Año de Amor
by Sakari1495
Summary: Nuestros peleadores por un año tendrán que soportar una carga, pero esa carga hará que ellos revelen sus sentimientos y los dejen al descubierto
1. Partido

**Hola amigos aquí con un nuevo fic en el que me vuelvo a colar si me coló es por diversión XD**

**Shun: Por diversión o porque no tienes nada que hacer ¬¬**

**Yo: Ambas ^^**

**Shun: Te digo no tienes remedio**

**Yo: Ni tú siempre amargado ;)**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer.**

* * *

Nuestros peleadores se encontraban en casa de Dan y al parecer todos estaban aburridos las chicas hablando, Shun meditando, Dan y Ace peleando y Sakari viendo tele.

Aburrido, no me gusta, documental aburrido, partido repetido, gana Manchester – decía Sakari mientras le cambiaba de canal al televisor

Déjalo en un canal fijo – le grito Dan pero con su mano le jalo el cabello a Sakari y esta se levanto enojada, Dan empezó a temblar

ERES UN IDIOTA COMO TE ATREVES A JALARME EL CABELLO – le grito Sakari mientras lo tomaba y lo jalaba del cabello

Suéltame, perdón no lo volveré hacer – lloraba Dan

Sakari suéltalo ya se arrepintió – le dijo Alice y esta se calmo

No tienes remedio – le dijo Shun mientras se ponía de pie

Que dices – le grito Sakari y dejo a Dan en el piso y fue a enfrentarse al pelinegro – a veces me hartas

Y tú crees que a mí no – le desafío Shun

Te quiero golpear – decía Sakari mientras se ponía su guante

Como si pudieras – le reto Shun, todos pusieron cara de Shun te estás condenando

Sakari le lanzó un golpe pero este lo esquivo pero no se percato que Shun lo había clavado al piso con una kunai ya que lo tomo por la chaqueta y quedo encima de él y le puso la kunai en el cuello

SAKARI DEJALO NO LO MATES – grito Alice desesperada

Muy tarde – le dijo y Shun cerró los ojos

Sakari el partido del Barcelona vs Arsenal ya va empezar – grito de repente Dan y Sakari paro la kunai que iba en dirección a Shun

Enserio – grito Sakari cambiando su actitud de una fría a una alegre y corrió a la sala

Shun se quedo tendido en el piso y con el susto y Alice fue a auxiliarlo

Como se atreve a retarla – dijo Ace

Tienes razón – decía Julie

No hay que meternos con Sakari o nos va mal – dijo Mirra dando un suspiro

Vayamos a la sala – sugirió Runo

* * *

Todos se fueron a sentar Dan en medio acompañado de Runo, Mirra y Ace a la izquierda, Shun y Alice a la derecha, Julie sentada en una silla y Sakari en medio sentada en el piso recargándose de una mesita de madera.

Va ganar Arsenal – dijo de repente Shun

Barcelona – grito Sakari

Arsenal juega mejor – le seguía el juego Shun

Quieres apostar – dijo Sakari con su aura maligna alrededor

Apuesto – le dijo Shun – si yo gano te cortas tu cabello y harás todo lo que yo te diga por 1 mes

Hecho, pero si yo gano tú te cortas el cabello y le das un beso a Alice – dijo Sakari y Shun al igual que Alice abrieron los ojos de golpe – aceptas

Claro que acepto – dijo Shun estrechando la mano de Sakari

Ya valió Shun – dijo Ace

Debemos rogar porque Arsenal pierda para que Shun bese a Alice – dijo Julie picara y se gano una mirada del pelinegro

Alice quién crees que gané – pregunto Runo y todos prestaron atención

Yo… creo…. No sé – decía Alice confundida y ruborizada

Ganará Arsenal – le dijo Shun mientras le daba una sonrisa

Ojala y no – dijo Dan en voz baja pero Shun se percato

A qué hora llega Billy – pregunto Sakari a Julie

No ha de tardar a que se debe tu pregunta – se la regreso Julie

Es que el trae mi cámara y la necesito para tomarle foto a Shun cuando bese a Alice y así subirla al facebook - dijo Sakari mientras reía y Shun se enojo

Tranquilo no te enojes Shun – decía Alice mientras lo tomaba de la mano y este desvió la mirada ruborizado

Solo porque tú me lo pides – le contesto Shun

* * *

Paso el medio tiempo y Barcelona iba ganando 1-0 y llego Billy le platicaron sobre la apuesta y Billy apoyo al Barcelona y el segundo tiempo empezó

* * *

Si gol de Barcelona – gritaron todos excepto Shun y Alice ya que sabían lo que significaba eso

Tendrás que besar a Alice – grito Sakari dando saltos

Cállate – le grito Shun y todos se echaron a reír

Pasaron unos minutos para que el marcador quedara 3-1 a favor del Barcelona, Shun ya no quería ver el televisor solo se tapaba el rostro y fue en vano el tiempo de compensación

Shun que quieres hacer primero cortarte el cabello o besar a Alice – le dijo Sakari con una sonrisa y el pelinegro se disgusto

Di cual quieres Sakari te está dando la libertad de escoger – le dijo Dan riéndose

Vamos – decía Sakari con las tijeras en la mano, Julie un peine, Mirra una toalla, Runo la escoba para recoger el cabello de Shun y los chicos las cámaras con alta definición

El cabello – dijo Shun y se paro y se dirigió a sentarse

* * *

Tienes muy largo tu cabello – le decía Sakari mientras lo tomaba

No más que el tuyo – le contestó de mal humor

Que genio no se qué te vio Alice – se enojo la pelinegra y Alice se ruborizo

Ella y yo solo somos amigos – dijo Shun enfadado- ya córtame el cabello

Si amigos con derecho ya dejemos el tema y vayamos con tu cabello – dijo Sakari mientras Mirra le colocaba la toalla y Sakari empezaba a cortar el cabello del pelinegro dejándolo a la altura de sus hombros, Julie le paso el peine y Runo empezó a barrer el cabello y Mirra sacudió la toalla

Te ves mejor con el cabello corto – le dijo Billy

Apoyo su idea – contesto Dan

Shun creo que te falta algo – dijo Ace entre risas apuntando a cierta peli naranja

Shun se paró de la silla y volteo, Alice al verlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que sabía lo que iba a pasar

Shun… beso – decía Mirra fingiendo que tosía

Pero como había una tormenta se fue la luz dejando a todo el mundo a oscuras y al regresar faltaba alguien

ALICE NO ESTA – grito Sakari – TODOS A BUSCARLA

Checare arriba – dijo Mirra y subió todos esperaron a que bajara – NO ESTA

En eso se escucho como se cerraba la puerta de golpe

ESCAPO TODOS TRAS ALICE EN ESPECIAL TU SHUN – grito Sakari y todos salieron a buscarla

* * *

**Que divertido a buscar a Alice y que Shun cumpla la apuesta jajajaja soy mala**

**Espero les haya gustado el fic **

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	2. Apuesta Cumplida

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí con un nuevo capítulo de esta loca historia**

**Shun: Y les quiero dar una buena y excelente noticia y es que nuestra escritora se lastimo la mano y no puede escribir**

**Yo: Esa no es una buena noticia T.T**

**Shun: Quien te manda a dislocarte la mano ¬¬**

**Yo: Me dolió por eso tardare en escribir los fics lo siento también decirles que lean los fics que recientemente se han estado publicando los invito a leerlos son interesantes ^^**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS**

**No les quito su tiempo así que a leer**

**

* * *

**

Pero como había una tormenta se fue la luz dejando a todo el mundo a oscuras y al regresar faltaba alguien

ALICE NO ESTA – grito Sakari – TODOS A BUSCARLA

Checare arriba – dijo Mirra y subió todos esperaron a que bajara – NO ESTA

En eso se escucho como se cerraba la puerta de golpe

ESCAPO TODOS TRAS ALICE EN ESPECIAL TU SHUN – grito Sakari y todos salieron a buscarla – recomiendo que vayamos en parejas o mejor… olvídenlo solo búsquenla

Todos salieron de la casa y empezaron a buscar a cierta peli naranja aunque estuviera lloviendo, Dan se fue con Runo, Ace con Mirra, Julie con Billy y Sakari con Shun

* * *

**Sakari con Shun **

Y tenía que escaparse en el momento más importante – decía un poco molesta Sakari corriendo por el parque

Deja de quejarte hay que encontrarla – decía Shun desesperado por su tono de voz y Sakari dejo de correr

Se nota que te gusta porque no le dices lo que sientes – decía Sakari que estaba parada y Shun la miro y se ruborizo

No… se dé que… hablas – decía tratando de ocultar su rubor con su cabella pero sorpresa ya no lo tenía

No ocultes tus sentimientos créeme que si no le dices alguien se aprovechará y la va conquistar – decía Sakari y Shun trataba de evadir el tema y alzo la mirada y la lluvia empezó a caer en su rostro

Ella y yo solo somos amigos, ya te lo dije – decía más fastidiado Shun

Eso ni el más idiota del mundo te lo cree si con la mirada que le lanzas en más que obvio que te gusta – dijo Sakari un poco furiosa – mejor dejemos esto y sigamos buscando

No sé de donde salió esta conversación – dijo Shun mientras corría

_*Si tu no le quieres decir lo haré yo*_ - pensó Sakari mientras se le formaba una sonrisa

* * *

Una chica peli naranja se encontraba corriendo por las calles al parecer huyendo de alguien hasta que dejo de correr ya que las piernas no le daban para más que se tiro en un callejón

No creo que me encuentren – decía con la respiración agitada

* * *

No la encontramos por ningún lado a donde habrá ido – decía Shun quien no daba con el paradero de Alice

Shun porque no revisas en los callejones – decía Sakari – yo seguiré buscando por aquí

De acuerdo – dijo Shun para luego dar un paso y desaparecer

* * *

**Dan y Runo**

DONDE TE METISTE ALICE – grito un castaño mientras revisaba un bote de basura

Idiota no podría estar ahí – le regaño Runo dándole un golpe

Auch agresiva – le dijo Dan y miro a Runo y noto que se tronaba los dedos dispuesta a pegarle

Ahhhhhh – se escucho un grito

* * *

**Ace y Mirra**

Ya me canse de tanto buscar – decía Mirra mientras se agachaba para tomar aire – Achu

Salud – le contesto Ace – si quieres regresamos para que te quedes en la casa no te vayas a enfermar – en eso Ace puso su mano en la frente de la chica y esta se ruborizo

Estoy bien puedo seguir – decía Mirra apartándose de Ace demasiado sonrojada

* * *

**Billy y Julie**

Mi cabello se va arruinar con toda esta lluvia – decía Julie cubriéndose su cabello

Ten – le contesto Billy colocándole su gorra y la chica se sonrojo

Gracias – le contesto Julie abrazándolo por la espalda

De nada – decía ruborizado el chico

* * *

Shun corría por los techos de los edificios dando saltos y viendo hacia abajo pero con mucha precaución ya que debía ver si Alice estaba ahí, en uno de esos saltos pudo notar a una chica recargada en la pared descansando

Alice… - dijo Shun y bajo de inmediato

Alice que se encontraba descansando después de tanto correr escucho un ruido y al voltear se encontró a Shun

Shun – grito Alice e iba a correr otra vez pero Shun era más rápido y la paro a tiempo y la acorralo a la pared y la chica se sonrojo y se le quedo mirando perdiéndose en esos ojos ámbar

Porque escapaste de esa manera – la empezó a regañar Shun

Por…. Por ni yo sé – dijo finalmente Alice

Me provocaste un gran susto creía que te había pasado algo, me preocupe demasiado – le decía Shun mientras se acercaba más a Alice y la tomaba del rostro

Perdóname no quería preocuparte – le dijo Alice apenada y Shun le sonrió, cuando esta se percato que estaban demasiados juntos su corazón se acelero.

Shun la tomo del rostro con ambas manos y Alice estaba a punto de cerrar sus parpados hasta que

SHUN, ALICE AL FIN LOS ENCUENTRO – grito Sakari que estaba sentada en la orilla de lo alto del edificio – QUE HACIAN?

Shun y Alice al mirarse se separaron muy sonrojados por lo que estaban a punto de hacer

Nada es que Alice se paro y se mareo y la sostuve – dijo Shun sacando de la nada un mentira

Aja – dijo Sakari – regresemos ya le avise a los demás

Como que a los demás desde cuando estás ahí – pregunto Shun y Alice miro a Sakari

Desde que supuestamente Alice se desmayo – decía Sakari entre comillas y con una sonrisa

Me las vas a pagar – decía Shun mientras ya iba ir por Sakari pero Alice lo detuvo y Sakari se fue

Ya déjala vayamos a casa – dijo Alice y Shun le tomo la palabra

* * *

**En la casa**

Shun ya sabes que hacer – decían todos con sus cámaras listas

No lo haré con tantas cámaras apuntándonos – reprocho Shun

Lo harás – le dijo Sakari que no estaba muy feliz

Está bien – dijo Shun

Shun se acerco a Alice y él, la tomo de la cintura, la chica se sonrojo ya que estaba a unos centímetros del pelinegro, todos alistaron sus cámaras para el gran momento. Shun se acercaba al rostro de Alice esta ya sabía lo que iba a pasar pero cuál fue su sorpresa ya que donde sintió los labios de Shun fue en su mejilla.

NOOOOO – gritaron todos tirando sus cámaras

Tenías que besarla –le grito Sakari

Tu dijiste besarla más no mencionaste donde –le dijo Shun entre risas ya que le había ganado a la pelinegra

Eso…. – iba a reclamar Sakari cuando se dio cuenta que Shun tenía razón

Gané – le dijo Shun

Creo que yo igual – dijo Sakari entre risas y Shun noto que los demás hacían lo mismo, Shun miro a su lado y noto que todavía tenía a Alice de la cintura y rápido la soltó y esta se ruborizo y miró a Alice

Síguete riendo – dijo Shun molesto y miro a otro lado y Alice no pudo evitar reírse al igual que los demás

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo wiii encontró a Alice **

**Yo: Te saliste con la tuya ¬¬**

**Shun: Sí ^^**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	3. Una pizza y un problema

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí de nuevo escribiendo un nuevo capítulo de este fic**

**Shun: No te sobre esfuerces **

**Yo: Es que no tengo nada que hacer -.- **

**Shun: No se puede hablar contigo**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS A TODOS DE VERDAD GRACIAS**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

**

* * *

**

Tenías que besarla –le grito Sakari

Tu dijiste besarla más no mencionaste donde –le dijo Shun entre risas ya que le había ganado a la pelinegra

Eso…. – iba a reclamar Sakari cuando se dio cuenta que Shun tenía razón

Gané – le dijo Shun

Creo que yo igual – dijo Sakari entre risas y Shun noto que los demás hacían lo mismo, Shun miro a su lado y noto que todavía tenía a Alice de la cintura y rápido la soltó y esta se ruborizo y miró a Alice

Síguete riendo – dijo Shun molesto y miro a otro lado y Alice no pudo evitar Reírse al igual que los demás

Tengo hambre – dijo Sakari –que tal si ordenamos una pizza

SI – grito Dan y todos se le quedaron viendo – se me antoja una de pepperoni

Solo piensas en comida – dijo molesta Runo

No solo en eso también en videojuegos, futbol y… - decía en orden de lista

Y Runo – dijo Ace y todos empezaron a reír

NO FUE DIVERTIDO ACE - gritaron los dos al unísono algo sonrojados

Si como digas – le contesto el chico

Entonces voy a pedir las pizzas – dijo Sakari y fue a llamar todos estaban en la sala esperándola – llega en media hora

* * *

No puedo creer que las vacaciones ya hayan acabado – dijo Julie

Cierto se fue rápido el tiempo no creen – opino Mirra

Es verdad que flojera mañana a la escuela – decía Dan

Y Sakari a donde irás – pregunto Shun

Yo… no sé – decía la pelinegra – lo más probable es que me vaya

Enserio – dijo Shun algo alegre y los demás también

Tal vez – dijo Sakari mirando el techo

Te extrañaremos – dijo Alice acercándose a Sakari

Yo también es que tengo algunos asuntos pendientes – dijo Sakari y todos se quedaron viéndola

Qué clase de asuntos – pregunto Ace

No te incumbe – le contesto con una mirada fría

Si pero no te enfades – le dijo Ace algo asustado

* * *

Paso la media hora la pizza llego y todos a comer y por obvias razones ya sabemos quién come más

Solo comerás dos rebanadas – le grito Runo

Solo dos que poquito y dime porque solo dos – exigió saber el castaña

No te acuerdas que te acabaste tu solo la pizza la semana pasada – le dijo Billy y Dan sonrió y se llevo la mano a la cabeza

Así que solo dos – dijo Runo

Que injusticia – dijo Dan haciendo berrinche

Bebé – le dijo Shun mientras se comía su rebanada

No le digas eso Shun – dijo Alice y Shun volteo y se mancho un poco el labio de la salsa de la pizza – ya te ensuciaste – en eso Alice tomo una servilleta y le limpio el labio a Shun y este se sonrojo estaba totalmente rojo todos se quedaron viendo esa escena

Ace se quedo con la boca abierta, Mirra que tenía su rebanada en el aire se le cayó, Sakari que tenía su rebanada adentro de la boca no la mastico, Billy y Julie solo se quedaron viendo, Runo que regañaba a Dan se quedo viendo a Alice y Dan a Shun.

Al terminar de limpiarle el labio la peli naranja le sonrío y Shun se sonrojo más

Discúlpenme – dijo Shun retirándose de la mesa y salió cubriéndose el rostro

Todos se quedaron viendo la escena y Alice se puso algo triste y Sakari la miró

No te pongas triste – dijo Sakari tratando de animar a la peli naranja

Shun se molesto – dijo Alice bajando su cabeza

No se molesto – dijo Dan

Solo que se sonrojo demasiado no lo viste – dijo Mirra riéndose y los demás hicieron lo mismo

Enseguida regreso – dijo Sakari levantándose – ten Dan comete mi rebanada – decía Sakari mientras la aventaba a su plato

GRACIAS – grito Dan y empezó a comer

* * *

Shun estaba en el techo de la casa y la cabeza abajo, recordando lo que hace unos minutos había ocurrido

Alice… - decía Shun

Sabes que al irte de esa forma hiciste que Alice se pusiera triste – decía Sakari mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de Shun

Que dices – dijo Shun algo desconcertado

Alice piensa que eso te molesto – decía Sakari sentándose al lado de Shun

Yo no me moleste con ella…. Solo que… - trataba de decir Shun

Te sonrojaste en pocas palabras te gusta – dijo Sakari – sigue mi consejo dile a Alice lo que sientes

No podría – decía Shun pero se calló

Que no podrías…. Entonces si te gusta no lo negaste – dijo Sakari mientras se aguantaba la risa

Ya para que te lo niego… un segundo como llegaste al techo – pregunto Shun

No eres el único que sabe trepar – le dijo Sakari divertida

Quien te enseño - pregunto de nuevo

Nadie que no puedo aprender por mi sola – dijo señalándose – será mejor regresar y arregla las cosas con Alice porque se siente mal por lo sucedido

Tienes razón lo haré no quiero que este triste y sobre todo por mi culpa – dijo Shun y se paró y se fue adentro de la casa seguido por Sakari

* * *

Alice - dijo Shun apenas entrando y todos que estaban hablando voltearon a verlo

Alice ya se fue – dijo Billy

YA SE FUE – grito Shun

Sí se fue hace 5 minutos – dijo Ace mirando su reloj

Tengo tiempo de alcanzarla – dijo Shun y salió de la casa y Sakari camino hacia los peleadores

Va por Alice – le dijo Runo

Lo sé yo le dije que fuera a buscarla – dijo Sakari mientras se sentaba

Lo amenazaste – pregunto Dan

No esta vez no – dijo Sakari acomodándose

* * *

Shun iba por el parque y vio a Alice caminando y se dispuso a alcanzarla

Alice – le grito el pelinegro y la chica volteo

Shun… - dijo en voz baja

Porque te fuiste – pregunto Shun

Creí que te habías enojado conmigo – dijo Alice desviando la mirada de Shun

Yo no estoy enojado contigo nunca podría estarlo – dijo Shun acercándose a la chica y esta se sonrojo

Enserio… entonces porque tu reacción – pregunto Alice

Es que no me esperaba eso – decía Shun mientras el sonrojo se hacía presente y Alice saco una risita – porque te ríes

Es verdad te ves lindo sonrojado – dijo Alice y Shun hizo una mueca de niño chiquito – entonces no estás enojado conmigo

No – le contesto Shun – ya es muy noche te parece si te acompaño a tu casa

Si me parece – le dijo sin dudarlo Alice –

Te puedo recoger mañana para ir a la escuela juntos – pregunto algo rojo

Si – le dijo alegre Alice aunque algo ruborizada por la propuesta del joven

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo por alguna extraña razón se me antojo una pizza**

**Shun: Igualita a Dan **

**Yo: No me compares con el**

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	4. Inician las clases

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo con este fic ya que he visto que han comentado mucho y eso me sirve de mucho para que siga con esta historia**

**Shun: Gracias por sus comentarios**

**Yo: Oie eso debo decirlo yo**

**Shun: Que pena me adelante yo ^^**

**Yo: ¬¬**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS (de nuevo) SE LOS AGRADEZCO **

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer.**

**

* * *

**

Como Shun le había pedido a Alice este se encontraba afuera de su casa esperándola para irse a la escuela juntos la peli naranja se asomo por la ventana y vio al pelinegro y este le alzo la mano saludándola y Alice se apresuro para bajar ni había desayunado solo tomo un pan lo puso en su boca tomo la mochila y salió de la casa

Perdón por la demora – decía la chica con el pan en la boca

No hay problema – decía Shun mientras le quitaba el pan y lo dividía en dos y se comía la otra parte

ES MI PAN – le decía con los cachetes inflados Alice cosa que le pareció graciosa al pelinegro que no pudo evitar Reírse

Te ves graciosa haciendo berrinches – le decía Shun entre risas y esta camino y Shun la siguió – ya no te enojes

Y así siguieron su camino a la escuela discutiendo por una rebanada de pan

* * *

Ambos iban entrando a la escuela alegres y se acercaron a los peleadores que al parecer no despegaban su vista de la tabla de avisos

Chicos que les pasa – dijo Shun tratando de llamar su atención, pero no le hacían caso

Que habrá pasado – dijo preocupada Alice y los chicos voltearon

Sakari… - decía Dan

Que con ella – le contesto el pelinegro

SE INSCRIBIO EN NUESTRA ESCUELA – grito Dan mientras daba vueltas

Y esta en nuestro salón para colmo – dijo Ace y Dan seguía dando vueltas

Hola chicos como están – decía Sakari quien estaba detrás de Alice y Shun

No que te ibas por unos asuntos – dijo Shun mirándola

Me dio flojera y decidí quedarme – le contesto Sakari – algún problema – ahora con una sonrisa que intimidaba a cualquiera y todos se pusieron a temblar

Sí esa fue tu decisión está bien – le contesto Alice

Sakari entro me voy a morir – seguía gritando Dan y este al pasar cerca de la pelinegra recibió un golpe de parte de ella

Cállate Dan haces que me ponga de mal humor – decía enojada

Vamos al salón – decía Runo jalando a un inconsciente Dan y todos se dirigieron al salón.

* * *

Todas las chicas miraban a Alice caminar cerca de Shun que le lanzaban miradas asesinas, los chicos miraban a Alice con corazones en los ojos y él pelinegro se percataba y jaló a Alice de la cintura y la pegó a él y esta se ruborizo por tal acto

S… Shun – decía nerviosa esta – q...Que… ha… ces

Mira como te ven los chicos – le susurró este y Alice los miro

Que tienen – decía Alice

Te ven con una mirada seductora – le susurró Shun y esta pensó que era muy protector con ella

Una chica de cabellos azules y ojos verdes los vio y puso una cara de fastidio y odio hacia la peli naranja y miro a Shun con una de deseo

Maldita – dijo en voz baja antes de darse la vuelta, Sakari la miró y se quedo con una cara de duda

* * *

Todos entraron al salón todos se fueron a escoger sus parejas para sentarse Shun se fue con Alice porque todos los chicos querían sentarse con ella, Dan con Runo ya que quería a alguien para copiarle, Mirra se fue con Ace y Julie jaló a Billy, Sakari decidió irse a la parte de atrás ya que en clases a ella le gustaba la soledad y aparte porque tenía buena vista desde ahí ya que podía ver a los peleadores y de ahí haría una que otra travesura.

El profesor entró y todos guardaron silencio

Bienvenidos alumnos – decía el maestro – hoy empezamos un nuevo año escolar así que vamos a empezar asignándoles su casillero

Dicho lo último cada alumno fue pasando escogiendo el casillero los peladores para su desgracia les había tocado por separado pero a Sakari le había tocado al lado del de Alice lo que puso a Shun un poco más tranquilo ya que sabía que esta la podría defender

* * *

Pasaron las clases y tocaron el timbre y Alice se paró y tomo sus libros y salió, pero alguien la paro

A dónde vas – pregunto Shun

Guardare unos libros en un ratito los alcanzo – le contesto Alice con una sonrisa y se fue del salón

Se nota que te gusta – le dijo Dan dándole un codazo

Cállate – le dijo lanzándole una mirada

Relájate – le dijo Dan

Sabes que no me gusta – le contestó Shun

No te gusta te encanta – le respondió Ace quien se quedo parado antes de cruzar la puerta

Disculpa, lo dice el cobarde que no se le declara a Mirra – le dijo Shun para vengarse

Muy gracioso – le dijo Ace haciendo muecas

Ya deja de hacer estupideces Ace y vamos a la cafetería porque luego hay una fila enorme – decía Billy mientras lo empujaba

Shun vienes – dijo Dan

Enseguida los alcanzo – le contesto el pelinegro mientras iba en otra dirección

* * *

Alice se encontraba en su casillero guardando sus libros estaba tranquila pero al parecer esa tranquilidad desapareció ya que una chica le cerró el casillero

QUE TE TRAES CON SHUN – le grito la chica

El… solo es mi… amigo – decía Alice algo asustada

EL ES MÍO QUE TE QUEDE CLARO – le grito

Y quien te crees para darme órdenes – ahora fue turno de Alice

Fabia Sheen la futura novia de Shun Kazami – le decía de una manera arrogante y la tomo del cabello y la aventó al piso y le iba lanzar un golpe que Alice cerró los ojos

Ni te atrevas – le gritaron para tomarla del brazo y azotarla contra los casilleros, Alice abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a quien la había salvado

S… Saka… ri – decía Alice y esta iba a donde estaba Fabia

* * *

Todos escucharon el golpe que habían dado Shun que estaba en los bebederos lo escucho, las chicas que estaban en la mesa de la cafetería se percataron y los chicos que estaban formados voltearon de inmediato. Todos salieron de inmediato y fueron a donde se había escuchado el golpe

Sakari no la lastimes – decía Alice tratando de calmarla

Todos llegaron y vieron a Sakari peleando contra Fabia que al parecer estaba cansada ya que no le había atinado a ningún golpe y Sakari era la que la golpeaba

Ya para – le grito Shun a Sakari y esta volteo, Fabia aprovecho para lanzarle un golpe pero Sakari aún distraída la tomo y la volvió a lanzar como si de un juguete se tratase que los peladores al verlo se pusieron a temblar

Que rico NACHOS – grito Sakari y se lanzó a Dan quien los tenía en su mano y todos se le quedaron viendo

Esta es bipolar – dijo Ace mirándola

Tan solo mira como dejo a esa – decía Runo ahora

Creo que hoy aprendimos una lección – dijo Billy

Cual – pregunto Mirra

No hay que meternos en su camino o moriremos – era la conclusión de Billy

Vamos a la cafetería – dijo Julie y todos se fueron incluso Sakari, pero Shun y Alice se quedaron ahí

* * *

Shun ayudo a Alice a levantar sus libros y Alice los fue acomodando

Porque te quiso golpear – pregunto Shun

Por nada – dijo Alice nerviosa – ya paso

Dime la verdad – le dijo Shun ya que eso no se lo creyó

Me pregunto que traía contigo – le contesto Alice un poco ruborizada

Solo… somos amigos – decía Shun igual de rojo que Alice

Yo le dije eso pero no me hiso caso – decía Alice mientras cerraba el casillero

Ya olvidemos eso – decía Shun mientras la despeinaba

Oye – decía Alice un poco molesta – sabes que no me gusta que me despeines

Me gusta ver tu reacción – decía Shun entre risas y Alice lo despeino

Qué te pasa – le dijo Shun

Me gusta ver tu reacción – le dijo Alice mientras empezaba a correr

Ven aquí Alice Gehabich – decía Shun mientras alcanzaba a la peli naranja

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	5. Guitar Hero

**Hola amigos aquí de nuevo con un capítulo más de mi loca historia XD**

**Shun: Todas tus historias son locas**

**Yo: ¡OYE!**

**Shun: ^^ por cierto quieres dar un aviso **

**Yo: Cierto mientras deambulaba por internet me entere que el manga de Naruto, One Piece, Bleach, Bakuman y todos los que se publican en la Shonen Jump estarán canceladas hasta el 4 de abril**

**Shun: Así que ya saben amantes del manga **

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer.**

**

* * *

**

Me gusta ver tu reacción – decía Shun entre risas y Alice lo despeino

Qué te pasa – le dijo Shun

Me gusta ver tu reacción – le dijo Alice mientras empezaba a correr

Ven aquí Alice Gehabich – decía Shun mientras alcanzaba a la peli naranja

Así transcurrió el día, por suerte nadie le fue con el chisme al director de que Sakari había golpeado a Fabia y este felizmente le quito sus nachos a Dan y se los comió en su cara y este hizo berrinche como si de un niño de 6 años se tratara

* * *

Terminaron las clases y todos se fueron directo a la casa de Sakari nunca habían entrado pero se sorprendieron cuando lo hicieron

Tienes una sala de videojuegos – decía Dan mientras se lanzaba al XBOX

Este no puede ver una consola porque no se despega de ella – dijo Shun mirándolo como abrazaba el XBOX y lo besaba

También tienes una guitarra eléctrica – decía Runo mientras se acercaba al instrumento

Sí – dijo Sakari mientras tomaba asiento

Podemos jugar Guitar Hero World Tour – pregunto Dan

Claro hacemos un mini torneo haber quien juega mejor – dijo Sakari y todos aceptaron excepto Shun quien estaba tranquilo

Shun le entras – pregunto Dan

No – le contesto el pelinegro

No seas aguafiestas no me digas que no sabes jugar – decía Sakari tratando de sacarlo de sus casillas

Se jugar pero no quiero – dijo Shun algo molesto por el comentario de la pelinegra

Si claro – dijo Sakari restándole importancia y dándole la espalda y el pelinegro no aguanto y…

Está bien juego – dijo poniéndose de pie y llevándose las manos a los bolsillos

Nosotras también queremos jugar – dijo Runo y todas la apoyaron excepto Alice

Alice quieres jugar –pregunto Shun y todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de desde cuando este le insiste a Alice

Es que… no soy buena – decía Alice algo apenada

No te preocupes Shun te enseñara – dijo Sakari lanzándose al pelinegro y este la miró con cara de te voy a matar pero esta le susurro – Si no le enseñas el muerto serás tú

Shun no dudo y miró a Alice

Yo te enseño – dijo Shun y Alice se ruborizo un poco

De acuerdo espérenme voy a prender la consola – dijo Sakari y fue a prenderla e inserto el disco

Primero las mujeres – sugirió Billy

Perfecto inicia tu Runo – indico Sakari y Runo empezó y no toco nada mal, siguió Julie y fue fatal ya que no se concentro, Mirra continuo y fue la que había tocado mejor ya que tuvo 90%,

Alice sigues tú – dijo Dan y empezó a Reírse ya que Shun le debía ayudar

Pasa tu primero – decía Alice algo nervioso

De acuerdo – dijo Sakari ya que no se podía negar a las peticiones de la peli naranja

Vamos a ver si como hablas juegas – dijo Ace que desde hace rato no había hablado

Debes tocar pésimo – dijo Shun provocándola

Dime quieres apostar, quieres perder otra cosa – decía esta en tono desafiante

Olvídalo – le dijo Shun desviando la mirada – solo toca

Sakari empezó a tocar y no se equivocaba que se alocaba con la canción que era la de Livin on a prayer (ya no me acuerdo si esa salía en el World tour) termino de tocar y todos miraron a Shun

Si hubieras apostado de nuevo hubieras perdido – dijo Dan quien estaba comiendo una banderilla mientras se recargaba en la pared

Sigues tu Alice – dijo Sakari y Alice no tuvo de otra que hacerle caso, Shun no se paró de su lugar

Shun que esperas – dijo Ace moviéndolo

Ya le habías dicho que la ayudarías – dijo Julie pero el pelinegro no se movía

Muévete – dijo Sakari y alzo el sofá y Shun se cayó

Shun agito la cabeza y abrió los ojos pero deseo no haberlo hecho ya que había caído encima de Alice

KYAAA – gritaron las chicas y los chicos se pusieron a reír

Shun está sobre Alice – decía Dan feliz, Runo sacó su celular y tomo una foto

Me la pasas Runo – dijo Dan

De acuerdo – en eso Sakari y Billy sacaron sus celulares y tomaron fotos

Shun seguía en shock porque estaba encima de Alice, ambos estaban totalmente rojos ya que la posición en la que se encontraban era comprometedora

Ya bésala – grito Mirra y eso hizo que Shun regresara se paró de inmediato ayudo a Alice a pararse

Te enseño – dijo Shun y tomo la guitarra y se la dio a Alice y esta la tomo – pongamos esta canción

Shun puso su mano sobre la de Alice y esta se estremeció al tener contacto todos seguían tomando fotos era un momento tan emocionante

Canción Beat it de Michael Jackson – grito Sakari y empezaron a tocar

Shun tenía a Alice tomada de la mano y ambos tocaban todos se empezaron alocar por la canción. Shun soltó a Alice y esta siguió tocando todos se quedaron con la boca abierta para ser la primera vez que jugaba no lo hacía nada mal. Paso otro rato y venía una parte más difícil y Shun la ayudo terminaron la canción y siguieron los dos juntos

Shun y dices que no te gusta Alice – dijo Ace y Shun volteo y le lanzo una mirada a Ace

Yo mejor me calló o sino… - decía Shun mirando a Mirra y Ace ya sabía a lo que se refería

Shun ya viste donde está tu mano – dijo Sakari mientras veía al pelinegro y este miró y vio que tenía su mano sobre la de Alice y la tenía de cintura

Shun se ruborizo en el momento y soltó pero la soltó con fuerza que esta se desequilibro un poco y por poco cae y Shun al darse cuenta la atrapo

Lo siento – dijo Shun de inmediato

Ya cásense se nota que no la quieres soltar – dijo Billy y todos empezaron a reír

En eso Shun soltó a Alice y se lanzo a darle un golpe a Billy pero Sakari lo paro y lo lanzo al sillón

Deja de hacer eso – le grito Shun

Aquí no se van agarrar a golpes no puedo creer que hayas perdido la cordura o será que te enojaste porque había algo de verdad en las palabras de Billy – decía Sakari con una sonrisa malvada

Yo… eso… no es cierto Alice solo es mi amiga no es así – dijo Shun mirando a la peli naranja

Eso es… cierto – dijo Alice aunque con algo de tristeza

Ya mejor sigamos jugando mi turno – dijo Dan y tomo la guitarra y así siguieron todos acabaron y se aburrieron

* * *

Ahora que hacemos – decía Julie

No tengo idea – dijo Sakari mientras se llevaba a la boca una paleta

Qué tal si jugamos verdad o reto – dijo Runo sacando una botella

Si sería genial – dijo Mirra dando saltos

No, luego lo único que hacen es DALE UN BESO A… O QUIEN TE GUSTA – decía Dan asemejando una voz y pose de mujer

Apoyo esa idea – dijo Sakari

Porque lo dices acaso te estás acobardando – dijo Shun queriendo hacer enojar a Sakari

Por más que me quieras ver furiosa no lo lograras – dijo Sakari ya que adivino lo que pensaba Shun

A eso me viene la pregunta… - decía Alice

Que pregunta – dijo Sakari algo curiosa

A ti te gusta alguien – pregunto Alice y todos prestaron atención

NO – dijo como si nada Sakari y todos cayeron con una gotita estilo anime

Si te gusta alguien dilo – decía Dan

Desde cuando te importa – pregunto Sakari

Desde hace 5 segundos – dijo Dan con una sonrisa y Sakari le lanzo su paleta y le cayó en el cabello a Dan

Qué asco – grito el castaño y empezó a correr por todos lados

Eso te ganas por andar de curioso, que no sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato – dijo Sakari entre risas

Y al duque Feriando y a nuestras 3 tortuguitas – dijo Billy

Creo que ver los padrinos mágicos te afecto – dijo Ace mientras empujaba a Billy de la silla y todos rieron

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	6. La botella

**Hola amigos aquí de nuevo de vaga escribiendo un nuevo capítulo de mi loca y retorcida historia XD**

**Shun: Si eres una loca**

**Yo: Y tu un aburrido, arrogante, antisocial**

**Shun: ¬¬ **

**Yo: Te lo merecías ^^**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

**

* * *

**

NO – dijo como si nada Sakari y todos cayeron con una gotita estilo anime

Si te gusta alguien dilo – decía Dan

Desde cuando te importa – pregunto Sakari

Desde hace 5 segundos – dijo Dan con una sonrisa y Sakari le lanzo su paleta y le cayó en el cabello a Dan

Qué asco – grito el castaño y empezó a correr por todos lados

Eso te ganas por andar de curioso, que no sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato – dijo Sakari entre risas

Y al duque Feriando y a nuestras 3 tortuguitas – dijo Billy

Creo que ver los padrinos mágicos te afecto – dijo Ace mientras empujaba a Billy de la silla y todos rieron

A lo que estábamos quien te gusta – seguía insistiendo Julie

Ya te dije que nadie si alguien me gustara serías la primera en saberlo – le contesto Sakari

Aburrida – susurró Julie

Te pareces a Shun – grito Dan mientras corría, la pelinegra al escuchar eso se paro del asiento y tomo a Dan de la chaqueta

Desearas no haber nacido – dijo Sakari con una kunai detrás de él

NO LO HAGAS – grito Runo desesperada

SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME COMPAREN CON ESE IDIOTA – grito Sakari señalando al pelinegro y este se enojo ya que se refirió a él con la palabra idiota

Qué te pasa – le grito Shun

Que quieres pelea ninja de cuarta– le dijo esta y ambos se lanzaban miradas poco agradables y ya se iban a matar

Ya dejen de pelear y juguemos a la botella – dijo Alice tratando de apaciguar ese momento

De acuerdo solo para demostrarle a este ninja que no tengo miedo – le contesto y le saco la lengua a Shun y este ya iba a reclamar pero Alice lo paro

Ahora que ya no parecen perros peleando juguemos – grito Julie

Todos en circulo – dijo Runo y todos obedecieron

* * *

Yo la giro primero – grito Dan y le dieron la botella

Manda Runo y obedece Julie – dijo Ace y Runo sonrió y Julie se asusto

Verdad o reto – le dijo Runo

Reto – le dijo Julie

Reto… – decía Runo mientras pensaba – sal y corre por toda la cuadra y vas a gritar SOY UNA LOCA, COQUETA

Julie se sonrojo demasiado y no tenía otra opción que hacerlo, salió y empezó a gritar los demás veían por el balcón y no se aguantaron las ganas de echarse a reír

Te luciste Runo – le decía Dan

Cierto – le dijo Ace

Miren ya termino bajemos – dijo Sakari y todos la siguieron

* * *

Ahora mi turno de girarla – dijo Julie y la puso a girar

Sakari manda a Shun – grito Mirra y todos vieron a Sakari ya que siempre le ponía las cosas difíciles a Shun

Verdad o reto – le dijo Sakari

Reto – le dijo este indiferente

Cámbiate de ropa con Alice – le dijo Sakari y Shun se quedo inmóvil y Alice se sonrojo, prácticamente había matando dos pájaros de un tiro

Shun se paro y Alice también y cada uno se fue a una habitación y Sakari y Runo pasaron la ropa de cada uno pasaron unos minutos y ya estaban

Shun ya sal ya pasaron 10 minutos – dijo Sakari mientras golpeaba la puerta que más bien ya la iba derribar

NO ESTO ES VERGONZOSO – grito Shun

Mira Alice ya salió y no se ve mal – dijo Sakari mientras reía

Pero que una chica lleve la ropa de un chico no se ve tan mal pero que un hombre lleve la de una chica… – decía Shun, pero Sakari que ya estaba harta tiro la puerta y todos vieron a Shun

JAJAJAJAJA – todos reían ya que Shun llevaba una blusa que le quedaba un poco floja y una falda

Shun quieres ser mi novia – dijo Dan mientras se tiraba al piso

Haber como te llamaremos… - pensaba Ace

Tal vez Shan, Shana, Natasha – decía Mirra

En eso Shun se enojo y se acerco a Alice

Ya puedes cambiarte para que me des mi ropa – dijo Shun todo humillado y Alice le susurro

No te enojes – le pidió esta y Shun se sonrojo ya que se acerco mucho a él y se fueron a cambiar

* * *

Ahora gira la botella Shun – le dijo Dan y el pelinegro la giro

Shun manda a Dan – dijo Sakari

Verdad o reto – le dijo el pelinegro

Verdad – dijo Dan ya que si decía reto

Porque no le dice a Runo que te gusta – dijo Shun y todos se quedaron en silencio

Porque… - decía Dan pero se dio cuenta que se había quemado solo ya que no lo negó

Entonces si te gusta dejémoslo así – dijo Shun y Runo salió corriendo de ahí y todos se quedaron viendo la escena

Por eso les dije que no me gustaban estos juegos – dijo Sakari y miro a Dan – estúpido que no piensas ir por ella

Que… que… - decía Dan

Sí que es idiota – dijo Ace

Creo que eres el menos indicado para hablar Ace – le dijo Billy

Sí y tú… - iba a decir Ace pero sabía que Billy era el novio de Julie y Billy solo río en voz baja y Ace le desvió la mirada

Ya dejen de pelear y tu Dan ve y dile a Runo lo que sientes deja de ser un cobarde o que quieres ser como Shun – le dijo Sakari y Shun volteo a ver a Sakari

Tienes razón no quiero ser como él – dijo Dan y Shun le dirigió una mirada – enseguida regreso – en eso salió

Listo ya van dos – dijo Sakari

Dos de que hablas – pregunto Billy

Sí dos parejas solo faltan Ace y el amargado – dijo Sakari señalándolo

Qué es lo que te ocurre porque me fastidias – le grito Shun

Que es la verdad y te fastidio por el simple hecho de que se me pega la regalada gana – le dijo Sakari inocentemente

Mejor hay que irnos – dijo Mirra pero empezó una tormenta que provoco que se fuera la luz

Genial – dijo Billy iracundo

Pobre de Dan y Runo – dijo Mirra y Alice al unisonó

No creo poder llegar a mi casa con esta tormenta – dijo Ace mirando por la ventana

Solo que se queden aquí tengo habitaciones suficientes para todos nosotros – ofreció Sakari –amenos que quieran salir

Creo que aceptare tu oferta – dijo Shun

Enserio – dijo Sakari

Pues sí mi casa esta a las afueras de la ciudad y debo dejar a Alice mejor nos quedamos aquí – dijo Shun y Alice se sonrojo un poco por su comentario

Yo igual me quedo – dijo Julie

A ver quienes se quedan – pregunto Sakari

Yo – le contestaron todos

Ok Alice me acompañas por unas velas – pregunto Sakari

De acuerdo – le contesto la peli naranja

* * *

Con Dan y Runo

Runo donde estas – decía Dan quien estaba mirando a todos lados y vio a Runo correr y la fue alcanzar y esta al verlo acelero el paso y Dan hizo lo mismo y la abrazo y esta se sonrojo – no corras

Suéltame – le decía Runo mientras forcejeaba

Runo si es por lo que dije… pues… *ten el valor*… si me gustas y mucho – le decía Dan quien todavía la tenía abrazada y Runo dejo de forcejear

Es… en… serio – decía esta

Sí… yo… yo te amo – le dijo Dan y esta volteo a verlo pero al hacer eso Dan la beso

Yo también – decía mientras lo besaba

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Yo: Aprende de Dan **

**Shun: Cállate**

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	7. 4 Predicciones

**Hola amigos aquí de nuevo escribiendo ya que no me dejaron tarea ^^**

**Shun: Aprovecha ya vienen exámenes**

**Yo: Lo sé T.T**

**Shun: Ya ahora escribe**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer**

**

* * *

**

Con Dan y Runo

Runo donde estas – decía Dan quien estaba mirando a todos lados y vio a Runo correr y la fue alcanzar y esta al verlo acelero el paso y Dan hizo lo mismo y la abrazo y esta se sonrojo – no corras

Suéltame – le decía Runo mientras forcejeaba

Runo si es por lo que dije… pues… *ten el valor*… si me gustas y mucho – le decía Dan quien todavía la tenía abrazada y Runo dejo de forcejear

Es… en… serio – decía esta

Sí… yo… yo te amo – le dijo Dan y esta volteo a verlo pero al hacer eso Dan la beso

Yo también – decía mientras lo besaba

* * *

Chicas quieren dormir en mi cuarto o cada una en uno – pregunto Sakari

Contigo – le contestaron todas

Y ustedes… - iba a preguntar pero no la dejaron terminar

Juntos – le contesto Billy

Que miedosos – les dijo Sakari – ya que, vengan vamos a los cuarto – decía mientras tomaba una vela

* * *

Sakari fue a dejar a los chicos a su cuarto y después llevo a las chicas al suyo

SAKARI – grito Julie

Que – dijo Sakari indiferente

Porque tu cuarto está lleno de posters de Naruto, Bleach y todo eso y para colmo de color azul – dijo Julie que al parecer no le gusto

No soy muy femenina – le contesto la pelinegra

Ya deja de pelear por tonterías y pongamos mas velas – dijo Mirra y tomo las velas que llevaba Alice

Saben se me ocurre una idea – dijo Sakari y se acerco a su closet y saco una bola de cristal

Y eso que es – pregunto Alice algo confundida y Mirra estaba igual

Voy a leer tu futuro Alice – le dijo Sakari

Y según tú que hay en el futuro de Alice – le pregunto Julie

Es lo que voy a ver – decía Sakari sacándole la lengua y Julie se enojo

Ya no peleen – le dijo Alice mientras agarraba a Julie ya que la quería golpear

Te recomiendo que no lo hagas o saldrás peor – le dijo Mirra haciendo que reflexionara y se calmo

OK mis predicciones son las siguientes – decía Sakari mientras pasaba sus manos por la bola de cristal – primera predicción alguien te iluminara

Iluminar – dijo Alice y se quedo pensando

Qué raro – decía Mirra

Segunda predicción lastimaras a alguien accidentalmente – le dijo Sakari

Pero ella no puede lastimar ni a una mosca – grito Julie

Y que no la puede lastimar psicológicamente – dijo iracunda Sakari

Estás loca – dijo Mirra

Que dijiste – dijo Sakari algo serena controlándose

Nada – dijo Mirra asustada por como actuó Sakari se veía peor cuando se enojaba y mantenía la calma

Tercera predicción un accidente… – dijo Sakari

Automovilístico – pregunto Julie y Sakari le lanzo un libro y le pego – porque hiciste eso

NO ME DEJASTE TERMINAR – le grito y todas temblaban

Un accidente pero en la escuela – decía en voz alta para Julie

Y cuál es la siguiente – pregunto Alice

Una cálida noche – dijo Sakari sonriendo

Cálida – se quedo algo desorientada Alice y las demás se quedaban con cara de que no sabes – pero si estamos en otoño y ya hace un poco de frío

Alice no puedes pensar más a fondo – le dijo Mirra

Es muy inocente todavía – les dijo Sakari

Que lindura no lo entiende – decía Julie mientras abrazaba a Alice

Julie no tan fuerte y explíquenme – pidió la peli naranja

Imagina otra cosa que no se refiera al clima – le dijo lentamente Sakari para que Alice analizara

No entiendo – dijo finalmente la peli naranja y todas cayeron estilo anime

A ver ven te diremos – dijo ya Sakari cansada y todas se hicieron bolita

QUE COSA, ESO ES COMPLETAMENTE IMPOSIBLE – grito Alice al escuchar la explicación que se escucho hasta el cuarto de los chicos, Alice se había separado y se pego a la puerta

Que pasa escuche a Alice… - decía el pelinegro quien grito desde la puerta y la abrió (la puerta se abre para fuera XD) Alice quien estaba recargada en la puerta se fue para atrás pero cayó en el pelinegro pero al hacer eso rozo ligeramente sus labios con los de él – Al…Alice – decía sonrojado que se alegro de que no hubiera luz ya que había sentido ese roce

Shun… - dijo Alice algo nerviosa

Qué lindo – dijo Sakari mientras les apuntaba con una lámpara

Que romántico Shun viene a ver a su amada Alice – decía Julie dando brincos

Cierto – dijo Mirra sonriendo

Shun y Alice se dieron cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraban que se separaron de inmediato

Y dime Shun que haces aquí – empezó Sakari

Escuche gritar a Alice y creí que le había pasado algo – decía Shun – pero veo que está bien así que hasta mañana

En eso el pelinegro se fue

Que aburrido es – dijo Sakari – regresemos al cuarto, dime Alice te gusto estar encima de él

NO… me prestas la lámpara quiero ir por un vaso de agua – pidió Alice

Te acompaño – le contesto Sakari

No gracias – le dijo Alice y Sakari le dio la lámpara

* * *

Alice bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina tomo un vaso abrió el refrigerador y tomo la jarra de agua y coloco la lámpara al lado pero mientras se servía agua no se fijo y rego un poco en la lámpara provocando que dejara de funcionar y se apago

Genial – dijo Alice – me pregunto si abra quedado una vela por aquí – ahora buscaba

En eso ve que se empieza a iluminar era una luz algo baja

Necesitas ayuda – le dijo una voz que reconocía a la perfección

Shun – dijo en voz baja – que haces aquí

Venía por agua – le contesto el pelinegro

Al parecer regaste agua en la lámpara tontita – dijo Shun en tono de burla y Alice se ruborizo un poquito y bajo la mirada y Shun se extraño – te pasa algo

No, no – decía Alice pero el pelinegro sabía que mentía

Fue por lo que paso hace unos minutos – dijo Shun algo nervioso

Para que te digo que no – dijo Alice mientras se daba la vuelta

Lo siento Alice yo no tenía la intención de be… - decía Shun pero eso lastimo un poco a Alice ya que dijo que no tenía la intención

Lo sé pero tu me diste mi primer… - decía Alice mientras lloraba

Tu primer… beso a eso te refieres – dijo Shun ahora triste ya que con eso quería dar a entender que no le gusto y que de alguna u otra forma no lo podía ver como algo más y Shun la abrazo – no llores sabes que no me gusta verte así

En eso Shun hizo que girara y le empezó a secar las lágrimas

Ya no llores – le dijo Shun de una manera muy tierna y Alice lo abrazo

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado **

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	8. Alguien te iluminara

**Hola amigos aquí sigo con este retorcido fic mío que me pregunto de donde saco tantas tonterías XD**

**Shun: Por eso digo que eres rara**

**Yo: Cállate o llamo a Anubias**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO **

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Al parecer regaste agua en la lámpara tontita – dijo Shun en tono de burla y Alice se ruborizo un poquito y bajo la mirada y Shun se extraño – te pasa algo

No, no – decía Alice pero el pelinegro sabía que mentía

Fue por lo que paso hace unos minutos – dijo Shun algo nervioso

Para que te digo que no – dijo Alice mientras se daba la vuelta

Lo siento Alice yo no tenía la intención de be… - decía Shun pero eso lastimo un poco a Alice ya que dijo que no tenía la intención

Lo sé pero tu me diste mi primer… - decía Alice mientras lloraba

Tu primer… beso a eso te refieres – dijo Shun ahora triste ya que con eso quería dar a entender que no le gusto y que de alguna u otra forma no lo podía ver como algo más y Shun la abrazo – no llores sabes que no me gusta verte así

En eso Shun hizo que girara y le empezó a secar las lágrimas

Ya no llores – le dijo Shun de una manera muy tierna y Alice lo abrazo

Porque te comportas conmigo de una manera… - decía Alice mientras lo abrazaba y desconcertó un poco a Shun

De una manera… - decía Shun para que Alice a completara

Siempre te comportas amable conmigo, me comprendes, me ayudas, me haces reír – decía Alice y Shun se fue sonrojando mientras más cosas decía

Eso es porque eres alguien muy especial para mí – le dijo Shun provocando el sonrojo de parte de la chica – será mejor que vayas a dormir ya es tarde mañana hay escuela

Y siempre estás al pendiente de mi – le dijo Alice mientras se separaba de Shun

Porque me importas ya te lo dije – le decía el pelinegro y llevo a Alice al cuarto ya que no podía ver en la oscuridad

Shun dejo a Alice en la puerta y antes de irse Alice le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y el pelinegro se fue y Alice entro al cuarto

* * *

Alice que paso en la cocina – empezó con el interrogatorio Sakari

Nada solo que se me apago la lámpara y Shun llego y el traía una y me ilumino – Alice dejo de hablar ya que había algo especial con eso

Ya se cumplió la primera predicción – grito Julie toda emocionada

Es… im… posible – decía Alice sonrojada

Alice ya se cumplió recuerda la primera predicción **alguien te iluminara** – decía Mirra mientras abrazaba fuerte la almohada

Ves tengo razón – decía Sakari mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho en señal de victoria – por cierto te gusto el beso de Shun

Alice se tiro al piso por el simple hecho de pensar

Sabes pudiste decirle que lo amas – decía Mirra

Sí claro yo no le gusto además yo creo que solo me ve como su amiga no como algo más – decía Alice con tristeza

IRÉ HACER ENTRAR EN RAZÓN A SHUN – grito Sakari decidida a buscar al oji miel

No hagas locuras – decían Julie y Mirra quien la sujetaban pero esta tenía demasiada fuerza

Recuerda que las predicciones harán que se junten – dijo Mirra en voz baja y Sakari se tranquilizo

Cierto – dijo Sakari

Ya es muy noche hay que dormir – decía Julie

OK, hasta mañana – decían todas mientras se acomodaban

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron como alma que lleva el diablo ya que se les había hecho tarde se turnaron el baño las chicas prepararon el desayuno y los chicos solo llegaron y devoraron la mesa por suerte no estaba Dan porque se acababa todo en menos de un segundo

Y Dan – pregunto Billy

Ya lo veremos en la escuela – dijo Sakari mientras daba un súper trago a su chocomilk todos se quedaron viendo y Sakari se limpio la boca de volada - Que me ven, tengo algo en la cara

No – dijeron al unisonó

Ya vámonos solo quedan 15 minutos o nos cierran la puerta – dijo Ace y todos agarraron las mochilas y empezaron a correr en camino a la escuela

No llegaremos – decía Mirra quien ya estaba cansada

Toma mi mano y sigue corriendo – le dijo Ace quien al analizar lo que había dicho se sonrojo y la chica también

Ya estoy harto – dijo Shun y paro de correr y tomo a Alice de la cintura

Que haces – decía ruborizada la chica

Llegar a la escuela – le contesto el pelinegro y, la cargo estilo recién casados y con un hábil salto empezó a recorrer los techos de las casas para llegar a la escuela y Alice oculto su rostro por el miedo en el pecho del pelinegro

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la escuela solo faltaban 5 minutos para entrar

Llegamos – dijo Shun y noto que Alice seguía escondida en su pecho y se sonrojo – Alice…

Que… -decía esta quien seguía con los ojos cerrados

Ya llegamos – dijo el pelinegro y Alice abrió los ojos y se bajo

Shun no conocía esas mañas tuyas – decía Sakari quien estaba en el árbol trepada

Que haces ahí… creí – decía Shun

No eres el único que saltas por los techos de los edificios, sabes – decía la pelinegra

Y los otros – pregunto Alice

Detrás – señalo Sakari y los otros voltearon

Quítense del camino debemos entrar – decía Billy y todos se metieron como una bola de salvajes y tocaron el timbre, pero todos se habían caído y tropezado

Ya dejen sus juegos infantiles y entren – decía Sakari mientras se reía y todos se levantaron

Porque tardaron – pregunto Dan quien estaba al lado de Runo

Porque al parecer a alguien se le olvido poner el despertador – gritaron todos ya que en el cuarto de los chicos Billy supuestamente había puesto la alarma de su celular e igualmente en el cuarto de las chicas pero en este era Julie

Ya que son unos minutos – decía Billy

Quieres que los cuente – decía Sakari con el puño arriba y Billy se oculto detrás de Julie

No gracias – decía Billy y Sakari bajó su puño

Ya vámonos – decía Sakari seria

Y a esta que le paso – pregunto Dan

Tal vez no se levanto de buenas – dijo Mirra

Ya déjenla y entremos – dijo Shun y Alice iba al lado de este

Son igualitos – dijo Ace y a Shun se le formo una venita en la sien

Que fue lo que dijiste – decía Shun mientras volteaba y todos se asustaron

Shun ya no le prestes atención y sigue caminando y piensa en un lugar feliz – decía nerviosa la peli naranja

Sí, Shun se imagina en Alicelandia – decía Dan mientras reía

Esa si no te la paso – grito Shun y se lanzo a Dan ya le iba propinar el primer golpe pero

TENÍAS QUE SER IDIOTA – dijo una voz bastante enojada tomándolo de la mano y desviándolo – APENAS ESTAMOS ENTRANDO A CLASES Y TU YA QUIERES SER EXPULSADO GRANDISIMO BAKA – le decía Sakari mientras lo tomaba de la camisa – ALICE VAMONOS

En eso Sakari se lo llevo a rastras y Alice se fue a su lado y todos se quedaron temblando

Nunca me meteré en su camino – decía Dan temblando y todos estaban abrazados de él

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado **

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	9. Lastimarás a alguien

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo con esta historia que al escribirla hasta yo me pongo a reír de cada tontería que escribo**

**Shun: Pues al parecer les gustan tus tonterías ¬¬**

**Yo: Quieres que llame a Anubias verdad ¬¬**

**Shun: Ya pues retiro lo dicho, bipolar**

**Yo. Cruzaste la línea, ANUBIAS**

**Anubias: Hola a todos (chicas gritando, Shun quiere golpearlo, Sakari saca su kunai y se la lanza a Shun, Shun tiembla de miedo en el rincón) Lamento lo ocurrido, gracias por sus reviews**

**Yo: No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer.**

* * *

Shun ya no le prestes atención y sigue caminando y piensa en un lugar feliz – decía nerviosa la peli naranja

Sí, Shun se imagina en Alicelandia – decía Dan mientras reía

Esa si no te la paso – grito Shun y se lanzo a Dan ya le iba propinar el primer golpe pero

TENÍAS QUE SER IDIOTA – dijo una voz bastante enojada tomándolo de la mano y desviándolo – APENAS ESTAMOS ENTRANDO A CLASES Y TU YA QUIERES SER EXPULSADO GRANDISIMO BAKA – le decía Sakari mientras lo tomaba de la camisa – ALICE VAMONOS

En eso Sakari se lo llevo a rastras y Alice se fue a su lado y todos se quedaron temblando

Nunca me meteré en su camino – decía Dan temblando y todos estaban abrazados de él

Ya lo sabemos, Sakari es capaz de asesinarnos – decía Runo asustada

Eso ni lo dudes – le contesto Julie

Ya mejor entremos al salón – decía Ace y todos lo siguieron

Y espero que eso te enseñe a no ser violento – le gritaba Sakari y Shun mientras le pegaba con un libro

AHORA MIRA QUIEN ES LA VIOLENTA – le grito Shun enfadado

QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE KAZAMI – le grito Sakari con el libro en alto

Nada, ya calma no lo volveré hacer – decía Shun ya que Alice se puso detrás de Sakari y le suplico a Shun que se disculpara y no la provocara más y Shun no pudo negarse a tal súplica de la peli naranja

Todavía siguen… - iba hablar Dan quien iba entrando al salón

Guarda silencio, Sakari ya se calmo y Shun dejo de contestarle – le decía Alice mientras le tapaba la boca y el castaño al igual que los demás asintieron

* * *

Todo se calmo y todos fueron a sus respectivos lugares, a Alice le tocaba al lado de Shun ya que era una de las pocas que no se distraía al estar con él, la peli naranja estaba con la mirada perdida pensando

_*Ya se cumplió una predicción….pero en que estoy pensando…acaso estoy creyendo en lo que dice Sakari….bueno ella dijo que alguien me iluminara y al parecer se cumplió….de una manera extraña pero se cumplió….a ver la que sigue según ella es lastimarás a alguien accidentalmente*_ - Alice se quedo pensando en todas las maneras posibles de lastimar - _*psicológica Mmmmmm no se me da, física…. Si claro ni a una mosca puedo matar….entonces como…. Aja esto nos demuestra que sus predicciones son falsas*_ - ahora tenía una cara triunfante y sonreía, Shun la volteo a ver y Alice al percatarse dejo lo que hacía ya que le dio un poco de pena y el pelinegro hizo una leve risita

Las clases terminaron y los chicos salieron y solo las chicas se quedaron para tener una pequeña charla

* * *

Y bien cuando se cumplirá la siguiente predicción – decía Julie ansiosa

Cheque todas las maneras posibles de lastimar a alguien y no encontré ninguna – dijo finalmente Alice

Piensa a fondo – le dijo Sakari

Predicciones – pregunto algo confundida Runo

Cierto que tu no estabas – decía Mirra – ven yo te contare

En eso Mirra le empezó a contar y cada predicción que le decía se asombraba, pero al escuchar la última grito

COMO VA SER ESO POSIBLE, SI EL Y CON ESFUERZO ABRAZA A UNA CHICA – grito Runo toda roja

Yo dije lo mismo – habló Alice

Pero…vamos él puede cambiar se puede volver romántico – decía Julie mientras se abrazaba

Casi como Klaus – dijo Sakari para sacar conversación

* * *

Shun iba caminando de regreso al salón por dos razones una avisarle a las chicas a que salieran y la otra porque Dan no tenía que comer y le pidió dinero a Shun y su cartera la dejo en la mochila

_*Desde cuando le prestó dinero a ese idiota de Dan, solo le prestó a Alice y Sakari por amenazas*_ - se decía el pelinegro

Al llegar escucho a las chicas en una muy animada conversación y le entro curiosidad y se quedo a escuchar un rato

_*Ahora soy chismoso* _- se regaño mentalmente

* * *

Como me va gustar un tipo como él yo solo trato de parecer buena persona o darle una sonrisa o pasar tiempo con él, pero él es calmado, reservado, solitario casi siempre anda serio… - decía la peli naranja

Cada cosa que Alice decía era una estaca para el corazón de Shun ya que la peli naranja decía que siempre trataba de ser buena persona, eso porque a veces Shun la hacía enfadar, pasar tiempo con él, se la pasaban casi siempre juntos, y las cualidades no se puede decir

Enserio eso piensas Alice – decía Shun mientras abría la puerta y dejaba ver su presencia – y yo que creí eras mi amiga

Shun… yo… - decía Alice pero el pelinegro se fue – yo me refería a Keith

Alice ve arreglar las cosas esto ya está feo – decía Julie un poco triste por como habían acabado las cosas

Tenía que se culpa de mi hermano y sus cualidades – decía Mirra

Qué esperas Alice – decía Runo

Que….espero – decía Alice completamente desorientada

Busca a Shun y aclara las cosas – le dijo Sakari y fue lo primero que hizo Alice

OK algo aquí ya está claro – decía Julie ahora feliz

Qué cosa – contestaron las demás

Ya se cumplió la segunda predicción lastimarás a alguien accidentalmente – les explicaba Julie – Shun de pura casualidad estaba afuera y al escuchar las cualidades de Keith pensó que eran las de él

Quien iba a decir que Alice sería una profesional lastimando emocionalmente a las personas – decía Sakari iracunda

Cierto Alice no pensó esa opción – decía Runo

* * *

Shun estaba en la azotea su lugar favorito pensando y recordando lo que hace unos momentos había escuchado

Yo nunca habría creído que fueras así Alice – decía Shun con tristeza

Shun… - decía la peli naranja cansada de tanto correr

Que haces aquí – le dijo frío Shun

Shun vine a aclarar las cosas – decía Alice

ACLARAR QUE, QUE ME VISTE LA CARA QUE FINGIAS SER MI AMIGA – le grito Shun y Alice empezó a llorar y el pelinegro se sintió mal

Yo… yo no me refería a ti, sino a Keith – decía Alice llorando

Shun se quedo sin habla no se refería a él, por la forma en cómo estaba Alice llorando y que lo haya buscado para aclarar el asunto daba a entender que no mentía

Shun… - iba hablar la peli naranja pero sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban…si… eran los de Shun

Perdóname – le susurro Shun y Alice lo abrazo

Pero fue mi…. – empezaba hablar pero de nuevo fue interrumpida

Yo malentendí las cosas – decía Shun y Alice solo sonrió y abrazo al pelinegro

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero haya sido de su agrado**

**Bien pues últimamente no he tenido inspiración y tal vez se deba a que SHUN HA CAMBIADO EN BAKUGAN MECHTANIUM SURGE YA QUE SE LA PASA CON LA ARROZ DE SELLON **

**(Volteen la palabra arroz y dice ZORRA XD)**

**Nos vemos **

**Bye **

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	10. Sufrirás un accidente

**Hola amigos aquí sigo de vaga ya empezaron mis vacaciones y aprovechare para seguir escribiendo**

**Dan: Sí VACACIONES ESTUPENDO**

**Yo: Sí pero me dejaron tarea T.T**

**Dan: No la hagas **

**Yo: Seguiré tu consejo ^^, hasta que dices algo coherente **

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO **

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho, señores arriba el taco**

**Shun: ¿Qué?**

* * *

Shun se quedo sin habla no se refería a él, por la forma en cómo estaba Alice llorando y que lo haya buscado para aclarar el asunto daba a entender que no mentía

Shun… - iba hablar la peli naranja pero sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban…si… eran los de Shun

Perdóname – le susurro Shun y Alice lo abrazo

Pero fue mi…. – empezaba hablar pero de nuevo fue interrumpida

Yo malentendí las cosas – decía Shun y Alice solo sonrió y abrazo al pelinegro

Ya olvidemos eso – dijo Alice separándose del chico – vamos con los chicos

* * *

Shun y Alice bajaron y se reunieron con los demás que al llegar vieron a Sakari quitándole su comida a Dan y este hacía berrinche ya que Sakari disfruta de su almuerzo

Runo…suéltame… quiero mi quesadilla – decía Dan pataleando mientras Runo lo tenía de la camisa

Esa de Sakari no cambia cuando no trae que comer o se le acabo el dinero roba la comida de Dan – decía Ace mientras se recargaba en el árbol

Ya no es novedad – dijo Shun llegando con la peli naranja

Sakari termino de comerse la quesadilla de Dan y Runo lo soltó y Dan empezó a tartamudear

Mi que…sa…di…lla – decía Dan aguantándose las ganas de llorar – TE LA COMISTE SAKARI

Tenía hambre – decía la pelinegra chupándose los dedos

NO TE LO PERDONARE – grito el castaño

Ya cállate deja de hacer berrinche ya luego te daré algo – dijo Sakari dándose la vuelta y subiendo al árbol para tomar una pequeña siesta

A todos les apareció una gotita en la frente estilo anime

* * *

Las chicas se jalaron a la peli naranja y empezaron con el interrogatorio

Alice ya se cumplió la segunda predicción – decía Julie entusiasmada

Que – dijo Alice ya que no entendía

Tenemos que explicártelo – decía Mirra decepcionada

Etto…Etto – decía Alice nerviosa ya que le dio un poco de pena

Lastimaras a alguien accidentalmente, lastimaste a Shun con tu comentario y fue sin intención – dijo Runo, Alice se puso a analizar la situación y se dio cuenta que la peli azul tenía razón en sus palabras

NO PUEDE SER – grito del susto Alice

Solo falta una y ya sabes que pasara Alice – decía Julie pícara

¿Cuál es la que sigue? – pregunto Mirra

Un accidente… Sakari dijo que sería en la escuela – decía Runo algo extrañada

Un accidente aquí, pero como – se preguntaba Alice y todas se pusieron a pensar

No sabemos pero el punto es que pasara – dijo la peli plateada y en eso tocaron el timbre para regresar a clases

* * *

La siguiente clase era Cívica y les pusieron un mini examen de 10 preguntas. Todos las contestaban con facilidad, pero al parecer había alguien que estaba nerviosa

_*Cívica y Ética como odio esta materia siempre me va mal*_ - se decía Sakari pegándose con el lápiz – _*Como soy tan ética que golpeo al primero que me hace enojar*_

Al parecer a Sakari no le está yendo bien – decía Shun en voz baja

Le cuesta trabajo Cívica y Ética– decía Alice

Obvio que se le dificultara ella no tiene nada de ética - le contesto Shun

Que cruel eres... que te ha hecho Sakari - decía Alice inflando los cachetes

La pregunta seria que NO ME HA HECHO - le respondió Shun y Alice se calló ya que tenía razón la pelinegra siempre le hacia maldades

* * *

Pasaron las clases y llego el segundo receso, decidieron ir a descansar cerca de la cancha de futbol. Alice se sentó al lado de Shun como siempre iba tomando un poco de agua cuando de repente un balón de futbol le pego en la cabeza y la chica se cayó que para su suerte Shun la agarro a tiempo y esta se sonrojo pero a la vez le dolió el balonazo

OIE QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA ESTÚPIDO – le grito Shun al chico que había lanzado el balón

Nada ella se atravesó – contesto el chico

ERES UN IMBÉCIL – grito Shun de nuevo y le dio un golpe

OIE YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO GOLPEARLO – grito Sakari mientras alzaba el puño y le soltó un golpe que provoco que se le saliera el aire – COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE ELLA SE ATRAVEZO IDIOTA

Ya basta es suficiente – intervino un chico de cabellera blanca mientras se acercaba al chico que había lanzado el balonazo y lo levantaba como si de un objeto se tratase

Suéltame Anubias o me las vas a pagar – gritaba el chico mientras se zafaba del agarre

Eres un tonto siempre buscando problemas discúlpate ahora mismo antes de que me enfade – decía Anubias tratando de no perder la paciencia

Nunca – grito el chico

Yo te lo advertí – dijo Anubias y le lanzo una patada luego lo levanto y lo puso enfrente de la peli naranja

LO SIENTO – grito el chico asustado y temblando

Acepto tu disculpa – dijo la peli naranja

Y QUE NO SE REPITA – le advirtió Shun – O EL QUE TE LANZE ESA PATADA SERE YO ENTIENDES

Sí – decía el chico y se fue corriendo

Gracias – le dijo Alice al peliblanco

No hay problema, se paso – dijo Anubias mirando a donde se había ido corriendo el chico

No te había visto – dijo el pelinegro

Soy nuevo no llegue el primer día de clases tal vez por eso no me conoces – decía Anubias algo nervioso

Hola mi nombre es Sakari, debo admitir que pateaste muy fuerte a ese chico – decía Sakari con una sonrisa

Sí tú crees – decía Anubias algo apenado

Gracias por patearlo – dijo Shun serio

Shun es malo desearle sufrimiento a los demás – decía Alice tratando que el pelinegro se regresara por el buen camino

Aja… – decía Shun

Oigan chicos – decía Dan

Que paso escuchamos que hubo una discusión – decía Billy

Hubo pelea – decía Ace quien ya venía con el celular en la mano

Qué guapo – grito Julie lanzándose al peliblanco

TEN CUIDADO – le grito Sakari algo sonrojada

Sakari… nunca te había visto sonrojada – decía Mirra entre risas

No lo estoy – grito de nuevo Sakari

Sí claro – decía Runo

Ya dejen el tema – dijo Alice para que dejaran de molestar a la pelinegra todos miraron a la peli naranja y al voltear se dieron cuenta que Sakari y Anubias ya no estaban

Donde se metieron – decía el castaño mirando hacia todos lados

Tal vez… fueron a… - decía Julie con una mirada pícara

Eso es imposible – intervino Shun y todos lo miraron – dime a quien le gustaría estar con una chica loca que amenaza y golpea lo que se le pone enfrente

Todos se quedaron pensando y se imaginaban la escena y al parecer el pelinegro tenía razón

* * *

Por otro lugar para ser más exactos en la azotea un peliblanco y una pelinegra entablaban conversación

Te costo trabajo convencer a ese chico para que le lanzara el balonazo a Alice – preguntaba la pelinegra

Un poco ya que le gustaba Alice, pero lo logré – dijo Anubias satisfecho

Te debo una – decía Sakari sonriendo

Me debes muchas… recuerda que tu me pediste que bajara el pistilo para que se fuera la luz de tu casa en media tormenta y Salí resfriado – decía Anubias y Sakari se llevo la mano atrás ligeramente avergonzada

Tienes razón Anubias – decía Sakari

No importa después de todo eres mi mejor amiga y dime porque quieres ayudarlos – preguntaba Anubias

Porque este de Shun no se atreve a decirle a Alice sus sentimientos y yo me propuse algo, QUE SI SHUN NO LO HACÍA LO HARÍA YO – decía Sakari feliz

OK, ya entendí no te preocupes te ayudare – le dijo Anubias decidido

Entonces, te pediré otro favor – decía Sakari aprovechándose de lo que había dicho Anubias

Tan pronto – decía Anubias con una gotita estilo anime

Sí necesito que hagas esto para que se cumpla la última predicción – decía Sakari susurrándole

Ya entendí, una cosa… y la última predicción cual es – decía el peliblanco curioso y Sakari le comento

QUE PERVERTIDA NUNCA CREÍ QUE FUERAS ASÍ – decía Anubias extremadamente rojo

Sabía que reaccionaras así – decía Sakari esbozando una sonrisa

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	11. Evadiendo

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo con este fic que no sé cómo me fluyen las ideas para escribir este fic.**

**Shun: Rara dime porque entro Anubias**

**Yo: Porque yo quería que entrara ¬¬**

**Shun: De acuerdo pero que no se meta con Alice**

**Yo: Me reservare mi comentario, Anubias nos haces el favor**

**Anubias: Claro, GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADECEMOS**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Tienes razón Anubias – decía Sakari

No importa después de todo eres mi mejor amiga y dime porque quieres ayudarlos – preguntaba Anubias

Porque este de Shun no se atreve a decirle a Alice sus sentimientos y yo me propuse algo, QUE SI SHUN NO LO HACÍA LO HARÍA YO – decía Sakari feliz

OK, ya entendí no te preocupes te ayudare – le dijo Anubias decidido

Entonces, te pediré otro favor – decía Sakari aprovechándose de lo que había dicho Anubias

Tan pronto – decía Anubias con una gotita estilo anime

Sí necesito que hagas esto para que se cumpla la última predicción – decía Sakari susurrándole

Ya entendí, una cosa… y la última predicción cual es – decía el peliblanco curioso y Sakari le comento

QUE PERVERTIDA NUNCA CREÍ QUE FUERAS ASÍ – decía Anubias extremadamente rojo

Sabía que reaccionaras así – decía Sakari esbozando una sonrisa

Y dime como va ayudar a que ellos…ellos Tú sabes – decía Anubias rojo

No sé – dijo Sakari como si nada

Entonces porque quieres que haga eso – dijo Anubias

Se me ocurrió la idea – decía Sakari y Anubias trato de calmarse

* * *

Por otro lado Alice se encontraba con las chicas

Alice ya se cumplió la tercera predicción – decía Julie dando saltos

Sabes lo que eso significa – decían todas con miradas pícaras

NO ESO NO PUEDE PASAR – grito Alice y Shun que iba pasando le pregunto

¿Qué no puede pasar? – pregunto el pelinegro

SHUN NO PUEDE PASAR NADA – grito Alice de nuevo y salió corriendo del lugar dejando a todos desconcertados

Que le hiciste a Alice – pregunto Dan quien iba llegando

Yo no hice nada – dijo Shun

Seguro – le pregunto Billy

Te lo aseguro, Runo acaso le hice algo malo – pregunto el pelinegro algo preocupado

No, no le has hecho nada – le contesto la peli azul

Pero pronto lo harás – decía Mirra sonriendo

Que – pregunto Shun

No nada – grito Julie y dejo a todos sordos

* * *

Alice iba corriendo y se topo con Sakari y Anubias

Sakari dime que la última predicción es una mentira – decía Alice nerviosa y sonrojada

No es mentira ya se cumplieron tres y solo falta la última – le confirmo Sakari

Me adelanto Sakari – dijo Anubias empezando a caminar

Se volvieron amigos – pregunto la peli naranja

Sí – le contesto Sakari

* * *

Tocaron el timbre para regresar a clases y a Alice le incomodo estar al lado del pelinegro ya que a la mente solo se le venía una cosa

_*Cálida noche… Cálida noche… es imposible que Shun y yo*_ - ahora Alice se imaginaba a Shun sin camisa - _*NO ALICE DEJA DE IMAGINARTE ESO* _- en eso en plena clase Alice se dio una cachetada y Shun volteo a verla

Estás bien – le pregunto el pelinegro

Alice al voltearse se lo imagino sin la camisa del colegio y se sonrojo

No tengo nada – dijo Alice regresando su mirada al libro

_*Alice cómo fue posible que te lo imaginaras __**ALICE NO TE HAGAS LA INOCENTE TÚ SI QUIERES**__, ahora mi yo interno me habla*_ - ahora Alice se agarraba del cabello

Sakari que estaba atrás viendo la escena no pudo evitar reír

_*Ahora ya debe estar imaginando cosas…espero que Anubias lo haya conseguido* -_ pensaba Sakari en eso la directora apareció

Buenos días jóvenes, vine a dar un aviso, vamos a realizar una feria para reunir fondos para la excursión y a cada semestre de preparatoria le toco algo a ustedes les toco vender postres, así que deberán hacerlo en parejas – explicaba la directora

_*La logró convencer*_ - se dijo Sakari - _*Anubias eres el mejor*_

Eso es todo sigan con sus clases – termino la directora y salió

Alice serías mi pareja sabes que no soy nada bueno cocinando – le pidió Shun a la peli naranja

Es que yo…yo… - tartamudeaba la peli naranja y miro a los ojos a Shun

_*Esos ojos siempre hacen que termine cediendo* _Sí – le contesto Alice

Gracias – le contesto el pelinegro

* * *

Las clases terminaron y todos salieron hablando sobre la feria y buscando pareja

Di que sí, Runo – decía Dan hincándose ante la peli azul

DAN TU TE COMES TODO, NO CREO QUE EL POSTRE LLEGUE A LA FERIA – le grito la peli azul

Te prometo que no me lo comeré – decía el castaño levantando la mano

De acuerdo – le contesto Runo

Mirra me ayudas – pregunto el oji negro

Sí no tengo inconveniente – le respondió la oji celeste

Billy… - grito Julie montándose en el rubio

Sí Julie pero no tienes porque montarte en mí – le decía Billy

Nos vemos chicos – dijo la pelinegra

A dónde vas Sakari – pregunto el castaño

Tengo un asunto pendiente nos vemos – respondió y salió corriendo

Yo igual debo irme – dijo Alice

Te acompaño – le propuso el pelinegro

NO… - grito Alice y a todos los dejo asustado – No Shun es que es algo personal

De…acuerdo – decía Shun saliendo del susto

Shun, parece como que Alice te quiere evitar – decía Billy

Pero no le he hecho nada – dijo Shun poniendo enfrente de todos

Pues…algo hiciste – le contesto Dan

Las chicas sabían a la perfección porqué Alice actuaba así por el simple hecho de que no quería que la última predicción se llevara acabo

* * *

Anubias lo lograste – grito Sakari dando brincos

No fue fácil…créeme si no le hubiera dicho que era para la excursión no accedía – le dijo el peliblando mientras se sentaba en una banca del parque

Qué suerte que se te vino eso a la mente, ahora Shun y Alice tendrán tiempo para estar juntos – decía Sakari con el puño en alto

A veces actúas como una niña – le dijo Anubias

Siempre me dices eso, amargado – le contesto Sakari cruzada de brazos

Ya no te enojes solo bromeaba – decía Anubias – pero apuesto a que Alice tratara de mantener distancia de Shun

Sí lo sé, también pensé en eso – dijo Sakari sentándose en el piso quedando de frente con el peliblanco - Cuando tengan que hacer el postre ahí pasara, ya lo verás

Suenas muy segura – decía Anubias

Lo estoy – le contesto la pelinegra

* * *

Alice estaba en su casa, se encontraba barriendo la sala cuando escucho que llamaron a la puerta

Enseguida voy – decía Alice mientras caminaba a la puerta pero al abrirla – Shun…que haces aquí

Vine hacer eso de la feria debemos entregarlo en dos días y no tengo tiempo… ya que debo ayudar a Sakari con Matemáticas – decía el pelinegro mientras pasaba

Alice estaba inmóvil ya que ella se encontraba sola su abuelo se había ido a Moscú por unos días solo estaban ella y Shun

_***VES ALICE TODO ESTA A TU FAVOR AQUÍ SE CUMPLE LA ÚLTIMA PREDICCIÓN***_ - le dijo su subconsciente a Alice - _*Cállate*_

Te pasa algo – dijo Shun poniendo su mano en la frente de Alice

No nada – dijo Alice dando pasos hacia atrás

Dime que tienes… te has estado manteniendo distante de mí, acaso te hice algo – decía Shun ya que no entendía porque se alejaba Alice de él y en ese preciso momento la chica pasaba detrás del sillón para que hubiera distancia

_*No pero lo harás*_ No me has hecho nada estoy bien vamos a la cocina y olvida esas tonterías – decía Alice nerviosa

Como digas – en eso el pelinegro se metió a la cocina

_*Diablos ahora que haré*_ - pensó Alice mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo ahora nuestra querida Alice se bloqueo me encanta**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	12. Una Cálida Noche

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo con este fic XD, ahora todos les pediré una disculpa ya que, ya saben la última predicción es bueno ya saben… no soy buena describiéndolas, así que le pedí a unos cuantos amigos que me ayudaran y pues… esto es el resultado**

**Yo: Dios santo que puse**

**Anubias: Por favor niños menores de 13 años no pueden ver esto solo si es con la supervisión de un adulto o quieren que su mente inocente su pudra**

**Yo: ANUBIAS**

**Anubias: Pues es la verdad**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO **

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Vine hacer eso de la feria debemos entregarlo en dos días y no tengo tiempo… ya que debo ayudar a Sakari con Matemáticas – decía el pelinegro mientras pasaba

Alice estaba inmóvil ya que ella se encontraba sola su abuelo se había ido a Moscú por unos días solo estaban ella y Shun

_***VES ALICE TODO ESTA A TU FAVOR AQUÍ SE CUMPLE LA ÚLTIMA PREDICCIÓN***_ - le dijo su subconsciente a Alice - _*Cállate*_

Te pasa algo – dijo Shun poniendo su mano en la frente de Alice

No nada – dijo Alice dando pasos hacia atrás

Dime que tienes… te has estado manteniendo distante de mí, acaso te hice algo – decía Shun ya que no entendía porque se alejaba Alice de él y en ese preciso momento la chica pasaba detrás del sillón para que hubiera distancia

_*No pero lo harás*_ No me has hecho nada estoy bien vamos a la cocina y olvida esas tonterías – decía Alice nerviosa

Como digas – en eso el pelinegro se metió a la cocina

_*Diablos ahora que haré*_ - pensó Alice mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara

Alice… - la llamó el pelinegro sacándola de su trance

Enseguida voy – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina

Y que haremos – pregunto Shun

No sé qué quieres hacer tú – decía Alice - _***Alice lo que él quiere o lo que tú quieres***_

Que tal un pastel a ti te quedan deliciosos – le dijo el pelinegro y Alice se sonrojo un poco

Enserio lo crees – decía Alice

Claro – le contesto el pelinegro –

Entonces a trabajar – dijo Alice sonriendo y empezaron a buscar los ingredientes

* * *

Y dime Sakari terminando lo de tus predicciones que harás – decía el peliblanco

Juntar a las parejas restantes y tú me vas a ayudar, verdad Anu – decía Sakari

Sabes que no me gusta que me digas Anu… - decía Anubias algo sonrojado

Ves, te dije que te habías convertido en un amargado igual que Shun – decía Sakari cruzando los brazos

Eso no es cierto – decía Anubias

Claro que sí – le contesto

Que no – le siguió el juego

Creo que no, mira ya pareces un niño chiquito Anu – decía la pelinegra mientras reía y el peliblanco desviaba la mirada

* * *

Ten Shun pon harina en el traste – decía la peli naranja dándole la harina

Está bien – decía Shun mientras la tomaba y la ponía en el recipiente y volteo a ver a la chica y veía que esta saltaba para agarrar algo

Ven…aquí – decía Alice en eso sintió como logró agarrar la azúcar ya que el pelinegro la levanto

Ya la tienes – decía Shun quien tenía las piernas de Alice alrededor de su cuello

SHUN QUE HACES – grito la chica y el pelinegro se desequilibro y cayeron

La peli naranja cayó arriba de Shun y este se sonrojo demasiado ya que tenía a la peli naranja demasiado cerca, su respiración se empezó acelerar hasta que

Debo ir por la leche – decía Alice parándose totalmente ruborizada y Shun seguía en el piso

_*__**SHUN IDIOTA PUDISTE BESARLA**__…pero yo no quería… __**SI CLARO NO QUERÍA MIREN A SHUN EL INOCENTE**__*_ - en eso Shun empezó a sacudir su cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos

* * *

Siguieron haciendo el pastel

De que lo hacemos – habló Shun

De chocolate – grito Alice

Bueno eso no es novedad a ti te encanta – decía el pelinegro y Alice fue a sacar el chocolate

Me pasas el traste que está al lado de la estufa – decía Alice mientras intentaba abrir el chocolate

Aquí esta – dijo Shun en ese momento Alice apretó demasiado la botella y le salpico a Shun en la playera

Alice… - decía Shun

Perdóname – le empezó a decir la chica

Toma – en eso le lanzo un huevo que cayó en su blusa – ahora estamos a mano…

Shun…ere mi blusa favorita no te lo perdonaré – en eso Alice volvió apretar la botella y le cayó en la cara

Ahora mi turno – en eso le lanza la leche

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la cocina de la casa de Alice se había convertido en un campo de batalla Shun y Alice lanzándose leche, huevos, harina, mantequilla y chocolate. Ambos ya cansados decidieron volver a su verdadero objetivo un pastel de chocolate ahora estaba en el horno

Mira como me dejaste el cabello – decía Alice mientras se quitaba cascarás de huevo del cabello

Mira mi cabello y cara – decía Shun ya que tenía chocolate en la mejilla y una pedazo de mantequilla en el cabello.

Pero te ves delicioso pareces un pastel – decía Alice en eso le lame la mejilla a Shun que tenía chocolate y el chico se estremece – me voy bañar

* * *

Alice se fue y dejo a un Shun bastante confundido y este solo tomo una toalla y se empezó a limpiar el rostro y el cabello, fue al baño de abajo y se quito la camisa pero en eso algo pasaba por su mente

_*Alice me…. __**KAZAMI APROVECHA**__… aprovechar que…__**ACASO TE LO TENGO QUE DECIR**__…si no te molesta… __**MIRA ES DE NOCHE, TIENES A ALICE, NO ESTA SU ABUELO, ERES JOVEN**__* _- en eso Shun se pego contra la pared – No pienses obscenidades Shun le diré a Alice que ya me voy

Shun empezó a subir las escaleras y entro como si nada al cuarto de la chica, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Alice recién salida del baño con solo una toalla cubriendo su buen formado cuerpo, ambos jóvenes se quedaron sin habla, Shun en vez de salir del cuarto se quedo adentro contemplando a la chica y está en vez de reprocharle o gritarle solo se le quedo viendo,

El pelinegro se le fue acercando a la chica y esta se quedo en shock al ver al chico tan cerca de ella

Shun… - susurró la peli naranja al sentir como el pelinegro la tomaba de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él, podía sentir las descargas eléctricas que emanaba su cuerpo al sentir al chico tan cerca, sus manos dejaron la cintura de la chica y empezaron a recorrer su espalda y con sus manos quito el mechón de cabello que cubría su cuello.

Acerco su boca a su cuello y empezó a besarla la chica se dejaba llevar al sentir al chico tan cerca que pensaba que era un sueño pero se dio cuenta que no lo era ya que el pelinegro poso sus labios en los de la chica. Alice empezó a pasar sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro y este la fue recostando

Al caer en la cama a la toalla se le deshizo en amarre dejando ver su cuerpo al que el pelinegro tuvo libre acceso, la chica despojo al chico de sus prendas

Shun se quedo de frente de Alice por unos minutos se encontraba algo agitado

Segura… - decía Shun con su respiración agitada y la chica le asintió

Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para que la peli naranja emitiera gemidos y gritos que oculto su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro, el pelinegro decidió ir lento hasta que la peli naranja se acostumbro al ritmo y le pidió que acelerara el ritmo

Paso un tiempo y el pelinegro cayó exhausto y Alice se puso al lado del chico

Te amo – le dijo esta mientras empezaba a cerrar los párpados

Yo también – le respondió y ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos

_Y la última predicción se cumplió una… CÁLIDA NOCHE_

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo**

**Yo: Donde están mis amigos **

**Anubias: No sé **

**Yo: Tú sabes donde están los debo matar me influenciaron mucho los chicos son unos cochinos, pervertidos ¬¬**

**Anubias: OYE YO NO SOY ASI**

**No puedo creer lo que puse waaaa, no era buena escribiendo esas cosas, **

**Algún comentario, queja, sugerencia, amenaza de muerte **

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU AMENAZA DESPUES DEL TONO piiiiiiiiiii o REVIEW AUNQUE LO DUDO T.T**

**Anubias: Deja de llorar **


	13. Búscala

**Hola amigos de fanfiction he visto que han comentado mucho el fic y no quería dejarlos con la espera yo creí que nadie iba a comentar por lo que había escrito**

**Anubias: Milagro no recibiste amenazas de muerte ^^**

**Yo: ¿Dónde estabas?**

**Anubias: Checando los reviews y los mensajes de voz y recibiste de Angeldelaesperanzalira, Alicelove001, XNeko-AliceX, Dakito-WolfStar, Yukiko Fujikaze, Hikari-Kazami, Azusa-Hawako, Sora-Tsuki13, alicexxshun**

**Yo: ¿Enserio? Entonces… GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAN DEJADO UN REVIEW SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**Anubias: Yo también ^^, así que no les quitamos más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Paso un tiempo y el pelinegro cayó exhausto y Alice se puso al lado del chico

Te amo – le dijo esta mientras empezaba a cerrar los párpados

Yo también – le respondió y ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos

_Y la última predicción se cumplió una… CÁLIDA NOCHE_

* * *

Un rayo de sol alumbraba una habitación y se podía ver a dos jóvenes durmiendo plácidamente pero el rayo de luz provoco el despertar de cierto pelinegro

Alice… - susurró el pelinegro mientras jugaba con el cabello de la chica y esbozaba una sonrisa

Shun… ya amaneció – decía mientras abrió los párpados con dificultad

Sí será mejor apurarnos – decía Shun mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Alice

Yo me quiero quedar aquí contigo – decía Alice acurrucándose en el pecho del pelinegro

Quieres que nos empiecen a molestar Dan y los demás – decía Shun mientras reía un poco

Alice abrió los ojos y al recordar burlas seria lo primero que las chicas le harían ya que pensarían que su ausencia para ellas solo significaría una cosa que la última predicción se cumplió

Sabes pensándolo mejor si hay que apurarnos – decía nerviosa Alice

De acuerdo – dijo el pelinegro tomándola de la barbilla y dándole un suave beso

* * *

En la entrada del colegio ya no era novedad que un chico castaño y una chica peli azul entablara discusión

Nunca cumples tus promesas Dan – le gritaba Runo

Quien te manda a no estar al pendiente cuando los panquecitos estuvieran listos – era la mejor excusa de Dan

Me prometiste que no te lo comerías – le volvió a gritar pero ahora acompañado de un golpe

Ya paren su infantil discusión – intervino Ace pero se gano una mirada de Runo que provoco que empezara a temblar

Ace estás bien – decía Mirra

Sí lo…estoy – decía Ace

Pues sí como no va estarlo después de todo es Mirra la que te tiene abrazado – decía Billy provocando el sonrojo de parte del peli verde

Cállate Billy – le grito Ace

Y tú no le grites a Billy – le contesto la peli plateada

Ya paren de pelear – puso el orden una pelinegra quien venía acompañada por un peli blanco

Y tú no pierdes el tiempo – decía Dan y lo que provoco que recibiera un golpe de parte de Sakari

No hables, tú le habías prometido algo a Runo y no lo cumpliste – le decía Sakari

Ya Sakari no lo dejes con traumas – habló Anubias y la pelinegra paro

Sakari ya apareció tu correa – decía Billy y Sakari se sonrojo un poco y le lanzo una mirada

Oigan cambiando de tema, donde esta Shun y Alice – pregunto Mirra

Todos se hicieron la misma pregunta y las chicas y Anubias se empezaron a imaginar donde podrían estar

No que no se iba a cumplir Anubias – decía en voz baja Sakari

Ya pues lo admito per… - iba hablar Anubias pero un pelinegro iba entrando junto con una chica peli naranja

Ahora mira quien perdió – le susurraba Anubias a Sakari mientras reía

Cállate – le grito la pelinegra y a todos los asusto

Que hacen ahí parados ya van a tocar el timbre y ustedes siguen ahí – decía Shun con su actitud seria

Ahí vamos señor amargado – le contesto Dan y el pelinegro le dio la espalda y se fue con Alice

Y los demás se fueron dejando a Anubias y Sakari

* * *

Pero… la última predicción – tartamudeaba Sakari

Sabes no todos los hombres pensamos en esas cosas – le explicaba Anubias con una sonrisa de triunfo – creo que gane

Ya deja de alardear y dime cual será mi castigo – decía Sakari resignada

Serás linda y adorable, no insultaras o golpearas a los demás en especial con Dan y lo de los insultos creo que aplica más con Shun – decía Anubias

Ok – decía Sakari pero con una sonrisa

Y las indirectas también entran – decía Anubias y la sonrisa de Sakari se fue – por 1 semana y cada vez que lo hagas me pagarás

NO ANUBIAS ERES CRUEL NO SOPORTARE POR UNA SEMANA SIN INSULTAR O GOLPEAR – decía Sakari

Quien te manda apostar – decía Anubias y Sakari infló los cachetes – y tu castigo empieza ahora, me voy a mi salón nos vemos en el receso

Tsk… - fue lo único que hizo la pelinegra y se fue a su salón

* * *

Apenas entrando había un desorden total, Shun y Dan peleando igualmente Runo con Julie y eso para Sakari era morirse ya que al ver esos pleitos ella quería pararlos ya que hacían que estuviera de mal humor

Buenos días – dijo Sakari con dificultad y todos pararon al ver esa actitud y muy tranquila se fue a su asiento

Y a esta que le pico – dijo Dan

Esa no es Sakari acaso la cambiaron – decía Ace

O acaso ya la domaron – decía Billy – porque si la domaron debió haber sido

Anubias… - a completo Shun

Sakari se dirigió al asiento de Alice

Alice la última predicción se cumplió – pregunto Sakari y Alice contesto algo nerviosa

No…no… - decía Alice sonrojada ya que recordaba lo que había pasado anoche

Ok gracias – dijo Sakari tranquila y se fue a su lugar

A SAKARI LE GUSTA ANUBIAS – grito Julie y la pelinegra al escuchar paró, Alice se puso nerviosa al igual que todos ya que molestarla era como firmar tu sentencia de muerte

No digas mentiras Julie, a mí no me gusta Anubias el es solo un buen amigo – decía Sakari con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y todos se quedaron con cara de O_O

Tú no eres Sakari – grito Dan y tomo a la chica de los hombros

Dan idiota sabes… - decía Runo tipo avisándole

Suéltame por favor Dan no tengo intenciones de pelear – decía Sakari con una sonrisa y Dan la soltó pero con cara de miedo al ver que lo había tratado bien

El maestro llego y todos se fueron a su lugar

* * *

Shun algo tiene Sakari – susurró Alice

Ya nos enteraremos – decía Shun

Etto…Shun… deberíamos decirles a los demás que…tú y…yo – decía Alice algo sonrojada

Que somos novios… - le interrumpió Shun y la peli naranja asintió

Les diremos en el receso - le susurró Shun y Alice le sonrió

* * *

_*Ser linda y adorable… cuando pase la semana no te la acabarás Anubias* _- pensaba Sakari mientras veía por la ventana - _*Ahora… deberé juntar a Mirra y Ace, pero como…siempre se la pasan distanciados tal vez Anubias pueda ayudar*_

* * *

**En el receso**

Que quieres que haga que… - decía Anubias mientras evadía a la chica

La única manera que Ace le diga a Mirra que la ama es que sienta celos – decía Sakari

Pero porque yo… debo insinuármele a Mirra – era lo que no entendía Anubias

Eres uno de los más codiciados por las chicas de la escuela – le explicaba Sakari

Pero…pero… - decía Anubias

Nada de peros en este preciso momento vas a bajar y le coquetearas a Mirra, entendiste – le decía Sakari y Anubias no tenía otra elección que obedecerla

Anubias y Sakari bajaron y todos estaban reunidos

* * *

Ahora… - le susurró Sakari

Hola Mirra como estás – decía Anubias mientras pasaba con su brazo la rodeaba

Ace vio la escena y no pudo evitar enojarse

Qué te pasa Ace – le pregunto Shun

Nada… - decía entre dientes

Los chicos miraron a Mirra y vieron a Anubias muy platicador con la chica

Que no pasa nada… no es acaso que estás celoso porque Mirra está muy a gusto con Anubias – decía Dan mientras se echaba a reír

YO NO ESTOY CELOSO – grito Ace

_*Cayó*_ - fue lo que paso por la mente de Anubias y Sakari

Estás celoso de Anubias – le siguió Billy

Ace esta celoso de Anubias – grito Julie ya empezó a dar brincos

YO NO ESTOY CELOSO DE ANUBIAS – decía Ace

Ace… - susurraba Mirra

AMAS A MIRRA – le grito Runo

QUE YO NO LA AMO COMO ME PODRÍA ENAMORAR DE ELLA – grito Ace sin medir sus palabras, Mirra bajo la cabeza y salió corriendo

Mira lo que provocaste – le grito Runo

Ace ve hablar con ella – dijo Alice y Sakari asintió

Pero… - decía Ace

Ve Ace es lo mejor que puedes hacer – habló Shun

Está bien – dijo Ace y salió a buscarla

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Anubias: No puedo creer que deba hacer todo lo que me digas**

**Yo: Y yo debo ser linda y adorable ¬¬**

**Anubias: ^^**

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENZA DESPUÉS DEL TONO PIIIIIIIII….**


	14. Shun en Youtube

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo con este fic ya que lo comentan y aparte porque se me vienen ideas locas para escribir**

**Anubias: Cierto como por ejemplo lo que me mandaste hacer ¬¬**

**Yo: Vamos debo juntar a Mirra y Ace ya que el tonto de Ace no ha tomado iniciativa **

**Anubias: Tienen razón un segundo le dijiste tonto insulto PÁGAME **

**Yo: Ok ¬¬ (dándole 1 dólar a Anubias) **

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

YO NO ESTOY CELOSO – grito Ace

_*Cayó*_ - fue lo que paso por la mente de Anubias y Sakari

Estás celoso de Anubias – le siguió Billy

Ace esta celoso de Anubias – grito Julie ya empezó a dar brincos

YO NO ESTOY CELOSO DE ANUBIAS – decía Ace

Ace… - susurraba Mirra

AMAS A MIRRA – le grito Runo

QUE YO NO LA AMO COMO ME PODRÍA ENAMORAR DE ELLA – grito Ace sin medir sus palabras, Mirra bajo la cabeza y salió corriendo

Mira lo que provocaste – le grito Runo

Ace ve hablar con ella – dijo Alice y Sakari asintió

Pero… - decía Ace

Ve Ace es lo mejor que puedes hacer – habló Shun

Está bien – dijo Ace y salió a buscarla

Ahora que se fue Ace, Alice y yo queremos decirles algo – decía Shun

Que es… - dijeron todos

Shun y yo ya somos novios – decía Alice con una gran sonrisa

YA ERA HORA DIOS – decía Dan hincándose y alzando las manos como símbolo de alabanza

No exageres – le grito Runo y le dio un golpe

Auch… - decía Dan sobándose

Por cierto Sakari porque no le pegaste o porque no has insultado a alguien – preguntaba Billy y todos miraron a la pelinegra

Que tiene algo de malo ser amable – decía Sakari tratando de sonreír y Anubias empezó a Reírse

No me digas que quieres conquistar a Anubias – decía Julie y Anubias dejo de reír y Sakari se puso seria y apretó el puño

No… - dijeron Anubias y Sakari al unísono y con una mirada fría que intimidaba a cualquiera

Solo quiero ser una mejor persona – decía Sakari

Nadie se traga ese cuento – le dijo Shun

* * *

Por otro lado

Ace idiota – decía Mirra mientras corría y se ponía detrás de un árbol

Han visto a Mirra – preguntaba Ace a todos y una chica le señaló un árbol

Eres un imbécil Ace Grit – decía la chica en voz baja

Enserio crees que soy un imbécil – le decía Ace quien estaba recargado en el árbol y la chica se paro con intenciones de correr pero este la tomo del brazo

Suéltame – decía Mirra mientras forcejeaba

No hasta que me escuches – le decía Ace

Que me sueltes tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar – decía Mirra

Yo creo que sí… - decía Ace en eso jalo a Mirra y la beso esta intento zafarse pero fue cediendo siguieron así hasta que se les acabo el aliento

Ace… - decía Mirra sonrojada

Yo no quería decirte eso…solo que me enfade y aparte me dieron celos y… - explicaba Ace- yo…yo…te amo

Ace yo también – le contesto Mirra

¿Quieres ser mi novia? – le preguntaba el oji negro

Esto contesta tu pregunta – le dijo Mirra para después besarlo

Sí – le decía Ace

* * *

Seguía el receso y Ace que venía con Mirra les dieron una gran noticia

AL FIN SON NOVIOS – decía Julie dando brincos de felicidad

Sí – le contestaron

Enseguida vuelvo voy a comprar algo – dijo Shun mientras se paraba y Alice aprovecho

Chicos mañana es el cumpleaños de Shun – decía Alice y todos se acercaron

Y que planeas hacer – pregunto Dan

Tengo las llaves de su casa pensaba darle una sorpresa en la mañana vienen – decía Alice

Nos apuntamos – le contestaron todos

Bien chicos nos vemos a las 7 en la casa de Shun pero que no se dé cuenta – decía Alice y todos asintieron

Mañana es sábado así que no hay problema – decía Runo

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos los chicos estaban afuera de la casa de Shun bien escondidos, Alice apareció y abrió la puerta de su casa todos entraron sigilosamente y fueron al cuarto del pelinegro para darle una sorpresa

Anubias tienes la cámara – decía Sakari y Anubias solo la levanto

Ponle play – decía Dan y este obedeció

Todos se acercaron vieron la puerta medio abierta y Shun estaba cantando entonces Anubias metió la cámara y empezó a grabar todos se morían de la risa

An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven then put me through hell  
Chains of love, got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison you can't break free

Shun cantaba y tomaba el control del clima y todos seguían muriéndose dela risa hasta que

JAJAJAJA – solto la carcajada Dan y Shun se acerco y abrió la puerta

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHUN – gritaron todos pero el pelinegro estaba furioso

Denme esa cámara – grito Shun y todos empezaron a correr - Anubias

Pásamela – grito Ace y Anubias se la lanzo pero el pelinegro lo agarro pero Ace se la paso a Sakari

Nos vemos – en eso Sakari salió de la casa de Shun saltando por la ventana llevándose la cámara

Que cumpleaños más divertido – decía Billy Shun le pego

Grabaron verdad – decía Shun mientras lo tomaba de la camisa

Un parte – decía Runo y Julie nerviosas

Qué – grito Shun

Solo queríamos darte una sorpresa – decía Alice con la cabeza abajo

No Alice no te pongas triste – decía Shun mientras la abrazaba

* * *

En eso el celular de Anubias empezó a sonar

_Quien habla… - decía Anubias – Sakari… SUBISTE EL VIDEO A YOUTUBE…_

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y se acercaron a la computadora

_Dime como se llama el video – decía Anubias y Shun entraba a la página – Se llama Shun Give Love a Bad Name_

* * *

Shun hizo clic y el video empezó a cargar y aparecía Shun cantando y todos se empezaron a reír incluso Alice y para Shun era la humillación total

Sakari… - decía Shun entre dientes

Debes admitirlo Sakari tiene buenas ideas – decía Dan – todos dejaron el monitor a un lado y el celular de Anubias volvió a sonar

QUE YA LO VIERON 154, 876 PERSONAS – grito Anubias y todos regresaron a la computadora y se dieron cuenta de que era verdad

Ahora si esa no se la paso – decía Shun quien ya iba saltar por la ventana pero Sakari entro

Ya lo vieron en Youtube – decía Sakari con una gran sonrisa

Sakari recuerda la apuesta ahora me pagas – decía Anubias

No tú mencionaste si insultaba o golpeaba – decía Sakari

Sí, pero también mencione las indirectas y esta es una – le decía Anubias y Sakari bajo la cabeza

Ahora que haremos, borra el video – decía Shun

Ya Shun cálmate – decía Runo

COMO ME CALMARE SI ME HUMILLE MUNDIALMENTE ESTA EN YOUTUBE – gritaba Shun

Shun… - susurraba Alice

Ya Alice no estoy enojado contigo estoy enojado con cierta pelinegra – decía Shun mirando a Sakari

Shun sabes creo que no es tan malo lo que hizo – decía Ace moviendo el mouse

Que dices – decía Shun mirando a Ace con cara de este loco

Tiene razón Ace mira los comentarios – decía Mirra señalando la pantalla y todos se acercaron

QUE SEXY ES EL TAL SHUN

NO SE LES HA OCURRIDO FORMAR UNA BANDA CON ESE CANTANTE SERIA LA MEJOR

FORMEN UNA BANDA

QUE LINDO

Formar una banda – decían todos

A la mayoría le gusto – decía Alice – no es mala idea que dices Shun

Este… no sé – decía Shun

No te hagas del rogar no es mala idea, Sakari nos prestarías tus instrumentos – preguntaba Dan

Tómenlos con libertad, eso sí grabaremos – decía Sakari

Es lo mínimo ya que Sakari les prestara su guitarra, bajo, batería – decía Anubias

De acuerdo – dijo Shun – formaremos una banda

Sí – gritaron todos

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado **

**Shun: Te odio subiste el video a Youtube ¬¬**

**Yo: Deberías agradecerme ^^**

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENZA DESPUÉS DEL TONO PIIIIIIIII…**


	15. Feliz Cumpleaños

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo con este fic que nos ha matado de risa en algunas ocasiones **

**Yo: Les gusto ver a Shun en Youtube, :D**

**Shun: A mí no ¬¬**

**Anubias: Pero te volviste popular en menos de un minuto ya lo habían visto más de 100, 000 personas ^^**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO **

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Tiene razón Ace mira los comentarios – decía Mirra señalando la pantalla y todos se acercaron

QUE SEXY ES EL TAL SHUN

NO SE LES HA OCURRIDO FORMAR UNA BANDA CON ESE CANTANTE SERIA LA MEJOR

FORMEN UNA BANDA

QUE LINDO

Formar una banda – decían todos

A la mayoría le gusto – decía Alice – no es mala idea que dices Shun

Este… no sé – decía Shun

No te hagas del rogar no es mala idea, Sakari nos prestarías tus instrumentos – preguntaba Dan

Tómenlos con libertad, eso sí grabaremos – decía Sakari

Es lo mínimo ya que Sakari les prestara su guitarra, bajo, batería – decía Anubias

De acuerdo – dijo Shun – formaremos una banda

Sí – gritaron todos

Y empezamos de una vez…ó….que – decía Billy

No sé qué dices tú Shun – le pregunto Ace

De acuerdo empecemos – dijo Shun y todos gritaron

Shun creí que tú no ibas a… - decía Alice

Que no iba aceptar – dijo Shun y Alice asintió

Ya dejémonos de charlas y vamos a casa de Sakari – dijo Dan

Vamos Sakari y Anubias ya se fueron – le aviso Runo y todos corrieron

* * *

Apenas llegaron a casa de Sakari cada uno fue por un instrumento Dan agarró el bajo, Billy la batería, Ace la guitarra al igual que Shun

Tocarás la guitarra – pregunto Alice

Sí me gusta tocarla – dijo Shun y Alice le sonrió

La cámara esta lista cuando digan – le dijo Anubias

Julie deja de arreglar el cabello de Billy – le grito Runo

Perdón… - decía inocente Julie y se apartó de Billy

Chicos no sé pero… me siento observado – decía Dan algo nervioso

Idiota estás siendo observado – le grito Ace

Que no ves que es un video de ti para ti – le dijo Billy

Ahhhhhh si ese es el caso… - decía Dan mientras saludaba la cámara – esto es para mí

A todos les salió una gotita estilo anime

Tenías que ser idiota – dijo Shun mientras se llevaba la mano al rostro y Sakari se aguantaba las ganas de golpear a Dan

Anubias dime que no grabaste lo de Dan – le dijo Sakari seria

Por desgracias si lo hice – le confirmo Anubias

Sakari piensa en tu lugar feliz – se decía la pelinegra una y otra vez

Y dime ese lugar feliz cual es – pregunto el peliblanco

Un lugar en el que solo estés con ella Anubias – le decía Julie mientras se reía

Sakari apretó el puño y todos se pusieron nerviosos y se dirigió al baño azoto la puerta y se escucho un golpe

Mucho mejor – decía Sakari mientras salía del baño

Las chicas se asomaron y se dieron cuenta que había un gran agujero en la pared

Que tanto miran empiecen a grabar – le decía Sakari

Y cual tocamos – pregunto Billy

Que tal la que hizo que Shun se volviera popular en Youtube – decía Dan entre risas

Sí toquen esa – decía Alice

Ya dejen de perder el tiempo y toquen – gritaron las chicas y los chicos empezaron

You give love a bad name

An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven, then put me through hell  
Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison, you can't break free

You're a loaded gun  
There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done

Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name

Paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips  
A school boy's dream, you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye

You're a loaded gun  
There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done

* * *

Ahora que ya terminamos, Sakari podemos jugar Zelda por un rato –pregunto Dan

De acuerdo – dijo Sakari y los chicos corrieron a la sala de juegos –

Ahora que se fueron chicas me ayudarían a prepararle una sorpresa a Shun – decía Alice

Claro – contestaron todas y se fueron

Los chicos llegaron y pusieron el juego y como iban por turnos le toco a Shun

Cuidado Shun…ataca la cabeza – aturdiendo a Shun – Vamos…

Cállate – le dijo Shun algo fastidiado

Cuidado va vencerte…cui – decía Dan pero lo interrumpieron

Es suficiente, estoy harto de ti – grito Shun y le lanzo el control y dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Dan

Y eso porque – grito Dan mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Shun no le pegues – intervino Alice y Shun se calmo

Al parecer tener novia te está afectando – dijo Ace entre risas

Creo que deberías reservarte el comentario – le decía Mirra quien aparecía detrás de él y este se sentía nervioso

Ya está la cena lista – anunciaba Runo

Enseguida – grito Dan y ya iba a correr pero un peliblanco lo tomo de la camisa

Cálmate – le dijo Anubias

Suéltame – decía Dan mientras pataleaba

* * *

Los chicos entraron y vieron un gran banquete y con una gran pancarta que decía FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHUN

Miren la comida – decía Dan y Billy le dio un zapé y lo tiro

Todos se fueron a sentar y empezaron a comer a empezarla típica discusión ya que Dan se quería comer todo lo que estaba en la mesa y Runo tomo un palo y le dio en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente

Es hora del pastel – decía Alice mientras lo traía en las manos y Sakari venía con el cuchillo atrás y todos se pusieron nerviosos

No mataré a nadie – dijo Sakari y lo puso en la mesa, Alice prendió las velas

Y ahora Shun pide tu deseo – decía Alice

Pero si ya se cumplió…te tengo a mi lado – dijo Shun tomando a Alice de la mano

Qué lindo… Ace porque no me dices algo así – decía Mirra reprochándole a Ace

* * *

Shun sopló las velas y todos le decían "mordida", Shun no quería pero le insistieron lo hizo pero Dan y Ace le metieron mano y Shun se embarró y empezó a perseguirlos por toda la casa

Ahora que les parece si vamos a jugar un rato – propuso Sakari

Y que jugamos – pregunto Billy

Vayamos a la sala y ahí les digo las reglas del juego – señaló Sakari y todos fueron a la sala

De acuerdo hay dos esferas con papelitos esta esfera tiene retos y esta otra nuestros nombres – decía Sakari – primero tomaran un reto, leeremos cual es y veremos cuantas personas pueden participar y ya tomamos la esfera de nombres y los que salgan son los que llevaran a cabo el reto si no me entendieron Shun toma un reto

De acuerdo – dijo Shun y tomo un reto – dice Star wars actúa la escena de Luke y Darth Vader

Ok ahora toma un de la esfera de nombres – dijo Sakari tomaron uno y salió el nombre de Dan – ahora actúen

* * *

**Star Wars**

Ahhhhhh – decía Dan ya que hacia la simulación de que le quitaban una mano

No hay salida, no hagas que te destruya, Dan únete a mí no conoces el poder del lado oscuro – decía Shun con el traje de Darth Vader

Nunca tu mataste a Shun – decía Dan mientras se levantaba

No Dan, yo soy Shun – decía Shun mientras se quitaba la máscara

No, No es cierto, es imposible – decía Dan asombrado

Mira bien mi cara es obvio que soy Shun – le decía el pelinegro

Noooooooo – decía Dan haciendo un show y todo muertos de la risa

Nunca había visto a Shun de una manera tan graciosa – decía Sakari entre risas

El que sigue – dijo Shun ahora serio y Ace metió la mano a la esfera

Una escena de celos – decía Ace y metió la mano a la esfera y sacó los nombres de Mirra y Sakari

* * *

**Escena de celos**

Quien es ella – decía Mirra quien entraba azotando la puerta – ven aquí Ace no me mientas, Tú la estabas abrazando

Espera déjame explicar – decía Ace tratando de calmar a Mirra

Tú la estabas abrazando, dime ella hace tu cena Ace – le gritaba Mirra

Cuál es el problema él es mi primo – decía Sakari

No importa – dijo Mirra y al final captó

* * *

Qué risa – decía Julie mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza – por cierto ya pensaron a dónde iremos de excursión

Yo quiero ir a esquiar – decía Runo

Yo al bosque – decía Mirra

Yo prefiero la playa – decía Julie

SIEMPRE A LA PLAYA QUE NO PUEDEN BUSCAR OTRO LUGAR – decía Billy y empezaron a discutir a dónde irían

Anubias cuánto dinero te debo hasta ahora – le preguntaba Sakari

Me debes 100 – decía Anubias

No hay problema – decía Sakari terminando de hacer sus cuentas y se paro – ESCUCHEN TODOS PODEMOS IR AL BOSQUE AHÍ HAY UN LAGO SE METEN A NADAR, HAY AIRE FRESCO YA QUE ESTAMOS AL AIRE LIBRE, PUEDEN SUBIR A UNA MONTAÑA, CERRO O LO QUE SEA Y PUEDEN VER EL ATARDECER

Todos se quedaron con cara de O-O por cómo había reaccionado Sakari y esta regreso a su lugar

Me debes ahora 150 – le dijo Anubias

Ya lo sé – le contesto esta cruzando los brazos

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Yo: Shun te gusto tu fiesta**

**Shun: Bueno si eso significa que me humillaras en Youtube, que me embarraran la cara de pastel y actuar Star Wars ¬¬**

**Yo: ^^**

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO PIIIIIIII**

**Aunque no lo creo ya que alguien lo destruyo con su katana ¬¬ verdad Azusa – Hawako **


	16. Despierta

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo con este fic díganme les gusto la fiesta de Shun a mí me gustaría tener una fiesta así ^^ **

**Anubias: Y nos invitarías**

**Yo: Claro que sí tú no te puedes quedar afuera Anubias ^^**

**Shun: Siempre Anubias ¬¬**

**Yo. Celoso Kazami ñ-ñ **

**Shun: Claro que no por mí tírate de un precipicio**

**Yo: De acuerdo te tirare por un precipicio :D**

**Shun: O-O**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO VERDAD ANUBIAS**

**Anubias: Claro que se los agradecemos sin nada más que decir a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

SIEMPRE A LA PLAYA QUE NO PUEDEN BUSCAR OTRO LUGAR – decía Billy y empezaron a discutir a dónde irían

Anubias cuánto dinero te debo hasta ahora – le preguntaba Sakari

Me debes 100 – decía Anubias

No hay problema – decía Sakari terminando de hacer sus cuentas y se paro – ESCUCHEN TODOS PODEMOS IR AL BOSQUE AHÍ HAY UN LAGO SE METEN A NADAR, HAY AIRE FRESCO YA QUE ESTAMOS AL AIRE LIBRE, PUEDEN SUBIR A UNA MONTAÑA, CERRO O LO QUE SEA Y PUEDEN VER EL ATARDECER

Todos se quedaron con cara de O-O por cómo había reaccionado Sakari y esta regreso a su lugar

Me debes ahora 150 – le dijo Anubias

Ya lo sé – le contesto está cruzando los brazos

Ya es tarde es hora de irnos – decía Dan mientras se paraba y se estiraba – te acompaño a tu casa Runo

Sí… no hay problema – decía Runo algo sonrojada

Te llevo Mira sino tú hermano me dirá que soy un irresponsable que deja que su novia se vaya sola – decía Ace y Mira se apeno por eso

Igual nosotros – dijo Billy y tomo a Julie de la mano

Oigan porque mañana no vamos a pasear por algún lado después de todo es domingo – decía Julie antes de marcharse

No suena mal…que dicen – dijo Dan

Vale – contestaron todos

Nos vemos todos en el parque mañana a las 11: oo – decía Julie mientras se iba con Billy

Gracias por la fiesta - dijo Shun y agarro a Alice y se fueron

Y tú Anubias – le pregunto Alice

Me quedare un rato con Sakari – le contesto el peliblanco con tranquilidad y la pelinegra no dijo nada al respecto se quedó tranquila

Todos vámonos que debemos dejar a los tórtolos – decía Runo entre risas y los demás sonrieron

Runo… - decía Sakari – el próximo viernes de pura casualidad te lanzare un martillo

Todos se callaron y salieron de inmediato de casa de Sakari

Van 200 – dijo Anubias

A ti solo te interesa el dinero – le dijo la pelinegra dando un suspiro - lo que hace la avaricia

Olvida la apuesta ya veo que te endeudaras conmigo de por vida – dijo Anubias – y no me pagues solo quería ver que tan lindo puedes llegar a ser

Hmp… el día que llegue a ser linda y adorable el mundo colapsara – le contesto la pelinegra

Y ahora que haremos ya que todos tienen a su pareja – le pregunto Anubias y Sakari se quedo pensando hasta que esbozo una sonrisa

Veamos que tanto las quieren… - decía Sakari mientras sacaba una libreta

Que harás – pregunto de nuevo

Pensando en que maldad les haré – decía Sakari mientras empezaba a escribir

No tienes remedio… - le contesto Anubias mientras se recostaba en el sofá

* * *

Te gusto la fiesta Shun – le pregunto Alice

Sí… en especial el pastel aunque me lo hayan embarrado en la cara – decía Shun mientras tomaba a Alice de la cintura

El pastel… - decía Alice y se ruborizaba un poco por como la tenía el pelinegro

Tú lo hiciste no creas que no me di cuenta – le susurró el pelinegro y la chica se estremeció un poco

La luna esta hermosa – decía Alice mirando al bello cielo nocturno

Lo sé siempre subía al techo y la contemplaba – decía Shun mirando arriba

Subía que ya no lo haces – le pregunto la peli naranja

Sí lo hago pero ya no con la misma frecuencia – le contesto el pelinegro y esbozo una sonrisa

Shun… que haces – decía Alice ya que el pelinegro la estaba cargando y este dio un salto, Alice lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos se encontraba en un árbol

Shun se sentó y ayudo a Alice a sentarse, la peli naranja al hacerlo se recostó en el pecho del pelinegro y se quedaron viendo la luna

Sabes Shun… quiero estar a tu lado siempre – decía Alice y Shun la rodeo con sus brazos

Yo también – le contesto

Y que formemos una familia… - le decía mientras cerraba los ojos

Sí quieres podemos empezar ahora – le decía el pelinegro mientras reía y Alice abrió los ojos como platos

Eres un pervertido Shun Kazami – le contesto Alice mientras se exaltaba

Era broma… claro que formaremos una familia pero a su debido tiempo – le decía Shun y Alice se volvió a recostar – por ahora solo miremos la luna

* * *

Al día siguiente en casa de Sakari

Levántate flojonazo – grito la pelinegra mientras le tiraba un libro a Anubias quien estaba dormido en su sillón

Qué te pasa Sakari – grito Anubias mientras se paraba

No que te pasa a ti te quedaste dormido en mi sofá y solo habías dicho que te ibas a quedar un rato – le devolvió el grito Sakari

Y porque no me dijiste – le dijo Anubias

Te lo dije y me contestaste "si me voy ahorita" – le decía la pelinegra enfadada – después que me contestaste me fui a mi cuarto y no volví a bajar y cuál es mi sorpresa te encuentro en mi sala durmiendo

Ya pues lo siento – le contesto el peliblanco

Será mejor que te vayas a tu casa ya son las 10:00 y debemos vernos con los demás a las 11, ahora mueve tu trasero y lárgate a tu casa – le grito la chica y Anubias no dudo y salió corriendo

* * *

Finalmente todos estaban en el parque bueno no todos ya que faltaban Shun y Alice

Qué raro ellos nunca llegan tarde – decía Ace mientras miraba su reloj

Ahora a esperarlos que flojera – contesto Dan de mala gana

Alguien tiene el número de Shun tal vez se quedo dormido – dijo Mira

Yo lo tengo – contesto Dan y marcaron al número de Shun

Todos estaban esperando y notaron que se empezó a escuchar una canción

Oye esa es la canción del celular de Shun – decía Julie y todos miraron alrededor

Ahora márcale a Alice – propuso Sakari - ¿quién tiene el número?

Yo… - dijo Runo y marcaron

Y nuevamente se escucho el sonido del celular de Alice en el parque

Deben andar por aquí – contestaron Anubias y Dan al unísono

Me voy a costar un ratito – dijo Dan pero se tropezó y estrelló contra un árbol y le cayeron dos personas de una rama

SHUN…ALICE – gritaron todos al ver a ambos

¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – decía Shun medio dormido cuando vio a todos rodeándolo

TE QUEDASTE DORMIDO EN UN ÁRBOL POR TODA LA NOCHE – grito Sakari y Shun vio a Alice que estaba arriba de él

Shun que hacemos en el piso – preguntaba aun somnolienta Alice

Se pueden quitar – decía Dan con dificultad ya que estaban arriba de él

No estás cómodo – decía Shun mientras se quedaba ahí pero Alice se paro

QUÍTATE – grito Sakari y quito a Shun –

Ahora vamos a pasear a donde vamos primero – decía Julie

Yo no iré así – dijo Shun

No si irás te guste o no esperamos mucho por ustedes – le dijo Anubias y jaló a Shun

Suéltame – gritaba el pelinegro

Yo no tengo problema – dijo Alice y siguió a los demás

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado **

**Anubias. Shun se durmió en un árbol ^^**

**Yo: Y tú en mi sofá ¬¬**

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MESAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO Piiiiiiiii**


	17. Misión Juntar a Sakari y Anubias

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí yo de nuevo con un capítulo más de este loco fic :D **

**Shun: Dime Sakari a que se debe que pases mucho tiempo con Anubias ñ_ñ**

**Yo: No tiene nada de malo andar con él o sí ¬¬**

**Anubias: Hola que tal ^^**

**Yo: Anubias (abrazándolo)**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO **

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

TE QUEDASTE DORMIDO EN UN ÁRBOL POR TODA LA NOCHE – grito Sakari y Shun vio a Alice que estaba arriba de él

Shun que hacemos en el piso – preguntaba aun somnolienta Alice

Se pueden quitar – decía Dan con dificultad ya que estaban arriba de él

No estás cómodo – decía Shun mientras se quedaba ahí pero Alice se paro

QUÍTATE – grito Sakari y quito a Shun –

Ahora vamos a pasear a donde vamos primero – decía Julie

Yo no iré así – dijo Shun

No si irás te guste o no esperamos mucho por ustedes – le dijo Anubias y jaló a Shun

Suéltame – gritaba el pelinegro

Yo no tengo problema – dijo Alice y siguió a los demás

Vamos a la feria tengo entendido que mañana es el último día así que hay que aprovechar – dijo Billy

Que dicen – habló Dan

Vamos… - gritaron todos y empezaron a correr para ir a la feria y dejaron a Dan tirado en el piso ya que pasaron sobre él – son…malos

* * *

Todos llegaron a la feria, Dan por suerte los pudo alcanzar y ahora estaban peleando ya que empezaron a discutir sobre a qué juego se subirían primero

La montaña rusa – grito Dan ansioso

La rueda de la fortuna – decía Mira y Runo al unísono

Los carritos chocones – propuso Ace y Anubias apoyo la idea

Al martillo – decía Billy apuntando a dicho juego

Ya se están peleando – decía Alice mientras tomaba el brazo de Shun

Son unos niños – dijo Shun mirando a otro lugar y vio que Sakari estaba en otro lugar con el celular y no formaba parte de la pelea como siempre

Listo – se escucho decir a la pelinegra y se acerco a la bolita – YA DEJEN ESTA ESTÚPIDA DISCUSIÓN Y SUBÁNSE AL JUEGO QUE DESEEN

Todos se asustaron y fueron a buscar a su respectiva pareja

Sakari siempre pone el orden – decía Alice on una gotita estilo anime

No es novedad… con el simple hecho de verla da miedo – decía Shun y empezó a caminar

A donde vamos – pregunto la peli naranja

No quieres ir a jugar – le pregunto el pelinegro y Alice asintió – vamos a la montaña rusa y después tu decides el próximo juego… te parece

Sí me parece –

Dan vamos acompañar a Alice y Shun – dijo Runo entusiasmada

Y tú eras la que no quería ir – le dijo Dan suspirando

QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE – grito Runo furioso

* * *

Oigan vengan todos – habló Julie antes de que Shun, Alice, Dan, Runo y los demás se fueran y viera que Anubias y Sakari se fueran

Que pasa Julie – pregunto Alice

Sakari y Anubias no están deberíamos esperarlos – dijo Mira pero Julie le tapo la boca

No creen que esos dos andan muy juntitos últimamente – decía Julie pícara y todos asintieron – que les parece si los juntamos para que se vuelvan novios

Sería una linda forma de vengarnos – dijo Shun y todos lo miraron - ¿Qué?... esa chica siempre se la pasa haciendo maldades

Cierto recuerda cuando le puso pegamento a tu celular y tú al contestar no te diste cuenta y el teléfono se te pego – decía Dan y todos se pusieron a reír

Enserio Dan… que tal aquella ocasión en la que compraste un pastelillo y Sakari le puso chile sin que te dieras cuenta… te lo comiste, te enchilaste… buscaste agua y no encontraste y Sakari te dijo que si le pagabas te la daba – le regreso Shun

Tsk… si VENGANZA – grito Dan y todos suspiraron

Y como los juntamos – pregunto Runo – será difícil

Podemos decirles que nos reuniremos en el parque a las 5:00 y ellos van solitos y vemos que hacen y si no hacen algo los pondremos en una situación difícil o porque no hacemos que a Sakari le den celos o viceversa – decía Julie y todos se pusieron a pensar

Intentemos lo de los celos… - dijo Shun y saco su celular

¿A quién le estás llamando? – pregunto Alice

Es una chica del salón que me dijo que le interesaba Anubias – le contesto el pelinegro y se aparto un poco para poder hablar pasaron unos minutos – me dijo que justamente está en la feria y está en la montaña rusa

Que esperamos vamos – dijo Ace y corrieron de nuevo

* * *

Llegaron a la montaña rusa y ahí se encontraban Sakari y Anubias y había una chica hablando con ellos

Sellon – dijo Shun al verla

Hablas de la chica que esta con Anubias y Sakari… no me digas que ella es la chica a la que le hablaste – dijo Dan y Shun le dijo que sí

Que esperamos quiero ver sangre – grito Julie

¿Sangre? – todos dijeron al unísono

Sí… Sakari golpea todo lo que le molesta – decía Julie y todos se asustaron

NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE LA MATE – grito Dan y vio como Sakari levantaba el puño – CUIDADO – en eso Dan corrió a toda velocidad y tiró a Sakari

DAN QUE RAYOS TE SUCEDE LA QUIERES MATAR – grito Anubias mientras quitaba a Dan

COMO TE ATREVES IMBÉCIL – pegó el grito Sakari mientras le daba un golpe lanzándolo a 3 metros de distancia y se acercaba de nuevo a él con un aura maligna y lo tomaba de la camisa – IDIOTA CASI ME MATAS NO ES NORMAL AVENTAR A LAS PERSONAS

Tampoco es normal lanzarla como a 3 metros – decía en voz baja Dan y un poco mareado

QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE – le grito y Dan se asusto más

Ya no lo mates – le dijo Anubias mientras la tomaba del hombro y Sakari lo soltó – vamos a subir a la montaña rusa no se que tanto esperas

Cierto – dijo la pelinegra y se fue con el peliblanco

Hola Sellon lo encontraste rápido – decía Shun y esta se sonrojo

Pues…ya sabes – decía esta mientras miraba a Anubias y rápido desvió la mirada ya que Anubias volteo

QUE ESPERAMOS HAY QUE SUBIR – decía Billy emocionado y todos se subieron

* * *

Todos se apuraron y se subieron a la montaña rusa Runo empujo a Anubias con Sellon para que a Sakari le diera celos y la pelinegra se tuvo que poner atrás del peliblanco, Runo tuvo que regresar por Dan que seguía en el piso y lo puso con ella, pero algo llamó la atención de todos. SAKARI NO ESTABA CELOSA DE ERA TODO LO CONTRARIO ESTABA FELIZ DE LA VIDA

No funciono – dijo Mira y Ace la miró

Espero Julie tenga otro plan en mente – decía este ya que quería venganza

Shun que hacemos… Sakari se ve feliz – decía Alice mientras miraba a la pelinegra

Ya se nos ocurrirá algo más…mínimo Dan ya la empujo – en eso Shun se empezó a reír y todos lo miraron raro y Alice solo lo beso para que este se callara

Shun no es bueno Reírse de los demás – le decía Alice tipo corrigiéndolo

Seguiré riéndome de los demás porque mi recompensa para callarme es que tú me des un beso – le contesto Shun y Alice se ruborizo un poco

Mira ya va empezar el juego – reía Alice algo nerviosa y Shun solo formo una sonrisa

El juego comenzó y todos estaban felices de la vida, cuando salieron todos estaban tan emocionados que querían subir de nuevo, pero no pudieron porque Dan fue el último en bajar y al parecer vomito y les dio asco y decidieron no subirse de nuevo

Siguieron con la rueda de la fortuna y el brillante plan de Julie fue hacer lo mismo que en la montaña rusa y cuál fue su sorpresa, nada Sakari seguía igual no mostraba señal alguna de celos

* * *

Y se puede saber qué piensas hacer ahora – le decía Dan mientras comía un algodón de azúcar

Mejor no hables, señor vomito la montaña rusa – le dijo Ace mientras le tiraba su goma de mascar

QUE ASCO – grito Dan tirando el algodón de azúcar – MIRA LO QUE HICISTE ACE

Tú lo tiraste – le recalcó Ace y se miraron como perros rabiosos

Ya párenle queremos juntar a Sakari y Anubias – decía Alice quien ya se había enojado

Pero debemos hacer que Sellon se vaya, no creen – dijo Shun mientras abrazaba a Alice

Cierto pero como… - en eso alguien interrumpió a Runo

Chicos debo irme mi hermano está enfermo y debo cuidarlo… adiós – dijo Sellon mientras se iba corriendo

Bueno eso fue rápido – dijo Billy

Ya que el plan de Julie falló, este es el mío citémoslos a las 5.00 en el barandal – dijo Runo

¿Barandal? – pregunto Dan

Ese lugar que tiene vista al mar – dijo Runo ya que no sabía cómo se llamaba – como decía y veremos que hacen ya que los dos estarán solitos

Todos asintieron y los fueron a buscar como estaban juntos fue fácil y ellos dijeron que ahí se verían y se fueron corriendo al "barandal"

* * *

Todos ya estaban ahí solo esperaban a que Sakari y Anubias llegaran y no fue de esperarse ya que llegaron puntuales y todos estaban bien escondidos entre los arbustos

Todavía no llegan…han de andar cada quien con su pareja – dijo Anubias y se fue a sentar a una banca

_Mejor vista no nos pudieron dar estamos justito atrás de ellos – decía Dan en voz baja _

_Shhh – le dijeron todos_

Sí ha de ser eso – dijo Sakari y se fue a sentar al lado de Anubias, pero apenas la chica se sentó el peliblanco se recostó en su regazo

_Qué romántico – decía Julie quien se aguantaba las ganas de saltar_

_Quieta – le dijo Runo_

Quítate – le dijo Sakari y este no se quito

Tú me dices Anu así que como te dejo mínimo déjame estar cómodo – le contesto el peliblanco y Sakari se dio cuenta que tenía razón

Pero solo un rato si los demás nos ven así no quiero saber qué dirán – le contesto Sakari mientras empezaba a jugar con el cabello de Anubias

_Lo llama Anu – decía Mira emocionada_

_Al parecer no quería que los viéramos – decía Shun mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reír _

_Y está bien cómodo en el regazo de Sakari – decía Ace pícaro mientras sacaba su celular y tomo una foto_

_Luego me la pasas – dijo Shun y Ace le asintió_

_Shun – le dijo enojada Alice _

_Pasaron 15 minutos _

_Sakari no hace ningún movimiento ya me harte_ – grito Julie y todos la querían parar y grito – POR DIOS YA DENSE UN BESO QUE NOS TIENEN AQUÍ ESPERANDO

QUE HACÍAN ALLÍ – grito Sakari y miró a Anubias y lo empujo

Ya los vimos – dijo Shun cruzado de brazos

DENSE UN BESO, VUELVANSE NOVIOS – grito Dan mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza

¿Novios? – dijeron Anubias y Sakari y se miraron y empezaron a reír

JAJAJAJAJAJA –

Eh… - dijeron todos

Díganme está bien besar a tu primo – dijo Sakari mientras trataba de controlar la risa

Son primos – dijo Alice confundida

Sí sé que no nos parecemos por el cabello y los ojos… y si se preguntan porque lo llamaba amigo así siempre le digo, verdad Anubias – decía Sakari dirigiendo su mirada al joven

Claro… no puedo creer que querían que Sakari y yo nos volviéramos novios – decía Anubias mientras se paraba ya que estaba en el suelo por el empujón de Sakari

Sí ese es el caso trabajamos en vano – decía Julie y Billy la consoló

Bueno ya vámonos ya es tarde – dijo Shun y se fue con Alice y los demás hicieron lo mismo y dejaron a Sakari y Anubias solos

Mínimo no molestaran con eso… - decía Anubias dando un suspiro – buena idea tuya la de decir que somos primos

Sí por suerte lo planee con anticipación – decía la pelinegra mientras sonreía – sabía que iban a intentar algo así

Vámonos te llevo a tu casa – se ofreció Anubias

Claro – dijo Sakari mientras se iba con el peliblanco y caminaban tomados de la mano

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Lo hice extenso porque me ausente el fin de semana y no comente pero no se preocupen ya comente todos los fics cada uno de ellos**

**Shun: Eran primos**

**Yo: Sí lo somos (ingenuo ^^)**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO…..DAN ERES UN IDIOTA…**


	18. Soy un idiota

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo con este fic loco que escribí XD**

**Shun: Llegamos a los 100 reviews ^^**

**Anubias. Sí que genial**

**Yo: Si no lo hubiéramos podido hacer sin ustedes y…. Anubias, Shun**

**Shun: Gracias Ana paty, XNeko-AliceX, Azusa-Hawako, Alicelove001, Analice, HayleyLestrange, Tsubasa Kazami, Rex-Kazami, Angeldelaesperanzalira, Shun k75, Hime-chan196, rikarinamon, Alice darkus vif**

**Anubias: Sora-Tsuki13, tsuki Kazami, alicexxshun, roxy-gehabich, Konan-Roia, Yukiko Fujikaze, Isa Kazami, Hikari-Kazami, Dakito-WolfStar, ximsol182, arisu-bakugan, Hinata Gehabich, Darkmagicianprincess, Bianka-Wolf**

**GRACIAS A TODOS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADECEMOS**

**No les quitamos más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

DENSE UN BESO, VUELVANSE NOVIOS – grito Dan mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza

¿Novios? – dijeron Anubias y Sakari y se miraron y empezaron a reír

JAJAJAJAJAJA –

Eh… - dijeron todos

Díganme está bien besar a tu primo – dijo Sakari mientras trataba de controlar la risa

Son primos – dijo Alice confundida

Sí sé que no nos parecemos por el cabello y los ojos… y si se preguntan porque lo llamaba amigo así siempre le digo, verdad Anubias – decía Sakari dirigiendo su mirada al joven

Claro… no puedo creer que querían que Sakari y yo nos volviéramos novios – decía Anubias mientras se paraba ya que estaba en el suelo por el empujón de Sakari

Sí ese es el caso trabajamos en vano – decía Julie y Billy la consoló

Bueno ya vámonos ya es tarde – dijo Shun y se fue con Alice y los demás hicieron lo mismo y dejaron a Sakari y Anubias solos

Mínimo no molestaran con eso… - decía Anubias dando un suspiro – buena idea tuya la de decir que somos primos

Sí por suerte lo planee con anticipación – decía la pelinegra mientras sonreía – sabía que iban a intentar algo así

Vámonos te llevo a tu casa – se ofreció Anubias

Claro – dijo Sakari mientras se iba con el peliblanco y caminaban tomados de la mano

Dime Sakari enserio no te dieron celos cuando estábamos con Sellon – pregunto

No… yo no soy una chica celosa – en eso empezó abrazar su brazo

Para serte honesto creí que la ibas a golpear ya que eres algo explosiva- Anubias río nervioso

Tonto como crees que iba a ser semejante cosa acaso crees que golpeo a cualquiera que se me ponga– le grito Sakari y lo soltó y salió corriendo dejando solo al peliblanco

Sakari… - grito Anubias – soy idiota – en eso fue a seguirla

Anubias estúpido cree que por mi carácter podría lastimar a cualquiera – en eso notó que el peliblanco ya la iba a alcanzar y decidió saltar

Yo te enseñe tontita – dijo Anubias e hizo lo mismo

Llego a la casa de la pelinegra pero no había nadie adentro cosa que lo extraño

Pues a donde fue – se pregunto

* * *

Por otro lado Shun y Alice iban tranquilos platicando para matar un poco el tiempo mientras iban a casa de la peli naranja

Mañana es el festival por suerte ya tenemos hecho lo nuestro – dijo Alice

Nunca olvidaré ese día – en eso Shun la toma de la cintura

Vendrás todas las escuelas de la zona vendrán Chan, Joe, Klaus – el último provocó que Shun frunciera el ceño y Alice lo sintió – te pasa algo

No me cae bien Klaus así que no te acerques a él por favor – dijo Shun ya habían llegado a casa de Alice y estaban en la puerta

Shun tú no me puedes prohibir hablar con él – dijo enojada

Pero tú le gustas y no soporto verlo cerca de ti –

Pero no puedes hacer que no hable con él es un amigo que posesivo eres – grito Alice y abrió la puerta entró y la azoto en la cara del pelinegro

ALICE ABRE… ESCUCHAME – gritaba, pero Alice le había puesto seguro

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela se llevo a cabo la feria todos traían lo suyo los peleadores ya estaban pero vieron a Anubias solo y no había rastro de Sakari en ningún lado

Anubias y Sakari ¿Dónde está? – pregunto Dan

Ya va empezar la feria y las otras escuelas van a venir – habló Ace y todos empezaron a mirar a todos lados

Está enojada conmigo – habló mientras bajaba la mirada

Ahora que fue lo que le hiciste – decía Shun fastidiado – si está enojada se va desquitar con nosotros

Por lo que veo tú estás igual – le pregunto Anubias y este bufó molesto – ayer no fue nuestro día

Mira miró a un lado y vio a la pelinegra en una muy animada conversación con otro peliblanco

Chicos miren – dijo Mira y todos voltearon y se quedaron con la boca abierta

Sakari estaba con dos chicos que para la vista de todos se veían muy atractivos

Ese es mi hermano – grito Mira y fue a abrazarlo – Keith…

Hola Mira al parecer se esforzaron mucho en el festival… Sakari ya me platico –

Sí, verdad Shadow – dijo Sakari

Sí por cierto ya llevaba tiempo que no te veía Mira y a los demás – dijo el peliblanco mientras pasaba su brazo detrás de Sakari

Maldito… - dijo en voz baja Anubias molesto y Shun se dio cuenta

* * *

Todos se acercaron y empezaron a platicar, Shun no veía a Alice y cuando lo hizo estaba con Klaus y se cruzo de brazos, Anubias solo veía a Sakari muy animada con el peliblanco y no les gustaba para nada

Por cierto Shun van a tocar – habló Sakari – traje los instrumentos

Mínimo avisa – dijo Dan mientras comía un pastelillo

* * *

A Shun se le ocurrió una idea y corrió hacia los instrumentos y el peliblanco lo siguió

Shun que vas hacer – pregunto el peliblanco –

No suelo platicar mis problemas…- decía mientras tomaba la guitarra – me pelee con Alice y quiero remendar mi error y le cantare

Sabes no suelo pedir favores… pero puedo cantar contigo yo igual hice una estupidez con Sakari – bajo la mirada

Pero lo tuyo no es grave son primos –

Ese es el problema es que en realidad no somos primos… somos no…- Anubias se calló y Shun se quedo con los ojos como platos que tiro la plumilla que tenía en la boca

Nos mintió – grito el pelinegro

Sí pero guarda silencio – le dijo el peliblanco

Vale te ayudaré aunque no sé porque he de hacerlo si ese demonio me ha hecho demasiadas cosas –

Gracias –

* * *

Así que te peleaste con Shun – decía Runo

Sí no sé porque se porto así – decía Alice algo triste

Te hace falta Shun – dijo Julie

Si lo amo demasiado pero su comentario de ayer quería que no le hablara a Klaus –

* * *

Los chicos estaban teniendo su típica charla que no era charla más bien una discusión

Es mi turno de tocar la guitarra – decía Dan quien estaba furioso

Tú tocas el bajo y porque he de darte la guitarra – le contesto Ace

Ya paren… basta de pelear – trataba de calmar la situación Billy

CÁLLATE – gritaron Dan y Ace asustando a Billy

Chicos rápido al escenario – grito Shun – Dan tu el bajo, Ace la guitarra y Billy la batería que esperan y dejen de pelear porque si no…

Anubias que haces aquí… - pregunto el castaño

Cantare con Shun –

TÚ CANTAS – grito Ace

No lo hago con frecuencia- contesto

Ya dejemos de perder el tiempo y suban – grito Shun y todos corrieron

Todas las chicas se quedaron embobadas y se acercaron al escenario al ver chicos tan guapos arriba del escenario y bueno quien no se pondría así

Ahora empezamos – grito Shun – pero no cantare solo sino con un bueno amigo ANUBIAS

Todas las chicas gritaron cuando vieron a Anubias subir al escenario, Sakari solo desvió la mirada

* * *

**Como yo nadie te ha amado**

**(Bon Jovi)**

Shun:

Yo no vi las flores marchitar  
ni ese frio en tus ojos al mirar  
no, no vi la realidad  
me ibas a dejar

Anubias:  
Dicen que la vida baby, no es como la ves  
para aprender hay que caer  
para ganar hay que perder  
lo di todo por ti

Shun y Anubias:  
llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte  
trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces  
Si mis lagrimas fueron en vano  
si al final yo te ame demasiado  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado

Anubias:  
Cada hora una eternidad,  
cada amanecer un comenzar,  
ilusiones nada más  
que fácil fue soñar

Shun:  
tantas noches de intimidad  
parecían no acabar  
nos dejamos desafiar  
y hoy nada es igual

Shun y Anubias:  
Se que en verdad el amor al final  
siempre duele  
no lo pude salvar y hoy  
voy a pagarlo con creces, baby  
Si mis lagrimas fueron en vano  
si al final yo te ame demasiado  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado  
esta vez la pasión ha ganado  
y por eso sigo esperando  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado  
Solo

Anubias:  
Llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte  
trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces

Shun:  
si mis lágrimas fueron en vano  
si al final yo te ame demasiado  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado

Shun y Anubias:  
esta vez la pasión ha ganado  
y por eso sigo esperando  
como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado  
como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado  
como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado

* * *

Shun se bajo del escenario y vio a Alice que estaba llorando y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla

Perdóname fui un idiota – le susurró Shun

Si te perdono Shun… -

Si todos felices…aunque tengo una pregunta porque Anubias canto una canción de amor – se pregunto Julie y Shun dirigió su mirada a cierto lugar y todos voltearon

Anubias y Sakari se estaban besando

QUE SE SUPONE QUE ERAN PRIMOS – gritaron los chicos al igual que las chicas

Nos tomo el pelo – grito Dan y fue corriendo a donde estaba la pelinegra – NOS ESFORZAMOS Y TÚ NOS ENGAÑAS

Anubias la quito del camino y Dan se cayó sobre una tabla que tenía pastelillos y le cayeron a los peleadores

DAN KUSO – gritaron y empezaron a perseguirlo por toda la escuela

Algunos solo soltaron una risa, después de golpear a Dan, regresaron a tocar todos se la pasaron bien solo que para no amargar el momento no le reclamarían a Sakari y Anubias por la mentira.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Shun: Una pregunta**

**Yo: ¿Cuál?**

**Shun: Nos harás sufrir**

**Yo: No tenía en mente hacer eso pero gracias por recordar ^^**

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO … mami me haces piojito para que me pueda dormir….**


	19. Excursión

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo yo con este fic ya que las ideas me vienen de repente y no puedo dejar de escribir**

**Shun: Y dime que falta que me ponga una botarga de pollo y baile por la calle ¬¬**

**Yo: Sabes no tenía pensado eso pero gracias por la idea Kazami ;)**

**Anubias: Enserio ¿le pondrás la botarga?**

**Yo: Tal vez ^^ este Anubias… Shun**

**Anubias: GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADECEMOS MUCHO**

**Shun: Sakari, Anubias y yo no les quitamos más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

QUE SE SUPONE QUE ERAN PRIMOS – gritaron los chicos al igual que las chicas

Nos tomo el pelo – grito Dan y fue corriendo a donde estaba la pelinegra – NOS ESFORZAMOS Y TÚ NOS ENGAÑAS

Anubias la quito del camino y Dan se cayó sobre una tabla que tenía pastelillos y le cayeron a los peleadores

DAN KUSO – gritaron y empezaron a perseguirlo por toda la escuela

Algunos solo soltaron una risa, después de golpear a Dan, regresaron a tocar todos se la pasaron bien solo que para no amargar el momento no le reclamarían a Sakari y Anubias por la mentira. Pero no decidieron seguir pasándola bien por el momento y escuchar a la banda de Shun tocar

* * *

Terminando todo y después de arreglarlo decidieron ir a la casa de la pelinegra aunque Anubias y Sakari sabían que se arrepentirían

¿POR QUÉ NOS MINTIERON? – le gritaron a los susodichos

No voy andar deambulando mis asuntos personales – se excuso la pelinegra

Y TÚ ANUBIAS – le grito Dan

Lo mismo que ella – contestó

Y de donde se conocen ustedes dos o como se hicieron novios – pregunto Julie ya que quería saber más a fondo

No contestaremos eso – dijeron al unísono

Es lo menos que puedes hacer – habló Ace

De acuerdo – dijo el peliblanco

Como Sakari y Anubias estaban sentados en el sofá todos se fueron a sentar al piso como si fueran unos niños que les van a contar un cuento y a ambos les salió una gotita en la frente

Fue hace dos años cuando íbamos en secundaria yo era nuevo y obvio no conocía a nadie aunque mi llegada no fue de lo más agradable ya que una parvada de chicas me empezó a perseguir por todo el colegio y me refugie en el salón que me tocaba cerrando la puerta –

* * *

_Flashback _

_Al fin me salve… bueno por el momento – decía Anubias agitado de tanto correr_

_¿Quién eres?... ¿eres nuevo? – preguntaba una pelinegra_

_Sí mi nombre es Anubias de hecho me toca en este salón – _

_Pues bienvenido mi nombre es Sakari… siéntate donde se te plazca – le dijo la pelinegra mientras iba a su lugar que estaba en la parte de atrás y se sentaba _

_Hay alguien a tu lado – _

_No hay nadie por eso me gusta este lugar – _

_Pues creo que te haré compañía – el peliblanco se sentó a su lado - te importa_

_No -_

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

Que romántico – grito Julie emocionada

Dinos cuando fue que se volvieron novios – pregunto Dan mientras comía palomitas de un tazón

¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESO? – grito Sakari

Estaban en la cocina y se me antojaron – dijo Dan mientras se llevaba un palomitas a la boca en eso el pelinegro tomo algunas – NO TE LAS COMAS SON MÍAS

No son tuyas… ten Alice – le ofreció Shun y Alice tomo gustosa

Continua – dijo Mira

Cuando nos volvimos novios fue extraño… bueno demasiado Anubias y yo éramos buenos amigos y un día que la parvada de chicas lo siguió me vio en el camino y para librarse de ella… – Sakari se sonrojo

¿QUÉ PASÓ? – gritaron las chicas dejando sordos a todos

Simplemente agarre a Sakari y la bese para que dejaran de fastidiar y les dije que era mi novia y se largaron – dijo de repente Anubias – Sakari me dio una bofetada salí volando como a 5 metros de distancia

Nadamas – dijo Billy asustado

* * *

_Flashback_

_Ayuda - gritaba el peliblanco pero vio a Sakari en su casillero y la agarró haciendo que esta se soprendiera_

_Que pas... - no termino de hablar ya que el pelibalnco la había besado y las chicas se quedaron asombradas_

_Ella es mi novia - grito Anubias y las chicas se fueron _

_Sakari tenía su mirada abajo y el peliblanco al voltear sintio como le lanzaban una cachetada y terminaba en el piso a una distancia considerable de la pelinegra_

_IDIOTA - _

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

Me levante la seguí y le dije lo que sentía –

Qué lindo eres – decía Julie mientras lo abrazaba, y miraron nerviosos a la pelinegra y estaba tranquila

No estás enojada – pregunto Dan

No yo no soy celosa –

Ya vemos porque no sirvió lo de Sellon – dijo Shun la mano al mentón

¿Quién la llamó? – pregunto Anubias

Todos señalaron a Shun menos Alice y a Anubias se le formo una vena en la frente

IDIOTA COMO SE TE OCURRE ESA CHICA ES UNA ACOSADORA QUE ME PERSIGUE TODO EL MALDITO DÍA EN LA ESCUELA – grito y empezó a perseguir al pelinegro

No lo mates – decía Alice mientras corría con desesperación

Por cierto se me olvidaba decirles que yo voy a organizar lo de la excursión que va ser ir de campamento y van a quedar en cada cabaña por parejas – dijo la pelinegra – así que díganme su…

Billy-

Ace-

Dan-

Shun-

La pelinegra se quedo asustada por la velocidad a la que respondieron

Vale…vale – decía esta espantada – aunque debí suponerlo

Por cierto porque no me dijiste que tenías helado en el refrigerador – decía Dan ahora con el bote y una cuchara

ESE ES MI HELADO – grito la pelinegra y empezó a perseguirlo

No cambia – suspiro Ace

Ya es tarde deberíamos ir a casa – dijo Billy

Todos se fueron y solo se quedaron Anubias y Sakari

Tú también deberías irte Anubias ya es muy tarde aparte todavía debo organizar eso de las cabañas – decía la pelinegra

Para que te ofreciste –

Para saber que hará cada uno y tal vez se me ocurra uno que otro plan – ahora con una sonrisa

Tú no cambias… por cierto te noto algo preocupada sucede algo –

Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto –

Lo dices por Fabia o me equivoco –

Sí es por ella así que la ubicare a una cabaña que quede lejos de la de Shun y Alice- en eso sintió como la tomaban de la cintura y se sonrojo

Debes dejar de preocuparte por las personas y no te sonrojes –

Siempre me preocupo por los demás –

* * *

Al día siguiente todos estaban acorralando a Sakari para decirle su pareja para la excursión y esta estaba cansada de tanto trabajo

_*Al menos valdrá la pena*_ - pensó la pelinegra

* * *

Paso una semana y ya todo estaba listo para irse de excursión y al fin era momento de Relajarse todos estaban empezando a subir a los camiones

SI VAMOS A DIVETIRNOS – grito Dan totalmente emocionado

Contrólate- le dijo Ace algo fastidiado

Ya vamos a subir – decía Mira mientras jalaba a Ace y todos empezaron a subir

El camino era algo largo así que tuvieron que Ponerse hacer algo Shun y Alice veían videos desde el IPOD de Shun, Anubias y Sakari escuchaban música, Ace y Mira iban platicando, Billy y Julie jugaban a quien parpadea primero y Runo estaba algo irritada ya que Dan roncaba

Finalmente llegaron y el martirio de Runo desapareció

Ahora todos vayan a buscar su cabaña – dijo Sakari y no dudaron en salir corriendo

Sí así corrieran para ir a la escuela – dijo Anubias mientras soltaba una risa

Sí verdad, ahora vamos a la nuestra y después debemos reunirnos en el lago… ya es momento de que inicie la diversión -

* * *

**En una cabaña**

Al parecer te gusta mucho Shun – decía un peliblanco algo asustado ya que cierta peli azul sacaba una foto de él

Así es Ren y va ser solo para mí – dijo Fabia

De acuerdo – dijo Ren mientras desempacaba

* * *

Pasaron dos horas y todos estaban reunidos en el lago como era temprano apenas eran las 12:00 a.m. ya que habían salido temprano hasta que llego Sakari

Y que haremos – pregunto Shun

Una búsqueda de objetos con su respectiva pareja –

Que fácil – decía Dan mientras se paraba

Pero estarán atados del pie esa es la limitante así que les daré un mapa a cada uno y el que recolecte más gana –

Y tú participarás – pregunto Mira

No puedo – dijo llevándose la mano detrás de la cabeza

Entonces que hará Anubias – pregunto Billy

Nada me quedare aquí… - ahora se acomodaba

Deja de quejarte como una niña o si no a ti te haré un nudo muy fuerte que ni podrás desamarrarte –

Me calló –

Sakari y Anubias empezaron atar a cada pareja y a repartirles un mapa

Ahora empiezan y suerte –

Ahora empieza la búsqueda

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Shun: Es hora de empezar la búsqueda es obvio que Alice y yo ganaremos**

**Yo: No me confiaría**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO…..se me antoja un pastelillo….**


	20. La búsqueda de objetos

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo con este loco fic ya que me han dado algunas ideas**

**Anubias: ¿IDEAS? Quieres que les diga qué clase de ideas te dan **

**Yo: Al parecer Sora-Tsuki y yo concordamos en algo ^^**

**Anubias. QUE TE METES EN CONVERSACIONES DE CHICAS ¬¬ y creo que anexare su idea en el próximo capítulo ñ-ñ**

**Anubias. Pues ya me calló**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO ^^**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Pasaron dos horas y todos estaban reunidos en el lago como era temprano apenas eran las 12:00 a.m. ya que habían salido temprano hasta que llego Sakari

Y que haremos – pregunto Shun

Una búsqueda de objetos con su respectiva pareja –

Que fácil – decía Dan mientras se paraba

Pero estarán atados del pie esa es la limitante así que les daré un mapa a cada uno y el que recolecte más gana –

Y tú participarás – pregunto Mira

No puedo – dijo llevándose la mano detrás de la cabeza

Entonces que hará Anubias – pregunto Billy

Nada me quedare aquí… - ahora se acomodaba

Deja de quejarte como una niña o si no a ti te haré un nudo muy fuerte que ni podrás desamarrarte –

Me calló –

Sakari y Anubias empezaron atar a cada pareja y a repartirles un mapa

Ahora empiezan y suerte –

Ahora empieza la búsqueda al principio les costó acoplarse ya que estaban atados y así todos se dispersaron

¿Quién ganará? – pregunto Anubias

No lo sé aunque creo que ya se quien podría –

Shun y Alice –

No lo sé –

* * *

**Shun y Alice**

La búsqueda ya había empezado y ambos ya estaban sincronizados e iban muy tranquilos, Shun iba leyendo el mapa y Alice observaba el paisaje mientras llevaba una bolsa para guardar los objetos

El primer objeto según el mapa… se encuentra detrás de la cabaña B – dijo el pelinegro

Esa es la cabaña de Dan y Runo –

Sí lo más probable es que ellos vayan allá, así que hay que apresurar el paso –

Y como pretendes hacerlo –

En ese momento el pelinegro la abrazo y dio un salto y empezó a saltar entre los árboles y la peli naranja solo cerró los ojos y se aferro con fuerza y en menos que canta un gallo ya estaban en dicha cabaña. Alice se agacho y lo encontró

Es una flauta – en eso la introdujo en la bolsa

Vamos por el siguiente –

* * *

**Mira y Ace **

Ace y Mira caminaban por la orilla del lago ya que por ahí se encontraba otro de los objetos

Y se encuentra aquí – anuncio Ace y estaban enfrente del lago en una parte baja donde el agua se veía cristalina

Yo lo sacó – dijo Mira y metió su mano al agua

Una brújula –

Tienes la bolsa –

Sí… ten – en eso le da la bolsa y Mira metió la brújula

Mira se puso de pie pero no lo hizo debidamente y cayó encima del oji negro y este sonrió y la chica se sonrojo

Al parecer la niña quiere jugar – dijo Ace para después adueñarse de sus labios

* * *

**Dan y Runo**

Se nos adelantaron – decía Dan mientras hacía berrinche ya que estaban detrás de su cabaña y se habían llevado el objeto

Sigamos con otro objeto… según el mapa – decía Runo y Dan miró a un lado y algo llamó su atención y empezó a caminar se adentro entre los arbustos y Runo solo lo seguía ya que estaba concentrada pero Dan se cayó y Runo también – Dan eres un estúpido

No tiene dinero… - decía Dan mientras revisaba una cartera

DAN ESE ES UNO DE LOS OBJETOS… QUIEN DIRÍA QUE TU TORPEZA NOS AYUDARÍA - decía Runo muy feliz

Sí verdad… un segundo… ¡OYE! –

Que felicidad – ahora lo abrazo y le dio un beso

Si mi torpeza hace que me abraces y beses mejor para mí –

* * *

**Billy y Julie**

Billy iba leyendo el mapa ya que a Julie solo le importaba su cabello

No corras – se quejaba la peli plateada

No estoy corriendo – dijo Billy e hizo una pausa ya que algo se le hizo raro – por aquí debe haber un objeto y es un peine

En eso el rubio se detuvo y miro a Julie y estaba peinándose

¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESO? –

Lo encontré hace 7 minutos –

Y porque no me avisaste –

Te lo dije pero estabas más concentrado en ese mapa -

* * *

Ya había pasado una hora desde que había empezado la búsqueda y Sakari al igual que Anubias estaban felices de la vida mientras comían una paleta de hielo

No ha venido nadie – dijo Anubias

Quiero ver sus caras cuando sepan que nosotros tenemos dos de los objetos –

Pásame los lentes se supone que yo debo tenerlos –

Ten… y yo debo guardar el cuarzo –

SAKARI… ANUBIAS DENME LOS OBJETOS RESTANTES – grito un pelinegro

Ya vienen por nosotros – dijo divertida la pelinegra

Si claro como si pudieras alcanzarnos- dijo Anubias

Pero se sorprendieron cuando Shun salto junto con Alice

Diablos nos atraparan – dijeron al unísono

En eso Shun y Alice fueron astutos y pudieron atrapar al peliblanco ya que este se descuido

Ten los ganaste limpiamente – dijo Anubias entregándole los lentes – dudo que atrapen a Sakari

Shun… se como atraparla… pero es algo atrevido – decía Alice algo apenada

Dime… - en eso Alice empezó a susurrarle a Shun el plan y ambos dirigieron sus miradas al peliblanco con una sonrisa – Anubias…

Sí… - decía algo nervioso

* * *

Sakari estaba escondida y ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y decidió regresar y no vio a nadie

Qué alivio… debieron ir a perseguir a Anubias – en eso soltó un suspiro y miro el lago

Sakari… - grito Alice y la pelinegra volteo a los árboles

Sakari se quedo en shock ya que de ahí salió un peliblanco y un sonrojo se empezó hacer presente en ella

ANUBIAS PONTE UNA CAMISA – grito Sakari mientras se tapaba los ojos

Te tenemos – gritaron Shun y Alice ya que aprovecharon que Sakari había bajado la guardia

Que-

Caíste –

Anubias tú los ayudaste-

Me quitaron la camisa, me ataron y me taparon la boca- grito Anubias

Paso una hora más y los demás regresaron Dan y Runo habían encontrado 4 objetos, Mira y Ace 3, Julie y Billy 2 y Shun y Alice 6

Es claro quién gana Shun y Alice encontraron 6 objetos de los 20 que habían – anuncio Sakari – Anubias desátalos

* * *

Una vez todos libres se fueron a comer ya que estaban hambrientos al terminar fueron al lago, prendieron la fogata y empezaron a compartir algunas historias. Finalmente decidieron hacer karaoke

Van a ser duetos y todas las cabañas participaran – anuncio Sakari

Pero luego tú no cantas – se quejo Dan

Acabo de decir que todas las cabañas participaran – decía algo irritada

Lo siento-

Que pasen Shun y Alice – grito Julie

Ya escucharon su público los llama al escenario Shun – le dijo la pelinegra

Y si me niego – le reto Shun

Shun… hazle caso porque si no lo haces – decía Anubias en eso Sakari sacó un poco su kunai y Shun se espanto, se puso de pie y jalo a Alice

Y cantaran –

ON THE FLOOR

Shun:

Hey oh ay oh ay  
Let's take the whole world on a ride  
J-LO!  
Hey oh ay oh ay  
Let's take the whole world on a ride  
Mr worldwide  
Darling get on the floor  
Darling get on the floor  
Darling get on the floor  
Darling get on the floor  
Darling get on the floor  
Darling I want the whole world to  
Get on the floor  
Darling get on the floor  
Darling get on the floor  
Darling get on the floor  
Darling I want the whole world to  
Get on the floor

I'm loose  
And everybody knows I get off the train  
Baby it's the truth  
I'm like inception I play with your brain  
So I don't sleep I snooze  
I don't play no games so don't get it confused no  
Cos you will lose yeah  
Now pump it up  
And back it up like a Tonka truck  
That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy

All I need is some vodka and some… coke  
And watch… get donkey konged  
… if you're ready for things to get heavy  
I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me  
Don't believe me just vet me  
My name ain't Keath but I see why you Sweat me  
L.A. Miami New York  
Say no more get on the floor

Alice:

Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay out on the floor  
Dance the night away  
Grab somebody drink a little more  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

I know you gotta clap your hands on the floor  
And keep on rocking work it up on the floor  
If you're a criminal kill it on the floor  
Steal it quick on the floor  
On the floor  
Don't stop keep it moving put your drinks up  
It's getting ill it's getting sick on the floor  
We never quit we never rest on the floor  
If… I may die on the floor  
Cos… London to Ibiza  
Straight to L.A. New York  
Vegas to Africa

Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay out on the floor  
Dance the night away  
Grab somebody drink a little more  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

Freak it off kick it up  
Raise the roof wreck the dancehall  
… these walls light it up  
Make some noise ohhh

Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay out on the floor  
Dance the night away  
Grab somebody drink a little more  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

Shun se quedo mirando a la peli naranja y se acercaba a paso lento para darle un dulce beso y esta ya cerraba los ojos todos aplaudían, chiflaban y gritaban pero en escasos segundos todo eso se puso en silencio ya que cierta peli azul de ojos verdes beso al pelinegro y Alice se quedo en shock al igual que el pelinegro y lo único que hizo Alice fue correr y al parecer Fabia la imitó

SHUN QUE ESPERAS VE ALCANZARLA – grito Dan

Sakari y Runo tenían la mirada abajo y un aura maligna a su alrededor

ESA MALDITA NO VIVIRA – gritaron y Dan al igual que Anubias las agarraron

ANUBIAS SUÉLTAME ESA TIPA NO VERA LA LUZ DEL SOL –

Con más razón para que no te suelte

DAN KUSO DEJAME IR DEBO ALCANZARLA –

No Runo no cometas una locura –

Suficiente Sakari ya fue todo por hoy… nos vamos – dijo Anubias para después cargarla como si fuera un costal –

Anubias bájame sabes que odio que me carguen –

Igual tú Runo – y Dan hizo lo mismo

Dan igual tú bájame que no ves que traigo falda – gritaba totalmente ruborizada

Enserio no me había dado cuenta… da igual nos vamos –

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Yo: Sora – Tsuki aquí es donde empezara tú idea jajajaja**

**Anubias: no se porque tengo un mal presentimiento **

**Yo: ¬¬**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO…. Los pingüinos vuelan :d…..**


	21. Vamos a jugar

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo yo con este loco fic XD ya que ideas me llegaron de repente y no puedo evitar escribirlas**

**Yo: SHUN KAZAMI ¿POR QUÉ BESASTE A FABIA? **

**Shun: ELLA ME BESO YO NO QUERÍA… ME DIO ASCO**

**Yo: ¬¬ no te creo… me parece haber visto una lengua**

**Shun: SAKARI QUE RAYOS TE PASA ES ASQUEROSO… solo lo haría con Alice**

**Yo: O_O Bueno no quería detalles… Shun, Anubias me hacen el favor**

**Shun: VALE, Gracias Ana paty, XNeko-AliceX, Azusa-Hawako, Alicelove001, Analice, HayleyLestrange, Tsubasa Kazami, Rex-Kazami, Angeldelaesperanzalira, Shun k75, Hime-chan196, rikarinamon, Alice darkus vif, blackrose2797**

**Anubias: Sora-Tsuki13, tsuki Kazami, alicexxshun, roxy-gehabich, Konan-Roia, Yukiko Fujikaze, Isa Kazami, Hikari-Kazami, Dakito-WolfStar, ximsol182, arisu-bakugan, Hinata Gehabich, Darkmagicianprincess, Bianka-Wolf, kokoro Kazami **

**Y A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**NO LES QUITO MÁS SU TIEMPO ASÍ QUE A LEER SE HA DICHO**

* * *

Sakari y Runo tenían la mirada abajo y un aura maligna a su alrededor

ESA MALDITA NO VIVIRA – gritaron y Dan al igual que Anubias las agarraron

ANUBIAS SUÉLTAME ESA TIPA NO VERA LA LUZ DEL SOL –

Con más razón para que no te suelte

DAN KUSO DEJAME IR DEBO ALCANZARLA –

No Runo no cometas una locura –

Suficiente Sakari ya fue todo por hoy… nos vamos – dijo Anubias para después cargarla como si fuera un costal –

Anubias bájame sabes que odio que me carguen –

Igual tú Runo – y Dan hizo lo mismo

Dan igual tú bájame que no ves que traigo falda – gritaba totalmente ruborizada

Enserio no me había dado cuenta… da igual nos vamos –

Nosotros también nos vamos Mira al parecer Fabia ya arruino la fiesta – bufó molesto y Mira se paro para seguirlo

Ya quieres irte Julie –

Pues… sí Ace tiene razón, ya se fueron todos… vámonos –

* * *

Shun buscaba a Alice, aunque era obvio saber dónde estaría la peli naranja y el pelinegro fue directo a la cabaña, pero cuál fue su sorpresa la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro y empezó a golpear la puerta

ALICE ABREME… VAMOS A ACLARAR LAS COSAS –

NO HAY NADA QUE ACLARAR VETE…-

A DONDE ME IRÍA… DUERMO AQUÍ ALICE, ABRE POR FAVOR –

QUE TE VAYAS QUE NO ENTIENES TU Y YO… TU Y YO… YA NO QUIERO ESTÁR CONTIGO-

MUY BIEN ESO QUIERES… NO ME DEJAS OPCIÓN -

Shun se quedo en shock al escuchar eso que se lleno de rabia y se alejo de la puerta. Alice quien estaba adentro escucho como dejaron de golpear la puerta y se oían unos pasos como sí alguien se estuviera retirando

Ya se fue… - susurró mientras trataba de secarse las lágrimas

Al hacerlo solo se escucho un fuerte ruido, Alice se quedo asombrada. Shun había roto la puerta y se veía una actitud sombría, Shun coloco la puerta en su lugar y empujo un mueble para que no se cayera e igualmente nadie pudiera salir

Shun… -

En un acto veloz Shun se puso encima de Alice y empezó a besarla, Alice quería salir de ese agarre pero era inútil el pelinegro tenía el dominio y esta cedió

Segura que no quieres estar conmigo… -

…. –

Yo no bese a Fabia ella me beso, a mí no me gusta de hecho me cae mal… a la única que amo en verdad es a ti Alice que no lo comprendes –

Alice empezó a llorar

Perdóname

Shun… actué como una tonta – en eso Alice se paro y lo abrazo

Claro que te perdono tontita –

* * *

Anubias bájame de una vez… bájame –

Anubias iba entrando a la cabaña y cerrado con llave ya que lo más probable es que la pelinegra fuera a salir corriendo a matar a cierta peli azul, terminando tiro a la pelinegra a la cama

Duérmete –

Yo no voy a dormir… voy a buscar a esa tipa – en eso Sakari se acerco a la puerta y veía que no la podía abrir – bueno si no se abre la tiro a patadas

Eso sí que no – dijo Anubias y la volvió a cargar y tirar a la cama

Anubias se dirigió al baño y abrió una cajita y sacó una pastilla de color blanco y la guardo en su pantalón, salió del baño y vio que Sakari quería salir huyendo por la ventana y la jaló y la volvió a lanzar a la cama pero ahora este estaba encima de ella y la acorralaba

Quítate debo darle su merecido y no quiero que se me adelante Runo –

Anubias saco la pastilla de su pantalón y la metió a su boca para después besar a la chica quien ya sabía lo que hacia Anubias hasta que Sakari se trago la pastilla, Anubias la dejo de besar y trato de controlar a Sakari 5 minutos hasta que empezó a cerrar sus ojos

Déjame ir… como te atreves a dormir… - en eso cayó dormida

Al fin se durmió… así hago que esta no asesine a alguien – decía Anubias mientras se apartaba de la pelinegra – es hora de un buen baño

* * *

Dan déjame salir – gritaba Runo quien estaba encerrada ya que Dan le había puesto llave a la puerta

No puedo… - en eso Dan se quito la camisa

Runo quien estaba volteada vio que era inútil abrir la puerta pero al voltearse un sonrojo empezó hacerse presente

Dan… -

Que – dijo el castaño dándose la vuelta y Runo se tapo los ojos – Ya veo tú debilidad son los chicos sin camisa no es así…

PONTE LA CAMISA –

Está bien pero no voltees –

Vale –

Listo ya me cambie –

Gracias – dijo Runo y aparto sus manos de los ojos pero de inmediato los volvió a cerrar - DAN PONTE LA CAMISA Y EL PANTALÓN – grito ya que Dan solo estaba en bóxer

DEBES VER TU CARA – se burlaba el castaño y Runo corrió hacia él para propinarle un buen golpe, pero Dan la tomo de los brazos y la tiro a la cama y la peli azul al abrir los ojos no pudo evitar ruborizarse

Dan… -

Que nunca habías visto así a un chico… bueno aparte yo duermo así –

Quítate –

Que no me digas que te da pena estar así con un chico –

CLARO QUE NO –

Segura…-

Sí completamente –

Vamos a comprobarlo – Runo se quedo confundida pero se quedo aún más cuando el castaño la beso, esta quería zafarse pero no podía

Dan empezó a besarla en el cuello y esta se estremecía al sentir los labios del oji rojo recorrer su piel, que ya no le quedo de otra y se dejo llevar por el momento que empezó a besar a Dan de una manera más apasionada

Quieres más pruebas –

Convénceme –

* * *

Por otro lugar Mira se encontraba acostada viendo televisión pero al parecer no había nada bueno, Ace se estaba bañando y salió solo con un short y vio a la chica concentrada

Que ves Mira… -

Televisión aunque no hay nada – dijo Mira dirigiendo su vista al oji negro y lo miró como si nada cosa que le extraño a Ace ya que cualquier chica al ver a un chico sin camisa se tapa los ojos

No te molesta que no traiga camisa –

No… estoy acostumbrada sabes cuantas veces he visto andar a Keith sin camisa por la casa –

Créeme no quiero saber – en eso Ace se puso a su lado y empezó agarrar palomitas ya que Mira tenía un plato lleno

Estoy aburrida no hay nada bueno – apaga la tele

Vamos a jugar –

Jugar haber a que quieres jugar –

Cuantas palomitas puedes comer en un minuto –

Eso es fácil –

Pero… debes comerlas mientras me besas –

Mira se sonrojo a más no poder por lo que dijo el oji negro

De acuerdo – en eso Mira tomo una palomita y empezó a besar al peli verde y este contaba el tiempo con su celular hasta que se acabo el tiempo

Solo 15 que decepción –

Ahora yo quiero jugar otra cosa –

Que propones –

No sé por eso pregunto –

Qué te parece esto –

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo me pregunto que jugaran ^^**

**Yo: Me diste una pastilla para dormir Anubias ¬¬**

**Shun: Enserio al parecer te la dio estilo pandora hearts **

**Yo: *sonrojada* sora – tsuki al parecer yo no va tan lento este de Dan :D**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… ¿el cangrejo es inmortal? (la pregunta del siglo)….**

**Pd Quiero saber su respuesta así que si la dejan se los agradecería ^^**

**Anubias: Que clase de pregunta es esa ¬¬**

**Yo: Calladito te ves más bonito Anubias ^^!**


	22. Una noche agitada

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí yo de nuevo con un capítulo más de este fic que al parecer se pone cada vez más interesante ^^**

**Shun: Lo dices por lo de Fabia ¬¬**

**Yo: No vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre que me da rabia por ella ya no quise ver Bakugan Gundalian Invaders ¬¬ y no fue muy lindo que digamos**

**Anubias: Ya cálmate Sakari y mejor ve con el fic no quiero que estés de malas**

**Shun: No quiero que estés de malas ¬¬ que cursi Anubias**

**Anubias: Deberías callarte dime que le dices a Alice por celular "te quiero mucho sin ti no podría vivir, eres mi ángel" ¬¬ le agrego más**

**Shun: O_O! Sakari da los agradecimientos *nervioso***

**Yo: Ya me dio flojera hazlo Tú Anubias :D**

**Anubias: -.- GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADECEMOS Y MÁS EL NINJA DE QUINTA**

**Shun: ¡OYE!**

**No les quitamos más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

De acuerdo – en eso Mira tomo una palomita y empezó a besar al peli verde y este contaba el tiempo con su celular hasta que se acabo el tiempo

Solo 15 que decepción –

Ahora yo quiero jugar otra cosa –

Que propones –

No sé por eso pregunto –

Qué te parece esto –

* * *

Mientras tanto Sakari se encontraba medio dormida ya que estaba despertando, pero al hacerlo vio todo oscuro y los sonidos de los grillos

Qué hora es… – decía en voz baja y se dio la vuelta y sintió a que había alguien y lo primero que hizo fue empujarlo – QUIEN RAYOS ERES

QUE TE PASA SAKARI PORQUE ME EMPUJASTE DE LA CAMA –

Anubias – susurró la pelinegra

Anubias pues quien más creías que era – le grito el peliblanco

Prende la luz –

Está bien – en eso fue y la prendió

ANUBIAS PONTE ALGO DE ROPA – grito mientras se tapaba la cara con la almohada para no mirar

Así es como duermo ahora regresa a la cama y duérmete – le grito

No hasta que te cambies –

NO QUIERO Y PUNTO FINAL SERÁS MI NOVIA, PERO NO MI MAMÁ –

_**Unos minutos después**_

SAKARI ABREME LA PUERTA NO PIENDO DORMIR AQUÍ AFUERA…. HACE MUCHO FRÍO – gritaba mientras golpeaba la puerta – ME PORTARE BIEN… TE LO PROMETO

Nada eso te pasa por no ponerte la camisa y un pants –

DE ACUERDO PUES ME CAMBIARE ME PONDRE UN PANTS Y UNA PLAYERA PERO ABRE DE UNA VEZ–

Y dormirás en el sillón –

QUE ESO SI QUE NO… NO DORMIRE EN EL SILLÓN –

No te preocupes mañana yo dormiré en el sillón y tú en la cama –

VALE PERO YA ABREME LA PUERTA QUE NO ME GUSTA ESTAR DE EXHIBICIONISTA –

* * *

No escuchaste algo Shun… - decía medio dormida mientras abrazaba al pelinegro

Era Sakari discutiendo con Anubias – le dijo este mientras recargaba su cabeza en la de Alice

De que discutían –

No tengo idea pero esa de Sakari es capaz de recriminarle por cualquier cosa… ya vuelve a dormir es tarde –

En eso Alice y Shun entraron al mundo de los sueños

* * *

Dan se encontraba abrazando a cierta peli azul de la cintura mientras abría un poco los ojos porque al parecer unos gritos lo habían despertado

Qué rayos son esos ruidos… que no pueden dejarnos dormir en paz –

Es Sakari – decía medio dormida Runo mientras se recargaba más en Dan

Linda manera de arruinar una noche perfecta – bufó molesto el castaño

Perfecta… -

Sí perfecta porque pase una noche muy cálida contigo –

* * *

Billy ve a callar a Sakari y Anubias – se quejaba una peli plateada

Porque yo ve tú si quieres – le contesto

Nada ve – en eso le avienta una almohada porque Billy dormía en el piso

Ni loco después de cederte la cama y me mandas como tu perro no señor ya vuelve a la cama que ya se callaron –

* * *

Ace más rápido… por favor – pedía a gritos cierta oji celeste

Lo hago lo más rápido que puedo… -

Creo que hasta un perro puedo ir más rápido… acelera el ritmo –

Ya no puedo Mira – decía Ace mientras caía del techo

Ace no puedes hacer más de 50 abdominales colgado del techo –

Hazlo tú –

Ya son las dos de la madrugada ya es hora de dormir –

Sí pero me deberé bañar otra vez –

Me baño contigo –

QUE COSAS DICE MIRA – grito totalmente ruborizado el joven

Es broma Ace, ya quisieras no es así –

Si claro ya quisiera _*diablos me hubiera gustado*_ - pensó para sus adentros el peli verde

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban reunidos en el lago y al parecer todos no habían dormido muy bien que digamos

Y esas caras porque están así – pregunto cierta pelinegra

Y todavía preguntas – decía Dan algo molesto – dime quien grito en plena noche

Ahhhhhh eso…. – decía la pelinegra algo apenada

Olvídalo – dijo Ace y dime que haremos

PELEAS EN EL AGUA – grito

Es sencillo están en parejas un chico y una chica, y el chico carga a la chica y estás pelean en el agua y la que caiga al agua pierde es sencillo –

O_O – todos

Qué les pasa acaso no quieren jugar – decía la pelinegra algo molesta

Sí queremos – contestaron de inmediato

Bien…todos nos vemos en media hora aquí en el lago para empezar – dijo el peliblanco y todos corrieron a sus cabañas para cambiarse – participaremos

No se quieres participar –

Estoy algo aburrido… no creo que sea mala idea –

Entonces a cambiarnos para entrar al agua… - grito

* * *

Todos ya se habían cambiado y estaban listos para entrar en acción pero cuál fue su sorpresa al saber que cierta pelinegra iba a participar

Ya valimos – decía Billy dando un suspiro

No seas pesimista puedo que Runo le pueda ganar – dijo Julie

Lo dudo – contesto Runo

Ya… Runo tú eres nuestra esperanza – decía Mira

De hecho – dijo Ace

Ya dejen de armar un show y vamos con los demás – dijo algo irritado el pelinegro

Estás enojado – pregunto Alice

No… solo que detesto cuando se ponen así –

De acuerdo si tú lo dices –

LISTOS PARA EMPEZAR… LOS PRIMEROS SON RUNO Y DAN VS BILLY Y JULIE – anunció Sakari

Lista Runo – pregunto Dan

Sí –

Julie –

Más que dispuesta –

En eso Dan y Billy se sumergieron para que las chicas se montaran en ellos –

Lo siento Julie pero perderás –

Claro que no –

Y COMIENZEN – grito Anubias

**5 segundos después XD**

Ahhhhhh – grito Julie para después caer al agua

Y la ganadora es Runo…. Wao que novedad – decía Sakari con sarcasmo

Era obvio que eso fuera a pasar – decía Anubias – siguientes SHUN Y ALICE VS MIRA Y ACE

Eso si lo tengo que ver – decía Sakari mientras se sentaba

No Shun yo no… quiero hacer esto – decía Alice algo tímida

Vamos yo se que tú puedes confío en ti además imagina que Mira es tú peor enemiga o alguien que te ha hecho daño –

Etto… no podría –

Sí puedes Alice –

Vamos al lago – finalizó Alice

Alice –le grito la pelinegra antes de que entrara al agua

Qué pasa –

Imagina que Mira es Fabia – le susurró y Alice frunció el ceño y se adentro al agua

Que le dijiste – decía Anubias

Nada solo le di un consejo… acaso eso es malo Anubias –

No creo que le hayas dado un consejo te conozco… dime –

No creo que con verlo será más que suficiente

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado **

**Shun: Dime porque gritaste en la noche**

**Yo: Larga historia -.-**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO…gracias por su respuesta del cangrejo…**

**Anubias: Todas las respuestas fueron algo extrañas **

**Yo: Lo sé la pude usar para ganar una apuesta con un amigo ^^**

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE COMENTARON**


	23. Pelea en el Lago

**Hola**** amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo yo con este loco fic que al parecer me gusto mucho porque al parecer Alice camba de actitud**

**Anubias: Ya dime finalmente que le dijiste ¬¬**

**Yo: Nada Anubias ^^**

**Anubias: Eso ni Dan se la cree**

**Yo: Amargado ya te estás volviendo como Shun ¬¬ mejor da los agradecimientos, Shun ven hacer tu trabajo**

**Shun: De acuerdo gracias a ****Ana paty, XNeko-AliceX, Azusa-Hawako, Alicelove001, Analice, Tsubasa Kazami, Rex-Kazami, Angeldelaesperanzalira, Shun k75, Hime-chan196, rikarinamon, Alice darkus vif, blackrose2797, edgichi, zora – alicia, leedoradehistorias**

**Anubias: Sora-Tsuki13, tsuki Kazami, alicexxshun, roxy-gehabich, Konan-Roia, Yukiko Fujikaze, Isa Kazami, Hikari-Kazami, Dakito-WolfStar, ximsol182, arisu-bakugan, Hinata Gehabich, Darkmagicianprincess, Bianka-Wolf, kokoro Kazami, HayleyLestrange**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Vamos yo se que tú puedes confío en ti además imagina que Mira es tú peor enemiga o alguien que te ha hecho daño –

Etto… no podría –

Sí puedes Alice –

Vamos al lago – finalizó Alice

Alice –le grito la pelinegra antes de que entrara al agua

Qué pasa –

Imagina que Mira es Fabia – le susurró y Alice frunció el ceño y se adentro al agua

Que le dijiste – decía Anubias

Nada solo le di un consejo… acaso eso es malo Anubias –

No creo que le hayas dado un consejo te conozco… dime –

No creo que con verlo será más que suficiente –

* * *

Alice entro al agua y Ace ya estaba cargando a Mira solo faltaba Alice

Estás lista Alice – pregunto el pelinegro

Sí lo estoy – dijo totalmente decidida y Shun se sumergio y Alice se subio al moreno

LISTOS COMIENZEN – grito Anubias

Mira y Alice se agarraron Mira, la tomo de los brazos con fuerza, pero Alice no parecia quejarse

_*Imagina que es Fabia*_ - recordo lo que le dijo Sakari – NO GANARÁS

En eso Alice se deshizo del amarre de la oji celeste y con una mano le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho y empezo a tambalearse

Cuidado Mira – grito Ace y trato de controlarse

Alice… - decía sorprendido el pelinegro al ver esa mirada que mostraba que estaba totalmente concentrada

Apenas Mira se adentro de nuevo a la pelea, Alice con las dos manos le volvio a pegar en el pecho y ahora sí Mira cayó al agua al igual que Ace, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta incluso Shun

Sakari le dijiste que pensara que Mira era Fabia… verdad – le pregunto el peliblanco

Claro si no decía eso esta de Mira le iba a ganar –

Para que regañarte…vamos seguimos nosotros – en eso la pelinegra se adentro al agua

* * *

Y SEGUIMOS ANUBIAS Y SAKARI VS SELLON Y RAFE – grito Shun

Ahora tu vas a anunciar la pelea – pregunto Alice

Sí no tiene nada de malo –

Anubias y Rafe se sumergieron y Sakari al igual que Sellon se subieron a ellos

Se ve gracioso tu cabello mojado – decía Sakari mientras reía

Sí lo sé… por cierto deshaste de Sellon lo más rápido posible no me gusta que esta tipa me vea sin camisa al igual que las demás –

En eso Sakari volteo y todas las chicas sacaban fotografías del peliblanco, le chiflaban, gritaban y al parecer Sellon lo disfrutaba porque ella tenía su cámara

De acuerdo… pero no creo que sea necesario –

Porque dices eso si ellas… - fue interrumpido

AQUELLA CHICA QUE LE TOME UNA FOTO A ANUBIAS LA VOY A MATAR Y NO SE LA VA ACABAR – grito la pelinegra pero no hicieron caso – SE LOS ADVERTI

Y empiecen – grito el pelinegro

En eso Sakari solo miró a Sellon y esta la iba a empujar pero ella tomo sus manos y le dio un jalón, Anubias se aparto a tiempo porque lanzo a Sellon muy fuerte al agua que creo una mini ola y el agua salpico los celulares de todas las que le estaban tomando fotos a Anubias

Esto no duro ni mucho… aunque era de esperarse – decía Billy

Y quienes siguen – pregunto Dan

Anubias y Sakari salieron del agua y Sellon al igual que Rafe estaban mareados

Porque la jalaste con fuerza… - pregunto el peliblanco

Tú querías que te dejaran de tomar fotos así que te cumplí tu deseo… ahora –

Ahora que… - Anubias solo miro a la pelinegra quien esta roja – ahhhh la camisa de acuerdo ahorita me la pongo

* * *

Siguieron las peleas y ya estaban en las rondas finales y uno de ellas era la más esperada

SHUN Y ALICE VS FABIA Y REN – grito Sakari y todos se acercaron al lago

No puedo perderme esto – decía Dan mientras comía un camarón

Dan no comas ahorita sino vomitarás cuando entremos al agua – le grito Runo

Como si eso fuese a pasar –

Y COMIENZEN – grito Anubias

Alice y Fabia se tenían muy bien agarradas ninguna de las dos se soltaban la peli azul la apretaba y Alice hacia lo mismo se miraban como perros rabiosos y Shun y Ren estaban asustados pero aún así se mantenían en pie

TE GANARÉ – le grito Fabia

COMO SI YO TE FUERA A DEJAR… NO PERDERE –

NO SE QUE TE VIO SHUN… YO SOY MÁS FUERTE, INTELIGENTE, HERMOSA….SOY LA CHICA PERFECTA –

Alice se enojo demasiado, Shun ya le iba a gritar a Fabia pero al parecer Alice se le adelanto

CÁLLATE ZORRA DE QUINTA – grito Alice

Ace y Mira quienes tomaban fotos tiraron sus celulares, Julie dejo de peinarse, Billy se tropezo con una piedra, Sakari y Anubias se quedaron con la boca abierta, Dan tiro su camarón y Runo quedo en shock.

Shun estaba sorprendido que no quizo creer lo que había escuchado, Fabia se soprendio que aflojo el agarre contra la peli naranja y esta aprovecho para tirarla al agua

ESTE… SHUN Y ALICE LLEGAN A LA FINAL – decía Sakari quien no superaba todavía lo de hace unos minutos

Alice que fue lo que le dijiste a Fabia… - pregunto Shun

No sé…solo me salio – decía inocentemente Alice

* * *

Siguientes ANUBIAS Y SAKARI VS RUNO Y DAN – grito el pelinegro

Runo no debes tomarte a la ligera a Sakari – le advirtio Dan

Lo sé… no te preocupes –

Sakari no le pegues con fuerza – le pdio Anubias

Tratare Anubias –

Y EMPIECEN –

Runo tomo a Sakari de un brazo y la trato de aventar pero ella se agarro de la peli azul

VAMOS RUNO TÚ PUEDES – le gritaba Dan

SAKARI RETIRO LO DICHO DALE CON FUERZA –ahora fue Anubias

VAMOS RU…RU… - decía Dan pero empezo a sentirse algo mal

NO DAN QUE NO SE TE OCURRA VOMITAR EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO TE DIJE QUE NO COMIERAS – le gritaba desesperada Runo

QUE VA VOMITAR – dijeron Anubias y Sakari al unísono

RÁPIDO SAKARI GANALE A RUNO NO QUIERO SALIR VOMITADO –le grito Anubias

YO TAMPOCO – en eso Sakari la tomo con fuerza de la mano y la sacudio provocando que se despistara y luego la empujo

GANADORES ANUBIAS Y SAKARI… QUE ASCO – grito Shun

Eso fue porque Dan había vomitado y por suerte nadie salio vomitado

DANIEL KUSO TE MATARE – gritaba Runo mientras correteaba al castaño

NO ME MATES –

* * *

Bueno creo que seré al que anuncia la pelea – dijo Ace – LA FINAL SHUN Y ALICE VS ANUBIAS Y SAKARI

Me sorprendes Alice no creí que llegarás a la final – dijo Sakari

Ni yo me la creo – decía apenada

Y QUE LA BATALLA COMIENCE –

Alice y Sakari se agarraron con fuerza

No creas que te la dejare fácil – le dijo Alice

Ya lo estoy viendo –

SAKARI NO TE DEJES –

DA TU MEJOR ESFUERZO ALICE YO SE QUE TÚ PUEDES –

Sakari ya vistea Anubias – le decía Alice y Sakari se desconcerto

Que tiene –

Pues que solo tiene un short – le decía con una sonrisa y la pelinegra se empezo a ruborizar

NO SAKARI NO TE DESCONCENTRES –

Y mira estás rodeando el cuello de Anubias – le seguía y Sakari iba disminuyendo su fuerza

ESO ES ALICE SE DESCONCENTRA-

Ahhh pues…pues…eso es…etto-

NO SAKARI NO PIENSE EN ESAS COSAS PIENSA QUE VAS A DERROTAR A SHUN Y TE BURLARÁS DE ÉL TODO UN MES POR ESTO –

Dime no te has imaginado una noche sola con Anubias –

QUE… COSAS DICES…ALICE – grito totalmente ruborizada la pelinegra mientras desacia el agarre

AHORA SI YA BAJO LA GUARDIA – grito Shun y Alice aprovecho para empujarla

Y LOS GANADORES SON SHUN Y ALICE –

SI GANAMOS ALICE – dijo Shun para despúes bajar a la peli naranja y besarla

Sakari te encuentras bien – le decía el peliblanco

Sí estoy bien – dijo como si nada y no estaba ruborizada

Te dejaste ganar no es así –

Pues ya llevaba muchas travesuras que le había hecho a Shun y ya era hora que ganara no crees…-

Ya que…-

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Shun: JAJAJAJA TE GANE SAKARI**

**Yo: Tú mas bien Alice fue la que me gano ¬¬**

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… un tamarindo volador XD…**


	24. Guerra de Comida

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta loca y retorcida historia XD**

**Anubias: Ya no se me hace novedad ^^**

**Yo: Me pregunto…**

**Anubias: ¿Qué te preguntas?**

**Yo: No sé solo me gusta decir eso ^^**

**Anubias: ¬¬**

**Shun: Bueno ya que Anubias se enojo y Sakari piensa…. GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADECEMOS MUCHO **

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Después de que terminaran las peleas en el agua todos se fueron a bañar y cambiar para después ir a comer algo ya que todos exigían comida en especial Dan ya que según él todavía no estaba satisfecho y para que se callara decidieron ir a la cafetería.

Como en todas las cafeterías cada uno fue tomando su charola y enfrente se veía una gran mesa con comida y empezaron a tomar lo que se les apetecía.

Este es un banquete digno de un rey – decía Dan mientras extendía su mano para tomar el último pastelillo, pero al parecer había otro que también lo quería – SUÉLTALO SHUN ES MÍO

Mira cuanta comida llevas ¡Suéltalo! –

Y el pleito empezó

* * *

Parecen unos niños – decía Ace mientras se llevaba un pedazo de carne a la boca

Tanto jadeo por un simple pastelillo – se quejo Billy

Mejor sigamos comiendo – sugirió Mira

Vale – contestaron todos

Sakari ¿dónde estabas? – pregunto Anubias

Fui por una rebanada de pastel –

Y Runo – ahora fue Julie

Fue por un refresco – contesto Sakari – dime Alice no interferirás en la pelea de Shun

Si me meto solo causaría problemas –

Veamos quien de esos dos se cansa primero – propuso Anubias

Yo digo que Shun – dijo Ace

Yo por Dan – le siguió Billy

Y tu Sakari – pregunto el peli verde

Me da igual déjame comer tranquila –

Que genio no sé qué rayos te vio Anubias –

CÁLLATE – le grito para después lanzarle un pedazo de pan

Eso te pasa Ace por contestarle – le hizo ver Mira

* * *

Todos seguían comiendo, Runo llego después, pero al parecer dos personas seguían peleando por un simple pastelillo hasta que Dan vio a Sakari comiendo una rebanada de pastel y dejo el pastelillo y Shun termino siendo el ganador.

SAKARI DAME – gritaba entusiasmado el castaño mientras se ponía a su lado

No te dará nada – le contesto Ace para bajarle sus esperanzas

A mí no me dio – dijo Billy

Mejor vete – ahora le contestaba Anubias mientras se llevaba una rebanada de pastel a la boca

¡¿POR QUÉ ANUBIAS SI PUEDE? – le reprochó

Porque yo le quise dar así de simple –

¡MALA!... mejor regreso por mi pastelillo –

Dan miró a un lado y noto que Shun iba partir el pastelillo en dos para darle la mitad a Alice

NO – gritaba Dan para después lanzarse y tirar al pelinegro y el pastelillo salió volando y cayó en la cabeza de Billy

SÍ SERÁS IDIOTA –

No será ya lo es – aclaro Anubias

NO BILLY PERDÓN FUE UN ACCIDENTE –

ACCIDENTE ES LO QUE PASARA EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO – ahora se tronaba los dedos

Billy agarro la gelatina de Ace y la lanzó pero Dan se aparto y le cayó al pelinegro

FÍJATE IMBÉCIL – ahora Shun tomo una rebanada de pizza, pero Billy fue astuto y como tenía Ace a su lado lo jalo para protegerse y el cabello de Ace termino perjudicado

¡BILLY! – grito y así la guerra empezó

Son unos tontos – dijo Runo

Nunca había visto así a Shun… parece un niño – decía Alice mientras sonreía

Así son los chicos de salvajes – dijo Julie

Cierto – confirmo Mira

Disculpen, pero soy un chico y no me estoy comportando como estos – se señalo Anubias en eso Sakari regresa con otra rebanada de pastel – quieres Anubias

Claro –

Runo se quedo viendo a Sakari y Anubias como estaban comiendo y algo de tristeza se empezó hacer presente en la peli azul, que la pelinegra se pudo percatar

¿Qué sucede Runo? –

Nada… nada – trataba de excusarse

Dinos Runo… por favor – pidió Alice

Bueno… es que ver así a Sakari y Anubias me pone… algo triste –

¿Por qué? – pregunto Julie

Dan no es así conmigo… -

Runo… se que así es el cabeza hueca de Dan pero no debes ponerte así – le decía Sakari –

Lo sé por eso pienso que es algo absurdo… - decía mientras una lágrima empezaba a brotar

No llores Runo – la consolaba Mira

TONTO – grito Shun quien dio un paso para atrás y cayó en la mesa donde estaban Alice y los demás y se llevo todo lo que estaba encime en especial

Sakari… no… te enfades – decía nervioso Anubias

SHUN ERES UN IDIOTA COMO SE TE OCURRE TIRAR MI PASTEL AHORA ME LA PAGAS –

NO SAKARI NO TE ENOJES – suplicaban las chicas y Anubias pero fue demasiado tarde ya que la pelinegra se había unido a la guerra lanzando a Shun quien cayó en la mesa donde se encontraba toda la comida y salpico a todos

Y la verdadera guerra empezó

* * *

Todos se lanzaban cosas gelatina, hamburguesas, hot dogs, pizza, elotitos, ensalada de todo las chicas decidieron unirse y Anubias también y se formaron alianzas. Hasta que se hizo de noche y todos se fueron, bueno no todos.

Que divertido – decía Runo mientras se sentaba en uno de los escalones

Vaya quién lo diría… creí que nunca entrarías a la guerra – le contestaba un castaño por detrás

Seguías aquí… -

Sí… con la guerra se me olvido que tenía hambre pero cuando me di cuenta regrese – decía Dan mientras se sentaba a su lado y sacaba una manzana de su pantalón

Runo se le quedo mirando por un momento hasta que desvió su mirada pero algo la tomo desprevenida

Ten… de seguro haz de tener hambre ya que con todo esto no creo haberte dejado comer a gusto – decía Dan mientras le entregaba la manzana

La peli azul al ver tal acto del castaño no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas aunque pareciera un idiota el también podía llegar a ser cariñoso con ella que lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo

Gracias Dan… aunque seas un idiota –

Pero soy tú idiota – decía Dan con una sonrisa mientras correspondía el abrazo

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Pues tenía que poner un momento de estos dos ya que al parecer Dan iba muy lento XD**

**Yo: T.T**

**Anubias: ¿Por qué lloras?**

**Yo: En Naruto revivieron a Itachi… y ahora va entrar a la guerra… T.T**

**Anubias: Ahora me dices que ese tonto de ojos rojos es más importante ¬¬**

**Yo: PUES SÍ LO ES MUY IMPORTANTE**

**Shun: No sé porque me huele a celos**

**Anubias: Cállate Shun o le digo a Alice que husmeaste su ropa interior **

**Shun: O_O**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO…. Vincent Nightray no quiero que desaparezcas T.T ….**


	25. Déjame dormir

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí me reporto de nuevo ya que debo darme prisa porque las semanas que vienen van a ser muy pesadas.**

**Anubias: Ya Sakari no llores **

**Shun: Y aquí viene el perro ¬¬**

**Sakari: Shun dime quieres morir ¬¬**

**Shun: O_O! NO GRACIAS**

**Anubias: Bien mientras Shun y Sakari están peleando yo daré los agradecimientos ASÍ QUE MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES QUE SE HAN TOMADO LA MOLESTIA DE DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS SE LOS AGRADEZCO ^^**

**No les quitamos más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Al parecer estuvo divertida la guerra de comida… no lo crees Anubias – decía Sakari quien estaba en el baño y Anubias se secaba el cabello

Sí lo fue por cierto… que haremos mañana –

Mmmmmm… que tal si vamos a pescar o algo así –

No suena mal… por cierto apúrate que ya me quiero dormir –

Pues duérmete… apaga la luz y punto –

¿Segura?... –

Sí no importa hoy tu duermes en la cama y yo en el sofá –

Sabes… me gusto más el sofá así que duerme en la cama –

Si tú quieres –

Sakari termino de bañarse y cuando abrió la puerta del baño ya todo estaba a oscuras pero a ella no le importaba ya que no le asustaba y no se tropezaba en plena penumbra, así que se acostó sin ningún problema, cerró los ojos e iba tomar una almohada para acomodarse mejor, pero al parecer había algo que la hizo molestarse.

¡ANUBIAS! –

Que… es que me siento solo en el sofá y quería hacerte compañía –

SUFICIENTE –

Sakari se paró, prendió la luz y algo la hizo enojar más

TE DIJE QUE TE PUSIERAS UNA PLAYERA… TONTO PERRO EXHIBICIONISTA – le grito y lanzó un despertador que rompió la ventana

Dan y Runo quienes estaban afuera dando un pequeño paseo nocturno iban de regreso a su cabaña pero para llegar a su cabaña tenían que pasar por la de Anubias y Sakari escucharon el ruido, el castaño volteo pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando un despertador lo ataco.

¡DAN ESTÁS BIEN! – decía alarmada Runo ya que el castaño esta mareado

No quiero ir a la escuela… -

Y TE QUEDAS AFUERA – en eso se escucho un portazo

Runo miró hacia dicha cabaña y Anubias golpeaba la puerta para que lo dejaran entrar, pero las luces se habían apagado y Anubias se recargo en la pared.

Anubias… ¿qué haces afuera? – pregunto la peli azul

Sakari me sacó porque me acosté en la cama y para colmo no traía camisa solo quería molestarla un poco, pero al parecer mi broma me costó… ¿Y Dan? –

Pues le cayó un despertador… diría que es el suyo –

Lo siento… no me queda de otra que dormir aquí –

Ven con nosotros aunque duermas en el piso… si quieres –

Pues creo que voy aceptar… no quiero dormir aquí afuera –

* * *

Anubias se fue con Runo y la ayudo a cargar a Dan, llegaron tiraron al castaño en el sofá, Runo se puso su pijama y se metió a la cama, Anubias solo se acostó en el piso con una almohada y una sábana y se dispuso a dormir, Anubias empezó a dormirse pero algo se lo impidió y al parecer eran los ronquidos del castaño.

_*Cállate…déjame dormir*_ -

Pasó una hora

_*Ya me harte me largo de aquí*_ - se dijo mentalmente agarró sus cosas y salió de la cabaña

Anubias salió y siguió caminando cuando vio que en la cabaña de Ace y Mira apenas apagaban las luces

_*Debería pedirle a Ace que me de permiso de dormir en su cabaña…lo dudó….y si le pido a Shun… me saca de patadas… y Billy no lo creo el ronca peor que Dan* _

* * *

Y al peliblanco no le quedo de otra, regreso a su cabaña y se recargo en la puerta y ahí se quedo, la puerta se abrió y por obvias razones el peliblanco se fue para atrás

Sabía que regresarías… -

El peliblanco solo le desvió la mirada y la pelinegra se le hizo graciosa

Ya aprendiste tu lección… ahora entra –

Pues ya no quiero… -

Es tu problema – cerraba la puerta

NO ERA BROMA SI QUIERO – grito para adentrarse a la cabaña

* * *

Al día siguiente todos estaban afuera y la pelinegra salió para anunciar

BUENO ES HORA DE PESCAR QUIEN SERÁ LA PAREJA GANADORA –

¿Va ser un concurso? – pregunto Shun

Así es –

Cada pareja súbase a un bote y es fácil… el que tenga más peces gana- finalizó Anubias y todos fueron por un bote

Shun y Alice se fueron por el centro y sacaron sus cañas de pescar, las lanzaron y a esperar

Shun… te puedo preguntar algo –

¿Qué pasa? –

Pues me he estado preguntando… a ti te llego a gustar Fabia –

NO… NÚNCA ME HA GUSTADO… ¿por qué preguntas? –

Es que yo… yo… -

No Alice a la única que quiero es a ti y a nadie más… confía en mí – le dijo Shun y le dio un suave beso a la peli naranja.

Perdón… -

No te disculpes… ahora solo hay que concentrarnos, pero ya no pienses en esas cosas o si no tendré que castigarte – le susurró con un tono seductor provocando que la chica se estremeciera

Y tenían que seguirnos – bufó molesto Ace

NOSOTROS LLEGAMOS PRIMERO ACE – le grito un castaño

No se peleen… no creo que haya ningún problema - trataba de parar la pelea Mira

Se comportan como niños – dijo Runo

Y la discusión paro y las parejas se voltearon para no mirarse, Dan agarró la caña de pescar y la llevó para atrás para impulsarse y jalarla al frente que no se fijo que se agarro a la camisa de Ace

¡AQUÍ VOY! – grito Dan y la jaló con fuerza que este de Ace salió volando y con destino al agua – ACE TÚ NO ERES MI CARNADA NO CREO QUE UN PEZ TE QUIERA COMER

¡CÁLLATE IDIOTA! –

Mira se alarmo y rápido fue para ayudar a Ace quien estaba furioso que lo primero que hizo al subirse fue acelerar e impactarse con el bote de Dan y Runo

¡CON QUE ASÍ QUIERES JUGAR PUES YO TAMBIÉN PUEDO! –

Y empezaron a impactarse con sus botes y Runo al igual que Mira estaban asustadas

Todos empezaron a escuchar los ruidos y Shun se enfado por eso

¡NO PUEDEN ESTÁR QUIETOS ESOS DOS! –

No… Shun no te metas… mira ahí va Sakari y Anubias –

Y en un dos por tres la pelea termino ya que Anubias Y Sakari sacaron a los peleoneros de los botes tirándolos al agua y las chicas se fueron y no miraron atrás. Finalmente la pareja ganadora fue Shun y Alice quienes habían pescado más juntaron todos los peces y prendieron una fogata.

Todos comieron a gusto no hubo problema alguno excepto que Ace y Dan sufrieron algunos rasguños pero Runo y Mira los curaron.

Es hora de ir a dormir – decía Shun mientras bostezaba

Que aguafiestas Shun… Alice te gusta estar con este antisocial – decía Ace y Shun lo fulmino con la mirada

Dan apaga la fogata – le dijo Sakari – espero que lo sepas hacer

CLARO QUE SÉ – grito Dan y fue por un bote y se acerco

Tonto no apagarás la fogata con esa botella – le dijo Billy

Si se puede… mira – Dan le tiro el agua a la fogata pero esta prendió más

TONTO ESO ERA ALCOHOL… VAS A TERMINAR INCENDIANDO MEDIO BOSQUE – le grito Runo y todos tuvieron que correr por cubetas que al apagarla la fogata las usaron para golpear al incompetente de Dan

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Yo: ^^**

**Anubias: ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?**

**Yo. SPECTRA YA APRECIO Y TUVO UNA ENTRADA TRIUNFAL **

**Anubias: Y crees que ese rubio de cabello teñido es más importante que yo ¬¬**

**Yo: Sí ^^**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DESPUÉS DEL TONO… Sí Spectra regreso….**


	26. Una Noche Romántica

**Hola amigos de fanfiction me reporto de nuevo ya que debo darme prisa los exámenes están difíciles creo que reprobé de nuevo Formación Cívica y Ética**

**Shun: Ja no puedes salir bien en FCE patético**

**Yo: Cállate Shun o ya verás ¬¬**

**Anubias: Ya no te enojes y Shun cálmate por favor**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Después de que Dan terminara golpeado y controlado el fuego ya que el tonto de Dan le había lanzado alcohol, todos se quedaron tranquilos viendo las estrellas ya que había un hermoso cielo nocturno y al día siguiente tendrían que regresar a la ciudad

Debemos aprovechar el momento – decía Dan quien ahora ya estaba consciente y se encontraba al lado de Runo

Cierto…hora de regresar – le siguió Billy

Alice te parece si vamos a dar un paseo por el bosque – pregunto Shun

Sí… Shun vamos –

Entonces como hoy es el último día… todos hagan lo que quieran – dijo Sakari mientras se paraba y se dirigía a su cabaña en eso Anubias se paro para seguirla

Al parecer ciertas personas quieren estar solas… - decía Julie con un tono pícaro

Julie te gustaría el cabello corto –

Julie se espanto y agarro su cabello y agitaba la cabeza queriendo dar a entender un no…muchas gracias

Hmp… - fue lo único que dijo Anubias mientras se iba

Shun y Alice se fueron a dar una vuelta, Ace y Mira tomaron un bote, Runo y Dan caminaban por la orilla del lago y finalmente Julie y Billy fueron a pasear por las cabañas.

* * *

Todo está muy tranquilo… - decía Alice mientras tomaba el brazo de Shun y caminaban

Sí lo es… y más si estás a mi lado –

No me quiero separar de ti Shun –

Ni yo… no podría vivir sin ti, por cierto quiero preguntarte algo –

Dime… -

Cuando estábamos comiendo terminando de pescar… te escuche hablar con las chicas y alcance a escuchar algo de unas ¿predicciones? Escuche una que era iluminar y otra… lastimar a alguien sin pensar algo así –

Alice se ruborizo y dejo de caminar y eso llamó la atención del pelinegro que se le acerco

Bueno… es que… es absurdo –

¿Absurdo?... ¿Qué es absurdo? –

Pues…no sé… olvídalo te parece Shun -

No ahora me da más curiosidad… así que por favor dime… y no digas mentiras porque no sabes mentir –

Bueno te lo diré… te acuerdas cuando el primer día de clases nos fuimos a casa de Sakari y se fue la luz –

Sí… pero que tiene que ver eso –

Pues Sakari empezó a decir cosas y me predijo 4 –

Ahora me salió adivina esta de Sakari… y… ¿cuáles eran las predicciones? –

Alguien te iluminara… Lastimaras a alguien… Sufrirás un accidente y…y –

Y la última –

Una Cálida noche – susurro y Shun no escucho

Una que… -

Una cálida noche – le dijo Alice y ahora el pelinegro si la escucho y se ruborizo al instante – todas se cumplieron cuando se fue la luz y baje a la cocina tu me alumbraste con tu lámpara…cuando me escuchaste hablar de Keith pensaste que hablaba de ti y te lastime… cuando me lanzaron ese balón y me pego fue la otra… y la… última pues…

Si ya entendí… porque no me lo contaste –

Me dio miedo…aparte yo creía que eran mentira pero se cumplieron –

Alice… - decía Shun mientras se acercaba a la peli naranja de una manera seductora

S…Sí –

No te gustaría repetir la última predicción…hoy es nuestro último día aquí – le susurraba en el oído mientras la acorralaba en un árbol y la chica se estremecía

Shun… - decía Alice pero este la tomo de la barbilla y la besó

Alice enseguida respondió y Shun empezó a pasar su mano debajo de su blusa provocando que Alice se estremeciera como si una descarga eléctrica se tratase

Aquí no… - le dijo Alice mientras Shun besaba su cuello

Cierto hace mucho frío… -

Shun tomo a Alice de la cintura y se la llevo

* * *

Es una linda noche, la brisa es excelente y una buena vista – decía cierta pelinegra que estaba recargada de un árbol

Con que aquí estabas… - se asomaba cierto peliblanco

Anubias… que haces aquí creí que ibas a estar en la cabaña -

No ya no quise y preferí buscarte –

El peliblanco levanto a la pelinegra y esta se ruborizo, se sentó se recargo en el árbol y sentó a la pelinegra en sus piernas y rodeo su cintura

A…A...Anubias – decía la chica quien estaba nerviosa por el acto del peliblanco

No me digas que también te pone incomoda… vamos trata de aguantarte nunca puedo estar así contigo rara es la vez –

De acuerdo, por suerte nadie nos ve – en eso recargo su cabeza en el pecho del peliblanco y cerró los ojos

Sí alguien te viera así diría que no eres tú –

Tan rara soy… -

No así cómo estás te quiero –

* * *

Ace y Mira estaban en el bote tranquilos el peli verde estaba acostado en el bote mirando al cielo y Mira a su lado y Ace la rodeaba con su brazo

Porque no eres romántico Ace –

¿Que no soy romántico?-

Pues no… Anubias es muy cariñoso con Sakari… Shun le dice cosas bonitas a Alice… Dan también aunque casi no lo demuestras y Billy le gana a los tres y tú –

Pues es que no sé… -

Ves no eres romántico Ace –

Si no fuera romántico no te tendría así a mi lado y no haría esto –

Mira no pudo responder porque unos labios la callaron pero no era un simple beso era diferente a los que le había dado con anterioridad este lo daba de una manera más apasionada que se empezó asustar cuando Ace dejo sus labios para Dirigirse a su cuello, pero decidió dejarse llevar

* * *

Dan no por favor, bájame – reclamaba Runo

Vamos se que te gusta – decía Dan divertido

Y si que era divertido Dan cargaba a Runo y le daba vueltas y la chica ya estaba mareada pero reía a la vez y ella quería bajarse, hasta que Dan se tiro pero tomo a Runo antes de que cayera al suelo y se quedo muy cerca de ella.

Te amo Runo –

Runo se sonrojo por tal confesión y su corazón se empezó acelerar que tomo el rostro de Dan y lo beso y este la tomaba de la cintura para que no se escapara

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado **

**Al parecer ahora si se pusieron románticos estos chicos XD**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… mi proyecto de mate es un SACKBOT…**

**Shun: ¬¬ eso es un proyecto**


	27. Examenes

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí actualizando después de mi ausencia y con más ideas y un nuevo fic que apenas estoy desarrollando ya que se me ocurrió en el viaje mientras estaba jugando en la alberca con mis amigos.**

**Anubias: Y tiene nuevas ideas para este fic y también está empezando a comentar los fics **

**Yo: Shun me puedes hacer el favor…**

**Shun: Ya que me lo pediste de buena manera… GRACIAS ****Ana paty, XNeko-AliceX, Azusa-Hawako, Alicelove001, Analice, Tsubasa Kazami, Rex-Kazami, Angeldelaesperanzalira, Shun k75, Hime-chan196, rikarinamon, Alice darkus vif, blackrose2797, edgichi, zora – alicia, leedoradehistorias, suprema122, Bakugan Fan.**

**Anubias: También a ****Sora-Tsuki13, tsuki Kazami, alicexxshun, roxy-gehabich, Konan-Roia, Yukiko Fujikaze, Isa Kazami, Hikari-Kazami, Dakito-WolfStar, ximsol182, arisu-bakugan, Hinata Gehabich, Darkmagicianprincess, Bianka-Wolf, kokoro Kazami, HayleyLestrange, mirtita, nemesiis.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS Y TOMARSE LA MOLESTIA DE DEJAR UN REVIEW SE LOA GRADEZCO MUCHO ^^**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

Al día siguiente todos ya estaban afuera de sus cabañas con sus maletas, el camión ya estaba listo y todos abordaban, Shun y Anubias metían las maletas en la parte de abajo del camión mientras los demás subían y Sakari arreglaba algunos asuntos.

Cuando todo ya estaba listo, Sakari como una persona responsable empezó hacer conteo y vio que algo estaba mal

Oigan faltan dos personas… - decía mientras miraba a todas partes

¿Quiénes? – pregunto Dan

MIRA Y ACE TODOS BAJEN Y AYUDENME A BUSCAR A ESOS DOS –

Todos bajaron de golpe y empezaron a buscar por todas partes a los susodichos, que se encontraban en el bote ya que no se habían movido de ese lugar. Había pasado ya una media hora de búsqueda, y no había rastro de ellos y ya estaban hartos.

YAVÁMONOS QUE SE QUEDEN – gritaba desesperado Dan – NO LLEGARE A LA HORA DE LA COMIDA

No digas tontería Dan…no es momento de pensar en comida – le regañaba Runo

Ayer alguien los vio – pregunto Billy

Pues nos separamos… quien sabe a dónde fueron – le respondió Shun

Espero estén bien – pedía Alice

Lo estarán…no te preocupes – la consolaba Shun mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

Anubias estaba al lado de la pelinegra y miro hacia el lago y noto que había un bote en medio y ese bote ayer no estaba ahí

Sakari porque no revisan ese bote –

¿Qué bote?... – en ese momento Sakari miro el lago – vamos a revisar

Shun y Anubias se subieron a otro bote y fueron de inmediato a ver el bote, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Ace y Mira abrazados y profundamente dormidos con solo una chamarra encima

Este idiota se quedo dormido… - decía Shun mientras llenaba una cubeta

No el idiota aquí eres tú para que le vas a lanzar agua a Ace…si haces eso le estarás tirando a Mira –

¿Quién dijo que le lanzaría a Ace? –

¿Qué?... –

En ese momento Shun le lanzo el agua a Anubias quien se resbalo y cayó de espaldas al lago provocando que Ace y Mira despertarán.

ESTÚPIDO PORQUE HICISTE ESO… -

Porque no me dejabas dormir por eso…ustedes dos suban para que nos vayamos –

Shun sabes que Sakari te va matar – decía Ace viendo la escena

No me vio… -

¿Estás seguro?... – decía Mira mientras tomaba el brazo de Ace como si estuviera asustada

Claro… - Shun se volteo y se topo con una pelinegra cruzada de brazos y Anubias en el bote de Sakari colocándose una toalla –Sa…Sa…Sakari era…una…broma

Broma es lo que pasará – dijo para después tirarlo del bote – Ace súbete al bote de Shun y Mira tu quédate ahí no saldrá de aquí….y si quiere salir lo hará nadando

Ordenes son ordenes…lamento haberme quedado dormido –

No hay problema ya vámonos –

SAKARI DÉJAME EL BOTE QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES –

* * *

Shun termino nadando hasta la orilla y Alice lo recibía con una toalla todos ya estaban listo y se pusieron en marcha a la ciudad cuando llegaron todos se fueron a sus casas pero eso no paso con los peleadores ya que se fueron directo a casa de la pelinegra para estudiar ya que el lunes empezarían los exámenes y durante el trayecto decidieron estudiar en casa de la pelinegra

Haber… la química orgánica estudia los compuestos formados principalmente por Carbono, Hidrógeno… ya me harte de estudiar mejor vamos a jugar con el XBOX de Sakari – propuso Dan

IDIOTA SE SUPONE QUE VINIMOS A ESTUDIAR- grito Runo

No tiene remedio – dijo Ace mientras suspiraba

Sakari puedes callar a Dan – pidió Shun

No lo creo…al parecer el cabeza hueca de Dan tiene razón mejor vamos a jugar –

SAKARI EL SIMPLE HECHO QUE SALGAS BIEN EN QUÍMICA NO SIGNIFICA QUE NOSOTROS SALDREMOS IGUAL – grito Billy

Además Dan lleva 6 y debemos ayudarlo – dijo Alice

Pero si este tonto no tiene remedio… - comento Ace

Enserio…muéstralo – lo reto Anubias

Dan… - lo llamó Ace

Si… -

Dime un color… –

Azul… -

Dime un número… -

VERDE… -

A todos les cayó una gotita estilo anime y Dan seguía con su cara de felicidad

Al parecer tenías razón Ace – dijo Anubias

Entonces debemos poner a estudiar a Dan – sugirió Julie

YA SE COMO – grito Sakari

**5 minutos después**

NO APAGALO…APAGALÓ – gritaba Dan ya que estaba atado a una silla con los ojos abiertos viendo un documental de los hidrocarburos

Los chicos se morían de la risa al ver a Dan sufrir y las chicas le tenían lastima excepto Sakari

Debe haber otra forma de ponerlo a estudiar – dijo Alice

¿Cómo?... – pregunto Runo

Debe ser con algo que a él le guste… -

Comida…-

Necesitare gomitas, paletas, chocolates –

* * *

Alice y Sakari mandaron a Shun y Anubias a la tienda a comprar las cosas y estos llevaban bolsas repletas de dulces que según Alice le iban a servir.

Cuando los dulces llegaron Alice los acomodo en la mesa y segundos después llamó a los demás para que se reunieran

DULCES… - grito Dan para después lanzarse a la mesa pero Shun lo tomo de la espalda

ESCUCHA IDIOTA NO TE LOS COMAS ES PARA EXPLICARTE QUÍMICA TUVE QUE IR CON ANUBIAS A BUSCAR DULCES Y LAS DULCERÍAS ESTABAN CERRADAS Y TUVIMOS QUE RECORRER COMO 15 CALLER PARA ENCONTRAR UNA ABIERTA Y SI TE LOS COMES TE MATARE ENTENDISTE… -

Dan asintió estaba muy asustado hasta que se sentó en una silla y Alice empezó a explicar y de paso los demás

Mira Dan las gomitas azules son hidrógenos, las gomitas rojas carbonos, los gusanitos son enlaces…-

El castaño alzaba su mano con cautela para agarrar una gomita de color rojo pero Julie le pego con un abanico

QUE CRUEL… -

No te las comas… -

Ya dejen de pelear y Dan presta atención – pedía Mira

De acuerdo –

Alice ahora explicaba sobre los enlaces dobles y ahora Dan agachaba su cabeza para succionar una gomita pero ahora Sakari le metió una bofetada

QUE NO TE LAS COMAS… -

TENGO HAMBRE QUIERO COMER… -

Y así paso el día y Dan término golpeado por cada uno ya que no prestaba atención y solo quería comerse los dulces que al final lo amarraron a la silla y empezaron a comerse los dulces en su cara y este lloraba.

* * *

El lunes era el día del examen y todos estaban seguros de que iban a pasar la materia excepto Dan

VOLVI A REPROBAR… - gritaba Dan mientras veía en su examen un gran 5

Y eso porque si mínimo viste el documental de los hidrocarburos… - dijo Ace

Dan préstame tu examen… - en eso Shun se lo quito y una venita en su frente salió

Anubias se asomo a ver el examen y le paso lo mismo que Shun y todos se pasaron el examen de Dan y al final lo vieron con cara de matarlo, Alice prefirió no ver el examen

ESTÚPIDO TE PREGUNTARON QUE PASA CUANDO HAY UN CARBONO Y PUSITE QUE TE PEGABAN CON UN ABANICO – grito Billy

PUSISTE CARBONO ES ROJO, HIDRÓGENO ES AZUL QUE RESPUESTA ES ESA – ahora fue Ace y empezaron a perseguir a Dan por toda la escuela

Dan es un tonto para química – suspiro Runo

Pero aún así lo quieres – dijo Mira

Pues sí… -

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Dan eres un idiota ¬¬**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO…ya quiero salir de la escuela y quemar mis libros ¬¬…**


	28. Ayudemos a Ren

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí yo de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta loca historia que al parecer por lo que vi en los reviews creemos que Dan es un idiota por poner eso en el examen… ¬¬**

**Shun: Dime que nunca has puesto algo así en tu examen**

**Yo: Claro que no…cuando no se me algo le pongo una línea o la dejo en blanco**

**Anubias: Bueno eso está mejor ^^**

**Yo: Muy bien chicos me hacen el favor…**

**Shun: Y yo porque ¬¬**

**Yo: Dime quieres que te pase algo en este capítulo**

**Shun: O_O Muchas gracias**** Ana paty, XNeko-AliceX, Azusa-Hawako, Alicelove001, Analice, Tsubasa Kazami, Rex-Kazami, Angeldelaesperanzalira, Shun k75, Hime-chan196, rikarinamon, Alice darkus vif, blackrose2797, edgichi, zora – alicia, leedoradehistorias, suprema122, Bakugan Fan.**

**Anubias: Al igual a Sora-Tsuki13, tsuki Kazami, alicexxshun, roxy-gehabich, Konan-Roia, Yukiko Fujikaze, Isa Kazami, Hikari-Kazami, Dakito-WolfStar, ximsol182, arisu-bakugan, Hinata Gehabich, Darkmagicianprincess, Bianka-Wolf, kokoro Kazami, mirtita, nemesiis.**

**Y GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO **

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho **

* * *

Después de ver el horrible examen de Dan y después de golpearlo ya que se habían esforzado para ayudarlo a estudiar se encontraban en el patio ya que era receso y todos estaban tranquilos ya que era un examen menos y ahora deleitaban de su almuerzo.

¿Quieren algo de la cafetería?... – preguntaba Billy

Si tráeme un budín…. – grito Dan pero el rubio lo ignoro – ME ESCUCHASTE

Si…pero a ti no te traeré nada –

ERES MUY CRUEL… -

Alice quien miraba graciosa la escena de ambos chicos en un momento desvió su mirada y pudo divisar a Fabia quien estaba acompañada por Ren desde que habían regresado ella noto que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

Será que a Ren le gusta…. – decía Alice y todos los presentes escucharon

Alice estás bien… - le dijo Shun mientras la tomaba del hombro

Sí…solo que me quede viendo a Ren… -

Ya te va cambiar Shun… - se burló un peli verde

¿Quieres morir Ace?... – le decía con un aura asesina

¿Por qué te llamó la atención?... – pregunto Sakari

Pues se nota que a Ren le gusta Fabia pero a ella le gusta… -

Si le gusta Shun no por nada lo beso en el karaoke – termino la oración Anubias mientras se tiraba al pasto y cerraba los ojos, Shun lo miró molesto y Alice frunció el ceño

Ya relájense chicos… - decía nerviosa Mira

Oigan la gran Julie tiene una idea… -

¿Enserio?... – decía Runo

Porque no ayudamos a Ren así Fabia dejara de acosar a Shun y todos viviremos felices por siempre… -

Sabes creo que por primera vez Julie tiene razón – comento Runo

Yo hablare con Ren para que nos veamos en mi casa y planeemos algo – se ofreció Sakari

Se supone que hoy íbamos a estudiar para historia – habló Anubias

Esto es importante Anubias…que te parece si estudiamos más al rato –

Está bien… -

Nos vemos en casa de Sakari terminando la escuela – anuncio Runo

Y díganme porque ayudaremos a Ren… - pregunto Dan quien se notaba que no estaba al pendiente de la discusión entonces todos se pararon y tomaron rumbos diferentes - OIGAN NO ME DEJEN SOLITO…

* * *

Ren se encontraba en su banca tranquilo él iba en el salón de Anubias pero como estaban en exámenes era prácticamente no tener clases, así que Sakari se fue con Anubias para poder hablar con el peliblanco que al ver a la pelinegra enfrente de él se extraño

¿Se te ofrece algo?... – pregunto Ren

No exactamente te quería preguntar algo… -

Dime… -

¿Te gusta Fabia?... –

El moreno se sonrojo al escuchar eso y Anubias solo desvió la mirada

Acaso…te…gus…to – tartamudeaba Ren y Anubias regreso la mirada

CLARO QUE NO LE GUSTAS ES UNA SIMPLE PREGUNTA… - grito Anubias mientras golpeaba el pupitre de Ren

Cálmate… - decía Sakari mientras agarraba al peliblanco de la mano - debo suponer que si te gusta…y queremos ayudarte

Yo…pues…la verdad –

Ya no te hagas del rogar vas a venir con nosotros terminando la escuela – termino Anubias y Sakari solo movió la cabeza y Ren se puso nervioso

Debo ir al baño… - dijo Ren para salir del salón

Anubias te portaste muy grosero con Ren el no te ha hecho nada…que rayos pasa contigo… -

No me gusto su comentario…. –

Eres muy celoso… sabes ya ni Shun –

PUES VETE CON ÉL NO SE PORQUE PIERDO EL TIEMPO AQUÍ – pegó el grito Anubias y salió del salón y Sakari se quedó en shock

* * *

Shun y Alice iban por el pasillo caminando todos los veía todavía no superaban que la peli naranja se haya ganado el corazón del chico más popular de la escuela, y los chicos que Shun se la haya ganado por esa razón Shun siempre que caminaba con Alice la tomaba de la cintura para que nadie se le acercara claro excepto sus amigos.

Shun todos nos ven… - decía Alice sonrojada por como la tenía Shun

Mejor así todos saben que solo eres mía…aparte me encanta estar al lado tuyo – le dijo de una forma seductora

A mi igual me gusta estar a tu lado Shun… mira ahí viene Ren –

Y atrás de él Anubias que al parecer está… ¿enojado? Nunca lo había visto así –

Empujo a Ren y… - Alice empezó a gritar y Shun se quedo sin habla –

¡SE METIÓ AL BAÑO DE MUJERES! ¡IDIOTA! –

Pasaron unos minutos y las chicas sacaron a patadas al peliblanco del baño de mujeres

Anubias que les paso – pregunto Alice ya que se preocupo

TE METISTE AL BAÑO DE MUJERES – decía Shun mientras se echaba a reír y trato de controlarse - ¿por qué te metiste al baño de mujeres?

Estaba enojado…pero ya no –

De acuerdo y dime convencieron a Ren para que lo ayudemos con Fabia – pregunto Alice

Sí…Sakari lo hizo –

Menos mal mientras los juntemos más rápido mejor –

La pelinegra iba pasando por ahí y Shun la llamó para confirmar, pero noto algo no le dirigió la mirada al peliblanco

Sakari quería…. – decía Anubias pero la chica se fue

Anubias acaso hiciste algo… - interrogo Shun

Pues le grite a Sakari en el salón porque estaba enojado y…. –

ALICE NO PODEMOS ESTÁR CON SAKARI LAS PRÓXIMAS HORAS CORRE – grito Shun mientras corría con Alice por los pasillos

Fabia vio la escena y se quedó pensando al ver lo que había ocurrido y una risa torcida se formo en su rostro.

Si le coqueteo a Anubias puede que ponga a Shun celoso…le pediré a Ren ayuda si es posible y de paso Anubias deja a Sakari – se decía mientras le daba una mirada al peliblanco de pies a cabeza

Hola Anubias como estás… - grito una muy animada Fabia y el peliblanco solo la miro

Dan y Runo iban bajando las escaleras y vieron la escena como Fabia le hablaba a Anubias y estos se quedaron en shock y vieron como la peli azul YA LO IBA A BESAR

Anubias es un idiota sabe lo que pasara…si Sakari se entera de esto – decía nervioso Dan

No la beses – decía Runo mientras abrazaba a Dan para no mirar

Apártate de mí Fabia no quiero nada que ver contigo… - le dijo mientras se alejaba de ella – no te soporto

FELICIDADES ANUBIAS HICISTE LA MEJOR DECISIÓN DE TU VIDA – pegó el grito Dan y Runo se asusto que le dio un golpe

NO ME ASUSTES –

Per…perdón – decía Dan algo mareado

* * *

Entonces debo hacer eso para que Fabia se fije en mí… pero no sería humillarme – decía un no muy convencido Ren

Bueno si quieres – le decía Sakari

Yo estoy de acuerdo con Sakari vamos no pierdes nada con intentarlo – le decía Alice que había llegado ahí ya que Alice le pidió a Shun que si podían ir con la pelinegra y Shun no se le pudo negar

Por suerte no soy yo… - dijo Shun

No serás tú pero ayudarás – le dijo Alice

De acuerdo… -

Y dime Ren estás de acuerdo… - Ren lo medito un rato – Lo haré

En eso una chica llego corriendo a donde se encontraban cosa que llamó la atención de todos pues ella siempre daba los últimos chismes de la escuela

SAKARI A QUE NO SABES QUE PASO…. – empezó la chica

Solo se la quedaron mirando ya que no sabían

FABIA BESO A ANUBIAS… -

Shun, Alice y Ren se quedaron atónitos y solo voltearon a ver a la pelinegra con algo de miedo ya que su carácter era algo explosivo y la chica se fue corriendo

Sakari… - decía Alice

No se preocupen estoy bien podemos seguir con el plan para ayudar a Ren… - dijo animada la pelinegra y eso sorprendió a todos

No estás enfadada – pregunto Shun

No lo estoy sé que Anubias no sería capaz de hacer semejante bajeza … pero dejemos ese tema por favor…Shun tu que eres un chico –

Creo que me equivoque de uniforme el día de hoy – le contesto con sarcasmo

Vas ayudar a Ren a escribir un poema para Fabia… -

Sabes que no la tolero y mucho menos haré un poema para ella –

Creo que mientras no le digamos que tú hiciste el poema no habrá problema – comento Alice

De hecho todas las noches le escribo un poema…. – habló Ren y los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Anubias: QUE HORROR SI FABIA ME HUBIERA BESADO :S**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO….no sé porque pero soñé con un pescado….**


	29. Poema y un pedazo de jamón

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo yo con este fic ya que el viernes pasado SALI DE VACACIONES, adiós tareas, proyectos, maquetas, regaños de los maestros por volarme una clase, contestarles, no hacer tareas**

**Dan: Así se hace Sakari – san XD**

**Shun: Irresponsables ¬¬ **

**Yo: Siempre arruinas mi felicidad Kazami**

**Anubias: Porque no le haces una maldad para que estén a mano ^^**

**Yo: Buena idea Anubias por eso te quiero aunque lastimaste a Shun con tu Mechtogan :D**

**Shun: Eso no me gusto ¬¬**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

No se preocupen estoy bien podemos seguir con el plan para ayudar a Ren… - dijo animada la pelinegra y eso sorprendió a todos

No estás enfadada – pregunto Shun

No lo estoy sé que Anubias no sería capaz de hacer semejante bajeza … pero dejemos ese tema por favor…Shun tu que eres un chico –

Creo que me equivoque de uniforme el día de hoy – le contesto con sarcasmo

Vas ayudar a Ren a escribir un poema para Fabia… -

Sabes que no la tolero y mucho menos haré un poema para ella –

Creo que mientras no le digamos que tú hiciste el poema no habrá problema – comento Alice

De hecho todas las noches le escribo un poema…. – habló Ren y los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos

Es broma…verdad – decía el pelinegro algo impactado

Es muy romántico… - dijo Alice

Entonces creo que no tendremos ningún problema con eso…pero si te falta inspiración pídele ayuda a Shun para que te apoye – aclaró Sakari – así que te le declararás en el baile de navidad a Fabia y por ahora tu solo le darás pistas aunque creo que podría haber un problema

¿Cuál?... – pregunto la peli naranja

Puede creer que soy yo quien le escribe esos poemas o algo por el estilo… es lo que piensas – habló Shun

Exacto… -

Entonces que hago… - dijo Ren

Pues…trata que no suene como algo que Shun diga o cosas así –

Pero no crees que de todas formas pensara que es Shun quien le escribió los poemas – dijo Alice

YA ME CANSE DE PENSAR SALIENDO DE LA ESCUELA COMO HABIAMOS DICHO VAMOS A MI CASA Y AHÍ SOLUCIONAMOS TODO DE UNA VEZ –

* * *

Shun y Alice se fueron por su camino, Ren prefirió regresar a su salón para meditar las cosas y Sakari se fue a la azotea ya que quería algo de soledad por el momento, Dan comiendo como loco en la cafetería y Runo avergonzada por tal acto, Julie y Billy en el salón charlando con Ace y Mira.

Esto es tan relajante… - decía cierta pelinegra mientras miraba al cielo

Aquí estabas…te estuve buscando por todos lados…. – decía un peliblanco cruzado de brazos

La pelinegra se puso de pie y paso al lado del peliblanco como si no existiera y este se quedo en shock al ver la actitud de la chica que solo la miro todavía sorprendido.

¿Qué le pasa?... –

Que no lo notas está enfadada… - decía un chico que estaba arriba de unas cajas

Keith que rayos haces aquí… y quiénes son esos dos que están contigo…acaso quieren meterse en problemas –

Se nota que estás de mal humor…. – grito un chico de ojos rojos

¿Está de mal humor?… no se nota - decía otro rubio

Cállense Shadow…Shizuo… pues estaba aburrido y vine aquí yo que tu arreglo las cosas Sakari se veía molesta y cuando esta así…es mejor tomar distancia –

Gracias por el consejo Keith… - decía Anubias algo nervioso – Y que debo hacer…

Keith y luego dices que Shadow es el idiota… - decía Shizuo mientras tomaba su refresco

* * *

ERES UN IDIOTA… - gritaba cierto pelinegro que estaba furioso y veía con rabia a un castaño

NO SOY NINGÚN IDIOTA… ERES UN IDIOTA… -

MIRA QUIEN LO DICE… -

PUES EL IDIOTA… - grito Dan

A todos les salió una gotita estilo anime, Runo se llevo la mano a la frente, Ace miraba iracundo a Dan, las chicas solo hicieron una risita.

Ya dejen de pelear – dijo Billy

Este idiota me lanzo un pedazo de jamón a la cabeza me colma la paciencia – gritaba totalmente irritado el pelinegro

Tranquilo Shun… por favor – le pedía la peli naranja

Pues te metiste en medio de mi experimento…quería saber si al jamón le afecta la gravedad… -

A todos se les formo un aura asesina

DEJENME MATARLO… - pidió Shun

Te doy permiso Shun… - dijo Runo y Ace que lo tenía del cuello lo soltó y empezó a corretear a Dan

RUNO YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO…. – gritaba Dan

* * *

Terminaron las clases y todos estaban en casa de Sakari como habían acordado para ayudar a Ren con Fabia pero al parecer era como un hospital ya que Runo estaba curando las heridas de Dan ya que Shun le había propinado un buen golpe.

Mientras que curan a Dan… muéstrame los poemas Ren – pidió Sakari

¿Poemas?... ESCRIBES POEMAS QUE ROMÁNTICO… - grito Mira emocionada

De acuerdo… - decía Ren mientras buscaba en su mochila

Todos se acercaron y se quedaron sorprendidos ya que Ren era muy bueno

Ren tú los escribes… - pregunto Ace

Si ¿por?... –

Son muy románticos nunca creí que un chico fuera tan romántico… - decía Sakari mientras leía, Anubias desvió la mirada y Ren se sonrojo un poco

Eres muy bueno… - dijo Alice

Es cierto creo que después de todo no necesitarás mi ayuda… -

Pues ya que todo está en orden me debo ir – decía Billy

Yo me voy contigo… - grito Julie

Nosotros igual debemos estudiar… Shun…estudiarías conmigo… - pidió Alice

Claro… –

Shun vamos a tener anatomía en el último semestre… - se burlo Ace

Dime Ace quieres acabar como Dan –

No gracias…era broma…es tarde…vámonos Mira – dijo Ace rápido y agarro a Mira de la mano

Yo igual debo irme…gracias…. – dijo Ren y se fue

Todos ya se habían ido y solo quedaba la pelinegra y Anubias quien estaba sentado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados

Ya debes irte…. – se limito hablar la pelinegra

Se supone que vas a estudiar conmigo… -

Ya tengo sueño…estudia tu solo… -

Sakari se dirigió a las escaleras para entrar a su cuarto, pero alguien el tomo de la mano

Suéltame… -

No… -

Vete Anubias…quiero estar sola…. –

Perdóname…no era mi intención gritarte y si te llego el rumor yo no bese a Fabia el simple hecho de verla me da asco –

En cuestión de segundos Sakari se lanzo a Anubias y lo abrazo

Si te perdono aunque yo también me comporte de una manera muy infantil –

Todavía tienes sueño –

Ya no tengo sueño…vamos a la sala… para que te ayude con Historia… -

* * *

La primera guerra mundial inicio porque asesinaron al…. – Shun se encontraba estudiando con Alice

Muy bien… la que sigue –

Ya me aburrí porque no hacemos algo más productivo como ver la televisión –

Y luego te quejas de Dan –

Vamos Alice o acaso quieres estudiar… - decía Shun con una voz seductora mientras se acercaba a la peli naranja

Shun… -

Vamos dime quieres estudiar… -

Pues el examen vale un 50% de la cali…. – pero fue interrumpida por los labios del moreno

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Shizuo es un personaje del nuevo anime que estoy viendo durarara esta padre se los recomiendo**

**Yo: Ren tiene talento**

**Anubias: Enserio ¬¬**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA OAMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO…Odio la violencia…cinco minutos después…lanzando un refrigerador…**


	30. El Casillero y el Martillo

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta historia…creo que Ren necesitara mucho de nuestra ayuda **

**Shun: Pero nos saldrá caro ¬¬**

**Anubias: Siempre buscando el lado negativo de las cosas**

**Shun: MIRA QUIEN LO DICE**

**Anubias: Eres un idiota ¬¬**

**Shun: TÚ LO ERES…PERRO DE CUARTA**

**Yo: Dejen de pelear o me la van a pagar ¬¬**

**Shun/Anubias: O_O**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SELOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO ^^**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Al día siguiente todos estaban reunidos en la entrada de la escuela eran las cinco de la madrugada ya que iban a poner el poema de Ren en el casillero de Fabia

¿Por qué tan temprano?... – decía somnoliento el castaño

Todos debemos ayudar a Ren – dijo la pelinegra

Tenemos que saltar la barda… - decía Ace - ¿qué hora es?

Las 5 de la mañana… - le contesto Billy

La reja la abren a las 7 así que tenemos el tiempo suficiente… - decía Anubias mientras se tallaba los ojos ya que el también tenía sueño

Ren… ¿tienes el poema? – le pregunto el pelinegro

Sí…aquí esta –

No creo que podamos saltar la barda nosotras…Shun – decía Alice algo nerviosa

La única que podría hacerlo es Sakari pero trae falda… - dijo Mira

Entonces… ¡SUERTE CHICOS! – grito Julie aturdiendo a todos

Dan no hagas una tontería… - le pidió Runo

No haré ninguna… - le contesto Dan

Chicas les toca vigilar… - dijo Ace y las chicas asintieron

En menos de un minuto todos ya habían saltado la barda co

* * *

sa que sorprendió a todos excepto a Alice y Sakari, ahora se encontraban subiendo las escaleras pero ahora había un pequeño problema donde quedaba el casillero de Fabia

¿Dónde está su casillero?... – pregunto Dan

Estaba al lado del de Alice… - dijo Shun – lo recuerdo por la pelea

Sí, pero le asignaron otro…recuerda… - le dijo Billy

Saben algo…no sé porque arman tremendo escándalo cuando le puede preguntar a Ren – dijo Anubias mientras señalaba al susodicho

Cierto…Ren ¿dónde está su casillero? – pregunto Ace

En el tercer piso… -

Todos subieron y encontraron el casillero de Fabia, pero ahora el problema era abrirlo ya que tenía candado y no tenía había una parte en la que pudieran meter el poema de Ren

¿Ahora qué hacemos? – dijo el pelinegro

ROMPER EL CANDADO… - grito Dan y todos le lanzaron una mirada asesina

* * *

¿Cómo que ya tardaron?... – decía Alice preocupada ya que había pasado una hora

Es cierto les habrá pasado algo... – decía Mira mientras jugaba con sus dedos

No lo creo…nos habrían llamado… dijo Runo

Debemos confiar en ellos… - trato de animarlas Julie

Le hablaré a Anubias para ver si está todo bien… - dijo la pelinegra mientras sacaba su celular

* * *

¡NO SEAS IDIOTA DAN…DEJA ESE MARTILLO! – gritaba Ace mientras agarraba a Dan por la espalda para que soltara el martillo que agarro de intendencia

¡ES LA ÚNICA MANERA DE ABRIRLO! –

¡PERO NO VAMOS A DESTROZAR UN CASILLERO PARA METER UN PAPEL! – le grito el pelinegro

No seas idiota…aunque ya lo eres – decía Billy mientras daba un suspiro y se acomodaba la gorra

Cálmense podemos encontrar una forma para abrir el casillero… - trataba de controlarlos Ren aunque era inútil

Tontos… - dijo Anubias mientras se recargaba en los casilleros y veía la escena pero su celular empezó a vibrar

_Sakari… -_

_Anubias… ¿por qué tardan? –_

_No podemos abrir el casillero de Fabia…eso nos atrasa –_

_…. –_

_Se te ocurre algo… -_

_Tengo que entrar… -_

_¡TRAES FALDA RECUERDA! –_

_Ya no importa… ¿por qué tanto escándalo? –_

_Dan quiere abrir el casillero con un martillo –_

_Si será idiota… enseguida voy –_

_NO…ES…PERA – se corto la llamada_

* * *

¿Qué pasó?... – pregunto Alice

No pueden abrir el casillero de Fabia -

¿Qué haremos?... – grito Julie desesperada

Voy a entrar para ayudarlos… -

¡TRAES FALDA! –

No te preocupes traigo short abajo… -

De todas formas… - grito Mira pero al darse cuenta la pelinegra ya había cruzado la barda

¡CUIDEN!... – alcanzaron a escuchar

* * *

En un pasillo se podía ver a un castaño tirado en el piso y con un gran chicón en la cabeza ya que Shun se había hartado que le quito el martillo y le dio con el mismo en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente y dejara de gritar tonterías y abrir el casillero de Fabia

No vuelvas hacer locuras…idiota – decía Shun en voz baja y todos miraban la escena como algo normal

¿Qué hicieron?... – preguntaba una pelinegra que estaba en las escaleras

Shun le pego a Dan para que dejara el martillo – le explico Ren

Ya veo… pues viendo que no pueden abrir el casillero…alguien se lo deberá entregar… Anubias se lo das tú –

¡YO! ¡ESTÁS LOCA RECUERDA QUE QUIZO BESARME! –

Lo harás y si quiere besarte solo aléjate… -

Te tengo lastima – decía Shun mientras se reía

Y EL SIGUIENTE POEMA SE LO DAS TÚ…SHUN… - el pelinegro abrió los ojos de golpe y dejo de reír

Bueno es hora de irnos…- dijo Ace

Cierto si nos encuentran nos regañaran – dijo Ren

* * *

Fabia se encontraba en su salón y Sakari estaba con Anubias en la puerta ya que el peliblanco no quería entrar hasta que ella le pego en la espalda y este entro y quedo justamente enfrente de ella

Anubias… - decía en un tono seductor – a que se debe que me visites

El peliblanco evito mirarla y le dejo un papel en su mesa, la peli azul extrañada lo tomo y Anubias se fue, así que lo abrió

Te miro otra vez

Y te veo tan linda y reluciente

Pero algo pasa cuando mi ser te siente

Puede ser el subconsciente

O quizá es que de verdad no puedo sacarte de mi mente

Para hacerme el día una sonrisa tuya solamente

Un abrazo tuyo hace que cierre los ojos lentamente

No se porque me siento así

Tal vez simplemente me enamore de ti.

Atte. ?

Fabia se quedo sorprendida y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro pero al parecer algo fallo

_Shun me envio un poema..._ - pensó

* * *

Shun y los demás estaban en los salones platicando ya que dentro de poco iban a dar el timbre pero al parecer fue rápido ya que sonó al parecer se les había ido volando el tiempo. Llego el profesor y empezó a pasar lista pero algo provoco que los peleadores se quedaran en shock

Dan Kuso… - decía el maestro… ¿dónde está?

Los peleadores se quedaron callados ya que habían olvidado a Dan en el tercer piso y al parecer todavía no despertaba

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Anubias: Ese Dan es un idiota…. ¬¬**

**Yo: Lo sabemos pero que se le puede hacer no tiene remedio**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DESPUÉS DEL TONO….inoue orihime es una inútil…¬¬**

* * *

**Extra**

Dan se encontraba en el tercer piso

Denme esa hamburguesa...es mía...no un mounstruo quiere COMERSE MI HAMBURGUESA... - gritaba


	31. Más señales, gimnasio y desilusión

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta loca historia y me pregunto… ¿Ren conquistara a Fabia?...**

**Anubias: Lo dudó esa tipa está loca le dan un chocolate y cree que se lo mando Shun ¬¬**

**Shun: No es lindo que te acosen ¬¬**

**Anubias: Lo sé por experiencia….**

**Sakari/Shun: ¬¬**

**Anubias: O_O bueno muchas gracias ****Sora-Tsuki13, TsUuKI sAlVaToRe, alicexxshun, roxy-gehabich, Konan-Roia, Yukiko Fujikaze, Isa Kazami, Hikari-Kazami, Dakito-WolfStar, ximsol182, arisu-bakugan, Hinata Gehabich, Anzu Kazami, Bianka-Wolf, kokoro Kazami, mirtita, nemesiis, azure Spade**

**Shun: ¬¬ te vigilo Anubias también a ****Ana paty, XNeko-AliceX, Azusa-Hawako, Alicelove001, Analice, Tsubasa Kazami, Rex-Kazami, Angeldelaesperanzalira, Shun k75, Hime-chan196, rikarinamon, Alice darkus vif, blackrose2797, edgichi, zora – alicia, leedoradehistorias, suprema122, Bakugan Fan, Alis dela Rouse, Naila Kazami, **

**Y GRACIAS A TODOS ^^**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Después de que encontraran a Dan dormido en el tercer piso, los peleadores se reunieron en el patio ya que era receso pero ahora Ren se iba con ellos para poder planear lo de los poemas para Fabia

¡QUERÍA SALIR CORRIENDO DE ALLÍ! – gritaba Anubias ya que él no quería entregar ese poema

Hmp…por tu culpa yo entregare el siguiente – le contesto Shun algo molesto y todos solo sonrieron

Pero… después que Anubias le dio ese poema Fabia me dijo – contaba Ren algo triste

_Flashback_

_¡REN!… ¡MI QUERIDO SHUN ME DIO ESTE POEMA! ¡ES TAN ROMÁNTICO! – Gritaba la peli azul de la emoción - ¡SE LO MOSTRARE A GEHABICH ASÍ YO ESTARE CON SHUN!_

_Pero…Fabia… ¿cómo sabes que fue Shun? No crees que pudo…ser –_

_¡NO PUEDE SER OTRA PERSONA! –_

_Bueno…pero tranquila –_

_Fin del Flashback_

Eso fue lo que pasó… -

Al parecer tenías razón Sakari…justo como lo dijiste- comento Alice

Esa loca… -

No crees que deberíamos darle más señales – habló Mira

¿Más señales? – dijo Ace algo confundido

Si…ponerle pistas que vea que es Ren... –

O mejor decirle que es Ren y… ¡PUNTO! – grito Billy y Julie le lanzo una mirada fulminante

¡No digas tonterías!… - le grito Runo

Ya no se peleen y mejor intentemos lo que dice Mira puede que funcione – decía Alice para calmar a todos y al parecer lo logro

Estoy con Alice – dijo Sakari y Shun solo asintió

Entonces debo hacer un poema en el que le de pistas… ¿no? – decía Ren

Eso es todo…dime en que lugares andas con Fabia… - pregunto Mira

Pues casi todo el tiempo…me llevo bien con ella –

Sabes si va mucho a un lugar… o algo así –

Dijo que iba ir a un gimnasio y me invito y le dije que sí –

¡ESO REN ESO TE VA AYUDAR SI LE PONES NOS VEMOS EN LA TARDE O ALGO ASÍ VERA QUE ERES TÚ! – grito de emoción Julie

Baja tu tono de voz… - decía molesto el peli verde

Perdón… entonces… -

Es hora de ponernos a trabajar – dijo Shun

* * *

Entonces… ¿vas conmigo al gimnasio? – preguntaba la peli azul

No lo sé…acaso ¿vas a ir sola?... – preguntaba Sellon

No…Ren va venir conmigo –

Pues…está bien iré contigo… -

Gracias Sellon – grito para después abrazarla

Fabia estaba en clases e iba sacar un libro pero en eso una hoja salió volando y la peli azul fue a tomarlo

Veo ante mis ojos otro día pasar

Y sin tenerte cerca no tengo nada que pensar

Solo siento lo lejos que estas

Pienso cuando será la próxima vez que te volveré a abrazar

Puedo sentir el tiempo que pasa lentamente

Si no te tengo aquí, para mi nada existe

Tu voz es la dulce melodía

Que me invita a vivir la vida día a día

Atte. ¿?

PD. Creo que hoy vamos a vernos en la tarde

Shun porque no me lo dices de una vez y dejas de enviarme poemas… - pensaba

Ren veía a Fabia y por como lo tomo se notaba que pensaba que era Shun el que le había enviado el poema.

* * *

Terminaron las clases y ahora todos estaban caminando rumbo a la casa de Sakari

Dan tienes que dejar de comer – le regañaba Runo – has subido mucho de peso

Y ¿qué?... –

Porque no entras al gimnasio que acaban de abrir – proponía Julie – yo pienso ir hoy

Creo que no le caería mal… - dijo Ace

Y creo que a ti tampoco… - le dijo Mira y Ace, la volteo a ver

Yo ¿por qué? Estoy en buenas condiciones –

Ahora se van a pelear… - bufó molesto el pelinegro

Ya no te enojes… - le decía Alice

¡QUE TAL SI ENTRAMOS TODOS AL GIMANSIO! – grito Julie y todos la miraron con cara de "si claro"

Yo iré contigo Julie – dijo Mira

¡VEN CON NOSOTRAS SAKARI! –

No lo creo tengo asuntos pendientes que atender… -

Claro que no… - dijo Anubias – todo lo hiciste ayer…lleva tiempo que no vas si quieres te acompaño

¿Por qué mejor no vamos todos? – pregunto Runo

CLARO QUE NO- gritaron todos excepto Alice, Anubias, Sakari, Julie y Mira

* * *

¡¿CÓMO RAYOS LLEGUE AQUÍ? - gritaba Shun ya que estaba en la entrada del gimnasio con un pants y tenis negro con una playera sin mangas verdes

Será que Sakari te amenazo… - le contesto el peliblanco quien iba con como Shun a excepción que su playera era azul fuerte y tenis del mismo color

Yo llegue aquí por lo mismo que tu Shun así que deja de quejarte – le recrimino Ace

Yo igual – dijo Billy

¡NO RUNO…NO QUIERO HACER EJERCICIO MI MAMÁ HIZO UN PASTEL Y DEBO ESTAR PRESENTE PARA PROBARLO! – gritaba Dan mientras Runo lo metía a rastras al establecimiento

¡Vamos Dan! – gritaba la peli azul

Y Sakari – pregunto Shun

Estoy atrás de ti ahora deja de formular preguntas y vamos adentro –

Apenas entraron Alice, Julie y Mira se fueron a las caminadoras, Runo se llevo a Dan a las bicicletas y de paso Sakari le fue hacer compañía y los chicos a las pesas.

Runo…estoy can…sado – jadeaba el castaño

Dan apenas llevas ¡3 MINUTOS! – le grito la pelinegra

Haber Dan haremos ejercicio contigo… - le dijo Runo

Pero no quiero hacer ejercicio – hacia berrinche el castaño

* * *

Fabia se encontraba en las caminadoras con Sellon estaban platicando hasta que vieron pasar a los chicos ya que las pesas estaban hasta el fondo al igual que las caminadoras y esa fue una razón para que Alice, Mira y Julie fueran para ver a los chicos.

Shun… - susurro la peli azul al verlo pasar y recordó lo que decía el poema

Estas bien Fabia… - decía Sellon al ver a Fabia en otro mundo

Si lo estoy… mira creo que lo que está ahí te va gustar – decía mientras tomaba a Sellon para que mirara a cierto peliblanco

Anubias está aquí -

Aprovecha que Sakari no está –

Yo no sé… -

* * *

Chicos que hacen aquí – decía un Ren sorprendido al ver a Shun y los demás

Pues por como estamos vestidos venimos a hacer ejercicio… - decía con un tono sarcástico Ace

Que prácticamente fue culpa de Dan… - decía molesto Shun

¿Dan?... – decía confundido Ren

Larga historia… - dijo Anubias

Vamos a las pesas no hay nada mejor que hacer aquí…nos acompañas Ren – dijo Billy

Si no hay problema… -

* * *

Los chicos se fueron a las pesas y las chicas ya estaban en las caminadoras, Fabia al verlas hizo una mueca de fastidio ya que había creído que vinieron solos, Sellon vio al peliblanco y se le iba acercar para hablar con él pero al parecer alguien se le adelanto

Olvidaste tu botella de agua Anubias – decía Sakari mientras se la aventaba y el peliblanco la cachaba

Gracias y como van con Dan… -

Al parecer no quiso poner de su parte y Runo y yo le dimos una lección… -

¿Qué le hicieron?... –

Digamos que lo usamos de saco de box… -

Qué lindo sigan así se lo merece por su culpa venimos a parar aquí… -

Ya me debo ir…entrena – le grito

Esa chica parece divertida… - decía alguien

¡¿QUÉ?... – pego el grito Anubias

Se ve que es divertida mi nombre es Rafe un placer… - se presento un chico de ojos violetas y peinado de taza

Anubias…y si es divertida –

Por como habló se parece a una amiga… -

¿Enserio?... –

Si justamente está levantando unas cuantas pesas… -

Anubias volteo y vio a una chica peli rosa que por como levantaba las pesas creyo que era un hombre

Creí que… -

Era un hombre todos dicen eso… - se empezó a burlar Rafe

* * *

No puedo…creer…que por…culpa de Dan… - seguía quejándose el pelinegro

Sigues molesto…mira el lado bueno haces ejercicio – decía Alice quien estaba al lado del pelinegro mientras ella estaba en la caminadora el levantaba pesas

De acuerdo…dejare…de quejarme… -

Fabia los miraba pero no se veía molesta estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando un peliblanco de tez morena la tomo desprevenida por atrás

¿Te pasa algo Fabia?... –

Ah….no nada Ren solo que… -

Pensabas en Shun… -

Al parecer ya sabías mi respuesta… -

Casi siempre hablas de él… -

Me quede pensando cuando le dirá Shun a Alice que ya no quiere estar con ella para venirse conmigo el me envía poemas a escondidas, pero todavía no corta con Alice –

Tal vez no sea él quien te los envía… -

¡YO SE QUE ES EL! En el poema venía una posdata en la que decía que nos íbamos a ver en la tarde y mira Shun está aquí –

Y no has pensado que puede ser otra persona –

¡ESTOY SEGURA QUE ES SHUN! -

Ren solo desvió la mirada las palabras de Fabia solo le decía una cosa…que ella no lo podría amar nunca

* * *

¡RUNO TRANQUILA! ¡YA DEJA DE LANZARME GOLPES! – gritaba Dan ya que era el blanco de la peli azul

No querías estar en la bicicleta que mejor manera que esquives mis golpes… -

Me toca en media hora a mí... – le avisaba la pelinegra

¡NO SAKARI! ¡TÚ SI ME PEGAS DURO! ¡MÁS QUE RUNO! – pero se distrajo y Runo le propino un golpe en el estómago a Dan y este solo se tiro - ¡ESO DOLIO!

Debes moverte más rápido… - lo regañaba Runo

Que divertido… - se reía la pelinegra mientras veía a Dan retorciéndose en el piso

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Anubias: DAN SE LO MERECÍA**

**Shun: Concuerdo con Anubias por culpa de él fuimos al gimnasio ¬¬**

**Yo: Cierto, Runo fue la que nos vengo**

**Ren: (deprimido)**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO….Anubias y Sellon son prácticamente hermanos me siento tan feliz XD….**


	32. ¡Vamos a la convención! Parte 1

**Hola amigos de fanfiction lamento mi ausencia pero me fui unos días de vacaciones y al fin regrese y ahora a seguir con los fics ya que en el trayecto me llegaron más ideas**

**Shun: Ya ve al grano y sigue el fic**

**Anubias: No le grites**

**Shun: Cállate perro que ya vas a morir**

**Anubias: O_O**

**Yo: Cierra el pico Shun o sino yo personalmente me desharé de ti ¬¬**

**Shun: O_O ok tu ganas**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Después de que salieran del gimnasio decidieron ir a rentar unas cuantas películas porque iba empezar el fin de semana y no tenían algo mejor que hacer

¿Cuál rentamos?... – decía Shun mientras miraba

Pues que tal una romántica… - decía Julie y los chicos le lanzaron una mirada no muy agradable – era una sugerencia

Pues no las des… - le dijo Ace

Dan se fue a mirar por otra parte Runo, Sakari y Anubias los seguían para que no rompiera algo pero al parecer el castaño se dirigió al mostrador para ver un letreo que había y a los otros les llamo la atención así que se acercaron

Miren va haber una convención de manga y anime… ¡VAMOS RUNO! – gritaba Dan

No sé… -

Se ve que va ser divertido vamos Anubias – dijo Sakari mientras lo tomaba del brazo

De acuerdo…compramos los boletos aquí o en la entrada –

De una vez aquí compra para Shun, Alice, Runo, Ace, Mira, Billy y Julie… -

Y YO… - grito Dan

Compra el tuyo… -

Tú me odias… -

Está bien y también para Dan… -

Chicos ya encontramos las películas… - avisaba Billy

Y nosotros las entradas… - dijo Dan animado

¿Entradas?... – dijo algo confundida Mira

Si para la convención es…el domingo así que tenemos un día – dijo Sakari

Una convención de anime a la cual no nos preguntaron si queríamos ir…y diría que fue por culpa de Dan… - empezaba a mirarlo Shun

De hecho la idea fue de Sakari… - le aclaro Anubias y Shun se puso feliz

Que estupenda idea… vamos todos el domingo… verdad Alice… - decía nervioso

Si…porque no suena divertido… - le contesto Alice

Vamos Billy debemos buscar una canción… - decía Julie mientras lo tomaba del brazo

Pero yo no quiero entrar al karaoke… -

Entonces al de cosplay… -

No quiero participar en nada Julie…yo nunca te pido nada…no quiero participar… -

Está bien… ¡CHICAS PARTICIPEMOS EN EL KARAOKE TODAS JUNTAS! –

Pues yo…- decía Alice pero Julie ya había tomado a todas de la mano y los chicos se quedaron solos

Y nosotros que hacemos les parece si le hacemos competencia a las chicas… - sugirió Dan

No lo creo… - dijo Ace

No creen que sería una linda manera de que la banda se haga famosa –

Creo que el idiota tiene razón… - dijo Anubias mientras pagaba las películas

¿Qué dices Shun?... – le pregunto Billy

Hagámoslo… -

* * *

Al día siguiente todos andaban como locos todos practicando para el karaoke y algunas en el centro comercial mientras su novio cargaba bolsas, los chicos se fueron a casa de Shun para practicar aunque se les olvido que no tenían instrumentos se metieron a casa de Sakari pero esta los saco a patadas y empezaron a suplicarle que les prestara los instrumentos y esta accedió.

Hasta que llego el día de la convención

Sakari y Anubias entraban a la convención pero alguien tomo a Sakari del hombro y esta saco su katana y la apunto a la persona

¡TRANQUILA Y BAJA ESA KATANA!... – gritaba un chico de cabello negro y ojos negros

¿Shun?... –

Al parecer se disfrazo de Sasuke Uchiha y Alice de Sakura toda una pareja… -

Mira quien lo dice el perro que viene disfrazado de Toshiro Hitsugaya y Sakari de Hinamori Momo… - se burlo Shun

Se ven bien… - dijo Alice - ¿dónde estará los otros?

Aquí… - dijo Mira y todos la miraron

Te disfrazaste de Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail… -

Te obligaron a disfrazarte de Jellal… - dijo Shun

Cállate Mira quería que hiciera cosplay… -

¡HOLA CHICOS LAMENTO LA TARDANZA!... –

Y Dan viene de Uzumaki Naruto… - dijo mientras daba un suspiro Ace

No te sorprendas ambos tienen un estomago sin fondo, son idiotas, hacen estupideces todo el tiempo… le quedo a la perfección – dijo Anubias y los chicos se empezaron a reír

No te burles Anubias… aparte Shun a ti te queda a la perfección Sasuke son igual de amargados… -

¡REPITE ESO ESTÚPIDO!... – contesto Shun mientras sacaba una kunai y se le lanzaba a Dan

¡ESA KUNAI ES DE VERDAD!... –

Soy ninja idiota obvio que traería kunais de verdad… -

Ya dejen de pelear… decía un rubio mientras los separaba pero al ver al rubio se empezaron a reír

BILLY VIENE DE JACK BEZARIUS…. –

Julie te ves linda…eres la voluntad del abismo… - le dijo Runo quien venía de Hinata Hyuga

Te debió haber costado mucho trabajo hacerlo… - dijo Alice

Más bien a mi me costó andaba cargando bolsas… - dijo Billy – y me dijo que aunque no participara viniera de Jack

Chicas debemos inscribirnos… - aviso Mira y las chicas corrieron

¿Quién va para inscribirnos?... – pregunto Dan

Pues yo digo que Jack… - decía entre risas Ace

Muy gracioso… -

Ya ve a inscribirnos Jack Bezarius… - dijo Shun mientras se sentaba

Por suerte hay instrumentos… - dijo Anubias

Paso una hora ya que el karaoke empezaba a las 12 y habían llegado a las 11 así que para matar el tiempo fueron a comprar mangas y ver por ahí Shun le compro un peluche de Sasuke a Alice y todos lo empezaron a molestar hasta que finalmente llego el karaoke. Y las chicas pasaron primero y cantaron

**Don´t say lazy**

**Todas:**

Please don't say "You are lazy"

Datte hontou ha crazy

Hakuchoutachi ha sou

Runo:

Mienai toko de bataashi suru n desu

Todas:

Honnou ni juujun Chuujitsu Honrou mo juujuu shouchi

Zentoyouyou dashi…

Mira:

Dakara tama ni kyuukei shichaun desu

Alice:

Kono me de shikkari misadamete

Yukisaki chizu jou MAAKU shite

Sakari:

Chikamichi areba sore ga oudou

Hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou

Todas:

Yaba tsume wareta GURUU de hoshuu shita

Julie:

Sore dake de nanka tassei kan

Todas:

Daiji na no ha jibun Kawaigaru koto

Runo:

Jibun wo ai sanakya Hito mo ai senai

Todas:

Please don't say "You are lazy"

Datte hontou ha crazy

Nou aru taka ha sou

Mira:

Mienai toko ni PIKKU kakusun desu

Todas:

Souzou ni isshoukenmei Genjitsu ha zettaizetsumei

Hatten tochuu dashi…

Julie:

Dakara fui ni PICCHI hazurerun desu

Alice:

Sono me ni utsuranai dake datte

Yaru ki ha MEETAA furikitte

Sakari:

Itsu de mo zenryoku de yume mite

Sono bun zenryoku de nemutte

Todas:

Yari Choi yaseta Choushi dzuite kutta

Runo:

Sore dake de nan de? Haibokukan

Todas:

Sukasazu ni mokuhyou Kahoushuusei shite

Mira:

Juunan ni rinkiouhen Shichihenge ga kachi

Todas:

Please don't say "You are lazy"

Datte hontou ha crazy

Kushakutachi ha sou

Julie:

Koko zo to iu toki bi wo bakaserun desu

Todas:

Gozouroppu Manshin maishin kanbou ha soushin Reijin

Yuuwaku tahatsu dashi…

Runo:

Dakara yake ni ishi kudakechaun desu

Todas:

Yaba masaka Red Point! Iya GIRIKURIA!

Alice:

Sore dake de nante zennou kan

Todas:

Daiji na no ha jibun Mitometeku koto

Sakari:

Jibun wo yurusanakya Hito mo yurusenai

Todas:

Please don't say "You are lazy"

Datte hontou ha crazy

Hakuchoutachi ha sou

Mira:

Mienai toko de bataashi suru n desu

Todas:

Honnou ni juujun Chuujitsu Honrou mo juujuu shouchi

Zentoyouyou dashi…

Alice:

Dakara tama ni kyuukei shichaun desu

* * *

Al parecer ahora sigue otra… serán buenos… - decía Alice

Pues yo creo que sí… - dijo Shun mientras la tomaba de la cintura

¿Shun?... van a participar… -

Claro… aunque dudo ya que cantaron muy bien… -

Buena suerte… - dijo Mira

Pero como tienen a Dan… - dijo Sakari

Pues créeme que el idiota encontró una buena canción… - dijo Anubias mientras se acomodaba el haori de capitán

¿Enserio?... – dijo Runo y Dan miraba a otro lado como retrasado mental – pues lo dudo…

Ahora es momento de subir al escenario…- dijo Ace mientras se acomodaba su peluca

Me da pena subir así… - decía Billy nervioso

Suerte Anubias… - le dijo Sakari y los chicos subieron tomaron sus instrumentos

* * *

**Fighting Dreamers**

Todos:

We are Fighting Dreamers

Shun:

Takami wo mezashite

Todos:  
Fighting Dreamers

Dan:

Narifuri kamawazu

Todos:  
Fighting Dreamers

Ace:

Shinjiru ga mama ni

Shun:  
Oi Oi Oi Oh! Just go my way!  
Anubias:  
Right here Right now (Bang! )  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn! )  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Billy:  
Right here Right now (Bang! )  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn! )

Shun:  
Kewashii shura no michi no naka Hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?  
Gokusaishoku no karasu ga Sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta

Dan:  
Saa kokoro no me Mihiraite Shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (Yeah! )  
Ushinau mono nante nai sa Iza mairou!

Todos:  
We are Fighting Dreamers

Ace:

Takami wo mezashite

Todos:  
Fighting Dreamers

Billy:

Narifuri kamawazu

Todos:  
Fighting Dreamers

Ace:

Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oi Oi Oi Oh! Just go my way!

Anubias:  
Right here Right now (Bang! )  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn! )

Shun:  
Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga Itsumo bokura wo madowaseru  
Yuugenjikkou Ooki na kaze ga Uneri wo agete fukiareru

Dan:  
Kazashita surudoi katana de Onore no asu Kirihirake! (Yeah! )  
Hoshou nante Doko ni mo nai sa Naa Sou daro! ?  
[ Lyrics from

Todos:  
We are Fighting Dreamers

Ace:

Takami wo mezashite

Todos:  
Fighting Dreamers

Billy:

Narifuri kamawazu

Todos:  
Fighting Dreamers

Ace:

Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oi Oi Oi Oh! Just go my way!

Anubias:

Right here Right now (Bang! )  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn! )  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!  
Right here Right now (Bang! )  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn! )  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Todos:  
We are Fighting Dreamers

Ace:

Takami wo mezashite

Todos:  
Fighting Dreamers

Billy:

Narifuri kamawazu

Todos:  
Fighting Dreamers

Ace:

Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oi Oi Oi Oh! Just go my way!

Todos:  
We are Fighting Dreamers

Ace:

Takami wo mezashite

Todos:  
Fighting Dreamers

Billy:

Narifuri kamawazu

Todos:  
Fighting Dreamers

Ace:

Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oi Oi Oi Oh! Just go my way!

Your my way

(Don't forget your first impulse ever)  
(Let's keep your adventurous ever)

Your my wwwwwwwAAAAAAAAAAyyyyyyyyy

(Don't forget your first impulse ever)  
(Let's keep your adventurous ever)

Todos:  
GO!

Anubias y Shun:  
Right here Right now (Bang! )  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn! )  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!  
Right here Right now (Bang! )  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn! )  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

BAM!

* * *

Saben dudo que ganemos… - dijo Runo algo nerviosa

Chicas… creo que nos llevamos el premio… - dijo Ace presumiendo

Si pero no creo que ganes el de cosplay… - dijo Julie

Pero yo no participare… -

Claro que si ¡los inscribimos!… - gritaron las chicas y todos se fueron para atrás

* * *

Fabia caminaba por unos puestos de maga junto con Ren, Fabia estaba en la convención y el peliblanco fue para acompañarla y algo se le hizo raro ya que cuando estaban en el gimnasio le habían dejado un poema en su mochila en la que decía que al día siguiente encontraría al ninja que está enamorado de ella

Es Shun… - dijo Fabia pero Ren la alcanzo a escuchar

Pero al parecer malentendió porque Ren iba disfrazado de Minato Namikaze el padre de Naruto

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado y las canciones que elegí que prácticamente fue mi hermano porque esta obsesionado con la Fighting Dreamers y pues la de don´t say lazy porque le gusta a una amiga XD.**

**Anubias: NOS METISTE AL DE COSPLAY Y YO NO QUERÍA**

**Sakari: Será divertido**

**Shun: Lo dudo ¬¬ **

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO…. Me encanta dibujar….**


	33. ¡Vamos a la convención! Parte 2

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí de nuevo reportándome con otro capítulo de este loco fic ya que ahora viene lo bueno "CONCURSO DE COSPLAY" ¿quien ganara el primero, segundo y tercer lugar? **

**Shun: Obvio que Alice y yo ^^**

**Anubias: Si te das cuenta Shun no tienen una rutina o algo planeado ¬¬**

**Shun: Ni tú y Sakari ¬¬ aparte ya estás muerto**

**Sakari: Quieres hacerle compañía Shun ¬¬….Anubias sigue vivo en mi mente y corazón**

**Anubias: Sakari me quiere ^^**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**Anubias: Ya que estoy muy feliz quiero darle las gracias a ****Sora-Tsuki13, TsUuKI sAlVaToRe, alicexxshun, roxy-gehabich, Konan-Roia, Yukiko Fujikaze, Isa Kazami, Hikari-Kazami, Dakito-WolfStar, ximsol182, arisu-bakugan, Hinata Gehabich, Anzu Kazami, Bianka-Wolf, kokoro Kazami, mirtita, nemesiis, azure Spade**

**Shun: aunque no esté de ánimos le doy las gracias también a****Ana paty, XNeko-AliceX, Azusa-Hawako, Alicelove001, Analice, Tsubasa Kazami, Rex-Kazami, Angeldelaesperanzalira, Shun k75, Hime-chan196, rikarinamon, Alice darkus vif, blackrose2797, edgichi, zora – alicia, leedoradehistorias, suprema122, Bakugan Fan, Alis dela Rouse, Naila Kazami,**

**GRACIAS A TODOS X SUS REVIEWS ANUBIAS, EL AMARGADO Y YO SE LOS AGRADECEMOS**

**Shun: Y luego porque te hago enojar ¬¬**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Fabia caminaba por unos puestos de maga junto con Ren, Fabia estaba en la convención y el peliblanco fue para acompañarla y algo se le hizo raro ya que cuando estaban en el gimnasio le habían dejado un poema en su mochila en la que decía que al día siguiente encontraría al ninja que está enamorado de ella

Es Shun… - dijo Fabia pero Ren la alcanzo a escuchar

Pero al parecer malentendió porque Ren iba disfrazado de Minato Namikaze el padre de Naruto

* * *

Pero no tenemos nada planeado Alice… - decía Shun nervioso ya que esto lo tomo por sorpresa

No te preocupes tengo algo en mente…vamos a ensayar dentro de una hora es el concurso… - dijo emocionada la peli naranja mientras que jalaba al pelinegro

Esto es un desastre…nos humillaremos allá arriba… - decía Ace molesto pero vio que Mira traía un papel

Aquí tengo nuestros diálogos corre…esto debe salir perfecto… -

Ven Billy… - grito Julie y se lo llevo a rastras

Runo…tengo algo en mente vamos… - grito el castaño

¿Enserio?... – decía Runo algo sorprendida

Sí…. –

Sakari tengo una idea pero no sé si quieras… - decía Anubias mientras miraba los puestos

Sí quiero… entonces vamos a fuera para ensayar…. –

Todos se fueron practicaron lo que pudieron ya que era dentro de una hora el concurso de cosplay, Billy estaba nervioso por como saldría al escenario, Shun ya estaba tranquilo mientras checaba los puestos con Alice ya que quería el tomo 42 de Naruto, Anubias y Sakari terminaron rápido y fueron a comer algo de sushi, Ace y Mira seguían practicando porque al parecer Ace tenía pena….hasta que llego la hora del concurso

* * *

MUY BIEN AMIGOS ESTAN LISTOS PARA VER A LA GENTE HUMILLADA…PERDÓN….PARA VER COMO ACTUAN NUESTROS AMIGOS… NUESTRA PRIMERA PAREJA SON ACE Y MIRA… -

¡TENIAMOS QUE SER LOS PRIMERO!... – grito Ace

Deja de hacer drama y subamos… -

Ambos subieron, Ace trago saliva y se puso en su lugar…Mira solo lo veía con una gran sonrisa y le guiño el ojo en eso Mira saco una espada

Quedan siete minutos para que Etherion destruya el lugar…vamos a disfrutarlo Erza… - decía en un tono seductor que ni Ace se la creyó

A estas alturas ya no le temo a nada… Aunque caiga Etherion sobre mí me contentare si te lleva a ti también… - decía mientras alzaba la espada

¡ENTONCES EMPECEMOS!... – grito Ace mientras corría hacia Mira y empezaban a pelear… - ¡DATE POR VENCIDA!

De la nada Mira le propino un buen golpe a Ace y este solo abrió la boca porque le saco el aire

_*se supone que no debía pegarme*…_ -

_*creo que se me paso la mano*…_ - dijo mientras se ponía encima de él y Ace se sonrojo por la posición en la que estaban pero se asusto cuando le apunto al cuello con la espada

Has cambiado mucho Erza... –

¿Qué?... –

* * *

SE ACABO SU TIEMPO BUENA ACTUACIÓN…LOS SIGUIENTES SON…DAN KUSO Y RUNO MISAKI… -

Dan subió de repente y se tiro al piso pero en eso subió un tipo disfrazado de Pain cosa que le sorprendió a los peleadores…

Has sido derrotado nueve colas…ahora ven conmigo… -

Maldito… -

En eso el Pain le iba a clavar algo pero aparece Hinata…-

No dejare que lastimes a Naruto…

Hinata vete de aquí no eres rival para él… -

Yo te protegeré Naruto…porque te amo…-

Todos se quedaron en shock Runo nunca diría eso en público Shun que iba caminando al escuchar eso se distrajo y se pego con un poste, Anubias comía sushi y se empezó ahogar cosa que tomo desprevenida a la pelinegra, y los demás se fueron para atrás.

Runo cuando se dio cuenta de eso trato de seguir conteniendo sus ganas de gritar pero siguió hasta que se les acabo el tiempo

* * *

SIGUIENTES JULIE Y BILY…. –

Julie subió al escenario pero al parecer el rubio no lo hizo empezó a buscarlo por todas partes con la mirada pero ningún rastro de él

Disculpe pero mi compañero no está… - le decía Julie

Si quieres búscalo y pasas al final… -

Gracias… - dicho esto bajo

SIGUIENTE PAREJA SHUN KAZAMI Y ALICE GEHABICH… -

Ambos susodichos subieron al escenario uno enfrente del otro asintieron y empezaron con el show

Es más de media noche… ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí?... –

Este es el único camino para salir de la aldea… -

Deberías irte a la cama… - dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba y pasaba a su lado

¿Por qué Sasuke?... – decía mientras derramaba una lágrima… - ¿por qué nunca me dices nada?... ¿por qué siempre este silencio?...tu jamás compartes nada conmigo

Porque tendría que decirte algo… no te metas en mis asuntos…no son de tu incumbencia-

Sé que me odias desde el principio se que no me has soportado… te acuerdas cuando nos hicimos genin y nos asignaron nuestro equipo de tres una vez nos quedamos juntos la primera vez en este lugar fuiste muy grosero conmigo –

No me acuerdo… -

Si claro bueno…es que fue hace mucho… pero a partir de ahí empezó la historia tuya y mía y de Naruto y de Kakashi sensei…los cuatro empezamos con nuestras misiones…pero más que nada había mucha diversión… sé todo lo de tu clan Sasuke pero buscando venganza no encontraras la felicidad…compréndelo -

Lo sabía…yo no soy igual a ti…yo estoy en un sendero en el cual no puedes seguirme…se que los cuatro trabajamos juntos y por un tiempo pensaba que ese camino podía sustituir el otro, pero al final me he decidido por la venganza esa siempre ha sido la razón de mi vida yo jamás he sido como tú o como Naruto… -

No hagas eso Sasuke tu no tienes que estar solo…ese día me dijiste lo doloroso que puede ser la soledad tengo familiares, amigos pero si tu te vas sería lo mismo para mí me quedaría tan sola –

Este es un nuevo principio cada uno de nosotros tiene un nuevo camino enfrente –

¡Sasuke te amo tanto que yo no puedo soportarlo!... – lo decía con más lágrimas

* * *

PAREN…PAREN…. – decía el presentador – ES MUCHO YA HICIERON LLORAR AL PÚBLICO Y A MÍ LOS QUE SIGUEN ANUBIAS Y SAKARI

Ambos subieron y pusieron un costal en medio y Sakari se puso de perfil

¡VAYA! Renji está en mal estado…que desastre… - dijo Toshiro mientras que Momo se espantaba

Toshiro… -

¡OYE…OYE! Cuida tus modales aun tienes que referirte a mí como capitán –

Puedes olvidarte de eso…que le pasa a los capitanes que siempre andan rondando en silencio y que hacías espiando a mis espaldas… espera que haces aquí Toshiro ¿dónde está tu teniente? –

Vine para advertirte… -

¿Qué cosa?... –

Ten mucho cuidado con el escuadrón tres… -

De que estás hablando te refieres a Izuru…-

De hecho me refería a Ichimaru, pero vigila también a Izuru…desearía poderte dar más detalles…solo ten cuidado Momo… -

Todas las chicas se quedaron con corazones en los ojos al ver la manera fría en la que hablaba Anubias y Shun no se la creía, terminaron

* * *

MUY BIEN LA COMPETENCIA ESTUVO MUY REÑIDA PERO ES MOMENTO DE DAR A CONOCES AL GANADOR… -

¿Y Julie?...- pregunto Alice

Probablemente no haya podido encontrar al tonto de Billy – dijo Shun

No deberías decirle así Shun… -

Lo siento…-

LOS GANADORES SON JACK BEZARIUS Y LA VOLUNTAD DEL ABISMO… -

¡¿QUÉ?... – dijeron todos los peleadores

AL PARECER LES DIERON A LOS JUECES SU ACTUACIÓN EN EL ESTACIONAMIENTO Y LES ENCANTO… EL SEGUNDO LUGAR SHUN Y ALICE…TERCERO ANUBIAS Y SAKARI… -

¿Segundo?...ME HUMILLE ALLÍ PARA TENER SEGUNDO… - gritaba Shun

No es tan malo… - trataba de calmarlo Alice

¡FELICIDADES SHUN!... – dijo una chica por atrás y tanto Shun como Alice voltearon era….Fabia que venía disfrazada de Karin y atrás estaba Ren y en un momento lo abrazo

¡SUÉLTAME!... – grito para después empujarla – vámonos Alice

Estás bien Fabia… - decía Ren

Porque sigue con ella debe estar conmigo porque no le dice de una vez que me ama… -

_*si supieras que yo soy el que te ama*_… -

La convención se acabo y todos fueron a casa de Sakari.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero le haya gustado que cosas no Fabia venía de Karin ¬¬**

**Anubias: Que cómico…**

**Sakari: Si verdad el mundo es muy pequeño**

**Shun: ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE GANARAN BILLY Y JULIE?**

**Sakari: Es un misterio**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… el hijo de Anubias y Sakari es muy lindo ^^…**


	34. Aniversario

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo yo con este loco fic en el que creo que saldré algo perjudicada**

**Anubias: Si tu sales perjudicada entonces yo salgo peor O_O**

**Shun: Creo que amare este capítulo ^^**

**Anubias/Sakari: ¬¬ después nos encargaremos de ti**

**Shun: O.O**

**GRACIAS A TODOS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Después de la convención todos se fueron a casa de Sakari según ellos para descansar aunque en realidad se fueron a jugar Guitar Hero mientras ellos jugaban Sakari salió para comprar unas cosas pero les pareció raro que Anubias no fuera con ella pero cuando le iban a preguntar el peliblanco hablo

Chicos que debería regalarle a Sakari… -

¿Regalar?... – repitió Shun

Es que Sakari y yo mañana cumplimos un año de novios y pues… -

¡QUE HERMOSO PORQUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTES!... – grito Julie

Creo que deberíamos planear nuestra venganza…digo su sorpresa – decía Shun mientras evadía la mirada de Alice

Anubias que planeas regalarle… - pregunto Alice

No sé no tengo nada en mente… -

¡YA SE!... – grito Julie aturdiendo a todos

Bájale el volumen… - se quejo Dan

Porque no la llevas a cenar… -

Es raro que diga esto, pero es una excelente idea… - dijo Runo

Una cena…eso es todo… - dijo Ace

Acaso quieres algo más…- dijo Mira algo molesta – tu no me regalaste nada en mi cumpleaños

Te regale un collar… -

Nada más –

Te la aplico Ace… - se burlo Billy y todos se empezaron a reír

Entonces vayan a cenar…mañana los chicos te arreglaran y nosotras nos encargaremos de Sakari – decía Alice contenta

Si eso te hace feliz Alice…lo ayudaremos… - dijo Shun

Sakari regreso aprovecharon y todos cenaron ahí después se fueron cada quien a su respectiva casa excepto un peli blanco

Sakari… -

¿Qué ocurre Anubias?...-

Sabes qué día es mañana…verdad –

Claro que lo sé fue el día en que me pediste que fuera tu novia – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Bueno quería invitarte a cenar –

Que estupendo Anubias… - grito para después abrazarlo

Eso es un sí… -

Dime esto te lo aclara… - dijo la pelinegra para después darle un suave beso

* * *

Al día siguiente los chicos llegaron a casa de Anubias y lo tiraron para ayudarle a vestirse según ellos de una forma cool y para Sakari fue un tormento ya que Julie se la llevo a rastras a su cuarto

Listo… - decía Dan mientras se sentaba en la cama de Anubias

Lamento que no podamos hacer algo con tu cabello… - se burlo Shun

Hmp… - fue lo único que salió de la boca del peli blanco

Un pantalón negro, camisa azul semi abierta una chaqueta y tenis negros que combinación… - dijo Billy

Creo que no era necesario que vinieran a vestirme sé hacerlo solo – dijo Anubias algo molesto

Todavía que te hacemos el favor y te molestas…- dijo Ace pero en eso sonó su celular – Mira acaba de enviarme un mensaje y dice que Sakari ya esta lista y que se vean a las 7 en el parque

Son las 6:30…buena suerte Anubias – dijo Shun mientras empujaba a Dan de la cama y se recostaba

Se nota que eres mi amigo… - dijo Dan

Lo soy… -

Los amigos no empujan… -

Si pero yo soy una excepción… -

Gracias por "ayudarme" – dijo Anubias y salió de su casa

Luego me devuelves mi chaqueta… - le grito el pelinegro

* * *

Anubias estaba recargado en un árbol esperando a Sakari miro su reloj y eran las 7:15

No que Sakari ya estaba lista… - decía mientras cerraba sus ojos

Anu…Anubias… -

El peliblanco abrió sus ojos ya que alguien lo llamaba pero al abrirlos vio a una chica pelinegra era Sakari pero como estaba vestida parecía irreconocible

Sa…Sa…Sakari – tartamudeaba mientras le echaba un ojo

Yo no me vestí así fueron Julie y las demás…-

No tienes que dar explicaciones…nos vamos – le dijo Anubias mientras le ofrecía su brazo y la pelinegra acepto gustosa aunque con un ligero sonrojo

* * *

Shun no debías poner una cámara en la chaqueta de Anubias… -decía Alice mientras inflaba los cachetes

Y no deberíamos estar en casa de Sakari… - dijo Runo

Si Sakari se entera de esto te matara estas consciente de eso… - dijo Ace

No se dará cuenta… - dijo Shun con toda la comodidad del mundo

Eso espero… - dijo Billy – porque pensara que le tendimos una trampa y nos hará sufrir por un mes

Saben sé que esto está mal, pero quiero verlo – decía Mira entusiasmada mientras tría un tazón de palomitas

Dame Mira… - grito el castaño

Miren están entrando al restaurante… - anuncio Julie

Que ordenaran… - decía Dan mientras se le iluminaban los ojos

Siempre pensando en comida…eres un idiota…- dijo Shun

Pidieron lasaña… - dijo Ace

Saben un buen tazón de palomitas y ver a Anubias y Sakari cenando en una pantalla de plasma es genial – decía Shun mientras se recostaba en el piso

* * *

Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que salimos aunque aún no éramos novios…- decía Sakari

Fuimos a comer pizza y me tire el refresco encima…-

Sí y después fuimos a dar una vuelta en el parque y una parvada de chicas te vio y no nos quedo de otra que salir corriendo… -

No me pareció algo muy cómodo…y un mes después te bese para librarme de unas chicas me golpeaste, te busque, te pedí que fueras mi novia en medio patio, me dijiste que sí me entusiasme y te volví a besar el director nos vio y nos ganamos una linda suspensión de 3 días aunque fue mejor para nosotros porque no la pasamos juntos… - sonrió el peliblanco ocasionando la misma reacción en la pelinegra

* * *

¡NO PUEDE SER QUE ANUBIAS SEA MÁS ROMÁNTICO QUE USTEDES!... – grito Julie, Mira y Runo mientras le lanzaban un mirada no muy agradable a sus respectivos novios

Alice porque no le dices algo a Shun… - dijo Julie

Porque no tengo nada de qué quejarme… -

Yo soy romántico… - dijo Shun y los chicos le lanzaron una mirada de no muy amigos

* * *

Linda chaqueta… -

Gracias Shun me la presto…. –

Yo la vi en el centro comercial, pero hay algo diferente en esta… -

¿Enserio?... ¿qué cosa?... –

No tenía ese broche…déjame ver… - dijo Sakari y se acerco a la camisa lo tomo y examino

* * *

No manches ya lo descubrió… - decía Shun en shock y todos pusieron cara de susto

¡ESTAMOS MUERTOS!...- grito Dan

Puede que no sepa que es una cámara… - dijo Billy

* * *

Anubias esto es una cámara…apuesto que estas divirtiéndote Shun… - decía Sakari a través del broche

Pásamelo… - dijo Anubias y Sakari se lo dio – por eso es que insistías en que me pusiera la chaqueta creo que yo también te daré tu merecido

Todos sufrirán excepto Alice… - dijo Sakari y los peleadores se asustaron y perdieron la señal de la cámara porque Anubias lo metió en un vaso con agua

Nos vamos… -

Sí… -

Ambos se fueron del restaurante en eso vieron un karaoke y decidieron ir pero estaban indecisos en la canción hasta que Anubias recordó algo

Sakari recuerdas la canción que te mostré cuando salimos la primera vez… -

Sí la recuerdo… ¡QUIERES QUE CANTEMOS ESA QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO!... –

Stereo Love

Sakari:

When you're gonna stop breaking my heart  
I don't wanna be another one  
Paying for the things I never done  
Don't let go, don't let go  
To my love

Can I get to your soul?  
Can you get to my thoughts?  
Can you promise we won't let go?  
All the things that I need  
All the things that you need  
You can make it feel so real

Cuz' you can't deny  
You've blown my mind

Anubias:  
When I touch your body  
I feel I'm loosing control

Sakari:  
Cuz' you can't deny  
You've blown my mind

Anubias:  
When I see you baby  
I just don't wanna let go

Sakari:

I hate to see you cry  
Your smile is a beautiful lie  
I hate to see you cry  
My love is dying inside

Anubias:

I can fix all those lies  
But baby, baby I run, but I'm running to you  
You won't see me cry, I'm hiding inside  
My heart is in pain but I'm smiling for you

Sakari:

Can I get to your soul?  
Can you get to my thoughts?  
Can you promise we won't let go?  
All the things that I need  
All the things that you need  
You can make it feel so real

Cuz' you can't deny  
You've blown my mind

Anubias:  
When I touch your body  
I feel I'm losing control

Sakari:  
Cuz' you can't deny  
You've blown my mind

Anubias:  
When I see you baby  
I just don't wanna let go

Sakari:

When you're gonna stop breaking my heart  
Don't let go, don't let go  
To my love

I hate to see you cry  
Your smile is a beautiful lie  
I hate to see you cry  
My love is dying inside  
I hate to see you cry  
My love is dying inside  
I hate to see you cry  
My love is dying inside

Anubias y Sakari:

I can fix all those lies  
But baby, baby I run, but I'm running to you  
You won't see me cry, I'm hiding inside  
My heart is in pain but I'm smiling for you

Oh baby I'll try to make the things right  
I need you more than air when I'm not with you  
Please don't ask me why, just kiss me this time  
My only dream is about you and I

Cuando ambos terminaron de cantar se quedaron mirando y lo primero que hizo Anubias fue tomarla de la cintura y besarla cosa que la tomo desprevenida pero aún así lo correspondió

Te amo… - dijo Anubias al separase

Yo también…-

* * *

En otro lugar

No sé por qué debo correr por mi vida mañana… - decía Shun mientras cerraba sus ojos – hasta mañana chicos…

Hasta mañana… - dijeron todos que estaban en casa de Shun porque si morían mínimo que a todos les tocara de igual

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado torturare a Shun de castigo**

**Anubias: Los matare**

**Sakari: Yo igual**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO….Stereo Love es la canción oficial de Anubias y Sakari….**


	35. Hora de saldar cuentas

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí reportándome de nuevo con otro capítulo de este loco fic como recordaran en el capítulo pasado Shun hizo una tontería y creo que este título va bien con este capítulo ¬¬**

**Anubias: Ese ninja reprimido me las pagara**

**Sakari: Y no solo él…todos…bueno no todos hay una excepción con Alice ^^**

**Anubias: Cierto ya tengo ideas de cómo torturarlos**

**Sakari: Te escucho**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO ^^**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

Al día siguiente

Los peleadores caminaban aterrados ya que Anubias y Sakari se iban a vengar porque Shun le había puesto una cámara en la chaqueta para espiar su cita, todos iban juntos para cuidarse unos a otros pero con Alice al frente ya que así no les harían nada.

No sé porque siento que soy un escudo… - decía nerviosa la peli naranja

Digamos que si estas con nosotros no nos pasara nada… - le contesto Shun

Nos eres de gran ayuda Alice…siempre te estaré agradecido… - dijo Dan quien iba tomado de la mano con Runo

Mejor ni hubiéramos venido a clases… - dijo Ace

Es verdad así no nos toparíamos con Anubias y Sakari… - dijo Billy

Recuerda que había examen… - dijo Mira

Y aparte nos iban a decir algo sobre el proyecto de Ciencias… - termino de explicar Runo

Miren el lado bueno es temprano y esos dos siempre llegan juntos y dos minutos antes de que toquen… - quiso calmarlos Julie

Siguieron caminando pero cuál fue su desgracia Anubias y Sakari estaban esperando en la puerta lo primero que hicieron fue Ponerse detrás de Alice cosa que se les hizo graciosa a la pelinegra.

Vamos a nuestro salón Anubias… - dijo Sakari mientras lo tomaba de la mano

De acuerdo… -

Qué alivio… - dijo Shun dando un gran suspiro

Yo no me lo tomaría a la ligera cuando se trata de venganzas Sakari siempre se las ingenia… - dijo Ace

Y nunca he visto a Anubias enfadado pero siempre las personas tranquilas resultan ser lo contrario… - añadió Billy

Ya dejémonos de charlas y entremos de una vez… - le dio fin a la discusión Dan

Las clases pasaron rápido los peleadores rogaban porque ya se fueran a casa ya faltaba poco para que dieran el toque de salida pero algo inesperado paso

* * *

Harán el proyecto en equipo y los equipos quedan así… Shun, Ace, Dan, Billy, Alice, Runo, Mira, Julie y Sakari… ese es un equipo y hablaran sobre el reino fungi (hongos) y lo quiero para mañana… -

¡NO!... – gritaron todos menos Alice y Sakari

No se preocupen por donde hacerlo…vamos saliendo de clases a mi casa… - dijo Sakari y todos se pusieron a temblar y más aún cuando dieron el timbre que anunciaba la salida

* * *

¡AHHHHHH!... – gritaba Julie ya que una tijera amenazaba su cabello

¡SÁLVENLO…SALVENLO! – decía mientras lloraba Dan que se encontraba atado a una silla mientras veía como se quemaba en el horno un pastel de chocolate

¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!... – gritaban Runo y Mira que estaban encerradas en un cuarto con 3 buenas compañías…- ¡HAY RATONES AQUÍ!

Voy a….vomi…tar… - decía Ace queriendo devolver la comida ya que Anubias le daba de comer albóndigas y este ya se había asqueado

Ya…ya paren… - decía Billy que estaba atada mientras tenía unos audífonos- ¡CANCIONES DE JUSTIN BIEBER NO!

¡ESO DUELE…ESO DUELE! – gritaba Shun

Que te duela…como te atreves a espiar mi cita con Anubias – decía la pelinegra quien jalaba con fuerza el copete del pelinegro

Si te quejas de eso Shun todavía no sabes lo que te falta… - dijo Anubias mientras le metía a Ace una albóndiga en la boca

Alice estaba sentada en un mueble viendo la escena y se preguntaba ¿Qué me hubieran hecho Anubias y Sakari?

Creo que a Shun le encantara darle los últimos 5 poemas que escribió Ren a Fabia… - decía Anubias mientras ponía una cubeta porque Ace vomitaba

¡NO PIENSO DARLE NADA A ESA LOCA!... –

Lo harás o sino… Anubias cómo crees que se verá Shun sin cejas… -

Yo digo que bien… -

¡LO HARE!... –

Ahora que ya todos pagaron por espiarnos en nuestra cita podemos empezar nuestro proyecto de ciencias… Anubias ayúdame a desatar a todos… -

Si debo apurarme no he hecho mi tarea… -

* * *

Por otro lado un moreno se encontraba en su cuarto tendido en su cama pensando en cierta chica peli azul que respondía al nombre de Fabia (¬¬)

Creo que debería darme por vencido ella nunca me correspondería como yo quisiera… - decía Ren mientras miraba al techo – solo piensa en Shun…creo que ya me volví masoquista será mejor que tire la toalla antes de que me humille en el baile de Navidad diciéndole a Fabia que yo le envié esos poemas…apostaría que me diría "eres patético Ren"

* * *

¡QUE YA NO LE ESCRIBIRAS NADA!... - grito Sakari

Ayer lo estuve pensando y creo que me di cuenta que solo malgasto mi tiempo…Fabia solo tiene ojos para Shun… - dijo Ren

_*Me salve*…_ - pensaba Shun

Pero por lo menos díselo aunque sea en un poema… - dijo Alice

Shun se lo entregara… - dijo Anubias

De acuerdo le hare el ultimo y ya… te doy el poema en el receso - finalizo el moreno para después irse a su salón

Pobre Ren…saben me da algo de lastima… - decía Ace

Así es el amor… - dijo Dan

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado me gusto como salde cuentas**

**Anubias: Por suerte y Ace no me vomito**

**Sakari: Es divertido jalarle el copete a Shun XD**

**Shun: ¬¬ eso no me pareció algo muy agradable que digamos**

**Anubias/Sakari: Para nosotros sí ^^**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DESPUÉS DEL TONO….dicen que el 5 de noviembre facebook desaparecerá ¡NOOOOO!...**


	36. ¡YO NO FUI!

**Hola amigos de fanfiction me reporto con otro capítulo de esta loca, retorcida y rara historia mía ya que estoy sumamente alegre ya que pronto llegare a los 300 reviews y todo se los debo a ustedes que se han tomado la molestia de dejarle un pequeño review a esta humilde autora que empezó a escribir en 2010.**

"**MUCHAS GRACIAS"**

**Ana paty, XNeko-AliceX, Azusa-Hawako, Alicelove001, Analice, Tsubasa Kazami, Rex-Kazami, Angeldelaesperanzalira, Shun k75, Hime-chan196, rikarinamon, Alice darkus vif, blackrose2797, edgichi, zora – alicia, leedoradehistorias, suprema122, Bakugan Fan, Sora-Tsuki13, tsuki Kazami, alicexxshun, roxy-gehabich, Konan-Roia, Yukiko Fujikaze, Isa Kazami, Hikari-Kazami, Dakito-WolfStar, ximsol182, arisu-bakugan, Hinata Gehabich, Anzu Kazami, Bianka-Wolf, kokoro Kazami, mirtita, nemesiis, hoshigaku mizuki, Lili-anna Kazami, aika kuso, zora-mmb, bat-765, estelaluna, akira akaku, marinoortega, anitajunio, alicexdemons  
**

**Y A TODOS QUE SE HAN TOMADO UN RATITO PARA LEER ESTE FIC**

**Anubias/ Shun: Muchas gracias a todos :D**

**Sakari: ^^**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

¡QUE YA NO LE ESCRIBIRAS NADA!... - grito Sakari

Ayer lo estuve pensando y creo que me di cuenta que solo malgasto mi tiempo…Fabia solo tiene ojos para Shun… - dijo Ren

_*Me salve*…_ - pensaba Shun

Pero por lo menos díselo aunque sea en un poema… - dijo Alice

Shun se lo entregara… - dijo Anubias

De acuerdo le hare el ultimo y ya… te doy el poema en el receso - finalizo el moreno para después irse a su salón

Pobre Ren…saben me da algo de lastima… - decía Ace

Así es el amor… - dijo Dan

Cuando no tenemos oportunidad es mejor tirar la toalla… - añadió Billy

_*No puedo creer que Fabia sea una estúpida como para no darse cuenta*_ - pensó el pelinegro mientras tomaba a Alice por la cintura

_*Tanta es la obsesión de Fabia por Shun*_ - ahora fue Alice quien tomo la mano de Shun que rodeaba su cintura con fuerza

Mejor vayamos a nuestro salón… - sugirió Runo

* * *

Ren se encontraba en su salón con una libreta en su banca y un lapicero en su mano con sus ojos cerrados para poder concentrarse pero eso fue interrumpido

Hola Ren ¿Qué haces?... – decía una peli azul mientras se sentaba en la banca del peli blanco

Nada… - su tono sonó a uno de indiferencia

Se nota que estas de mal humor…¿qué te paso?... –

¡NADA YA TE LO DIJE DEJAME EN PAZ FABIA!... –

La oji verde se asusto al verlo reaccionar de esa manera él nunca le había hablado de esa forma siempre se había portado muy servicial con él pero en ese momento parecía un completo extraño para ella, en ese momento le iba a contestar pero el oji amarillo se le adelanto y se retiro del salón con la libreta y el lapicero.

¿Ren?... – fue lo único que pudo decir

* * *

No puedo creer que Ren se dé por vencido… - decía Sakari quien estaba en la azotea

Ni yo…pero así es la vida – le contesto un peli blanco

Anubias no te habías ido a tu salón… -

Decidí volarme la clase… ¿piensas hacer algo por Ren? –

Siento que la única manera para que Fabia reaccione es que Shun le diga en su cara que él no le envió esos poemas… -

Es verdad y creo que ya se como… -

¿Enserio? Dime… -

Parecerá algo cruel pero si así Fabia se dará cuenta… -

* * *

Las tres primeras clases terminaron y llego la hora del receso y como era de esperarse Ren se acerco a los peleadores para darles el último poema como había dicho en la entrada

Aquí esta… - dijo Ren mientras le daba la hoja de papel a Shun ya que el la debía entregar y este la tomaba

Shun dale la carta a Anubias el, la entregara… - dijo Sakari y Shun se extraño

No se la iba a entregar yo… - dijo el pelinegro

Cambie de opinión…-

De acuerdo… - en eso se la entrego

Sakari que planeas hacer… - le pregunto Mira

Algo para que Fabia abra los ojos… -

* * *

Fabia estaba con Sellon platicando en eso el peliblanco se acerco algo incomodo pero se aguanto

Ten Fabia… - dijo mientras le entregaba una hoja de papel

¿Qué es esto?... – pregunto

Porque no lo lees… - le puso fin a la conversación y se retiro

Porque no le hablaste Sellon… -

No me atreví… -

Fabia abrió la carta y se dispuso a leerla al principio se le iluminaron los ojos ya que era un poema pero al leer el final su cara parecía de confusión que empezó apretar el puño

¿Pasa algo?... – pregunto Sellon

La peli azul se paró de inmediato de la banca dejando a Sellon con la palabra en la boca

* * *

Los peleadores estaban sentados en el pasto charlando pero en eso se les acerco una joven de ojos verdes enfadada

¡¿POR QUÉ YA NO ME ENVIARAS POEMAS SHUN?... – grito Fabia

Todos se desconcertaron

¿De qué hablas Fabia?... – pregunto Runo

Shun nunca te ha enviado nada… - dijo Julie

¡CALLENSE USTEDES NO SABEN NADA! ¡CONTESTAME SHUN!... –

Lárgate Fabia… - fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro

¡¿POR QUÉ NO LE DICES A ALICE QUE YA NO LA QUIERES?... –

El pelinegro se enfado que se puso de pie la peli naranja trataba de calmarlo pero este se negaba

Mira Fabia yo nunca te envié ningún poema a quien yo amo es a Alice tan difícil es para tu mente en comprender eso… -

Pero las señales…-

Se nota que eres ciega para no darte cuenta quien está enamorado de ti… -

¡PERO YO TE QUIERO A TI!... – en eso se le lanzo a Shun pero este la tomo y la separo de él

¡PERO YO NO ENTIENDELO SOLO AMO A ALICE Y PUNTO FINAL¡ ¡QUE ESTO SE TE QUEDE GRABADO! TÚ…NO…ME…INTERESAS…. –

Los ojos de la peli azul se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas

Shun… - decía Alice

Vámonos a otra parte…esto se ma hace algo incomodo – le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y se iba

Fabia mejor vete de aquí… -dijo Ace

Es lo mejor que puedes hacer después de esta escena… - ahora fue Dan

Desde cuando hablas así… - dijo Billy

Desde hoy… -

* * *

Todos se retiraron de ese lugar dejando a la peli azul sola, Fabia se recargo en un árbol y se puso a llorar

¿Qué tiene Gehabich que no tenga yo?... – decía con rabia

Ren que iba pasando por ahí la vio

¿Qué haces por aquí Fabia? Creí que estabas con Sellon… -

¿Ren? ¿Por qué nadie me quiere?... –

No digas tonterías Fabia claro que hay personas que te quieren solo que todavía no abres tus ojos para verlos… - dijo el peliblanco mientras se ponía enfrente de ella – Párate y deja de llorar porque si no empezaran a correr…

En eso el peliblanco sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban eran los de ¿Fabia?

Gracias… -

¿Ah?... –

* * *

Tu plan funciono Anubias…dime que le escribiste en el poema para que ella reaccionara así… - decía Sakari quien estaba con el peliblanco sentados en un árbol con una excelente vista para ver a Fabia y Ren

Pues le escribí que no iba a renunciar a Alice y que ella no valía la pena… cualquier chica se vuelve loca si le dicen eso… -

Es verdad… -

Pero al menos Ren salió ganando… -

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Yo digo que sí por como Shun la desprecio XD**

**Anubias: Creo que Shun sabe como batear a una chica**

**Sakari: Le doy 7 puntos por eso**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san**

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO…estoy traumada con las canciones de Linkin Park XD….**


	37. Una limosina

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta historia que abandone un poquito pero fue debido a que todavía no tengo internet en mi casa (ya que mi padre no sabe si quiere internet de casa o banda ancha ¬¬) y pues fue por eso**

**Anubias: Pero Sakari promete hacer capítulos buenos**

**Sakari: Y sin duda alguna lo haré**

**Shun: ¡¿Qué esperas? ¬¬ escribe**

**Sakari: Shun cállate o te pondré a besar a Fabia ¬¬ **

**Shun: No serías capaz cuidas mucho a Alice**

**Sakari: No me retes y empieza el fic**

* * *

Un pelinegro se encontraba sentado mirando el hermoso cielo nocturno pensando en cómo había tratado a Fabia por el inconveniente.

Creo que me pase un poco debería ir a disculparme… - se dijo y salió rumbo a la casa de la peli azul

Fabia se guía deprimida en su casa las palabras de Shun la habían herido, hasta que escucho como llamaban a su puerta se puso de pies dispuesta abrir pero cuál fue su sorpresa al hacerlo un pelinegro de ojos ámbar estaba enfrente de ella.

Fabia venía a pedirte disculpas y a… - en eso el pelinegro se fue acercando a ella la tomo de la barbilla y la…

* * *

**Shun: ¡NO POR FAVOR NO LA QUIERO BESAR NO TE VOLVERE A RETAR SAKARI GOMENASAI!**

**Anubias: -.- un ninja sin remedio, pero se lo merecía ^^**

**Sakari: Así me gusta Kazami ^^**

**Shun: T.T**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo y ahora a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Tu plan funciono Anubias…dime que le escribiste en el poema para que ella reaccionara así… - decía Sakari quien estaba con el peliblanco sentados en un árbol con una excelente vista para ver a Fabia y Ren

Pues le escribí que no iba a renunciar a Alice y que ella no valía la pena… cualquier chica se vuelve loca si le dicen eso… -

Es verdad… -

Pero al menos Ren salió ganando… -

Eso también es cierto ahora creo que es cuestión de esperar a que Ren se le declare a Fabia… - dijo la pelinegra para después seguir observándolos

Fabia… - llamaba el moreno

¿Qué ocurre?... – decía sin dejar de abrazarlo

Puedes apartarte debo ir a la cafetería… - eso desconcertó a la peli azul quien dejo a Ren y este se fue dejándola sola

Ren es idiota… - habló Anubias

Sakari contrólate y no mates a personas inocentes… -

No queda de otra que los juntes en el baile de navidad… -

Ya me di cuenta no nos deja alternativa Fabia… hay que pedirle al director que nos deje organizar el baile para tener más oportunidad… -

Ya le pregunte y me dijo que sí, te acabo de ahorrar el trabajo… -

¡GRACIAS ANUBIAS POR ESO TE ADORO!... – se lanzo a sus brazos

Con la condición que vaya hoy a tu casa a cenar… -

Por supuesto… -

* * *

Un pelinegro se encontraba en la azotea y a su lado una peli naranja que estaban sentados Alice en las piernas de Shun pero con la mirada abajo.

Shun… -

Dime Alice…-

No crees que te sobrepasaste con Fabia… -

No, ella no iba a entender de otra forma no me dejo otro camino que decirle la verdad en cara aparte viste como se dirigió a ti, nunca dejare que nadie te diga esas cosas primero tendrán que pasar sobre mí… -

¿Me quieres?... – pregunto mientras se recargaba en el pecho del pelinegro

Si no te quisiera, no crees que ya andaría de novio con otra… aparte yo no te quiero Alice, yo te amo que es muy diferente –

Los ojos de la peli naranja se iluminaron

Yo también te amo Shun… -

* * *

Dan creo que deberías dejar de comer y empezar hacer ejercicio… - decía Runo mientras veía al castaño comer

Vamos Runo, sabes que no subo ni un gramo… -

Es inútil hablar con el Runo… - dijo Ace mientras cerraba los ojos

Al igual que tu Ace, Dan estará obsesionado con la comida pero tu de los videojuegos – le regaño Mira

Sol juego un rato para des estresarme… -

Des estresarme significan 4 horas y que se te haya olvidado que ibas a ir a mi casa a cenar para que mínimo Keith viera que eres responsable… -

Tal vez se me olvido con la tarea… -puso de excusa

Ace tu no haces la tarea… - se la volteo Billy

Gracias por tu apoyo… -

De nada es un placer ayudar en discusiones de pareja… -

Billy no debes meterte en sus discusiones que no ves que es más divertido cuando el se enreda solo y se contradice… - dijo Julie

Tienes razón, lo lamento… -

Mejor cambiemos de tema… ¿van a ir al baile de navidad? Saben que ya solo falta dos semanas… -

¡SÍ!... – gritaron Runo y Mira, pero los chicos bajaron la cabeza

¿Qué les pasa?... – pregunto Runo

Si vamos eso significa tener que usar smoking… - empezaba Ace

Runo medirá lo que como… - ahora fue Dan

Y tendremos que rentar una limosina porque ustedes no quieren ir a pie… - concluyo el rubio

No somos tan exigentes… - dijo Mira

Nosotras gastamos en maquillaje, vestidos, accesorios para vernos lindas para ustedes… - añadió la peli plateada

Julie sale más caro rentar una limosina… - dijo Billy mientras se ponía de pie

Y el pleito empezó pero mientras discutían caminaban rumbo al salón

* * *

Entonces yo me encargo del banquete, los decorativos, rentar el salón…- decía Sakari

Yo del sonido, el valet parking, de la publicidad y de paso de la limosina para que nos lleve…- dijo el peliblanco

¿Rentaras una limosina?... –

Claro porque no es una ocasión especial…-

Te saldrá caro… -

Porque sea una noche inolvidable no me importa…aparte ya sé donde rentar una limosina y no sale tan caro… -

¡VEN ANUBIAS VA A RENTAR UNA LIMOSINA Y USTEDES SE QUEJAN Y PARA COLMO EL LA PAGARA SIN PEDIR COPERACIÓN!... – grito Runo mientras señalaba al peliblanco quien se desconcertó al igual que Sakari

¡EL PORQUE TIENE UNA MINA DE ORO, PERO YO NO!... – le grito Dan

¡QUE SEAN UNA BOLA DE TACAÑOS ES OTRA COSA!... – ahora fue Mira

¡DISCULPAME MIRA QUE MI CARTERA ESTE VACIA PARA NO CUMPLIRTE TUS CAPRICHOS!... – se la devolvió Ace

¡SON UNOS EGOÍSTAS!... – se quejo Julie

¡SI FUERA EGOÍSTA NO CREES QUE NO TE COMPRARÍA COSAS CUANDO TE ACOMPAÑO AL CENTRO COMERCIAL!.. . – estallo Billy

¡YA CALLENSE!... – pego el grito cierta pelinegra – ya cállense no pueden mejor pedir un taxi y ya

¡Y QUE TU VAYAS EN LIMOSINA!... – le reclamo Runo

Oigan Sakari no quería ir en limosina, pero yo quise por voluntad propia no creo que sea obligatorio ir en limosina… - decía Anubias

¡Y ESO QUE!... – le gritaron Mira, Julie y Runo cosa que le provoco temor al peliblanco

No quiero gritar… - decía un pelinegro que ingresaba al salón - ¡PERO QUE ES TODO ESE MALDITO RUIDO!

Tranquilízate Shun no creo que debas alterarte tanto las personas no entienden con gritos… - decía la peli naranja

Tú lo dijiste Alice las personas, pero estos parecen animales que no saben Comportarse… -

¡A QUIEN LE DICES ANIMAL!... – grito Dan

Yo no dije que lo fueras en especifico Dan pero si el saco te queda… -

Y el pleito empezó de nuevo

¡YA POR FAVOR NO GRITEN!... – decía Alice ya algo fastidiada cosa que tomo a todos de sorpresa – podemos tranquilizarnos aunque sea por un momento y que m puedan explicar a qué se debe todo esto

Es que Mira, Runo y Julie quieren que rentemos una limosina para el Baile de Navidad… - explicaba Ace

¿Ah? Solo por eso… - dijo Shun algo iracundo

¡QUIEREN LLEVARNOS EN TAXI!... – grito Runo indignada

¡Y CREES QUE TENGO UNA MINA DE ORO PARA COMPLACERTE!... – le respondió Dan

¡PODRIAS TENER DINERO SI NO LO GASTARAS EN COMIDA, CREO QUE HASTA LA DUEÑA DE LA CAFETERÍA YA SE VOLVIO RICA POR TODO LO QUE LE COMPRAS!...-

Sakari, Anubias y Shun ya estaban en su límite

¡YA CALLENSE!.. . – Fue Shun el que grito - ¡YO LES RENTO JUNTO A ANUBIAS LA MALDITA LIMOSINA PARA QUE SE CALLEN!

Yo no suelo estar de acuerdo con Shun, pero como esto ya se salió de control, no me queda de otra que ayudar a Shun para rentar la limosina… -

¡YA QUE ESTO SE ARREGLO NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR A NADIE HABLAR SOBRE EL TEMA Y EL QUE LO HAGA NO CREO QUE VIVA PARA CONTARLO!... – dio la última palabra la oji turquesa mientras fruncía el ceño

Ya me voy a mi salón, nos vemos en el receso Sakari… - dijo Anubias mientras le daba un beso en la frente y se iba

Dan ya iba a empezar a burlarse

Dan abres la boca y dudo que vuelvas a comer por la boca, porque lo único que comerás será por vía intravenosa… -

El castaño se tenso y se fue muy tranquilito a su asiento

_*La única manera en la que entendemos es por amenazas*… _- pensó Shun mientras cerraba los ojos

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les haya gustado**

**Shun: Creo que me va dar una jaqueca *se soba las sienes***

**Anubias: Mi bolsillo se vara afectado**

**Sakari: Y yo con problemas en la garganta**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san**

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… al fin estoy empezando a leer mi segundo libro XD…. **


	38. El Baile de Navidad Parte 1

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí yo de nuevo reportándome con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que creo ya le falta poco para que concluya o eso creo yo si es que no se me ocurre otra idea XD.**

**Shun: Entonces me torturaras más**

**Sakari: Shun ¿estás diciendo que se me ocurrirán más cosas? **

**Shun: Siempre lo haces**

**Anubias: Creo que ahora el ninja se gano una paleta por decirte algo positivo**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**GRACIAS A TODOS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

¡YA QUE ESTO SE ARREGLO NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR A NADIE HABLAR SOBRE EL TEMA Y EL QUE LO HAGA NO CREO QUE VIVA PARA CONTARLO!... – dio la última palabra la oji turquesa mientras fruncía el ceño

Ya me voy a mi salón, nos vemos en el receso Sakari… - dijo Anubias mientras le daba un beso en la frente y se iba

Dan ya iba a empezar a burlarse

Dan abres la boca y dudo que vuelvas a comer por la boca, porque lo único que comerás será por vía intravenosa… -

El castaño se tenso y se fue muy tranquilito a su asiento

_*La única manera en la que entendemos es por amenazas*… _- pensó Shun mientras cerraba los ojos

* * *

Las clases terminaron los chicos se fueron a sus casas, pero Sakari y Anubias se quedaron para poder organizar lo del Baile de Navidad.

Entonces rentaremos este salón… - dijo la pelinegra

Dime llamo a Keith para que sea el DJ… -

Llámalo y de paso algunos de sus amigos para que pongan un buen ambiente… -

Vale ahora ¿vemos lo de Ren?... –

Dudo que quiere seguir con lo de Fabia creo que ahora si tiraremos la toalla…-

Sabes ahora que lo pienso porque no hacemos esto algo más interesante… -

A que te refieres… -

Ya sabemos que Ren tiro la toalla así que porque no… hacemos que Fabia termine el trabajo –

Me quieres decir ¿qué Fabia se le confesara a Ren?... –

¿Por qué no?... –

Interesante y como le hacemos… -

Pues yo pensaba en que podemos hacer esto… -

* * *

Shun deberías ayudar a Anubias a pagar la limosina… - decía Alice

El no me dijo que lo ayudara además también protejo mis intereses… -

Está bien… Shun ¿seguirás ayudando a Ren?... –

Me gustaría hacerlo, pero seguro que a Sakari se le ocurrirá algo, así que no tengo de que preocuparme, pero si vemos que necesitan de nuestra ayuda haremos lo que podamos… -

Gracias Shun… -

No tienes nada que agradecer Alice… - dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente

* * *

Finalmente el gran día llego

Vaya se nota que Anubias y Sakari se esforzaron… - dijeron Dan y Runo con los ojos abiertos ya que el salón estaba muy bien arreglado

Es verdad e incluso trajeron a Keith esto estará bueno… - añadió Ace

Obvio es mi hermano el DJ… - dijo Mira mientras reía

Oigan vamos a bailar un rato ya empezó Keith con la música buena… - dijo Billy y todos salieron directo a la pista

¿Quieres bailar Alice?... – le pregunto Shun

Si tu quieres… - contesto algo sonrojada y el pelinegro formo una sonrisa se coloco enfrente de ella y le ofreció su mano

¿Desea bailar conmigo bella dama?… - le pregunto de nuevo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y le ofrecía su mano.

Alice al verlo de esa manera y sobre todo que se le hacía demasiado atractivo Shun con un traje

No puedo decirle que no a Shun Kazami… - tomo la mano de Shun mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y se la llevo a la pista de baile

* * *

Entonces eso es lo que debes hacer… - le decía Anubias a una chica de cabellos verdes

No te preocupes será bien fácil… - le contesto la chica

Confío en ti Zenet es tu misión… - ahora fue Sakari

Déjenlo en mis manos ¿dónde está Ren? – pregunto

En esa mesa… - señalo el peliblanco

La chica se trono los dedos

Es hora de trabajar… -

* * *

Mira vamos a decirle a tu hermano que nos ponga una canción más relajada… - le decía Ace

¿Por qué?... –

Para que podamos bailar más pegaditos… - en eso la atrajo hacia el

¡PERVERTIDO! ¡SI ESE ES TU OBJETIVO CREEME QUE MI HERMANO NO PONDRA MÚSICA TRANQUILA!... –

Vamos Mira como si no quisieras bailar cerca de mí… -

Mira le desvió la mirada con un ligero sonrojo

* * *

_*Y yo creía que Dan tenía dos pies izquierdos*…_ - pensaba Runo ya que el castaño bailaba muy bien que la peli azul sentía que volaba

¿Te pasa algo Runo?... –

No nada… - dijo de inmediato aunque algo ruborizada – es solo que… bailas muy bien

Gracias por el cumplido… -

¿Cómo es que bailas tan bien?... –

Cuando era pequeño mi mamá me metió a clases de baile ya que no tenía nada de coordinación… -

Pues aprendiste muy bien… -

Verdad que sí… - en eso esbozo una gran sonrisa

* * *

¿Compusieron una canción?... – le preguntaba Julie a Billy

Bueno más bien la compuso Shun aunque con una pequeña ayuda de Anubias y Dan… -

¡VE Y DILE A SAKARI SI PUEDEN CANTARLA! … -

Dudo que nos deje hacerlo…-

¡SI LOS DEJARA CONFÍA EN MI YO ME ENCARGO!... – en eso salieron de la pista para buscar a la pelinegra

* * *

Ren se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas, tenía la mirada perdida

_*Me pregunto a que rayos vine aquí* _- pensaba el moreno mientras cerraba sus ojos

Hola Ren ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos verdad?... – decía una chica de cabellos verdes, el peliblanco abrió sus ojos y miro a la chica

¿Zenet? ¿Eres tú?... – en eso se puso de pie

Claro que soy yo ya no reconoces a tu mejor amiga… - en eso lo brazo y el chico hizo lo mismo

Fabia estaba con Sellon en la fuente de sodas pero pudo apreciar a cierto chico de ojos amarillos abrazar a una chica cosa que provoco que la peli azul rompiera el vaso que sostenía hace pocos segundos

¡FABIA!... – grito Sellon - ¡cuidado no te vayas a ensuciar!

Fue en vano las palabras de Sellon ya que Fabia no podía despegar sus ojos de Ren

* * *

¿Así que habían compuesto una canción y no me avisaron?... – decía con cierto enfado la pelinegra

¡PUEDEN CANTAR!... – dijo Julie que mas bien no parecía suplica si no una orden

Sakari miro al peliblanco que tenía al lado

Vale pueden cantar Billy ve a buscar a los demás… Anubias encárgate de los instrumentos… yo iré a decirle a Keith que haga el anuncio… -

* * *

Shun y Alice seguían en la pista no dejaban de bailar seguían el compas de la música ya que el hermano de Mira cumplió la petición de Ace

Shun… gracias por estar conmigo… -

Deja de agradecer Alice que haces que me sonroje… - en eso la peli naranja emitió una risita

¿Enserio te sonrojas?... –

Claro que sí aunque veas que tengo una cara de amargado también tengo mi lado tierno el cual solo lo muestro contigo… -

Gracias…-

Por favor deja para con los agradecimientos que ya estoy totalmente rojo… -

¡SHUN KAZAMI, DAN KUSO, ACE GRIT SE LE SOLICITA EN LA CABINA DEL DJ!... –

Ahora que querrán… - decía molesto el pelinegro

Ve yo aquí te espero… -

De acuerdo no te vayas con otro chico y si alguien quiere bailar contigo a la fuerza solo grita y yo me encargare de él… - le guiño el ojo y fue corriendo a la cabina

Pero al parecer había alguien que los estaba vigilando desde una de las mesas

* * *

¿Solo para eso me llamaron?... – decía Ace algo molesto ya que hace unos momentos estaba a punto de besar a Mira y justamente lo llamaron cuando lo iba hacer

¿Te interrumpí en algo cuñado?… - le dijo Keith con un aura asesina

No…claro que no… - nervioso

¿Cuál quieres que cantemos?... – pregunto Dan

Según escuche por cierta persona ustedes compusieron una canción ¿estoy en lo correcto?... – pregunto una pelinegra

Se refiere a la de Mugen Loop… - dijo Shun

Pues no sé cómo se llama el punto es que la van a cantar para que pongan un buen ambiente aparte de que Julie me lo pidió… -

Entonces no se diga más vamos a can… - Shun guardo silencio - ¿los instrumentos?

Sakari mando a Anubias por los instrumentos… - le contesto Billy

De hecho Anubias ya está en el escenario colocando la batería y conectando las guitarras… - decía Dan emocionado que se pego al vidrio de la cabina

¡ATENCIÓN TODOS LA BANDA DE SHUN VA A TOCAR UNAS CUANTAS CANCIONES ASÍ QUE…! – Anunciaba el rubio pero no logro concluir su oración ya que se escucho un fuerte grito de las chicas - creo que todos los escucharan…

Es hora de tocar… - dijo Ace mientras todos asentían

Dios mío apenas escuchan el nombre de Shun y estas chicas se vuelven locas… - susurraba Anubias mientras conectaba el bajo – listo

En eso Shun, Dan, Ace y Billy subieron al escenario

Ya está todo listo… - les dijo Anubias quien ya iba a bajar del escenario pero Shun y Ace lo tomaron de la camisa

¿Qué pasa?... – decía algo nervioso

Tú ayudaste a componer la canción y creo que por hacer eso debes cantar con nosotros… - le dijo Ace

¿Y si no lo hago que me harán?... –

Creo que le diré a Sakari lo que hiciste cuando nos fuimos de campamento… - comento el pelinegro y Anubias se puso a temblar

Cantare con ustedes con mucho gusto… - lo soltaron y subieron al escenario

¡LISTOS CINCO, CUATRO, TRES, DOS…!

* * *

**Mugen Loop – Heidi**

Shun:

Sono me ni utsuru mono subete  
maboroshi ni wa miemasenka?

Dan:  
karamiai tokete yuku naka  
kimi wa nani wo kanjiteru no darou?

Ace:  
hoshii mono wa tatta hitotsu  
sore wa ittai nandesu ka?

Billy:  
tsukamu koto nado kanawanai  
nagareteku ano kumo no you desu

Shun:  
mitegoran  
dokomademo  
tsunagatta sono riyuu wo

Dan/Ace:  
kanashii kara sugarou  
sonna mono de ii ja nai ka  
kazaranai mama mukaeru utsukushisa yo  
itsu no hi ni ka wakarou  
tatoe doko ni ita toshite mo  
kitto mata aeru

Anubias:  
kasanariau kimi to boku  
sono ishiki wa dare no mono?  
kuro no umi ni nagedasare  
nami ni nomare oborete yuku dake

Dan:  
kanjiteru  
kono kokoro  
bokutachi wo ima shimeshite

Shun:  
samishii kara sugarou  
sonna mono de ii ja nai ka  
kagirareta mama chiriyuku utsukushisa yo  
kondo koso wa wakarou  
tenohira de sukueru hodo no  
yasashisa wo tsumete

Apenas termino la canción todos empezaron a gritar Shun solo dirigió su Mirada a donde se encontraba Alice quien estaba con Julie, Mira, Runo y Sakari; pero pudo ver como un chico se paraba de una mesa y se dirigía justamente a donde estaba la peli naranja.

El pelinegro vio tal acción iba a bajar de inmediato del escenario, pero no logro llevar a tiempo ya que ese chico agarro a Alice la mano la atrajo hacia él y la…

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les hay gustado XD**

**Anubias: Escogiste la canción de Kaichou wa maid sama ¿verdad? ¿El ending 2? **

**Sakari: Si me traume con ese anime es que es tan genial vi hasta el episodio 26 y la OVA en un día XD**

**Anubias: ^^" **

**Sakari: Y aparte Usui es tan genial**

**Anubias: ¬¬**

**Sakari: Me gustaría que fuera mi hermano**

**Anubias: -.- eso está mejor**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… ¡POR DIOS JACK BEZARIUS ERES UN….!**


	39. El Baile de Navidad Parte 2

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí me reporto con la continuación de este fic que bueno ahora todos nos preguntamos ¿quién era el chico que la….?**

**Anubias: No tengo ni la más remota idea**

**Shun: Ni yo ¬¬**

**Sakari: Pues yo tampoco**

**Shun: ¬¬ quieres que me ponga de mal humor**

**Sakari: Pero si siempre estas de mal humor no le veo el chiste**

**Anubias: jajaja que divertido**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Apenas termino la canción todos empezaron a gritar Shun solo dirigió su Mirada a donde se encontraba Alice quien estaba con Julie, Mira, Runo y Sakari; pero pudo ver como un chico se paraba de una mesa y se dirigía justamente a donde estaba la peli naranja.

El pelinegro vio tal acción iba a bajar de inmediato del escenario, pero no logro llevar a tiempo ya que ese chico agarro a Alice la mano la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo, esto desconcertó a todos pero más a Shun.

¡ALICE ME ALEGRA ENCONTRARTE!... – grito un rubio

¿Quién eres?... – pregunto nerviosa

Ya no te acuerdas de mí soy yo Gunz… -

_*Gunz*_ ¡ERES TÚ!... – en eso le correspondió el abrazo cosa que provoco que cierto pelinegro que estaba arriba del escenario ardiera en celos, que bajo de inmediato y…

¡HEY HEY! ¿Qué pasa aquí?... – dijo provocando que Alice se separara del oji violeta

Shun quiero presentarte a Gunz el era un gran amigo mío cuando íbamos en la primaria… -

Es un placer… -

Sabes creo que deberíamos irnos a otra parte… - decía Julie en voz baja

Tienes toda la razón creo que habrá problemas… - comento Runo

Iré con Ace… - en eso salió corriendo la oji celeste

Yo con Anubias… - e hizo lo mismo que Mira

* * *

Cierto peliblanco ahora se encontraba en la pista con la peli verde esta contaba chistes provocando la risa en el moreno, a lo lejos Fabia veía la escena miraba con ternura al oji amarillo pero con cierto odio a su acompañante

Fabia ¿qué es lo que pasa?... – decía Sellon pero de repente vio a Ren y eso fue la respuesta a su pregunta – Fabia ¿te gusta Ren, verdad?

Esa pregunta llamo su atención

¿Ah? No, no me gusta… - un leve sonrojo apareció

Sabes la Fabia que yo conozco no dejaría que le robaran a su amor… -

La dejo pensando y cerro sus ojos

_*Ren siempre ha estado conmigo, nunca me ha dado la espalda…será que yo siempre estuve enamorada de él pero nunca me atreví a aceptarlo*…_ Tienes razón Sellon yo estoy enamorada de Ren y no dejare que alguien como esa tipa me lo quite… - se puso de pie y camino hacia la pista de baile

_*Al menos alguien será feliz*…_ - pensaba Sellon, pero de repente alguien puso su mano en su hombro

Gracias por tu ayuda Sellon… - dijo un joven peliblanco

Creo que te debo una… - ahora fue una pelinegra

Gracias por hacer que Fabia se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos… - le agradeció Anubias mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se iba con la oji turquesa

Al parecer no fue una noche tan mala… - dijo en voz baja para después llevar su mano a su mejilla

* * *

¿Por qué me obligaste a besarla en la mejilla?... – se preguntaba Anubias mientras se limpiaba la boca

No seas así, ella nos ayudo, además tu le gustas y esta debe ser para todos una noche inolvidable y era lo mejor que podías hacer… -

¿Y dime? ¿Te dio celos?... – empezó en tono seductor

No, yo no soy celosa… -

Hmp… que chiste tiene…-

Vamos a ver a Fabia declararse… -

Pues, no es mala idea…vamos… -

* * *

Así que son amigos prácticamente de la infancia… - Shun trataba de sonar tranquilo

Así es he estado buscando a Alice y al fin la encontré… - habló Gunz

Ya veo, ¿Para qué la buscabas?...-

Quería verla llevaba tiempo que no sabía nada de ella, y me ha dado una gran sorpresa está más linda que antes… -

Gracias… - un sonrojo se hizo presente –

Siempre ha estado hermosa… - comento el pelinegro – apenas entraste ¿verdad?

Shun por favor contrólate… - le susurro la peli naranja

De hecho solo vine a acompañar a una amiga, pero cuando entre vi a Alice… -

Bueno fue un placer conocerte Gunz, vamos a bailar Alice… - dijo Shun que ya no se podía controlar y se llevo a rastras a la pobre de Alice

_*Así que Alice ya tiene novio, ¿debería hacer algo? Yo también amo a Alice así que debo pelear por ella*…_ - pensó el rubio mientras formaba una sonrisa

* * *

Zenet ahora estaba muy cómoda con el peliblanco y bailaban al compás de la música, pero en eso una peli azul se acerco a ellos.

Ren, ¿puedo hablar contigo?... – pregunto la oji verde

¿Fabia? Estoy bailando, hablamos después… -

Me urge hablar contigo… - insistió

Habla con Sellon o Shun… -

Al escuchar esas palabras bajo la cabeza y unas gotas empezaron a recorrer su rostro, cosa de la que se percato.

¿Fabia? ¿Te encuentras bien?... – pregunto dejando a la peli verde a su suerte y tomando a Fabia de los hombros… - _*creo que me pase*_

¡NO ME TOQUES ME ACABO DE DAR CUENTA QUE SOLAMENTE ERES UN IMBÉCIL!... – le grito en cara dejando a todos anonados en eso salió corriendo

¡ESPERA FABIA!... – en eso miro a la peli verde

Ve a buscarla Ren se que a ti te gusta… no dejes ir a la persona que amas, porque si la dejas ir no te lo perdonare… -

Gracias Zenet… - salió corriendo

* * *

Buen trabajo Zenet sabía que no me defraudarías… - se escucho la voz de Anubias

Gracias Anubias… -

Ahora que todo esto ya está resuelto vamos por algo de comer… - propuso Sakari

No suena mal, ¿todavía quedan pastelillos?... –

Sí todavía…-

* * *

Al parecer Keith dedujo que querías besarme… - decía Mira en tono de burla

No fue gracioso creí que me iba a matar en la cabina… - desvió su mirada Ace

No te iba a matar es solo que mi hermano me protege mucho… -

¿Qué se consiga una novia?... –

¿Por qué no se lo dices?...-

Si lo hago me mata, por cierto porque te viniste de inmediato a buscarme… -

Es que Shun estaba en proceso de matar a una persona… -

¿Matar? ¿A quién?... –

* * *

Dan se encontraba en la fuente de sodas devorando todo lo que encontraba mientras que Runo ya se estaba hartando

Disculpe bella dama, ¿me concede esta pieza?... – se escucho la voz de un joven

El castaño se percato y volteo de inmediato y se topo con un chico de ojos violeta que estaba invitando a bailar a su novia

Yo…este vengo… -

¡OYE AMIGO!... – apareció Dan – ella viene conmigo y no se le apetece bailar contigo para eso me tiene a mí

Perdón por entrometerme en su velada… -

Un segundo tu eres el chico que abrazo a Alice…- comentaba Runo

Así es mi nombre es Gunz… -

*Maldito patán se quiere bajar a Alice y Runo…*- pensaba el castaño

* * *

Una peli azul se encontraba afuera del salón sentada en una banca

_*Soy una estúpida*…_ - pensaba **(Sakari: Bueno todos sabemos eso…Anubias: Sakari arruinas el momento… Sakari: Perdón ^^")**

Fabia… - la llamo un joven y esta de inmediato volteo

Lárgate Krawler… - tono frío

Está bien yo solo venía a decirte que te amo, pero ya me estas corriendo así que me largo… - dijo como si nada pero eso impacto a la chica

En eso se paro y abrazo al moreno el cual solo formo una sonrisa

Yo también te amo Ren… -

No me convences… -

Espero que esto te lo deje claro… - se puso enfrente de él y lo beso

* * *

¡SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS ES HORA DE QUE ENCONTREMOS A LA PAREJA DEL AÑO!... – anunciaba Keith - ¡Y LO HAREMOS DE LA SIGUIENTE FORMA!

Sakari y Anubias aparecieron en el escenario

Esta vez lo decidiremos por votación… - comento el peliblanco

Y estas parejas han sido las nominadas… - ahora fue Sakari y atrás de ella apareció una pancarta con las fotos de…

Shun y Alice, Dan y Runo y finalmente Ace y Mira… - los enumero Anubias

¡Y NOSOTROS!... – chillo la peli plateado

No alcanzaron los suficientes puntos… - le contesto Sakari – las parejas mencionadas suban por favor… -

Y en cuestión de segundos ya estaban arriba del escenario

Anubias ¿me diste el sobre?... –

Lo traes en la mano… -

Lo siento… - en eso empezó a abrirlo

¡Y LA PAREJA GANADORA ES…! –

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Creían que era Masquerade o Klaus pues no fue Gunz el nuevo personaje de Bakugan Mechtanium surge XD**

**Anubias: ¿Quién gano?**

**Sakari: No quieres saber…. -.-**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san**

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… las canciones de Pandora Hearts son muy relajantes ^-^…**


	40. Mal presentimiento

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí yo de nuevo con otro capítulo de este loco fic que debo decir ahora me llegaron más ideas XD**

**Anubias: SI ¡VIVA!**

**Shun: esto no me va gustar en absoluto ¬¬**

**Sakari: oh vamos párale Shun**

**GRACIAS A TODOS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO ^^**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

¡SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS ES HORA DE QUE ENCONTREMOS A LA PAREJA DEL AÑO!... – anunciaba Keith - ¡Y LO HAREMOS DE LA SIGUIENTE FORMA!

Sakari y Anubias aparecieron en el escenario

Esta vez lo decidiremos por votación… - comento el peliblanco

Y estas parejas han sido las nominadas… - ahora fue Sakari y atrás de ella apareció una pancarta con las fotos de…

Shun y Alice, Dan y Runo y finalmente Ace y Mira… - los enumero Anubias

¡Y NOSOTROS!... – chillo la peli plateado

No alcanzaron los suficientes puntos… - le contesto Sakari – las parejas mencionadas suban por favor… -

Y en cuestión de segundos ya estaban arriba del escenario

Anubias ¿me diste el sobre?... –

Lo traes en la mano… -

Lo siento… - en eso empezó a abrirlo

¡Y LA PAREJA GANADORA ES…! –

* * *

Lunes

Shun se encontraba caminando por los pasillos iba en dirección a su casillero iba serio en ese momento solo quería recoger algunos libros, llevarlos a su banca, buscar a Alice e ir a la azotea con ella. Ese era su plan pero al parecer vio algo que no le agrado.

Alice estaba platicando muy alegre con cierto rubio de ojos violeta…. ¿Gunz?

No aguanto verlo y se acerco a paso rápido hacia la peli naranja

Buenos días Alice… - dijo el pelinegro formando una gran sonrisa, en ese momento todas las chicas que estaban alrededor gritaron

Igualmente Shun… - contesto la peli naranja

Hola Kazami, ¿me recuerdas?... – hablo el rubio

Claro que te recuerdo eres Gunz el amigo de la infancia de Alice, que por alguna extraña razón llevas el uniforme de esta escuela y una mochila en tu mano izquierda… -

Decidí entrar para estar más tiempo con Alice…-

El oji ámbar ya iba a contestar, pero alguien se le adelanto

Si que bien, Shun te acompaño a tu salón…. – se apuro la peli naranja, Shun puso alegre al escuchar eso, pero al rubio no

* * *

No puedo creer que Shun y Alice nos ganarán… - se quejaba cierto castaño

Dan deja de quejarte era obvio que ellos iban a ganar además eso fue bueno… - contesto Runo

¿Por qué?... –

Que no ves, Shun estaba enojado por ver a ese tal Gunz y cuando dijeron que ellos ganaron se siento contento ya que fue como echarle en cara a él de que ellos se aman… -

Es verdad, aunque ese tipo creo que algo se trae… -

Yo igual me da mala espina… -

Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen?... – entraba un peli verde

Siguen pensando en el baile… - ahora fue Mira

Hablábamos sobre ese tal Gunz… - habló el castaño

No me agrada… - contesto de inmediato Ace – no es por me caiga mal, pero al venir aquí pienso que sus intenciones no son buenas

¿Venir aquí?... – pregunto Runo

Ace y yo lo vimos en la entrada con el uniforme de la escuela… -

Así que ustedes piensan lo mismo… - en ese momento entro una pelinegra

Quien iba a decir que a todos nos caería mal ese chico… - ahora fue un peli blanco

Anubias, Sakari…ustedes piensan lo mismo… - dijo Mira

Por supuesto… - dijo Sakari – y es fácil deducir su objetivo

¿Cuál es su objetivo?... – pregunto Dan, en ese momento todos les lanzaron una mirada poco agradable

¡IDIOTA OBVIO QUE ES ALICE!... – le grito Runo para después lanzarle un golpe

Opino que lo más apropiado en estos momentos es que lo vigilemos… - propuso Anubias

No tienes porque decirle es lo que planeamos hacer… - ahora fue Ace

Haremos todo lo posible para que no se le acerque… - dijo decidida Mira

* * *

Shun, dime la verdad… - pedía la peli naranja

¿Verdad?, ¿de qué hablas?... – no comprendía el pelinegro

¿Odias a Gunz?... –

Alice pienso ser franco contigo, así que lo que voy a decir ahorita no me lo tomes a mal… -

Se quedo callada

No me agrado desde que lo vi en la entrada del salón… - hablaba en un tono serio

_*¿Entrada del salón?*… - _

Yo lo había visto en todo momento me quede vigilándolo y te dije antes de ir a cantar no te vayas con otro chico… -

Shun… ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE QUE VES A UN CHICO CERCA DE MÍ TE PONES ASÍ?... – grito tomando al oji ámbar desprevenido – si estoy con Klaus te pones celoso, incluso cuando estoy hablando con el hermano de Mira, solo estás tranquilo cuando estoy con Dan, Ace y Anubias ¡¿POR QUÉ?

¡PORQUE A SOLO ELLOS LES TENGO CONFIANZA ALICE! Yo no quiero que nadie me separe de ti, no quiero que nadie te más te enamore como lo hice yo… simplemente no quiero que te aparten de mí… -

¡CONFÍA EN MÍ SHUN YO NUNCA TE VOY A DEJAR SOLO!... – la peli naranja empezó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas – tú eres como yo, siempre estábamos solos… hasta que nos volvimos amigos y finalmente yo me enamoré de ti por tu manera de ser…ese día en que Dan nos presento no pude dejar de pensar en ti siempre estabas en mi cabeza…

Tú también Alice, pero no puedo evitar sentirme furioso al verte cerca de alguien más, siento que cuando estás con otro te enamorarás de él y me dejarás… no quiero que alejen a otra persona más de mí… -

_*Otra persona*_ te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado… te lo prometo… - se lanzo al pelinegro quien no dudo en abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas

Cierta persona los escuchaba atrás de la puerta que daba a la azotea mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

Lo siento Shun, pero creo que te decepcionaran otra vez… - dicho eso se marcho

* * *

Anubias quiero pedirte un favor… - decía la pelinegra quien estaba en el salón de este sentada en su banca

Dime… -

Necesito que investigues sobre Gunz… -

Sakari, no creo poder hacer eso… -

Vamos si puedes quieres estudiar criminología este es un buen trabajo para que te vayas preparando… -

Te ganaste un punto, dime que busco sobre él…-

Lo que sea, siento que no está precisamente enamorado de Alice, aunque trate de aparentarlo… -

Me estás diciendo que solamente quiere a Alice para otro fin… -

Algo busca, además aunque suene absurdo no quiero que lastime ni a Alice ni a Shun… -

No te preocupes si ese tal Gunz quiere lastimarlos, se metió con sus peores enemigos… -

Tienes razón Anu… -

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Shun: Me puse cursi ¬¬**

**Anubias: Si Alice escucha eso te mata XD**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari-san**

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… El verdadero nombre de Glen es Oswald….**


	41. Despistar

**Amigos de fanfiction aquí yo de nuevo molestándolos con otro capítulo de este loco fic que bueno quiero matar a Gunz por alguna razón**

**Anubias: No me la creo estudiare criminología**

**Sakari: Si ^^ y yo te hare compañía **

**Anubias: ¿Estudiaras lo mismo?**

**Sakari: Así es**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Vamos si puedes quieres estudiar criminología este es un buen trabajo para que te vayas preparando… -

Te ganaste un punto, dime que busco sobre él…-

Lo que sea, siento que no está precisamente enamorado de Alice, aunque trate de aparentarlo… -

Me estás diciendo que solamente quiere a Alice para otro fin… -

Algo busca, además aunque suene absurdo no quiero que lastime ni a Alice ni a Shun… -

No te preocupes si ese tal Gunz quiere lastimarlos, se metió con sus peores enemigos… -

Tienes razón Anu… -

Siempre la tengo, pero sabes… -

¿Qué debo saber?... –

Creo que me deberías dar un premio por buscar información… claro algo más personal… -

Que no te mate o te tire del quinto piso es más que suficiente… - dijo tratando de sonar serena

* * *

Shun y Alice ahora caminaban por los pasillos en dirección a su salón, pero ahora traía el pelinegro unos lentes debido a que sus ojos estaban rojos

Alice si alguien pregunta, tengo ojeras y por eso traigo los lentes… - le dijo algo sonrojado

Deberías mostrar más tus sentimientos… -

Solo para que Dan, Ace, Billy y Anubias se rían… cuando estemos seguros de eso los mostrare –

No cambias Shun, por eso me enamore de ti… - se agarro de su brazo

Alice… - alguien la llamo a lo que ella volteo

Gunz, ¿qué pasa?... –

Es que quería decirte que me toco en tu salón se me había olvidado mencionarte eso… - habló el rubio

¿Enserio?... - decía con cierto nerviosismo ya que Shun estaba algo molesto – Gunz, lo siento pero me debo ir

En ese momento la peli naranja salió a toda prisa con el pelinegro

_*Ahora que movimiento debería hacer… oh ya sé*…_ - en eso el oji violeta saco su móvil -_ *sabía que tú me contestarías necesito que me hagas un favor, y nada de negarte, te esperare en la parte trasera de la escuela*_

* * *

Entonces Dan entro a un concurso de comer tacos… - decía Ace algo confundido

El primer lugar se gana 1000 pesos y un cupón… - dijo emocionado el castaño

Dan me avisas cuando te encuentres en tu lecho de muerte debido al colesterol o cualquier enfermedad cardiaca… - comento Billy

¡BILLY NO HAGAS ESA CLASE DE COMENTARIOS!... ¡QUE NO VES QUE ARRUINARIAS LA FELICIDAD DE RUNO!... – le regaño Julie

¿Qué felicidad?... –

Julie no preguntes porque mañana Billy va venir en muletas… - habló Runo con un aura maligna a su alrededor

¡PERDONAME RUNO!... –

Oigan ¿dónde estarán Shun y Alice?... – preguntaba Mira

Y el perro y Sakari… - ahora fue Ace

Sakari dijo que iría con Anubias a la sala de computo y pues los primeros mencionados han de andar por ahí… -

Tal vez Shun se encuentre por algún pasillo golpeando a Gunz y Alice corriendo hacia acá para que paremos a Shun… - comentaba Dan

Dan eres un idiota… - le contesto Runo

* * *

Así que quieres que yo… - dijera un joven rubio

Exacto, necesito que trates como de coquetear a Alice, de esa manera Shun vera que no tengo interés en ella, me ganare su confianza y podré darle la puñalada por la espalda sería una buena manera de despistarlo, tu me entiendes Masquerade… - le comentaba Gunz

Sabes no quiero hacer esto, no quiero más problemas… -

Masquerade me debes mucho, así que no hare que te eches atrás…-

De acuerdo lo haré…-

* * *

No hay nada sobre ese tal Gunz… - decía Anubias mientras revisaba en internet

Debe haber algo… - insistía Sakari

Sabes dudo que haya algo, para mí que lo único que quiere es ligarse a Alice y eso es todo… -

Nadamas… -

Bueno yo que sé… -

Lo seguirás terminando las clases… -

No, debo hacer otras cosas también como limpiar mi casa… -

Voy y te ayudo el sábado, pero síguelo…. –

Está bien solo porque me lo pides de buena manera… -

* * *

Shun estaba en el salón no llevaba mucho que había llegado ahora mismo platicaba un rato con la peli naranja, hasta que un chico rubio se adentro al salón y se sentó delante del pelinegro

Después de tomar asiento saco sus auriculares los conecto a su IPOD y se puso a escuchar algo de música, pero ese acto le pareció misterioso al oji ámbar

Shun, ¿pasa algo?... – decía algo desconcertada la peli naranja

Nunca había visto a ese chico antes… -

Ahora que lo mencionas yo tampoco, tal vez sea nuevo o ya estaba aquí y nunca lo vimos… -

Le preguntare… - en eso se paró el pelinegro – disculpa, ¿eres nuevo?

¿Ah?... – se quito los auriculares – sí soy nuevo mi nombre es Joe

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado ya que este es el último capítulo de este año ya que me tomare un pequeño descanso**

**Anubias: Pero regresara en enero**

**Sakari: Claro ^^**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO…. Bleach se está poniendo interesante XD….**


	42. Te voy a utilizar

**Hola amigos de fanfiction me reporto aquí con otro capítulo de este loco fic mío, qué bueno más ideas se me han venido a la cabeza XD**

**Shun: ¿Qué clase de ideas?... ¿me harán sufrir? ¬¬**

**Sakari: bueno eso es de ley ^^**

**Anubias: Yo sé, yo sé que pasara **

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo ahora a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Después de tomar asiento saco sus auriculares los conecto a su IPOD y se puso a escuchar algo de música, pero ese acto le pareció misterioso al oji ámbar

Shun, ¿pasa algo?... – decía algo desconcertada la peli naranja

Nunca había visto a ese chico antes… -

Ahora que lo mencionas yo tampoco, tal vez sea nuevo o ya estaba aquí y nunca lo vimos… -

Le preguntare… - en eso se paró el pelinegro – disculpa, ¿eres nuevo?

¿Ah?... – se quito los auriculares – sí soy nuevo mi nombre es Joe, un placer conocerlos

Igualmente Joe… - le saludo la peli naranja – mi nombre es Alice

Yo soy Shun… -

Son novios, verdad… - dijo como si nada mientras sonreía

¿Ah? Pues… yo… - tartamudeaba Alice

Si, somos novios… - contesto Shun sin rodeos

Lo sabía, puedo verlo en sus ojos… - comento, provocando que el pelinegro y la peli naranja se miraran

* * *

Sakari y Anubias se encontraban en la dirección, no hace mucho el director los había mandado a llamar, motivo era desconocido para ellos.

Me alegra que hayan venido rápido… - habló mientras entraba y tomaba asiento – se han de preguntar, ¿por qué están aquí?

Para ser honestos sí… - hablo el peliblanco

Ok, seré breve… la escuela siempre organiza recorridos escolares para que nuevos alumnos ingresen y como todos los años siempre elijo a estudiantes eficaces para que lleven a cabo el evento y ustedes dos fueron seleccionados… -

¿Nosotros?... – dijo algo asombrada la pelinegra

Así es, deben ser creativos algo atractivo pueden buscar a otros alumnos para que les ayuden… es cuestión que solo me digan quienes les ayudaran… -

Ya tenemos a quienes nos ayudarán… - dijo Anubias

Creo que ni necesitamos pensarlo… - ahora fue Sakari

De acuerdo, díganme… - saco un bolígrafo de su saco

* * *

¿Puedes verlo en nuestros ojos?... – Shun seguía asombrado ante ese comentario

Así es, como si ustedes fueran almas gemelas… - seguía hablando

Sabes nunca había conocido a una persona, que dijera esas cosas… - decía algo apenada la peli naranja

Shun Kazami y Alice Gehabich el director los quiere ver… - entro la secretaría del director

Enseguida vamos… -

* * *

Ambos se retiraron del salón, pero al llegar se quedaron algo confundidos ya que vieron a Sakari, Anubias, Ace, Mira, Runo, Dan, Julie y Billy.

¿Qué hacen todos aquí?... – pregunto el pelinegro

Es lo que nos gustaría saber… - dijo Dan

Chicos los llame, ya que se acercan los recorridos escolares y ustedes ayudaran a Sakari y Anubias a organizar este evento, si alguien se quiere retirar esta en todo su derecho

Perderemos clases… - pregunto Ace

Algunas… -

Me apunto… - todos levantaron la mano

Pero como perderemos clases, nuestras notas bajaran… - hablo Runo

No se preocupen por participar en un evento de la escuela se les subirá unos puntos en las materias… -

Con mayor razón le entro… - dijo emocionado el castaño

Claro como tiene promedio de 6 quiere subir un poco… - se burlo Billy ganándose una mirada por parte del oji rojo

* * *

Joe se encontraba en los pasillos ahora mismo buscaba su casillero que apenas le habían asignado, llevaba un papelito en sus manos en el cual estaba el número del nuevo hogar de sus libros.

Veamos… - decía el chico de cabello cobrizo – es este el 14…

Ahora lo abrió y empezó a meter sus libros, cuadernos, materiales entre otras cosas hasta que en un momento el formo una sonrisa

No tienes porque esconderte de mí…. – en ese momento se quedo enfrente de un chico rubio y de ojos violeta – hermano….

¿Qué haces aquí Joe?... – fue al grano el rubio

Mi madre me metió a esta escuela, me dijo que tu igual estabas aquí así que decidí entrar… -

Sabes bien que no me gusta verte… y no eres mi hermano… -

Sé que nunca me aceptarás como eso, ya que somos medios hermanos, pero aún así para mí eres mi hermano… - sonrió como siempre

Vete de aquí… - dijo mientras le daba la espalda – no quiero estorbos cerca de mí

Gunz se fue, dejando solo a Joe

Nunca cambias… - siguió guardando sus libros como si nada hubiera pasado

* * *

Muy bien ahora debemos ver cómo vamos a organizar esto… - empezaba a hablar Sakari

De acuerdo, que propones… - ahora fue Shun

No sé, no se me ocurre nada… ¿ideas?... – miro a los demás

Creo que nadie tiene una… - suspiro Anubias

Entonces, ¿por qué no les hacemos un recorrido por las diferentes clubs de la escuela?... – habló Alice algo apenada

No suena mal… -

¿Cuántos a favor?... – pregunto la pelinegra

Todos levantaron la mano

Ok nadie se opone, que otra cosa… -

En ese momento todos empezaron a mirar a otras partes, hacerse los tontos, hasta que alguien de alguna manera dio una idea

¿Qué más se le ofrece, amo?... – dijo Julie mientras le hacia una reverencia a Billy

Nada… ¿sabes?, una soda no me caería mal… -

¿Amo?... – repitió Mira y se quedo pensando – podemos hacer un café maid

Esa idea llamo la atención de todos

* * *

Gunz se encontraba en la terraza de la escuela ahora mismo tenía una charla con Masquerade

¿Tú hermano entro?... – pregunto el chico de grandes lentes

Si, es un gran estorbo y no es mi hermano… -

En qué te puede estorbar… el mantiene distancia contigo… -

No me refiero a eso, sino con el plan, el es muy amigable y no creo que tarde mucho en entablar conversación con Alice y Shun… -

Masquerade soltó un suspiro y se empezó a reír

¿Qué es tan divertido?... – pregunto algo serio

Se nota que eres idiota… si Joe hace eso, no crees que te pueda beneficiar… digo solo escucha lo siguiente… Joe te quiere y nunca haría algo para lastimarte, si él se hace amigo de Shun y Alice podría sacar algo de información y ayudarte con tu plan… -

El rubio se quedo pensando y en cuestión de segundos una sonrisa que mostraba malicia se hizo presente

Es verdad, puedo sacar ventaja de eso… como no lo pensé…gracias Masquerade –

*Idiota…* - pensó Masquerade

Entonces usare a mi querido hermanito Joe… - fue su última palabra

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Vaya, vaya esto se puso bueno… tengo lastima por Joe**

**Shun: Que flojera…**

**Anubias: A trabajar ^^**

**Sakari: exacto**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… la música de Bon Jovi es adictiva...**


	43. No podrás

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí me reporto con otro capítulo de este loco fic, que espero no quieran matarme ya que no he actualizado, pero me fui a Villahermosa, he tenido partidos de futbol…**

**Anubias: La agenda está llena**

**Shun: Anubias, Sakari no tiene agenda ¬¬**

**Anubias: Siempre arruinando la diversión, mejor piérdete ninja Emo ¬¬**

**Shun: ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE…?**

**Sakari: Shun, si le dices algo a Anubias, soy capaz de hacer que beses a Gunz en pocas palabras hare que te vayas al lado oscuro ¬¬**

**Shun: Me calló T.T**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Se nota que eres idiota… si Joe hace eso, no crees que te pueda beneficiar… digo solo escucha lo siguiente… Joe te quiere y nunca haría algo para lastimarte, si él se hace amigo de Shun y Alice podría sacar algo de información y ayudarte con tu plan… -

El rubio se quedo pensando y en cuestión de segundos una sonrisa que mostraba malicia se hizo presente

Es verdad, puedo sacar ventaja de eso… como no lo pensé…gracias Masquerade –

_*Idiota…* _- pensó Masquerade

Entonces usare a mi querido hermanito Joe… - fue su última palabra

* * *

¡ENTONCES HAREMOS ESO!... – grito emocionada la peli plateada

Debido a que estamos faltos de creatividad… - empezaba a decir la pelinegra – nos veremos en la necesidad de hacer el café maid…

Ahora solo nos hace falta organizarnos… - dijo Anubias – aunque por lógica, ustedes deberán atender

Mientras que nosotros, solo las observaremos… - habló Shun

Qué lindo… - Runo se metió a la conversación – nosotras trabajando, y ustedes pasándosela bien

Es que, nosotros que podemos hacer… - dijo Dan – un café maid es un lugar donde las mujeres atienden, que podemos hacer nosotros si somos hombres…

Vestirse de mujer y ayudarnos… - se metió Mira

No gracias, no quiero irme al otro bando… - se excuso Ace

Todas las chicas miraron con cara de muy pocos amigos a los chicos excepto Alice

¡ESTA BIEN!... – dijo hartado Billy - ¡NOS VESTIREMOS DE CHICAS!

Billy, viendo la situación, no se te ocurre que nosotros podemos hacerla de mayordomos y atender a las chicas… - le contesto Shun

Pero si quieres vestirte como una maid… adelante, nosotros no te detendremos… - Ace sonrió

¡MI BILLY NO SE VOLVERA GAY!... – pegó el grito Julie, dejando atónitos a todos los que estaban reunidos en la sala

Entonces… - empezaba a hablar la peli naranja – nosotras seremos maid y atenderemos a los chicos, los chicos serán mayordomos y atenderán a las chicas, de esa manera ya quedara todo balanceado

Así es Alice… - ahora fue Sakari – ahora hay que ver que haremos con lo demás

Vale… - dijeron todos al unísono

* * *

Un chico de cabellos cobrizos se encontraba arriba de un árbol, no llevaba mucho tiempo allí, estaba sentado en una de las ramas mirando todo lo que había a su alrededor, ya que de ahí se veía bien el colegio desde su punto de vista, y aparte porque le encantaban esa clase de lugares.

_*Es lindo poder Relajarse de vez en cuando*… _- pensaba el chico de ojos grisáceos

No muy lejos de ahí un chico de cabellos rubios, lo estaba buscando, no le agradaba mucho la idea pero si quería lograr su objetivo, debía hacerlo. Seguía buscándolo hasta que lo encontró, estaba en un árbol.

Así que aquí estabas Joe… - habló, llamando la atención del nombrado

¿Gunz?... – dijo algo confundido, pero después se le formo una sonrisa – dime que se te ofrece hermano

_*Cuantas veces le debo decir que no me diga hermano, como lo detesto* _Venía a pedirte una disculpa, por cómo te trate hace rato, creo que me excedí un poco… - trataba de sonar honesto – creo que deberíamos empezar bien…

La sonrisa del oji gris se borró y en cuestión de segundos se transformo en un semblante serio

¿Qué te propones?... – su tono sonaba indiferente

¿De qué hablas?... – trato de sonar inocente

Tú nunca te disculpas, eres muy orgulloso, y cuando lo haces es porque algo quieres… - Joe sonaba serio - sabes, yo te quiero y aprecio aunque tu no puedas sentir lo mismo por mí, pero si crees que soy un idiota que se va a dejar manipular por su hermano, para lograr un capricho suyo, estás muy equivocado

_*Se dio cuenta*_ Eso no es cierto, yo estos últimos años he cambiado mucho… - busco excusas

Joe empezó acariciar el tronco del árbol en el que estaba sentado

Árbol que nace torcido jamás su tronco endereza, desgraciadamente tu eres así… aparte ya sé para qué me quieres utilizar… - el rubio se estaba hartando – quieres que te acerque a Alice, para que te la ganes y ella deje a Shun, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Creo que ya no tiene caso que me haga el bueno e inocente contigo Joe… sí, quiero quedarme con Alice – contesto como si nada

Por más que lo intentes, nunca vas a lograr separarlos… ellos dos si se quieren, ni tu ni nadie más los va a separar… -

Veo que fue una pérdida de tiempo buscarte… - le dio la espalda y se fue

_*No sé cuál es tu necedad, de querer quedarte con Alice*_ - pensaba el cabello cobrizo

* * *

La junta para planear el recorrido había terminado, Dan había acabado con un ojo morado debido a que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que las porristas debían usar uniformes más atractivos para convencer a los chicos de otros institutos y entraran, y debido a eso Sakari le arrojo un florero que estaba cerca de ahí pero Dan lo esquivo y Runo le dio un golpe pero no apunto y le dio en el ojo.

¿Cómo se le ocurren semejantes tonterías?... – decía Mira

_*Debo admitir que esa idea no estaba mal*…_ tienes razón, ese tonto no entiende… - ahora fue Ace

Sakari, mejor vamos a avisarle a director a lo que llegamos… - le habló el peliblanco

Si tienes razón, vámonos Anu… - se tapo la boca de inmediato

Si mis oídos no captaron mal… - Shun empezaba a Reírse – tu dijiste…

Sakari le lanzo una mirada

No, tú no mencionaste nada… ¿ah? Alice vámonos al salón, creo que la miss dejo una tarea y no la he hecho… - tomo a la peli naranja del brazo y salieron corriendo.

Ahora si ya nos podemos ir… - dijo Anubias

Sí, ahora sí… creo que debería ponerle más trabajo a Shun… -

No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso… -

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Anubias: Joe no es un idiota**

**Shun: ¿?**

**Sakari: Mejor vete Shun**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… el Kyubi de bebé se ve tan tierno :3….**


	44. ¿Eres tú?

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí me reporto con otro capítulo de esta loca historia mía, que bueno se me han venido más ideas a la cabeza, sigo sin saber de dónde vienen ¬¬**

**Shun: eso nos quiere decir que eres rara ^^**

**Sakari: Shun, haré que beses a Fabia si no te callas ¬¬**

**Anubias: No la retes Shun, sabes que lo hará… *nervioso***

**Shun: me callo ._.**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO XD ¡DATTEBAYO!**

**Shun: Naruto ¬¬**

**Sakari: No colmes mi paciencia ¬¬"**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

_*¿Por qué mi hermano estará tan empeñado en Quedarse con Alice?*… -_ eran los pensamientos de un chico de cabellos cobrizos - _*¿o tal vez solo esta encaprichado?, esto está algo raro, pero el hecho de que yo quiera a Gunz no quiere decir que me haga su idiota y lo ayude a hacer algo tan horrible como separar a dos personas que se aman*_

Joe no se fijaba por donde caminaba hasta que chocó con alguien.

Perdón, no me fije… - se disculpaba mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

No te disculpes, Joe… - habló un chico pelinegro

No te lastimaste, ¿verdad?... – preguntaba cierta peli naranja

No, gracias por preguntar Alice… - habló el oji gris, Shun le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y el joven acepto gustoso.

¿Ya llego la maestra?... – pregunto el pelinegro

No, de hecho no vino, así que perdimos la clase… - contestó, el oji ámbar suspiro

De todos modos Shun, teníamos justificante, estábamos con el director… - aclaro Alice

Tienes razón, vamos al salón, vienes Joe… - le ofreció Shun

_Flashback_

_En este mundo, nadie puede ser bueno con alguien a cambio de nada… - decía un niño rubio_

_El pequeño niño de cabellos cobrizos desviaba su mirada_

_Yo creo que sí, hermano… - decía tímido_

_¡DEJA DE DECIRME HERMANO! ¡TU Y YO NO SOMOS NADA!... –_

_El oji gris empezó a llorar, el rubio que estaba con él se fue. Pero en ese momento una niña de cabellos negros se le acerco_

_¿Qué pasa Joe?... – pregunto la niña_

_Nada, te puedo preguntar algo… -_

_Claro… - sonrió_

_En este mundo, existen personas buenas, ¿verdad?... –_

_Por supuesto, todos somos buenos aunque hay ocasiones en las que hay unas que no, pero en este mundo siempre habrá personas con buenos sentimientos e intenciones… -_

_Gracias…S… -_

_Fin del flashback_

Claro, ¿por qué no?... – sonrió y se fue junto a Shun y Alice

_*Maldito Joe*…_ - decía entre dientes un chico rubio de ojos violeta - _*apenas llego y ya hizo amistad con Shun y Alice, y para colmo no me ayudará* - se puso a pensar - *aunque no le guste lo hará, debo buscar algo, algo que ame demasiado, para poder amenazarlo…*_

* * *

Ace y Mira estaban en la cafetería, querían descansar un poco después de la junta.

Esto es refrescante… - decía el peli verde mientras tomaba una limonada – nada mejor que esto, después de una reunión, aparte de que hoy hace mucho calor.

Te relajas demasiado, Ace… - habló Mira

No tiene nada de malo… ¿o sí?... – pregunto

Pues… ahora que lo dices, no tiene nada de malo… - le dio un sorbo a su limonada

Mira, te noto algo extraña… - habló de inmediato

¿Extraña?, ¿por qué dices?... – trataba de confundir a Ace

A mí no me haces idiota, acaso pasa algo con Keith… -

La oji celeste desvió la mirada

Sabes, que puedes decírmelo, es mejor hablar con alguien en lugar de que te lo guardes para ti, eso solo te lastimara… - sonaba sincero, los ojos de Mira se pusieron llorosos

Keith… -

* * *

¿Eres de aquí?... – preguntaba Shun

Sí, estaba en otra escuela, pero por cuestiones personales, me cambie… - contesto Joe - ¿y ustedes cuanto tiempo llevan de novios?... – ahora fue su turno mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo

La peli naranja se sonrojo

Pues… nosotros, ¿ah?... unos , ¿7 meses?... – miró a Shun, este no contesto

Mejor pregunto otra cosa… - se apresuro Joe

¡HOLA CHICOS LOS ANDABAMOS BUSCANDO!... – grito cierto castaño de ojos rojos mientras se le lanzaba al pelinegro - ¡VENIMOS POR USTEDES PARA IR A LA CAFETERÍA A COMER ALGO? ¿OS PARECE?

Dan… - decía entre dientes el oji ámbar

¿Qué?... –

¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA, IDIOTA!... – grito para después tirarlo al piso – lamento que hayas presenciado eso Joe… - se disculpo

No importa, eso solo quiere decir, que tienes buenos amigos que se preocupan por ti… - comento

Si nos hubiéramos conocido antes… - empezó a hablar Runo – créeme que me hubiera enamorado de ti, en lugar de este – señalo a Dan

¡OYE RUNO! ¡CREÍ QUE ME QUERÍAS!... –

Nunca conocí a un chico que se expresará de esa manera… - dijo Julie mientras se sentaba al lado de Joe

Julie… - decía entre dientes cierto rubio

Vamos, Billy no te pongas celoso, al único que quiero es a ti… -

* * *

Sakari… - la llamó cierto peliblanco

¿Ah? Lo siento, estaba algo distraída… - decía mientras seguía organizando

Sí ya lo note, al parecer te sigue incomodando la llegada de ese tal Gunz… ¿verdad? –

Así es, pero bueno, al fin y al cabo no encontramos nada sobre ese tipejo… - sonó algo molesta

Por cierto, me decías que iba a llegar tu primo… -

Sí, de hecho no sé si llagaba hoy o va llegar mañana… -

¿Cómo es?... –

Es un chico lindo, siempre sabe lo que estás pensando, es muy alegre a pesar que por lo que ha pasado es muy duro… -

¿Lindo?... – esa palabra no le gusto mucho al peliblanco.

Vamos, no te pongas celoso Anubias… -

No estoy celoso, no sé porque siempre piensas que me pongo celoso… -

* * *

Entonces, atacarás a Joe con lo que más quiere… - decía Masquerade, que al parecer no estaba muy convencido

Verás, hay una persona a la que Joe quiere mucho, de hecho creo que sería muy capaz de dar su vida por esa persona, Joe se llevaba muy bien con ella desde que eran niños… -

Su mamá, ¿verdad?… -

Claro que no, su madre murió hace mucho, Joe vive con sus tíos… -

Y según tu, ¿quién es esa persona?... –

Joe vino a esta escuela, para reunirse con ella, estuve preguntando si ella está en este instituto y al parecer estoy en lo correcto… -

Ve al grano y dime quien es… -

Su nombre es…-

* * *

Vamos Anubias, no te pongas así, a ti es a quien quiero… - decía Sakari mientras rodeaba el cuello del peliblanco quien al parecer estaba algo molesto

¿Enserio me quieres?... –

Claro, si no te quisiera, no crees que te habría mandado al diablo desde ya hace mucho tiempo… -

Tienes razón en ese aspecto… -

¡SAKARI, ANUBIAS VIENE A LA CAFETERÍA CON NOSOTROS!... – grito emocionado Dan mientras rompía la puerta del salón del peliblanco - ¿por qué están abrazados?...

Recuerda que son novios, idiota… - dijo Shun mientras le daba un zapé

Eso dolió… eres malo conmigo Shun… -

¿Ah?... – fue lo único que pudieron decir Anubias y Sakari

Miren, chicos tenemos a un nuevo integrante… - grito Julie, en eso jalo a Joe y lo puso enfrente de los presentes

Hola mucho gusto… - habló, pero en eso vio a la chica pelinegra que estaba delante de él – Sakari….

Joe… ¿eres tú?... –

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Shun: Estuve calmado, tendré mi recompensa…**

**Anubias: se gano su recompensa**

**Sakari: es verdad, y como hizo algo bueno, no haré que bese a Fabia ^ ^**

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… los soundracks de Naruto son muy tristes…**


	45. Sangre

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo de este fic que bueno debo decir que ahora ya va a empezar lo bueno y las desgracias, aunque diría que serían el inicio de las desgracias**

**Anubias: en pocas palabras torturar a Shun ^^**

**Shun: no solo yo XD**

**Anubias: ¿ah? **

**Shun: tu igual vas a sufrir…**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

¡SAKARI, ANUBIAS VIENE A LA CAFETERÍA CON NOSOTROS!... – grito emocionado Dan mientras rompía la puerta del salón del peliblanco - ¿por qué están abrazados?...

Recuerda que son novios, idiota… - dijo Shun mientras le daba un zapé

Eso dolió… eres malo conmigo Shun… -

¿Ah?... – fue lo único que pudieron decir Anubias y Sakari

Miren, chicos tenemos a un nuevo integrante… - grito Julie, en eso jalo a Joe y lo puso enfrente de los presentes

Hola mucho gusto… - habló, pero en eso vio a la chica pelinegra que estaba delante de él – Sakari….

Joe… ¿eres tú?... – la pelinegra estaba atónita

¡SOY JOE! ¡AL FIN TE VEO OTRA VEZ SAKARI!... – el cabello cobrizo corrió y abrazo a la pelinegra

_*¿Quién rayos es este chico?*…_ - pensó Anubias, para después Ponerse de pie y separarlos – amigo toma tu distancia…

Al parecer Anubias ya se puso celoso… - chilló Julie a lo que Billy le tapo la boca

Si hablas, Anubias o Sakari te matarán… - le susurró

¿Tú eres…? – preguntaba Joe

Mi nombre es Anubias, soy el novio de Sakari… - habló algo serio

Ahora el perro faldero ya va a reclamar lo que es suyo, nunca creí que este fuera celoso… - se burló Ace

Mira quién lo dice… - le contesto Mira – chicos mejor vayamos afuera, y empecemos a arreglar todo

Shun, vamos… - le pidió Alice

Quería ver esto, pero tus deseos son ordenes, Alice… - el pelinegro sonrió

Larguémonos, Shun ya se puso de cursi… - dijo Dan a lo cual Shun bufó molesto

* * *

Su nombre es Sakari… - termino el rubio – él la quiere demasiado, cuando éramos niños siempre que hacia llorar a Joe, él se iba con ella para que lo consolará…

Debo suponer que ya sabes quién es, ¿verdad?, me refiero a que ya la tienes ubicada… - pregunto Masquerade

Todavía no, pero puedo preguntar… ¿no crees?... –

Tienes razón, pero que harás cuando la encuentres… -

Amenazaré a Joe, sino me ayuda, ella pagará las consecuencias… -

Y si aún así el se niega, no creo que seas capaz de lastimar a una chica, ¿o sí?... – Masquerade estaba algo dudoso

Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, y Joe bien lo sabe, conmigo no se juega, yo soy alguien a quién debes temer prácticamente… -

_*Si va enserio*…_ - pensó el rubio

* * *

Las chicas estaban reunidas en la sala del consejo estudiantil poniéndose de acuerdo en que alimentos y bebidas iban a ofrecer, aparte de los vestuarios que iban a usar. Los chicos al ver tal escena decidieron irse a sentar a una esquina, ya que les parecía muy aburrido; Shun veía y apreciaba la escena, veía como Alice sonreía, estaba muy animada.

Esto es muy aburrido… - se quejaba Dan

El pelinegro ignoraba los comentarios de sus amigos, solo miraba a Alice

_*Al parecer, estás disfrutando mucho Alice, me encanta verte sonreír*…_ - pero de la nada Shun llevo su mano derecha a su pecho, como si algo tuviera

Shun, ¿te encuentras bien?... – pregunto Ace al ver tal reacción

Sí estoy bien… enseguida regreso… - el pelinegro se paró de inmediato y salió del salón

Algo se trae ese… - dijo Dan

Shun apenas salió del salón, corrió hasta llegar al baño, y empezó a toser, pero al ver sus manos se alarmo.

¿Qué es esto?... – Shun estaba en shock al ver sus manos llenas de ¿sangre? – esto no puede ser

* * *

Perdóname, no era mi intención parecer agresivo… - Anubias hizo una reverencia

No tienes porque disculparte, eso quiere decir que quieres mucho a mi prima… - Joe sonrió – aparte, también tengo algo de culpa, no debí haber reaccionado de tal manera

Sakari, perdón… - el peliblanco bajo la mirada

Vamos no fue tan grave… -

Creo que hay verdad en tus palabras… -

De que eres muy celoso, ¿es eso, verdad?... – dijo Joe, tomando por sorpresa a Anubias

¿Cómo lo sabes?... – pregunto

Es raro, pero a veces puedo leer los pensamientos de una persona, dependiendo del ambiente…-

¿Ah? Eso es algo no muy peculiar… -

* * *

Shun seguía muy asustado al ver sus manos con sangre, pero su tos seguía, trataba de controlarse y dejar de toser sangre; pero, no podía. Hasta que de la nada, paro.

¿Por qué?... – no entendía - ¿por qué a mí?

Recuerdos vinieron a su mente, provocando que el pelinegro soltara unas lágrimas

_¡MAMI, MAMI!... – gritaba un niño de aproximadamente unos 8 años_

_Hola Shun, te veo muy animado… - una mujer de largos cabellos negros se agacho para abrazar a su pequeño_

_Sí, fui a jugar con Dan, y le gane jugando futbol… - el menor sonrío _

_Me alegro, Shun… - le devolvió la sonrisa; pero, fue algo diferente, unas gotas de sangre salían de su boca_

_Mami, ¿por qué hay sangre saliendo de tu boca?... – estaba asustado, su madre solo se limpio_

_No es nada malo… - pero en ese momento una tos la empezó a atacar, provocando que más sangre saliera de su boca_

Se tiró al piso y bajo la cabeza. Escucho como iban a entrar al baño y entró rápido a un cubículo, se tapo la boca, tratando de controlar la tos que lo abrumaba; pero, se llevo una grata sorpresa al ver que era Gunz el que había entrado al baño, quien hablaba por teléfono.

¡NO HARÉ LAS PACES CON ÉL, PADRE!... – gritaba el rubio - ¡SABES BIEN QUE NO SOPORTO VERLO! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO METIERON AQUÍ!

Shun seguía escuchando los gritos del rubio, que aturdían sus oídos, pero algo le sorprendió, cuando el rubio colgó el teléfono se puso a reír.

Al parecer eres muy fácil de engañar, padre… - guardo su celular – mientras más te diga que lo saques de esta escuela, es obvio que no lo harás, así que mi querido hermano, tú te quedarás aquí… creo que debería ir a buscarte, Joe…

_*Joe…*-_pensó el pelinegro _- *Gunz y Joe son hermanos*_

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Shun: ¡TÚ ME QUIERES MATAR!**

**Anubias: No te matará, solo te enviará al hospital ^^**

**Shun: ¡ESO NO ES LINDO!**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… ¡LA VOZ DE ANUBIAS ES TAN SEXY! W**


	46. Un acuerdo, creí que eras gay

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí les traigo el cap. De este loco fic, que bueno pido una disculpa porque no he tenido mucho tiempo para actualizar…**

**Shun: ¡¿POR QUÉ ME QUIERES MATAR?**

**Anubias: Porque Sakari no te quiere :D**

**Shun: ¡NO QUIERO DEJAR SOLA A ALICE!**

**Sakari: Considerare eso… ^^… ahora por favor sean tan amables…**

**Shun: ¬¬ me las pagarás… les agradecemos a Bat Shiyama, Azure-Spade, leedoradehistorias, Tsuki Clay Kazami, Azusa-Hawako, Anzu Kazami, arisu-bakugan, XNeko-AliceX, Alicelove001, Analice, alasencadenadaslira, roxy-kazami, Dakito-WolfStar, Hikari-Kazami, Ichiru no Are, Rex-Kazami, ana paty, katsurawolf of darkness, edgichi, Zora-MMB, Naila Kazami, Estelaluna, anitajunio, Lili-anna Kazami, Aika Kuso, Kasumi-Gehabich, DianaLauraHPFan, Amaya Kuso, Kiranathas Yue, roxi Gonzales, Isabelle Isa, osma-alice, fudou-123.**

**Anubias: a alice darkus vif, alicexxshun, Bakugan Fan, Hinata Gehabich, Bianka-Dark-Wolf, Hinata Yuuki Hyuga Cross, mikimaxi67, hime-chan196, Konan-Zaoldyeck-Fernandez, ximsol182, Shun k75, Isa Kuroki, Angeldelaesperanzalira, Yukiko Fujikaze, akari-san.19, Nemesiis, Kokoro Kazami, blackrose2797, mirtita, Takari121, Maky siempre contigo, danxruno for ever, Sakura Kazami, Mizuki Hoshigaku, Akira Grit Akaku, Paulinitte, Nanashi No Gombee, aki Kazami, la sacerdotisa, caramelitobakugan92, Shion1479.**

**Shun/Anubias: ¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS! ^^**

**Sakari: Se los agradezco mucho**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

Al parecer eres muy fácil de engañar, padre… - guardo su celular – mientras más te diga que lo saques de esta escuela, es obvio que no lo harás, así que mi querido hermano, tú te quedarás aquí… creo que debería ir a buscarte, Joe…

_*Joe…*-_pensó el pelinegro _- *Gunz y Joe son hermanos*… - _Shun estaba impactado

En ese momento el pelinegro escucho unos pasos.

Gunz, Joe está en el patio, si vas a hablar con él hazlo ahora… -

Gracias por el dato Masquerade, es hora de empezar con esto… - ambos salieron del baño

El pelinegro espero a que estuvieran a una distancia considerable y salió del cubículo.

Así que son hermanos, pero Joe es muy diferente a él… - se miró al espejo y vio un hilito de sangre salir de su boca, con su mano se deshizo de esa mancha en su rostro – no puedo decirle a nadie sobre esto, y mucho menos a Alice, no quiero que se preocupe por mí… veré como arreglar esto

* * *

Cierto chico de cabello cobrizo estaba sentado en debajo de un frondoso árbol, se encontraba leyendo al parecer estaba muy concentrado en su lectura, cuando de la nada le cerraron su libro, alzo la mirada y se topo con un chico de ojos violeta, Joe no dudo en sonreír y bajar el libro.

¿Qué se te ofrece, Gunz?... – miró al rubio

Masquerade, déjanos solos… - Masquerade acató la orden – Joe, te lo repito una vez más, ayúdame a separa a Shun y Alice…

Sigues con lo mismo… - dio un suspiro y tomo su libro de nuevo – no te ayudaré a hacer una cosa como esa, no puedo ayudarte a romper un vinculo importante como el que se tienen ellos dos, ellos se aman y me sentiría muy mal si hago algo como eso, así que mejor deja de andar pidiendo eso…

Al rubio se le formo una sonrisa, se agacho para quedar a la altura de Joe y cerro su libro en su cara.

No quería llegar a esto Joe… - el cabello cobrizo se confundió – si tú no me ayudas… la voy a lastimar…

No lastimarías a Alice… si dices quererla… - recalcó

Yo nunca dije que iba a ser a Alice a quién iba a lastimar… - se empezó a reír – sino me ayudas con lo que te pido, que es separar a Shun y Alice de una vez por todas, tu querida Sakari es la que va a sufrir las consecuencias… - su aspecto cambio a uno serio

El oji gris al escuchar esas palabras abrió los ojos como platos, se quedo en shock, su respiración se agito por un momento, bajo la cabeza.

Tu bien sabes que siempre cumplo mi palabra, si tú no quieres cooperar, me desquitare con ella, tu la quieres mucho y estos seguro que no dejarías que nada le pasara… - Joe levanto la cabeza con una cara algo triste.

Te ayudare… - se mordió el labio – pero, no le hagas nada a Sakari…

Me gusta que cooperes, por esta noble causa… - fue interrumpido

Pero si le haces algo a Sakari, a pesar de que te estoy ayudando… - tomo a su hermano de la camisa - ¡NO CREO QUE VIVAS LO SUFICIENTE PARA DISFRUTAR DE ALICE!

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos en la cafetería, como era la típica rutina, todo era pleito. Gracias al idiota de Dan; ya que, había provocado a un chico de último año de preparatoria.

¡ERES UN IDIOTA DAN!... – le regañaba Runo

No fue mi culpa, el se metió a la fila, así que debía empujarlo… - desvió la mirada

Ya dejen de pelear por eso… - un pelinegro hizo acto de presencia

Shun, ¿dónde estabas?... – pregunto Alice – tardaste mucho…

Fui a la dirección, tuve que ir a entregar unos documentos que me pidió el director… - tomo asiento al lado de Alice – perdón si te hice preocupar…

No tienes porque disculparte, es que yo… - Julie la interrumpió

Alice creyó que fuiste a buscar a Gunz… - tomo la palabra la peli plateada

El pelinegro miró a Alice.

Sin ofender Shun… - habló Ace – pero últimamente has tenido muchos encuentros con ese sujeto, era de esperarse que pensáramos eso…

¿Por qué te cae mal Gunz, Shun?... – pregunto Mira

No me da confianza, además está interesado en Alice y eso no me agrada… - dijo sin dudarlo

Entonces, ¡EL GRAN SHUN KAZAMI ESTA CELOSO DE GUNZ!... – grito Billy provocando que todos rieran

Shun celoso… nunca creí que iba a presenciar algo como eso… - Dan le dio un sorbo a su soda – y eso que al inicio parecía que Shun no estaba interesado en alguna chica…

De hecho pensaba que eres gay… - comento Ace

¡YO NO SOY GAY!... – grito furioso el pelinegro - ¡¿POR QUÉ PENSABAN ESO?

Nunca volteabas a ver a una chica… - ahora fue Runo – era lógico que pensáramos eso… hasta Alice sospecho eso…

¡¿ALICE?... – Shun miró a la peli naranja - ¡¿QUÉ PENSABAS DE MÍ EN ESE ENTONCES?

Bueno… yo… yo… veía que no le prestaban atención a ninguna chica, nunca tuviste una novia… tu me gustabas, y… ¡ELLOS ME METIERON LA IDEA DE QUE ERES GAY!... – Alice señalo a Dan, Ace y Billy.

Shun miró con cara de pocos amigos a los señalados.

Pero… - Alice siguió relatando – yo sabía que no era verdad eso, porque si así hubiera sido cierto, en estos momentos ya serías novio de Dan… - se sonrojo

Runo y Dan escupieron su bebida, el pelinegro estaba atónito al escuchar eso, los demás no pudieron evitar Reírse.

¡YO EL NOVIO DE SHUN! ¡SI ASÍ FUERA YO SERÍA EL HOMBRE Y SHUN LA MUJER!... – grito el castaño - ¡APARTE, SE QUE SOY ATRACTIVO Y ATRAIGO A CUALQUIERA, PERO A SHUN NO LO ESCOGERÍA PARA NADA!

¡NO SEAS IDIOTA DAN!... – le grito el pelinegro - ¡LO UNICO QUE ATRAES SON RATAS Y A RUNO!

¿Qué dijiste, Shun?... – un aura asesina rodeo a la peli azul

¿Ah?... perdón Runo – Shun estaba asustado

* * *

Sakari y Anubias estaban en la azotea, la pelinegra estaba sentada y el peliblanco estaba recostado en las piernas de ella, mientras estaba jugaba con su cabello.

Es bueno alejarse de vez en cuando de la estupidez de Dan… - decía Anubias; ya que, desde ahí arriba podían escuchar sus gritos – admiro a Runo, de verdad

Concuerdo contigo, pero aún así, ella lo quiere… - cerró los ojos – ya pronto van a dar el toque, debemos regresar al salón

No tengo ganas de entrar a clase… - hizo una mueca de fastidio

No seas flojo Anubias… - le regañó

Joe estaba sentado en las escaleras de la azotea, mientras escuchaba la conversación de Sakari y Anubias.

_*Yo no quiero lastimar a nadie, yo no quiero que dos personas que se quieren se separen, pero tampoco quiero que le pase nada a Sakari…*_ - Joe escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas

Yo me puedo defender sola… - decía Sakari firme

No estoy muy de acuerdo con eso, yo soy quien siempre te anda cuidando, si te das cuenta… - se puso enfrente de la pelinegra – siempre estoy a tu lado… en cierto modo me parezco a Shun, quien nunca se despega de Alice… yo no permitiría que alguien te hiciera daño, si alguien se atreve, se las verá conmigo…

Joe se sorprendió al escuchar aquello.

* * *

Las clases ya habían terminado y Shun estaba en su casa recostado en su cama, por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de toser sangre.

¡VAMOS SHUN, PUEDES CONTROLARLO!... – decía con la respiración agitada mientras trataba de controlar su tos - ¡NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE ESTO ME VENZA!

Seguía su intento por controlar esa tos, hasta que al fin pudo hacerlo.

No es nada grave… puedo controlarlo, de seguro es algo pasajero… - se puso de pie, pero por alguna razón empezó a ver borroso - _*¿qué me pasa?*… -_ cayó al suelo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capít****ulo espero les haya gustado**

**Shun: ¡¿POR QUÉ TE QUIERES DESHACER DE MÍ?... **

**Sakari: ….**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, COMENTARIO, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… ¡UN MENSAJE IMPORTANTE!...**

**Anubias: Bien se me ha dado el comunicado de dar este mensaje, bueno la verdad no, es solo un comentario… ¿se imaginarían a Shun y Dan de novios?**

**Shun: ¡ANUBIAS!**

**Anubias: ^^"""**


	47. Enfermedad

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fic, que bueno, antes que nada les pido una disculpa por la larga ausencia que he tenido pero es debido a la escuela, ya no tengo mucho tiempo libre que digamos, así que, Gomenasai…**

**Anubias: Solo haz un buen cap. ^^**

**Shun: por favor, ya quiero ver lo que pasa…**

**Sakari: de acuerdo ^^**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS! Se los agradezco mucho ^^**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho…**

* * *

Las clases ya habían terminado y Shun estaba en su casa recostado en su cama, por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de toser sangre.

¡VAMOS SHUN, PUEDES CONTROLARLO!... – decía con la respiración agitada mientras trataba de controlar su tos - ¡NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE ESTO ME VENZA!

Seguía su intento por controlar esa tos, hasta que al fin pudo hacerlo.

No es nada grave… puedo controlarlo, de seguro es algo pasajero… - se puso de pie, pero por alguna razón empezó a ver borroso - _*¿qué me pasa?*… -_ cayó al suelo - *_me siento muy débil… mi vista se nubla… este no puede ser el fin…no, yo voy a seguir adelante*_ - a pesar del cansancio el pelinegro junto todas sus fuerzas y grito - ¡ABUELO!

Shun perdió la conciencia

* * *

Alice se encontraba en su cuarto, estaba acostada en su cama haciendo la tarea, pero por alguna extraña razón, se sintió ¿extraña?, como si algo estuviera pasando, al sentir aquello, se llevo la mano a su pecho y su cara mostraba confusión.

¿Por qué me siento así?... – susurró, se puso de pie y se asomo, su abuelo estaba en la sala leyendo el periódico, nada fuera de lo normal, regresó a su habitación – el abuelo está bien… tal vez ya estoy alucinando, todo está en orden… _*aunque… podría ser, ¿Shun?*_…en que cosas estoy pensando, Shun es muy fuerte si algo le pasara el me lo diría… - sonrió y siguió con sus labores

* * *

Joe estaba enfrente de una puerta, llevada 5 minutos ahí parado, no podía tocar la puerta. Hasta que, un chico de cabello blanco apareció y lo llamó.

Hey, Joe… ¿qué haces aquí? – habló Anubias

¿Ah?, Hola, es que, quería hablar un rato con Sakari… pero – no sabía que decir

Vamos, dime… te veo algo extraño, ¿acaso sucedió algo? –

El cabello cobrizo se quedo en silencio por un tiempo.

Anubias, ¿tú quieres a Sakari?... – preguntó, el nombrado se sonrojo un poco

La pregunta me ofende, yo a Sakari la quiero, nunca me separo de ella… siempre estoy a su lado para cuidarla, aunque… - hizo una pausa y se río un poco – ella sola se puede defender, tiene la fuerza como de tres chicos, ¿por qué la pregunta?...

Nada, solo curiosidad… - esbozó una sonrisa, miró su reloj – al parecer ya no podré hablar con Sakari, me voy… adiós… - salió corriendo

Algo se trae… - se cruzo de brazos

* * *

Shun estaba siendo atendido, su abuelo esperaba pacientemente al médico para que le explicara lo que estaba sucediendo, pero en el fondo, ya tenía una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_*La historia se está repitiendo… *_ - cerró los ojos - _*le está pasando lo mismo que a su madre… esto no puede ser posible…*_

Disculpe, usted es el abuelo del joven Shun Kazami – se acercó un doctor

Así es, ¿Qué tiene mi nieto?... –

Su nieto sufre de hemoptisis, toser sangre, debido a que sus pulmones están muy dañados… le haremos unos estudios, para ver cuál es el problema, aunque… como lo vi, se podría decir que su enfermedad ha estado muy avanzada… ¿algún familiar ha presentado este tipo de problemas?... –

Su madre… -

Esperemos para ver que nos dicen los análisis, esperemos no sea eso... –

¿Puedo pasar a ver a mi nieto?...-

Si, pase… -

Entró a la habitación, el pelinegro apenas había despertado, tenía una mascarilla, la cual estaba conectada a un tanque de oxígeno.

Abuelo… - habló despacio

No te esfuerces Shun, debes descansar… -

Abuelo, llama a Dan… por favor… debo hablar con él-

Su abuelo suspiro

De acuerdo, lo llamaré… Shun… tu enfermedad… -

Lo sé abuelo… - decía con dificultad - … lo sé…

* * *

Runo se encontraba en un restaurante con Dan, al parecer el castaño se estaba devorando todo lo que le daban, cosa que a Runo le fastidio un poco.

Dan, deja de comer tan exageradamente… - decía algo molesta

Lo siento… - se apeno y empezó a comer de una manera más adecuada

Eres un caso perdido Dan… - suspiro la peli azul mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

¿Tú lo crees?... – dejo los cubiertos un rato – te diré algo, Runo… - su voz sonó un poco más tranquila cosa que llamó la atención de la oji azul… - yo siempre actuó de una manera infantil… pero es por una buena razón…- cerró los ojos – si no lo hiciera todos ustedes siempre seguirían un mismo camino y se aburrirían, a mí siempre me gusta ver a las personas felices, por eso dejo que me llamen idiota, infantil, estúpido, entre otras cosas…

Dan… - lo miró sorprendida y el castaño se sonrojo

Los único que saben esto son Shun y tú… - se llevó una mano a la cabeza, su móvil empezó a sonar - ¿ah?, disculpa Runo… si bueno... sí, claro enseguida voy… Runo, tengo que irme

¿Qué paso?... –

Mi mamá quiere que le ayude en la casa…- sonrió

Está bien, no hay problema… -

Ten te dejo el dinero para que pagues… - le dejo algo de efectivo y salió del establecimiento

* * *

Shun se encontraba mejor, ahora mismo se había quitado la mascarilla y miraba hacía la ventana, su cabeza daba vueltas, ahora solo quería que llegara Dan para hablar con él.

Shun… - lo llamaron

Dan, entra…- respondió, el castaño pasó, tomo una silla y se sentó al lado del pelinegro

Tu abuelo ya me dijo lo que paso… - bajo un poco la cabeza – y me pregunto, ¿qué pasara ahora?... – el pelinegro desvió la mirada de la ventana para luego bajar la cabeza

Dan, viendo las cosas, dudó que pueda vivir por más tiempo… - apretó los puños – al parecer herede la misma enfermedad que llevó a mi madre a la muerte, y sé muy bien, que lo que les depara…

¡TÚ NO TE VAS A MORIR SHUN!... – grito el castaño - ¡DEBE HABER UNA SOLUCIÓN!...

Dan, no la hay, mi enfermedad avanzo demasiado, cada vez toso más sangre… -decía con cierto dolor - qué más quisiera yo, levantarme y seguir mi vida…

Alice, ¿ya le dijiste?... –

No, y no le diré nada de esto… -

Shun, ella debe saber, no puedes ocultarle algo tan importante como esto… -

¡NO QUIERO QUE ELLA SUFRA!... – grito de repente sorprendiendo al castaño – por eso te pedí que vinieras, quiero que les digas a los demás que me fui del país, y dale esto a Alice… - le entrego un pequeño sobre

¿Qué le escribiste?... – preguntó

Que me aburrí de ella, que la dejó, que ya no quiero estar más con ella… prefiera que solo sufra un poco, que se enamore de otra persona,… en vez de que, sufra más si se entera que voy a morir… -derramó unas cuantas lágrimas

De acuerdo… - dijo con dificultad – les diré eso a los demás y le entregare esto a Alice, pero, en mi opinión no deberías ocultar esto, sé que es difícil, pero… créeme que sufriremos más de esta forma – salió de la habitación

No Dan, esta es la mejor forma… -

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado ^^**

**Shun: O_O tu enserio me vas a matar…**

**Sakari: ¿acaso creías que era una broma?...**

**Anubias: pues, yo sí pensé que era una broma ._. **

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san**

**DEJE SU REVIEW, COMENTARIO, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO…¡POR DIOS AMO EL GAJEELXLEVY!...**


	48. No es lo mejor

**Hola amigos de fanfiction, bueno antes que nada, pido una… ¡GRAN DISCULPA POR HABERME AUSENTADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO! T.T… no es que yo quisiera, pero ahorita la escuela me ha estado tragando, y más porque ya entrare a la Universidad…. u.u **

**Anubias: pero, ya se empezara a activar otra vez…**

**Shun: ¬¬ eso espero, me dejaste con el suspendo…**

**Sakari: ¬¬ me sigues molestando, y lo prolongare más…**

**Shun: O-O me callo…**

**Anubias: ^^ excelente**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS! Se los agradezco mucho ^^**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho…**

* * *

De acuerdo… - dijo con dificultad – les diré eso a los demás y le entregare esto a Alice, pero, en mi opinión no deberías ocultar esto, sé que es difícil, pero… créeme que sufriremos más de esta forma – salió de la habitación

No Dan, esta es la mejor forma…-

Dan salió del hospital, en su mano derecha llevaba esa carta, donde Shun había escrito palabras para poder alejar a Alice de su lado, el castaño seguía en su misma posición, esa carta NO debía ser mostrada ante una de sus más grandes amigas Alice. Siguió caminando muy pensativo, hasta el mismo dudaba si debía entregarla o no. Así que, en ese momento saco su celular, tecleo un número y espero a que aquella persona respondiera la llamada.

Hola Dan, ¿pasa algo?... – respondió la voz de la peli azul alegre

Runo, bueno yo quería preguntarte algo… - decía algo nervioso mientras se detenía en un puente para poder hablar con más tranquilidad.

Claro, ¿qué me quieres preguntar?... –

Si yo me fuera a morir, ¿tú estarías conmigo?... – fue directo

La peli azul se quedo en silencio por unos minutos.

Siempre estaría contigo… - Dan se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras – aunque tu fueras a morir, nunca me iría de tu lado, a pesar de que este sufriendo en el fondo porque partirías, sería peor para mí al saber que morirías y no estar ahí al lado tuyo… ¿por qué me preguntas estás cosas? – dijo algo consternada por la repentina pregunta

Curiosidad, ando algo reflexivo… - se río en bajo

Eso me asusta, ¿sabes?... –

¿Por qué?... –

Porque tú nunca reflexionas…-

Eso me hizo sentir mal, ¿sabes?... – se río – bueno, gracias por responder Runo, ¿te parece si voy más al rato a tu casa?... –

Si me parece, nos vemos… - colgó

Apenas la peli azul colgó, Dan coloco la carta frente a sus ojos, se quedo mirándola por un determinado tiempo.

Esto no es lo mejor Shun… -

Arrugo la carta y la lanzó al río.

* * *

Es raro, Joe nunca se queda parado enfrente de una puerta… - decía Sakari mientras servía la sopa y la colocaba enfrente de Anubias para que comiera

Si, pensé lo mismo… - tomo la cuchara que tenía a su lado y empezó a comer – aunque lo vi algo extraño, cuando lo vi, le pregunte que hacía enfrente de tu puerta, me pregunto algo y después se fue…

¿Qué te pregunto?... – le dio curiosidad a la pelinegra, ante eso el peliblanco se sonrojo y tomo algo de agua

Me pregunto, si yo te quería… - se sonrojo y volvió a tomar agua, la pelinegra al escuchar eso se engancho para sonrojarlo más.

¿Y qué respondiste?... – se puso atrás de él y lo abrazo, por lo que el chico se sonrojo aún más.

Tu ya sabes que respondí… - desvió la mirada

Pero yo quiero saber exactamente que dijiste… - reprochó

No diré nada… - siguió firme

Entonces no me dirás… - habló y Anubias asintió – ya veremos si no me lo dirás, lo agarro del cabello haciendo que su cabeza se moviera hacia atrás y lo beso.

* * *

Joe llego a su casa, se sentó en el sofá y dio un gran suspiro, su cara reflejaba paz y tranquilidad como siempre pero tenía una sonrisa grabada en el rostro, a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando.

_*Eso es lo que haré_*… - dijo para sus adentros

Entonces que… ¿ya me tienes una respuesta?... – se escucho una voz atrás de él

El cabello cobrizo volteo y vio a su hermano, se puso de pie se coloco enfrente de él y le sonrió como a todos.

Hola Gunz, es algo raro verte aquí; ya que, siempre dices que te da asco verme o estar en mi casa… -

Y me da asco, solo que tenía que venir a que me dieras información… - se sentó en el sofá con aires de superioridad

No te diré nada… -

El rubio le lanzo una mirada poco agradable

¿Qué dijiste?...-

Que no te diré nada, creo que no lo pensé bien cuando me dijiste que atacarías a Sakari si no te ayudaba, así que lo medite, y llegue a la conclusión de que no te ayudare… -

Gunz se puso de pie y tomo a Joe de la camisa de una manera agresiva.

Acabas de firmar la sentencia de muerte de tu amada prima… - dijo entre dientes

Si lo sé… - sonrió, en ese momento lo soltó

Mañana dudo que Sakari vaya a la escuela… - salió de esa casa azotando la puerta, cuando apenas salió le marco a Masquerade – Hazlo ahora…

* * *

Alice miraba su celular, había enviado 20 mensajes a Shun, no obtenía respuesta alguna del oji ámbar. Se alarmo un poco; ya que, eso le preocupaba demasiado, Shun siempre le contestaba, pero ahora ya no fue como siempre.

Shun… contéstame… - se recostó en su cama

El pelinegro estaba leyendo los mensajes que Alice le había enviado.

Al parecer está preocupada… - cerró los ojos y puso el celular en una mesita que tenía al lado – si esta así de preocupada porque no le conteste mensajes, si supiera en la situación en la que me encuentro, estaría peor… por eso es mejor que aleje a Alice de mí…

Bajo su mirada

Es lo mejor para los dos… estoy seguro, que algún día encontrarás a alguien que te haga olvidarme Alice; aunque, yo siempre estaré a tu lado cuidándote a pesar de que no me puedas ver… -

Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos

Porque no podre evadir a la muerte… - no pudo contener las lágrimas – me alegro de haberte conocido Alice, nunca me arrepentiré de eso, todo lo que paso a tu lado, siempre lo llevare conmigo… también a los demás… cuando muera y te enteres, se que te derrumbarás, pero Dan te ayudara y en unos años alguien ocupara el lugar en tu corazón que era mío…

En ese momento su tos regreso, pero más agresiva. Los doctores entraron de inmediato para poder estabilizarlo, su abuelo observaba con algo de dolor al ver a su nieto sufrir de la misma manera que sufrió su hija hace unos años, el pelinegro lucia agitado no lo podía controlar.

Hasta que quedo incosciente.

Alice que seguía recostada, sintió una punzada en el pecho, se puso de pie ya que le dolía demasiado, camino hacia la puerta para beber algo de agua. Sus piernas se tambalearon hasta perder el equilibrio y cayó desmayada.

* * *

Me alegro que hayas cooperado y me dijeras lo que le contestaste a Joe… - dijo la pelinegra feliz mientras estaba recostada en el sofá abrazada del peliblanco

Siempre sabes cómo convencerme… - se sonrojo

Tocaron el timbre de la puerta

Ahorita regreso… - se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta

¿Quién diablos molesta a estas horas?... – reprochó- y más cuando iba a aprovechar el momento – se sonrojo

En ese momento un grito se escucho proveniente de la entrada de la casa

¡ANUBIAS!... –

El peliblanco se alarmo

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Shun: ._. dios mío, esta mujer me esta matando lentamente D:**

**Sakari: Así es :D ….**

**Anubias: vaya, ahora si se pone interesante**

**Sakari: Claro, ya casi se acerca el final, y se los digo, es inesperado xD**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san**

**DEJE SU REVIEW, COMENTARIO, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… Me traume con Gajeel c:**


	49. La Pelea se Avecina

**Hola amigos de fanfiction, aquí los vengo a molestar otra vez xD, como veo que muchos me piden que actualice se los cumpliré, este capítulo lo haré más largo para dejarlos con suspenso. :D**

**Anubias: Eso significa que el final está cerca…**

**Shun: Eso parece, pero… no me mates!**

**Sakari: Lo pensare c:**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS! Se los agradezco mucho ^^**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho…**

* * *

¿Quién diablos molesta a estas horas?... – reprochó- y más cuando iba a aprovechar el momento – se sonrojo

En ese momento un grito se escucho proveniente de la entrada de la casa

¡ANUBIAS!... –

El peliblanco se alarmo, se levanto de inmediato del sofá en el que se encontraba hace pocos momentos y se dirigió a la entrada de la residencia, cuando llego solo pudo divisar a la chica pelinegra noqueando a un joven rubio, que portaba un arma punzo-cortante.

¡¿QUIÉN TE MANDO?!... ¡HABLA AHORA MISMO!... – gritaba la pelinegra

Sakari, esta inconsciente… - se agacho y checó el pulso – este es Masquerade… yo a él lo he visto junto con Gunz…

¿Gunz?... – se sorprendió la chica

Esto no es bueno, ¿por qué te ataco?... – trataba de analizar el peliblanco – Un segundo…

¿Qué pasa Anubias?... – preguntó

Joe… ¡JOE HA DE SABER SOBRE ESTO!... –

* * *

En una habitación, un chico pelinegro empezaba a abrir los ojos, miraba a su alrededor y solo observó a su abuelo dormido en una esquina. Se levanto un poco para quedar sentado en la cama. Se llevo la mano a la cabeza, se quedo inmóvil por unos momentos, después con cuidado bajo de la cama, tomo una mochila que estaba al lado de su abuelo se cambio la ropa del hospital por ropa normal y salió del hospital.

No le diste esa carta, Dan… - susurraba mientras caminaba por la calles con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón – si se la hubieras dado, Alice me hubiera enviado un mensaje… - reviso su móvil – si no puedes pasarle una simple carta, entonces tendré que hacerlo yo personalmente…

Siguió su camino, hasta que llego a la residencia de la peli naranja. En la entrada pudo ver a Runo.

¿Runo? ¿Qué hace ella en casa de Alice?... – alcanzó a visualizar que estaba preocupada en ese momento Dan apareció abrazándola. Ace, Mira, Billy y Julie también estaban ahí - ¿Qué diablos está pasando?... –

Llegamos lo más rápido posible… - decía Sakari jadeando de tanto correr

¿Dónde está Alice?... – decía Anubias de la misma manera

Nadie la encuentra… no sabemos donde esta… - decía Ace

Su abuelo nos aviso y Runo nos hablo a todos para saber si alguien sabía del paradero de Alice, pero nadie supo contestarnos… - aclaro Mira

Dios mío, ¿dónde está Alice?... – decía Billy algo nervioso

Tranquilo Billy, estoy segura que Alice está bien… - lo trataba de calmar Julie

¿Alguien ya le aviso a Shun?... – pregunto Runo

Dan, márcale… - le dijo Ace

No me contestará, de seguro está en su entrenamiento… - dijo algo nervioso Dan

¡ES DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA QUE SEPA QUE ALICE DESAPARECIO!... – le grito el peli verde

Shun estaba a una distancia considerable, pero ese grito de Ace lo alcanzó a percibir, ¿Alice desaparecida?, acaso era una broma.

¿Alice no aparece?... – susurro el pelinegro

* * *

Una joven de cabello naranjas se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro, se sentía algo cómoda, con sus manos empezó a tocar donde se encontraba y percibió que estaba en una cama.

¿Este no es mi cuarto?... – miró a su alrededor - ¿Dónde estoy?...

Vaya, si que duermes mucho Alice… - se escucho una voz dentro de esa habitación

¡¿QUIÉN ERES?! ¡¿QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ?!... – grito algo asustada

Alice, ¿no me reconoces?... – la voz sonaba tranquila – Soy Joe, estoy aquí al lado

La joven se acerco a uno de los extremos de la cama y pudo divisar un poco a Joe ya que la luna ilumino una parte de la habitación, el joven estaba golpeado y débil.

¡JOE QUE TE PASO!... – grito asustada la joven y se acerco a él para auxiliarlo

Gunz… - decía con dificultad- me mandó a golpear y me trajo acá, él quería que lo ayudara a que tu y Shun se separaran porque él quiere estar contigo pero yo me negué… ahora tengo miedo por lo que pueda pasar, de seguro fue a mandar a hacerlo lo mismo a Sakari, pero veo que a ti también te trajo aquí… debes escapar Alice, Gunz te puede lastimar o obligarte a hacer cosas que no quieras… Escapa de aquí…

Pero, ¿por qué él?... – decía nerviosa y con miedo

El esta obsesionado contigo… - decía con dificultad mientras tosía sangre – el quiere tenerte…

Alice se quedo paralizada del miedo

* * *

Ese de Masquerade fallo… - decía algo molesto mientras arrojaba su teléfono – se supone que debía deshacerse de Sakari… maldita sea…

Se quedo meditando unos momentos.

Bueno, al menos Alice está conmigo… debería divertirme con ella… - su labios dibujaron una sonrisa llena de lujuria – Shun ya debió haberte tocado Alice, es hora de que mis manos pasen por tu cuerpo y quiten las marcas que Shun dejo impregnadas en tu dulce piel…

Camino rumbo a la habitación en la que se encontraba la peli naranja

* * *

Shun no me contesta… - Dan dejo de insistir

Diablos, estos momentos son en los que debe contestar… - decía entre dientes Ace

No se tensen chicos… - decía Mira

Mira tiene razón, ahora lo que debemos hacer es calmarnos y pensar… - habló Julie

Vamos a mi casa para que podamos pensar bien las cosas… - hablo Sakari

Y de paso les contamos en el camino lo que sucedió en casa de Sakari… - ahora fue Anubias

¿Qué paso?... – preguntó Billy

Lo verán cuando lleguemos… -

Entonces vamos… - Runo no lo dudo

Chicos adelántense, debo hacer algo rápido, los alcanzo de inmediato… - el castaño se separo de los demás

¡DAN!... – grito la oji celeste pero este salió corriendo y ya no pudo alcanzar a escucharla

Maldita sea, ¿por qué pasan estas cosas en un momento como este?... – decía enojado Dan – Shun, más te vale que ayudes en la búsqueda de Alice…

¿Y qué pasa si me niego?... – Dan dejo de correr al escuchar esa voz

¿Shun? Se supone que estas en el hospital… -

Ya no lo estoy, salí porque no le diste la carta a Alice, así que iba justo a su casa para decírselo en persona… -

¿Entonces sabes lo que le paso?...- pregunto

Si lo sé… pero no me importa sabes… - dijo secamente

¡¿QUÉ NO TE IMPORTA?!...- grito - ¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS SHUN! ¡TU NO ERES ASÍ! ¡NO SE QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO POR TU CABEZA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS! ¡PERO ALICE ESTA EN PELIGRO!

No me in… - en ese momento fue callado por el puño del castaño

¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS SHUN!... - Le soltó una patada

¡QUE CARAJOS HACES!... – grito Shun mientras se levantaba

¡SI LA ÚNICA MANERA EN LA QUE TE PUEDO HACER REACCIONAR ES A GOLPES! ¡ESO ES LO QUE HARÉ!... ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI TE ESTÁS MURIENDO POR DENTRO!... –

El castaño lanzó un golpe a la quijada, Shun se agacho y se barrió, Dan leyó el movimiento y salto, de esa manera se impulso y le propino una patada en el pecho que el pelinegro tuvo que bloquear con ambos brazos en orden de que no lo afectara el golpe, tomo una de las piernas de Dan la atrajo hacia él para darle un golpe en la cara, pero este lo bloqueo.

Sabes cómo pelear, ¿eh?... – decía Shun mientras se ponía en posición

Solo cuando la situación lo a mérita, no me podrías ganar… -

Esto se venía enserio…

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Shun: ¡SAKARI! D:**

**Anubias: O_O que onda?!**

**Sakari: :D acaso no es genial!**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san**

**DEJE SU REVIEW, COMENTARIO, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… Rufus Barma eres mi nuevo ídolo…**


	50. Perdón Alice

**Hola amigos de fanfiction, se que me quieren matar por mi larga ausencia, pero bueno aquí vengo como flash con otro capítulo, ya que veo que quieren saber que pasara.**

**Anubias: Así que rápido pasemos a la acción…**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS! Se los agradezco mucho ^^**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho…**

* * *

¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS SHUN!... - Le soltó una patada

¡QUE CARAJOS HACES!... – grito Shun mientras se levantaba

¡SI LA ÚNICA MANERA EN LA QUE TE PUEDO HACER REACCIONAR ES A GOLPES! ¡ESO ES LO QUE HARÉ!... ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI TE ESTÁS MURIENDO POR DENTRO!... –

El castaño lanzó un golpe a la quijada, Shun se agacho y se barrió, Dan leyó el movimiento y salto, de esa manera se impulso y le propino una patada en el pecho que el pelinegro tuvo que bloquear con ambos brazos en orden de que no lo afectara el golpe, tomo una de las piernas de Dan la atrajo hacia él para darle un golpe en la cara, pero este lo bloqueo.

Sabes cómo pelear, ¿eh?... – decía Shun mientras se ponía en posición

Solo cuando la situación lo a mérita, no me podrías ganar… - bajo la mirada – tú nunca me has visto pelear enserio… - bajo los puños

Esto se acabo… - el pelinegro hizo un acto veloz y apareció en cuestión de segundos atrás del castaño con intención de golpearlo en la nuca para noquearlo

Al parecer no quisiste tomar mis palabras enserio… - se agacho, con su mano derecha se apoyo en el piso para después con la pierna izquierda propinarle una patada en el abdomen, la cual Shun no pudo esquivar a tiempo

_*Diablos… Dan se puso serio…*_ - pensaba Shun mientras se ponía de pie

Ya deja de actuar como el malo Shun… - miro al piso – la manera en la que quieres solucionar las cosas no es la correcta…

Hmp… ahora actúas de manera madura… - dijo en tono irónico

Solo si la ocasión lo requiere… - poso su mirada en Shun – Alice no aparece su vida está en juego… pero si no la quieres salvar… entonces haz lo que quieras, espero que eso no quede en tu consciencia cuando estés delirando… - se dio la vuelta

Shun solo lo vio marcharse

* * *

¡Diablos, entonces debemos encontrar a Alice de inmediato!... – grito Ace

Ese maldito infeliz puede hacerle daño… - ahora fue Billy

Cálmense chicos, ahora lo importante es… ¿Dónde tendrá Gunz a Alice?... – cuestiono Runo

Su casa sería algo demasiado obvio… - puso la intriga Mira

Debería ser un lugar donde no sospechen… - ahora fue Julie – aunque es algo obvio también

Podría ser en la casa de Joe… - habló Anubias

¿Saben la dirección?... – pregunto Runo

Yo la tengo, hay que darnos prisa… - habló Sakari

Bien, primero dime la dirección le enviare un mensaje a Dan para que se dirija ahí… - Runo sacó el celular

* * *

Debes escapar ahora mismo Alice… - difícilmente hablaba Joe

No puedo dejarte solo, debemos escapar los dos… - decía conteniendo las lágrimas

Eres muy buena Alice, pero aquí tu vida peligra, tú tienes muchas razones para seguir viviendo… en cambio yo solo tengo una… -

¿Una?... –

Sakari era la única razón, pero ahora ella está a salvo y segura con Anubias… pero tú tienes varias, tu vida vale más que la mía… presiento que en este momento Shun te está ocultando algo que te afecta y debes estar a su lado… ahora quiero que te vayas… - Joe tenía su mano una llave – Gunz bloqueo todas las entradas, pero esta no…ves esa puerta – con su vista guio a Alice – esa puerta te llevara a la casa de al lado, apúrate, Gunz viene… y estoy seguro que sus intenciones no son buenas

Alice se puso de pie, tomo la llave, abrió la puerta y huyo.

* * *

Un mensaje de Runo… - decía Dan mientras se detenía – así que ahí esta Alice, creo que tengo que darme prisa para poder alcanzarlo, Shun me quito tiempo.

Se quedo en silencio un rato

Shun es un completo idiota… - miro al cielo – Desde ahora en adelante yo cuidare de ti Alice…

Apresuro el paso

* * *

¡DIME A DONDE SE FUE ALICE!... – grito desesperado Gunz mientras le soltaba una patada a Joe

No sé, ni siquiera sabía… que estaba… aquí… - decía ya casi sin fuerzas el cabello cobrizo

¡¿ACASO CREES QUE SOY UN IMBÉCIL?!... – lo pateo de nuevo - ¡HABLA AHORA MISMO! ¡O LE DIRE A MASQUERADE QUE SE ENCARGUE DE SAKARI!...

Mándalo…-

Gunz se sorprendió al escuchar eso

Porque… - lo miro – sé que hay alguien que la defienda…

¡ERES UN MALDITO!... – se preparaba para patearlo

¡NO! ¡YA BASTA!... – Alice apareció mientras derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas – ya basta por favor… no le hagas nada a Joe…

Gunz se detuvo

Alice… no… -miro al piso un débil Joe

El rubio camino hacia la peli naranja

¡CORRE ALICE!... – grito el cabello cobrizo

Alice logro reaccionar y se dirigió hacia la puerta de nuevo, pero ahora el rubio la siguió

No… esto no puede ser… necesito ayuda… - su cabeza choco contra el piso

* * *

¡Maldita sea!… - decía Ace mientras golpeaba la puerta

Esta cerrada, de seguro aquí esta… -

Apártense… - habló Anubias, pateo la puerta y la derribo

¡JOE! ¡ALICE!... – grito la pelinegra

Joe alcanzo a escuchar

Revisare los cuartos de arriba… - dijo Runo

¡SAKARI AYUDAME!... – grito con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

¡ES JOE! ¡RAPIDO!... – ahora fue Mira

Subieron y encontraron al cabello cobrizo tendido en el piso, la pelinegra se acerco para auxiliarlo, pero este solo pudo señalar la puerta.

¿Alice está ahí cierto?... – pregunto Julie

Asintió con la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento.

Hay que darnos prisa… - abrió la puerta el peli verde

Sakari… - susurro el peliblanco

Ve con ellos Anubias, yo cuidare de Joe… -

Nosotras nos quedamos contigo… - dijo Julie

Chicos vayan por Alice, si vamos nosotras solo estorbaremos… - habló Mira

Cruzaron la puerta.

* * *

Alice estaba escondida en la azotea, debido a que Gunz seguía persiguiéndola. En ese momento el rubio estaba intentando derribar la puerta, tenía dificultades; ya que, Alice había puesto un mueble para ganar tiempo en lo que pensaba como salir de ahí. Si saltaba una caída de aproximadamente 9 metros la mataría. Se acaba el tiempo.

¿Qué haré?... – decía entre sollozos

La puerta cayó.

Ya no tienes donde esconderte Alice… - se acerco con una sonrisa maliciosa

Estaba aterrada, sus piernas no respondían.

¡NI TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA!... – Dan apareció por detrás propinándole un buen golpe

De inmediato el rubio se puse de pie y sonrió.

Al parecer llegamos en buen momento… - habló Ace

Yo no diría eso… - un joven peliblanco le lanzo un golpe – te ayudare un poco Gunz…

Buen golpe… - habló un peli azul

Cállate, yo peleo mejor… - Sid hizo acto de presencia

Perdón por la tardanza… - ahora fue un rubio

Mejor tarde que nunca Masquerade, Shadow, Mason, Sid… - dijo Gunz – Masquerade encárgate de Alice… Shadow, Mason, Sid ustedes de esos 3…

Diablos… - dijo entre dientes Dan, mientras miraba el panorama, pero tuvo que reaccionar debido a que Gunz tiro un golpe - ¡ANUBIAS, ACE, BILLY ACABEN CON ESOS!...

Hora de irnos… - Masquerade sujeto a Alice pero ella empezó a forcejear

No te la lleves… - habló Gunz – mantén aquí a Alice, quiero que vea como su amigo desaparece

Ace, Billy y Anubias no podían ayudar a Alice debido al problema que tenían, y peor aún cuando cada uno termino peleando en lugares diferentes debido a que Mason, Shadow y Sid fueron astutos al separarlos y llevarlos a otro lugar para que no interfirieran. Dan por su parte no podía solo contra Gunz.

Maldita sea… - Dan lucia cansado

Bajo la guardia por un momento, el cual el rubio aprovecho, en cuestión de minutos Dan estaba colgando del tercer piso.

¡Aquí acabo todo!… - grito

Sus pies iban a apartar las manos del castaño del piso, pero de la nada fue derribado.

¡SUJETATE FUERTE!... – Shun extendió su mano para que Dan se apoyara y lograra subirlo

Apenas subió vio a Masquerade y Gunz derribados mientras que Alice se acercaba a ellos.

¿Cómo llegaste?... – pregunto

El pelinegro en ese momento tosio, Alice se acerco para intentar ayudarlo pero Gunz se levanto y apunto con un arma hacia la peli naranja. Shun se percato y se puso enfrente recibiendo el impacto.

Perdón Alice... - cayó

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo.**

**Shun, Anubias, Dan: ….**

**Espero les haya gustado, tratare de apurarme en subir el próximo**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari-san**

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… soy adicta al powerade :D …**


End file.
